Harry Potter y la Gran Alianza
by Enermil-Lordness
Summary: Mi primer fic. Con el retorno de Lord Voldemort nuevos cambios en el mundo mágico se avecinan. Si no luchan todos unidos, ni aun con el poder del heredero vencerán. Mi épica visión del 5º libro. Trilogía H/Hr y un poco de R/Hr.
1. Arabella Figg y el antiguo grupo

HARRY POTTER Y LA GRAN ALIANZA  
  
Por Enermil Lordness  
  
  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Antes que nada quiero aclarar que todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling, Scholastic y Warner Bros.  
  
Se que dentro de unos pocos meses estará a la venta Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, pero es que esta idea la llevaba teniendo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y deseaba poder por fin plasmarla. Se trata de mi particular visión del 5º libro, muy influenciada por las películas del Señor de los Anillos, en especial Las Dos Torres. Por supuesto habrá u H/Hr y también un R/Hr que va dar de sí mucha tensión y peleas.  
  
Por último quiero aclarar que esto se lo dedico a todos los fans de Harry Potter y en especial de la pareja H/Hr.  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: ARABELLA FIGG Y EL ANTIGUO GRUPO  
  
"Dios no juega a los dados"- Albert Einstein.  
  
No era la primera vez que la luz del tercer dormitorio del Nº4 de Privet Drive estaba encendida hasta altas horas de la noche, de hecho, se había convertido en una rutina desde que su inquilino había vuelto a ocupar la habitación desde finales de Junio.  
  
En esta se encontraba un joven muchacho de pelo negro azabache alborotado y ojos de un vivo verde esmeralda, pero sin duda alguna, el rasgo más distintivo que poseía era una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo. Esta cicatriz era lo que hacía que Harry Potter no fuese un muchacho de cerca de quince años cualquiera, sino un mago muy famoso, pues no se trataba de una herida normal, sino de un vestigio de una maldición malograda.  
  
Tenía tan sólo un año cuando Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos y cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aun temían pronunciar, se había presentado en la casa donde vivía con sus padres, matando primero a su padre James Potter, para dirigirse a continuación a materle a él. Su madre, Lily Potter se interpuso entre él y Voldemort rogándole que no le matase a cambio de lo que fuese, se negó en todo momento a dejar de servir de escudo a su hijo, hasta que al fin, ante las negativos de Lily a apartarse Voldemort la mató también. Luego dirigió su varita hacia Harry para matarlo con la maldición que había usado con sus padres, Avada Kedavra, pero el sacrificio de su madre había proyectado una protección alrededor de Harry que hizo que la maldición rebotara en él y le alcanzase a Voldemort; éste despojado de su cuerpo y sus poderes huyó muy lejos y Harry sin ninguna herida salvo su cicatriz se hizo famoso.  
  
Además, al lanzarle la maldición y ser rebotada Voldemort le había transferido alguno de sus pòderes como la capacidad de hablar pársel, la lengua de las serpientes, según le había contado el profesor Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en su segundo curso.  
  
Un leve estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Harry al pensar en esos hechos pues había presenciado al final de su cuarto curso el retorno de Lord Voldemort; el sólo pensar en ello le hería en los más profundo de su ser, pues el no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo, aunque había logrado escapar vivo del duelo que mantuvo con el Señor Tenebroso al conectarse sus varitas por el Priori incantatem, no obstante le dolía mucho recordar que de la varita de Lord Voldemort habían salido las sombras de sus padres, al pensar en ello le daban ganas de llorar amargamente, aun podía escuchar las voces de sus padres hablándole y dándole apoyo.  
  
Pero lo que de verdad le atormentaba era la muerte de Cedric Diggory, el otro campeón de Hogwarts que había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Si no hubiese sido por su estúpida idea de coger juntos la copa, si no hubiese convencido a Cedric de hacerlo, él seguiría vivo.  
  
Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se estamparon en el pergamino en el cual estaba haciendo el trabajo de transformaciones que le había mandado la profesora McGonagall para el verano. Desde que había llegado a Privet Drive se había encerrado en su habitación más que en otros veranos, saliendo para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Durante las mañanas se ejercitaba con un equipo de pesas que le habían regalado sus tíos a su primo Dudley al comienzo de las vacaciones como parte de su dieta para perder peso; éste había tirado el equipo a la alacena y Harry lo había recogido para poder mantenerse en forma para cuando tuviese que jugar al quidditch, pues se trataba de un deporte que podía llegar a ser muy duro y ya había acabado en la enfermería un par de veces tras algún que otro partido. Por las tardes y hasta altas horas de la noche se dedicaba a hacer los deberes del verano, ya había terminado los de Encantamientos, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e Historia de la Magia y con el de Transformaciones que pensaba acabar esta noche ya sólo le quedarían los de Pociones y Adivinación, las dos asignaturas que Harry más detestaba debido a sus profesores, Snape y Trelawney. Se dedicaba a hacer los deberes hasta muy tarde porque no podía conciliar el sueño y las escasas veces que conseguía dormir, caía en unos sueños intranquilos acompañados de pesadillas de Voldemort y sus padres.  
  
Suspiró mientras escribía la última línea del trabajo y le echó un vistazo al reloj de su mesilla de noche, la esfera luminosa marcaba que eran las tres y media de la madrugada, pero aun así no conseguía tener ni pizca de sueño. Dispuesto a pasar otra noche más en vela se dirigió al ropero de su armario y se echó un vistazo. Las profundas y oscuras ojeras delataban que apenas dormía y su cara mostraba una expresión de preocupación impropia de un adolescente. Había crecido bastante a lo largo del último año, ya no era aquel muchacho bajo y flacucho, al contrario, las mañanas de entrenamiento con el equipo de pesas de Dudley habían dado su fruto y en él se estaba empezando a desarrollar una buena musculatura. "Seguro que Ron y Hermione se sorprenderán al volver a verme".  
  
Una mueca de tristeza surcó su cara, se preguntaba como estarían sus dos mejores amigos, seguro que Ron estaba en su casa disfrutando en familia las vacaciones; al menos, él si tenía una familia que lo cuidara y le hiciera feliz, pues los Dursley, los únicos parientes vivos de Harry le tenían un odio y desprecio profundos debido a su condición de mago; eran muggles, gente no mágica y odiaban la magia en cualquiera de sus formas. Siguió pensando en sus amigos y supuso que Hermione habría ido a Bulagaria a visitar a Víctor Krum, el buscador del equipo nacional de Bulgaria, él cual se había enamorado perdidamente de su amiga el pasado curso.  
  
Se llevó instintivamente la mano a su mejilla, al lugar en el cual Hermione le había dado un beso al despedirse el la estación de King´s Cross; no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, pues los Dursley no le habían dado ninguna desde que vivían con ellos. Los Weasley eran los únicos que desde un principio, parte de Hermione, le habían dado muestras de quererle.  
  
Un golpe sordo le sacó de sus pensamientos, al girarse descubrió a Hedwig, su lechuza blanca dando picotazos a la mesa de estudios de su dormitorio para atraer su atención; se fijó en que tenía una carta atada a su pata derecha, seguramente sería la respuesta del profesor Dumbledore. Al inicio de sus pesadillas le había mandado una carta a su padrino Sirius contándole sus pesadillas y su ausencia de sueño, éste le había recomendado escribirle a Dumbledore y ahora por fin obtendría alguna respuesta que quizás le ayudase a relajarse.  
  
-¡Hola Hedwig! ¿Duro el viaje? -le preguntó mientras desataba la carta de su pata, esta ululó orgullosa y le pellizcó el dedo de forma afectuosa.  
  
Harry abrió la carta y empezó a leerla rápidamente.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Sirius me escribió contándome tu falta de sueño y tus pesadillas al dormir, pero prefería que fueses tú el que me contase exactamente que pasaba.  
  
Ante todo quiero decirte que no debes seguir culpándote ni por el regreso de Voldemort ni por la muerte de Cedric, ya que no pudiste hacer nada en ambos casos, sé que pasas todo el día encerrado en tu habitación por una boca amiga y tengo que decirte que eso no es bueno, debes salir un poco más como todo muchacho de tu edad.  
  
Es posible que gran parte de lo que te esté pasando sea por lo que te he comentado arriba, no creo que Lord Voldemort tenga nada que ver en ello ya que no te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz, así que te recomiendo que dejes de culparte por cosas que ya han pasado y que disfrutes tus vacaciones aunque sea casi imposible con tus tíos.  
  
Te tenemos preparada una pequeña sorpresa Sirius y yo, ten paciencia, muy pronto descubrirás de que se trata.  
  
Atte: Profesor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry terminó de leer la carta y se quedó pensativo, quizás gran parte de lo que le estaba sucediendo se debía precisamente a aquello que Dumbledore le había mencionado.  
  
Miró su reloj de noche y descubrió que eran las cuatro de la mañana, se dirigió hacia su cama y apartó de ella el trabajo de Transformaciones; se metió en la cama penando en la sorpresa que le tenían preparada Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore, tantas vueltas le dio a la cabeza sobre ello que se durmió enseguida en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas como hacía bastante que no tenía.  
  
Los gritos de tía Petunia llamándole para que bajara a desayunar fue lo que le despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió completamente descansado y a gusto como hacía mucho que no sentía, pero lo mejor de todo era que había tenido una noche sin pesadillas, las palabras del profesor Dumbledore le habían logrado tranquilizar y sacar una pequeña parte de la angustia que sentía.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la cocina en donde sus tíos y su primo ya estaban desayunando, no le hicieron caso cuando llegó y se sentó delante de su plato. Su tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento con bigote y escaso cuello leía el periódico con una expresión de desagrado, tía Petunia, que era huesuda y con cara de caballo se dedicaba a ejercer su pasatiempo favorito, espiar a los vecinos por la ventana. Dudley su obeso primo que era más ancho que alto miraba con evidente enfado el desayuno, a pesar de estar más de un año a dieta a Harry le daba la impresión de que estaba más gordo que el verano pasado, lo cual ya de por sí parecía más que imposible, Harry sospechaba que Dudley, al igual que él, no seguía la dieta y tenía en algún lugar escondidas cosa para comer cuando sus padres no estaban. El mismo Harry tenía en su habitación escondidos bajo una tabla suelta unos pasteles y cosas para picar que les habían enviado sus amigos cuando él les escribió a principios de vacaciones contándole que ese verano volvían a estar a dieta en casa de sus tíos.  
  
Empezó a comerse tranquilamente el desayuno, el cual consistía en un trozo de naranja, esperando poder subir enseguida a su habitación y poder comerse uno de los pasteles que le había enviado la señora Weasley. Mientras comía el teléfono empezó a sonar, tío Vernon dando un resoplido se levantó y se dirigió al salón a contestar la llamada, Harry podía los farfulleos de su tío con un tono que denotaba un claro malhumor.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -chilló de pronto tío Vernon, parecía realmente histérico. -¡Sí! ¡En seguida estamos ahí!.  
  
Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa con una cara de preocupación, algo inusual en su tío.  
  
-¡Petunia! ¡Dudley! ¡Nos vamos!.  
  
-¿Vernon que ocurre? -preguntó tía Petunia visiblemente turbada por la cara de espanto y horror de su marido.  
  
-¡Marge ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico mientras venía aquí a visitarnos! ¡Está en urgencias aunque se recuperará!  
  
-¡Dios mío! Ahora nos vamos pero que hacemos con ÉL -dijo señalando a Harry. -No podemos llevarlo al hospital.  
  
Tío Vernon le lanzó a Harry una mirada fulminante, éste se estremeció al recordar que la última vez que había visto a Marge, la hermana de su tío, había acabado inflándola como un globo con su magia.  
  
-Ya sé, se quedará con la señora Figg -concluyó su tío encontrándole una solución al problema de donde dejar a Harry mientras iban al hospital.  
  
-Bien pensado Vernon -dijo tía Petunia mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón. -¡Ya has oído chico! ¡Ponte presentable para que la señora Figg no se asuste de ti!  
  
Harry se rió para si mismo mientras pensaba que si había alguien a quien realmente debía temer la señora Fig., ese debía ser Dudley quien parecía por su tamaño y por su expresión una ballena asesina. Su alegría se detuvo al pensar que debería pasar toda la tarde y quien sabe cuanto más si lo de tía Marge era grave con la señora Figg, no es que le desagradara, sino que la casa de su vecina olía a repollo y se pasaba las horas hablando ininterrumpidamente de los gatos que había tenido, a Harry nunca le había hecho mucha gracia el quedarse con ella aunque lo tratara mejor que los Dursley.  
  
Media hora después Harry se encontraba frente a la puerta de su vecina alga más arreglado de lo que estaba cuando se había levantado, incluso se había tratado de peinar su cabello rebelde.  
  
-¡Escúchame bien muchacho! -decía lentamente su tío Vernon con un leve tono de advertencia. -La señora Figg no sabe nada de tu... tu anormalidad... Por lo que no quiero que pase nada raro mientras estás con ella. ¿Entendiste?  
  
-Si tío Vernon, no pasará nada que se salga de lo normal. Mejor iros cuanto antes al hospital a ver como está tía Marge. -deciendo esta última frase con un tono que dejaba notar dolor y amargura. Aunque tía Marge siempre lo había tratado muy mal, el ver morir a Cedric hacía que Harry sintiera lástima por ella al pensar que estaba en urgencias y que probablemente podría haber muerto en el accidente que tuvo.  
  
Su tío lo miró por unos momentos con una expresión de asombro que Harry no había visto nunca en él, pero cambió rápidamente cuando la puerta frente a la cual estaban se abrió.  
  
-¡Vernon! ¡Qué gusto volver a verle! -dijo una señora anciana con el pelo grisáceo y unos ojos marrones muy vivos. -¿Qué le trae por aquí?  
  
-Se trata del chico. Marge ha sufrido un accidente de coche y está en urgencias, por lo que pensaba que podría pasar el resto del día con usted; ¿si no es una molestia? -contestó su tío rápidamente.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, es mas, me agradará tener un poco de compañía.  
  
Tío Vernon suspiró de alivio sabiendo que se podría deshacer de su sobrino por las próximas horas, se despidió de él, cosa que sorprendió a Harry y se metió en el coche alejándose rápidamente de Privet Drive.  
  
-Bueno cielo pasa, estás como en tu casa. -le dijo amablemente la señora Figg. Harry entró en la casa resignado a pasar allí el resto del día, lo primero que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que la casa ya no olía a repollo, aunque seguía teniendo varios gatos.  
  
-Cielo, dentro de una hora vendrán a comer unas cuantas personas. ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme con la comida?  
  
-Por... por supuesto que sí. -dijo Harry pensando que su tío había puesto a la señora Figg en un compromiso al dejarle con ella. -Si... si quiere puedo pasar el resto del día arriba para no molestar a sus visitas.  
  
-Para nada molestas cielo. -dijo la señora Figg con un tono meloso en su voz.  
  
Durante la siguiente hora Harry estuvo ayudando a hacer la comida y a poner la mesa para siete personas, Harry se estuvo preguntando si quienes vendrían serían familiares de Arabella, deseando que su presencia no fuese motivo de molestia. Estuvo muy metido en sus pensamientos que no volvió a la realidad hasta que oyó el timbre de la puerta.  
  
-Deben ser ellos. ¿Porqué no abres cielo?  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida, fuera se encontraban un hombre joven de pelo castaño claro veteado de gris y mirada cansada que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa, junto a él había un enorme perro negro que se lanzó encima de Harry y comenzó a lamerle la cara.  
  
-¡Sirius basta por favor! ¡Me estás llenando de babas toda la cara! -exclamó Harry, aunque en su interior sencontraba feliz, cmom nunca la había estado desde hacía días.  
  
El hombre joven cerró tras de sí la puerta al entrar en la casa, cuando esta estuvo completamente cerrada el perro se transformó en un hombre de cabellos negros y expresión embotada, como de hechizado.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó su padrino.  
  
-Sus tíos han tenido que ir al hospital a visitar a un familiar y lo han dejado a mi cuidado. -dijo la señora Figg tranquilamente.  
  
-Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo Sirius. ¿Qué haces tu aquí con el profesor Lupin? -le preguntó Harry a su padrino. Un momento... si vosotros estáis aquí... eso quiere decir que... ¡La señora Figg es bruja y sabes que eres inocente!  
  
-Las dos cosas cielo, las dos -dijo con una sonrisa la señora Figg.  
  
-¿Y porqué no me dijo nunca que usted era una bruja?  
  
-Porque antes de entrar en Hogwarts no me hubieras creído y si se llegaban a enterar tus tíos, ¿qué crees que habría pasado?  
  
-Tiene razón -dijo Harry tristemente. -No le hubiera creído y mis tíos se hubiesen puesto hechos una furia. ¿Pero de que conoce usted a mi padrino y al profesor Lupin?  
  
-Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts cielo, era compañera y amiga de tus padres y sus amigos.  
  
-Pero si usted es una persona muy mayor. -objetó Harry.  
  
-¡Ah bueno! Observa. -dijo la señora Figg sacando una varita del bolsillo de su blusa. -¡Finite Incantatem!  
  
Al decir esta palabras se empezó a transformar en una mujer joven, sin arrugas, de pelo largo y negro, aunque seguía conservando esos ojos profundos de un color castaño.  
  
-Arabella Figg, un placer conocerte como bruja Harry. -dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano. -Por cierto, llámame Bella y no me trates de usted.  
  
-Mucho gusto, eso haré Bella.  
  
En ese momento escucharon un grave estruendo proveniente de la chimenea, todos se giraron y vieron que de ella salía un hombre mayor con el pelo canoso y el rostro cubierto de hollín, llevaba una túnica verde con estrellas dibujadas en ella.  
  
-Mundungus, ¿cómo estás? - le dijo Arabella mientras corría hacia él.  
  
-Bien gracias. -le echó una ojeada a los presentes en el salón. -Así que ya están aquí Sirius y Remus, ¿eh?. -sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry por la sorpresa. -¿Qué hace él aquí?  
  
-Sus tíos lo dejaron al cuidado de Bella Mundungus. -respondió Sirius.  
  
-Ya... así que sólo falta él. -dijo Mundungus.  
  
-En ese momento se materializaron dos personas en el salón, una de ellas era un hombre vestido con una túnica parda y capa verde con una capucha que le tapaba la capa de tal forma que no se le podía ver el rostro. El otro llevaba una túnica y sombreo morados con estrellas dibujadas en ambos, tenía el pelo y la barba largos y de color plateados. Harry lo reconoció al instante.  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Usted aquí? -dijo Harry con total incredulidad.  
  
-Hola Harry, menuda sorpresa. -respondió el aludido con una sonrisa. -No esperaba que estuvieras aquí.  
  
-Mis tíos han ido al hospital y me han dejado bajo el cuidado de Bella.  
  
-Así que ya la conoces, ¿eh? Mucho mejor. -añadió Dumbledore sin perder su sonrisa. -Bueno Harry . -dijo Arabella. -Este de aquí es Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
-Encantado. -dijo Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano al hombre mayor.  
  
-Igualmente Harry.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore... ¿Me equivoco al pensar que están aquí reunidos por algo referente a Voldemort y al antiguo grupo? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No te equivocas Harry, se nota que prestaste atención a mi conversación con Sirius en la enfermería. Desgraciadamente no puedo decirte nada sobre eso.  
  
-Esta bien profesor, guárdense sus secretos y cuando quieran hablar en privado me lo dicen para que me vaya arriba, les aseguro que no me pondré a espiar tras la puerta. -dejo Harry animadamente.  
  
Todos los presentes lanzaron una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Harry.  
  
-Desde luego se parece muchísimo a James hasta en la forma de hablar. -dijo Mundungus.  
  
-Eso es cierto Mundungus. -respondió Sirius. -Por cierto Dumbledore, ¿le decimos a Harry su pequeña sorpresa?.  
  
-Por supuesto Sirius. -dijo un sonriente Dumbledore. -Harry, dentro de tres días irás a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasleys.  
  
-¡¿En serio?! -dijo un incrédulo Harry.  
  
  
  
Fin del primer capítulo. Por favor mándenme reviews. Ahí va un pequeño adelanto del capítulo 2 y un fragmento de unos de los próximos capítulos.  
  
Capítulo 2: Harry irá a la Madriguera, pero unos sucesos terribles e inesperados harán que su estancia allí sea demasiado corta. Conocerá a una persona bastante especial que le ayudará cuando se encuentre en un serio aprieto.  
  
Fragmento de un capítulo próximo: "La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre todos los que se encontraban sobre la muralla. Abajo el valle se encontraba ocupado completamente por el enemigo, una visión blanca de muerte que avanzaba lentamente hacia la muralla en tromba, con un movimiento tambaleante pero que representaba a la perfección a la misma muerte. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza al contemplar aquella visión del enemigo, contempló a Myrddin, él cual se hallaba completamente sereno e impasible, sus cabellos plateados chorreando, sus ojos dorados fijos en el enemigo, su cota de mallas negra empapada por la lluvía, su mano izquierda sosteniendo el arco mientras con la derecha cargaba una flecha. -El asalto ha comenzado -murmuró este. 


	2. El awen

CAPÍTULO 2: EL AWEN  
  
"Dios sí juega a los dados, solo que los tira donde nadie puede verlos"- Stephen Hawking.  
  
-De verdad de la buena Harry. -respondió su padrino con una sonrisa surcando su joven rostro.  
  
-Pero yo pensaba que no podría ir hasta avanzado el verano.  
  
-Bueno, tal y como están las cosas y en vista a los últimos acontecimientos. -dijo Dumbledore sin perder la sonrisa que le solía caracterizar. -Hemos decidido que te hará muy bien el estar con los Weasley el resto del verano. Ellos te ayudarán a dejar a un lado tus problemas.  
  
Harry bajó un poco la cabeza para ocultar la expresión de dolor que había empezado a formarse en su cara, sabía muy bien que Dumbledore se refería a su falta de sueño y a su angustia.  
  
-Harry; ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó Sirius con preocupación. -Pensamos que te gustaría pasar lo que queda del verano con Ron y su familia.  
  
-Harry, si es por lo que pasó la noche de la tercera prueba te repito una vez más que no fue tu culpa. Mostraste al igual que Cedric una gran nobleza y deportividad al rechazar coger la copa y proponer cogerla juntos. Lo que pasó después ya no es culpa tuya.  
  
-¡Sí que lo es! -repuso Harry con vehemencia. -¡Si no hubiese dicho esa estupidez el ahora seguiría vivo! ¡Él era el legítimo campeón de Hogwarts y uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio! ¡Tendría que haber sido yo el que hubiera muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort!  
  
Las caras de todos los presente mostraban signos de preocupación, en la voz de Harry había una amargura y un resentimiento impropios de un muchacho de casi quince años. Dumbledore no podía reprochárselo a Harry, puesto que para ser tan joven se había visto obligado a vivir una serie de experiencias traumáticas que le habían hecho madurar y lo habían convertido ya en un adulto a nivel de mente.  
  
En ese momento el hombre que ocultaba su rostro bajo la capucha se acercó a Harry y empezó a hablarle clara, musical y relajante.  
  
-Se muy bien como te sientes Harry. Se lo duro que es ver morir delante de tus ojos a una persona sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero debes tener claro que no puedes culparte siempre, si lo haces, el dolor y la amargura se apoderarán de ti y te llevaran al camino de la locura.  
  
Harry posó su mirada en el extraño, bajo la capucha pudo ver que en su boca se había formado una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Bueno! -dijo Arabella de repente al notar el silencio incómodo que se había posado en la sala. -¿Quién tiene hambre?  
  
Todos los presentes hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza indicando que estaban hambrientos, lo cierto es que con una cosa y otra ya eran más de la una y media de la tarde. Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer a la par que hablaban de cosas triviales como el estado actual de la liga de quidditch; sorprendentemente los Chudley Canons iban los primeros con una actuación hasta ahora espectacular sin perder un solo partido. También hablaron un poco del mundo muggle para sorpresa de Harry; Dumbledore les comentó que había visto El Ataque de los Clones en el cine recientemente y había quedado encantado con la película, en especial con la escena en la cual Yoda se batía a duelo con Christopher Lee, Harry había visto alguna vez el resto de películas de la saga en casa de los Dursley y le habían agradado mucho, si no fuese por que los Dursley no le dejaban, habría ido al cine a verla.  
  
Cuando estaban terminando con los postres Harry decidió preguntarle a Arabella una cosa que venía rondando por su mente desde que le había revelado su condición de bruja y amiga de sus padres.  
  
-Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte que hace una bruja haciéndose pasar por una viuda muggle?  
  
Arabella miró a Harry a los ojos brevemente para luego posar su mirada en los ojos de Dumbledore, este se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
-Verás Harry, cuando te dejé con tus tíos pensé que necesitarías protección por si alguno de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort decidía venir a por ti, de modo que invoqué...  
  
-Magia muy antigua para lograrlo. Le interrumpió Harry; al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes añadió -se lo dijo Voldemort a sus mortífagos la noche de la tercera prueba.  
  
-En efecto, invoqué una serie de encantamientos escudos en Privet Drive muy difíciles de romper y unos encantamientos de alerto por si los escudos eran rotos. Sin embargo, la magia necesitaba renovarse periódicamente, por lo que designé a Arabella para que se encargara de renovarla y además te tuviera bajo vigilancia.  
  
-¡Así que Bella era la boca amiga que le contó que yo no salía de mi habitación para nada!  
  
-En efecto cielo. -dijo Arabella. -Me eligieron a mí porque era junto con tu madre la mejor alumna en encantamientos que había habido en Hogwarts desde hacía tiempo. Tu padre y Sirius en cambio, eran especialistas en transformaciones.  
  
-Eso lo puedo constatar. -dijo Harry entre risas al recordar que su padrino había logrado en quinto transformarse en animago.  
  
-Por cierto cielo, has cambiado bastante a lo largo del año. Te ves más alto y fuerte con eso músculos incipientes, seguro que tu pelo y el brillo de tus ojos romperán corazones este año en Hogwarts. -concluyó Arabella con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Harry sintió que se ruborizaba por los comentarios de Arabella y bajó la cabeza avergonzado mientras toda la mesa estallaba en carcajadas.  
  
-No te extrañes Bella. -dijo Sirius mientras se partía de risa. -Siendo James su padre que podría esperarse.  
  
-Y también teniendo de padrino al soltero de oro de Hogwarts. -dijo Lupin divertido al ver la cara desencajada de Sirius al decir esto último. -Apuesto a que no sabes Harry que tu padrino era el mayor conquistador de Hogwarts en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes.  
  
-La verdad es que no. -le dijo Harry interesado en descubrir una nueva faceta de su padrino.  
  
-Aunque hay que decir que en todo Hogwarts hubo dos chicas que se resistieron a sus encantos, tu madre y Bella.  
  
¡Remus! -gritó Sirius completamente rojo por la vergüenza.  
  
-¡Pero si es la verdad! Todavía recuerdo cuantas veces trataste de conquistar a Bella y a Lily, aunque con Lily te frenaste cuando empezó a salir con James.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que me frené! ¡Jamás traicionaría a James y menos en cuestión de chicas y tú lo sabes muy bien! -Sirius se estaba poniendorojo, pero ahora no sólo en la cara, sino por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Harry se reía con los demás de la discusión que se estaba dando entre los dos supuestos "adultos", a su lado Dumbledore intercambiaba miradas divertidas con el extraño de la capucha, éste no se la había quitado ni para comer. Harry decidió que quería preguntarle a Dumbledore algo que le inquietaba.  
  
-¿Profesor?  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Harry?  
  
-Quisiera saber si hay alguna razón más para que me vaya con los Weasley tan pronto, porque recuerdo que usted le dijo a la señora Weasley que era más seguro que por el momento me quedara con los Dursley. ¿Ya no es seguro?. -todo esto lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie más pudiese oírle.  
  
-No es eso Harry. -repuso Dumbledore adivinando los pensamientos del joven. -Privet Dirve es ahora mismo el lugar más seguro donde puedes estar. Pero me temo que si sigues estando aquí con tus tíos acabarás cayendo en una depresión. El estar con los Weasley lo que resta de vacaciones te hará dejar de lado tus actuales preocupaciones.  
  
-¿Pero y si pongo en peligro a los Weasley? Voldemort va detrás de mí y matará a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino.  
  
-No te preocupes. -dijo el encapuchado. -Emplearemos una serie de encantamientos para proteger La Madriguera.  
  
Harry seguía sin estar convencido, no quería poner en peligro a los Weasley, los cuales siempre lo habían tratado como si fuera uno más de su familia. No obstante, anhelaba poder pasar el resto del verano con ellos, la perspectiva de volver a ver a su mejor amigo Ron le animaba y le hacía sentir feliz por primera vez en varios días. Además sabía que debía confiar en la palabra de Dumbledore, que lo hacía por su bien y que no dejaría a los Weasley sin protección.  
  
-¡¿Queréis callaros de una maldita vez?! ¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza! -el grito de Mundungus Fletcher resonó en todo el salón haciendo que los aludidos, Reuma Lupin y Sirius Black terminasen de discutir. -¡Parecéis dos niños pequeños! ¿Acaso habéis olvidado que tenemos que empezar la reunión?  
  
Sirius y Lupin dejaron de discutir y se miraron a la cara durante unos segundos. Luego sus miradas se posaron en Harry con gravedad y éste captó la indirecta. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso, cuando estuvo a su altura oyó la voz de Arabella por detrás de él.  
  
-Harry cielo, puedes ir a la biblioteca, seguro que te gustará. Está arriba, habitación del fondo a la derecha.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hasta que llegó al segundo piso, este tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco y el suelo cubierto por una moqueta de color verde. Avanzó hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo y abrió que estaba a su derecha. Entró en la habitación.  
  
La biblioteca de Arabella presentaba un aspecto elegante y acogedor. Una gran alfombra roja con figuras de color marrón claro tapaba todo el suelo. Las paredes estaban ocultas por estanterías repletas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. Una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo dándole un aire aun más antiguo y esplendoroso a la sala. Frente a la gran ventana que había justo en la pared situada a la izquierda de la puerta había un gran escritorio de madera de roble con una gran silla junto a él. En la pared opuesta había una chimenea que le daba un aspecto agradable al lugar, frente a esta había una pequeña mesa de té con dos cómodos sillones de lectura.  
  
Harry recorrió la habitación, había una cantidad inmensa de libros tanto muggles como del mundo mágico agrupados por secciones, literatura fantástica, ciencia ficción, transformaciones, pociones... pensó que a su amiga Hermione con lo que le gustaban los lubros y la lectura le fascinaría la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña parte en la cual había toda una sección de libros sobre quidditch, estaban títulos que ya había leído como Volando con los Canons, Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda o Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Su vista se fijó en un libro enorme cuyo título era Jugadores, Equipos, Jugadas y Partidos Míticos de la Historia del Quidditch decidió coger el libro para leerlo a pesar de que parecía tener unas setecientas páginas.  
  
Se dirigió a hacia uno de los sillones para empezar a leer el libro cuando su mirada se sintió atraída por un grueso volumen de pasta aterciopelada negra perteneciente a la sección de historia del mundo mágico, el título del enorme volumen que podría tener más de mil quinientas páginas rezaba Reinos y Criaturas del Mundo Mágico. Se acercó hasta él y lo cogió movido por la curiosidad. Se sorprendió de lo que pesaba el libro. Al abrirlo y hojear sus primeras páginas se sorprendió al encontrar un mapa del mundo en el cual aparecían una serie de países y reinos que él no conocía de nada, juraba que el noventa por ciento de ellos no aparecerían en un atlas muggle. En particular le llamó la atención una enorme isla en el Océano Atlántico que llevaba el nombre de Ulthuan, parecía un mini continente.  
  
Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa de té decidido a ojearlo más tarde. Tomó el libro sobre quidditch y se puso a leerlo descubriendo que a pesar de su tamaño era muy ameno y fácil de leer. No se dio cuenta de que las horas pasaban rápidamente debido a que estaba enfrascado en la interesante lectura. Había un montón de hechos muy curiosos y espectaculares como la captura más rápida de una snitch (tres segundos y medio) o la narración de lo que ocurrió en la final del primer Mundial.  
  
-¡Harry cielo!¡Baja a despedirte! -oyó la voz de Arabella.  
  
Harry miró el reloj de péndulo que había al lado de la chimenea y se sorprendió al descubrir que eran más de las ocho de la tarde, el tiempo se le había pasado volando mientras leía y no se había percatado de ello. Bajó hasta el salón y allí vió a Arabella y los demás que estaban de pie con las capas puestas, signo de que la reunión había acabado y que se marchaban.  
  
-Lo siento es que estaba muy entretenido con un libro. -se disculpó.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry. -repuso amablemente el profesor Dumbledore. Ya nos vamos. Recuerda que en tres días los Weasley vendrán a recogerte.  
  
-Si lo recordaré, que tenga buen viaje de vuelta profesor.  
  
-Hasta otra Harry, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. -dijo el encapuchado mientras le estrechaba la mano. -Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona.  
  
Tras decir estas palabras él y el profesor Dumbedore desaparecieron de la sala haciendo ¡plim!.  
  
-Yo también me voy Harry. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. -dijo Mundungus mientras le estrechaba la mano. Acto seguido se metió en la chimenea y desapareció entre un estallido de llamas verdes al echar polvos flu sobre ella.  
  
-Bueno Harry Sirius y yo nos vamos también . -dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
-Ha sido un placer volver a verle profesor Lupin. -contestó Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
-También lo ha sido para mí Harry. Eso sí la próxima vez que nos veamos llámame Remus, ya no soy profesor.  
  
-Muy bien Remus.  
  
Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y le dio un abrazo bastante fuerte, Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado pero agradeció el gesto de su padrino y correspondió a su abrazo.  
  
-Se que sabes cuidarte tú sólo mejor que nadie pero... no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería e infórmame de cualquier cosa anormal que suceda. ¿Vale?  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, no haré nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme más tarde.  
  
Sirius volvió a barzarle antes de convertirse de nuevo en perro; él y Remus abandonaron la casa por la puerta de entrada y Harry se quedó sólo con Arabella. Cuando se giró para verla descubrió que se había vuelto a convertir en la anciana que todos creían que era.  
  
-Tengo que hacer esto para que tus tíos no sospechen de mi condición, ¿te imaginas sus caras si descubren que soy bruja?  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada al pensar en la reacción de sus tíos si descubriesen que su vecina la señora Figg era en realidad una bruja joven amiga de sus padres. Arabella también se rió.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que has estado leyendo durante toda la tarde? -preguntó Arabella al notar que Harry llevaba dos gruesos libros bajo el brazo. Éste miró los libros que traía y se sorprendió de que no hubiese notado hasta ahora que se los había bajado, se los mostró a Arabella quien los observó con una sonrisa en su cara. -Hmmm, me habían comentado que eras un fanático del quidditch como tu padre pero nunca pensé que te interesaría tanto la historia del mundo mágico.  
  
-Bueno la verdad es que el libro me pareció interesante y además no me hace mucha gracia que esté mostrando muchas veces mi ignorancia respecto al mundo mágico. Mi amiga Hermione que es de padres muggles sabe hasta más que yo.Claro que ella siempre está leyendo libros.  
  
-Bueno cielo ya que te han gustado tanto te los voy a regalar. -dijo Arabella devolviéndole los libros a Harry.  
  
-Gracias Bella pero no puedo aceptarlo, además mis tíos se enfurecerían si viesen que son libros sobre el mundo mágico.  
  
-Claro que puedes aceptarlos, además están encantados para que a los muggles les parezcan libros comunes y corrientes de cocina si los leen. -añadió esto último con una risita.  
  
Harry decidió no seguir insistiendo.  
  
-Supongo que querrás cenar, ¿verdad? -¡Por supuesto Bella! ¡Me muero de hambre!  
  
Harry pasó el resto del día con Arabella hasta que sus tíos vinieron a recogerlo sobre las once de la mañana. Tío Vernon parecía de muy buen humor y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a Arabella si su sobrino le había causado problemas. De hecho ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle de donde había sacado los dos libros que llegaban. Cuando llegaron a casa de sus tíos Harry no pudo contenerse más y decidió preguntarle a su tío por el estado de tía Marge.  
  
-¿Tío Vernon que tal se encuentra tía Marge?  
  
-Bien, aunque se ha roto una pierna y deberá permanecer cinco días en el hospital.  
  
-¡Menos mal ¡-contestó Harry. Decidió subir a su habitación antes de que a su tío le cambiase el buen humor que traía.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Volteó sorprendido, su tío nunca lo había llamado por su nombre desde que tenía uso de la memoria, le miraba con una cara extraña en él en la cual destacaba la total ausencia de malhumor y desprecio con la cual se dirigía siempre a él.  
  
-Gracias por preguntar. -dijo tío Vernon con un suspiro.  
  
Harry subió a su habitación sorprendido de la reacción de sus tíos desde el accidente de tía Marge, lo estaban tratando bien, como nunca lo habían hecho desde que él recordara. Al entrar en su habitación pude ver a Hedwig su lechuza blanca en su jaula chascando el pico con actitud reprobatoria; se dio cuenta de que era lo que molestaba a Hedwig cuando una lechuza muy pequeña dejó una carta a sus pies mientras zumbaba por toda la habitación, contenta de cumplir el encargo que le había sido designado. La reconoció al instante, se trataba de Pigwidgeon la lechuza de Ron. Se agachó para recoger la carta y la abrió, deseoso de saber que le contaría su mejor amigo.  
  
Harry.  
  
¿Qué tal estás pasando el verano? Bueno con esos muggles con los que vives debes de estar pasándolo no muy bien pero eso va a cambiar.  
  
Te estaras preguntando a que viene todo esto ¿verdad? Te lo diré, ¡Dumbledore escribió a casa la semana pasada diciendo que si queríamos podrías pasar el resto de vacaciones con nosotros! Por supuesto que aceptamos al instante si pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Harry sonrió al pensar en como se lo pasaría el resto del verano con Ron y su familia.  
  
Iremos a recogerte el miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde, vendremos en coche, si tus tíos te dejan venir mándanos de vuelta a Pig con la respuesta e iremos a recogerte, si no te dejan también iremos aunque imagino que querrán deshacerse de ti.  
  
¿Te has escrito alguna carta Hermione? A mi no y ni siquiera me ha contestado a las que le he enviado, supongo que debe estar muy ocupada en Bulgaria con su querido Vicky.  
  
PD: Fred y George van a comprarme una túnica de gala nueva, no se de donde habrán sacado el dinero para ello, mientras halla sido de forma legal no tengo objeciones.  
  
Harry esbozó otra sonrisa al recordar que les dio a los gemelos al final del curso pasado los mil galeones del premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos para que pudiesen abrir su tienda de artículos de broma, la única condición que les impuso fue que le regalaran a Ron una túnica de gala nueva.  
  
PDD: No ha habido señales de Quién - tú-sabes, así que no te comas la cabeza con ese asunto.  
  
Tu amigo,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry terminó de leer la carta y se dirigió a su mesa de estudio para escribir la contestación a la carta de Ron, sacó su pluma de escribir, el tintero y un pedazo de pergamino y escribió la respuesta.  
  
Ron.  
  
He recibido tu carta y estoy listo para ir a tu casa aunque ya me había enterado por boca de Dumbledore esta tarde (ya te contaré). Aunque no le he pedido permiso a mis tíos se que me dejaran ir, en parte porque querrán deshacerse de mí y en parte porque sabes lo persuasivo que soy.  
  
El Miércoles os estaré esperando ansioso por irme, seguro que va a ser un verano estupendo.  
  
Tampoco yo he recibido ninguna lechuza de Hermione, como tú dices tiene que estar muy entretenida en Bulgaria con Vicky (no me interpretes mal ¿eh?)  
  
Ya te contaré cuando nos veamos ciertas cosas que me han pasado hoy, cuando menos ha sido un día atípico pero prefiero hablar de ello contigo en privado.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harrry plegó la carta hasta convertirla en un trozo de pergamino muy pequeño y trató de atarla a la pata de Pig, lo cual era muy difícil, puesto que la lechuza no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro por el orgullo de habler cumplido su misión y estar a punto de llevar otra a cabo.  
  
Tras ver a Pig desaparecer en la noche Harry se dirigió a su cama, se sentía cansado y con mucho sueño a pesar de que sólo era medianoche, no obstante la cantidad de emociones que había sufrido a lo largo del día habían conseguido dejarlo exhausto y con grandes ganas de dormir.  
  
El Miércoles Harry se encontraba en el salón esperando a los Weasley, había bajado su baúl con todas sus cosas y estaba ansioso por irse. Lo más raro de esos tres días había sido la repentina amabilidad que había afectado a los Dursley, no se opusieron a que Harry se fuera y suspiraron aliviados cuando Harry les dijo que esta vez venían en coche. Los días habían pasado muy rápido, aunque Harry había terminado los deberes de pociones y adivinación, con lo cual se aseguraba unas vacaciones en casa de Ron si tener que preocuparse por los estudios. También había empezado a leer el libro de los Reinos y Criaturas del Mundo Mágico; se había leído la extensa sección dedicada al mini continente de Ulthuan, descubriendo para su sorpresa que se trataba de un reino de elfos, en concreto de la raza de elfos más noble y poderosa que existía en el mundo, los Altos Elfos de Ulthuan, con un parecido increíble a los humanos a excepción de sus orejas puntiagudas, su estatura algo más elevada y su complexión más delgada con rasgos finos y afilados. El libro tenía pinta de ser sumamente interesante y había ojeado por encima otras secciones que describían todo tipo de razas y criaturas desconocidas para Harry.  
  
El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos su tía en el salón con él y con la cara ligeramente pálida; Dudley se había ocultado en su habitación temeroso de sus anteriores experiencias con magos, en las cuales le había crecido una cola de cerdo y la lengua varios metros. Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con las caras sonrientes del señor Weasley y de Ron los cuales iban vestidos a la forma muggle.  
  
-¡Harry que gusto volver a verte!  
  
-Lo mismo te digo Ron, espera aquí unos segundos mientras saco mi baúl.  
  
-Nosotros lo haremos por ti Harry. -dijeron al unísono dos pelirrojos iguales hasta el último detalle, aquellos eran Fred y George, los bromistas hermanos de Ron que este año cursarían séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Ambos entraron al saló para instantes después salir con el baúl de Harry.  
  
-Bueno tía Petunia hasta el próximo verano. -se despidió Harry.  
  
-Adiós Harry que pases un buen verano. -se despidió tía Petunia para sorpresa de Harry, pues hasta su voz sonaba distinto, parecía apenada por muy increíble que le pareciera a Harry. Este cerró la puerta de la casa de sus tíos y se encaminó con Ron y el señor Weasley hasta el coche en el cual ya estaban los gemelos subidos. Era de color verde oscuro e idéntico a los del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
-¿Se lo ha dejado el Ministerio? -preguntó Harry al señor Weasley.  
  
-Si me han hecho un franco favor ya que no quería repetir la experiencia del año pasado con la red flu. Harry se rió al recordar el pequeño desastre que había organizado en la cocina de sus tíos el señor Weasley el verano pasado. Se metió en el coche junto con Ron y los gemelos, dado que el coche estaba encantado los cuatro cabía si ningún aprieto en la fila de atrás. Entonces reparó en que había una persona en el asiento del acompañante del conductor.  
  
-¡Bill! -dijo con voz chillona por la sorpresa.  
  
-Un gusto volver a verte Harry. -lo saludo éste. Bill parecía un cantante de rock con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y el pendiente de colmillo, además llevaba ropas de cuero y botas de piel de dragón.  
  
-Bueno vámonos a casa. -dijo un sonriente señor Weasley mientras arrancaba el coche.  
  
El viaje en coche fue de los más entretenido, estuvieron hablando de todo tipo de cosas, desde la magistral actuación de los Chudley Canons en la liga hasta los pormenores del mundo muggle, ya que el señor Weasley ansiaba conocer a fondo como funcionaba todo el mundo muggle, desde la televisión, pasando por los ordenadores e Internet.  
  
El viaje duró unas dos horas y media, en circunstancias normales habrían tardado más, pero el coche del ministerio poseía una serie de encantamientos que le permitían adquirir mayor velocidad y adelantar con gran facilidad los coches muggles.  
  
Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera el señor Weasley frenó el coche de improviso lo que provocó que derrapara, cuando todos se recuperaron de la brusca maniobra miraron al frente para ver que era aquello que el señor Weasley observaba con los ojos desorbitados de terror. Ron soltó un grito de angustia.  
  
La marca tenebrosa se alzaba por encima de La Madriguera, Harry comprendió el porque de que los Weasley estuviesen horrorizados, ya que esa marca la proyectaban los mortífagos cuando llevaban a cabo un asesinato.  
  
-¡Chicos quedaos en el coche y no salgáis de él bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¡Bill vamos! -la voz del señor Weasley trataba de demostrar seguridad pero sus gestos lo traicionaban, él y Bill se internaron en La Madriguera.  
  
Harry, Ron y los gemelos se quedaron dentro del coche incapaces de reaccionar, el silencio se apoderaba de la escena y nadie se atrevía siquiera a mover un solo músculo cuando de pronto oyeron al señor Weasley gritar.  
  
Para Harry aquello fue demasiado, ya no sólo era Cedric muerto ante él, sino que ahora atacaban la casa de Ron. ¿Y si Voldemort había averiguado que él iría a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasley? ¿Y si este ataque era porque Harry era su objetivo? En aquel momento Harry sintió una repentina oleada de furia y odio hacia Voldemort, ya había matado a Cedric delante de sus ojos, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que matase a nadie más delante suya y menos aún a los Weasley. En contra de todo sentido común abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo hacia La Madriguera sacando la varita de su pantalón, ni siquiera oyó los gritos de Ron y los gemelos diciéndole que volviera al coche.  
  
Harry entró en La Madriguera con la varita en alto dispuesto a lanzarle un maleficio al primer mortífago que apareciera frente a él, avanzó unos pasos cuando escuchó unas voces que provenían de la cocina, se acercó hasta ella sin hacer ruido y echó un vistazo al interior.  
  
El señor Weasley estaba ayudando a su esposa a levantarse, Percy estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida, mientras que Charlie se apoyaba con una mano en la mesa de la cocina y se llevaba la otra a su cabeza, aliviado entró en la cocina.  
  
-¡Señor Weasley! ¿Están todos bien?  
  
Todos se sobresaltaron al oir la voz de Harry.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que os había dicho que no abandonarais el coche? -dijo el señor Weasley con un nerviosismo en su voz que Harry no había percibido nunca.  
  
-¡Mamá! -dijeron unas voces por detrás de Harry, este vio como Ron y los gemelos se abalanzaban sobre su madre y la abrazaban.  
  
-¡Papá! -se oyó la voz de Bill quien entraba en la cocina. -¡No encuentro a Ginny por ningún lado! ¡Ni siquiera está en el desván!  
  
Todos los presentes enmudecieron al oír las palabras de Bill salvo la señora Weasley que empezó a sollozar.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡Mi pequeña! ¡No! -dijo entre sollozos.  
  
Harry reparó en ese momento en una nota clavada en la puerta de la cocina con un puñal, se acercó a ella y la leyó.  
  
Estimado Arthur.  
  
Como puedes ver no le hemos hecho nada a tu mujer y a tus dos hijos aunque te habrás percatado de que nos hemos llevado a tu hija. Si deseas volver a verla con vida tendrás que hacer lo que digamos en otra carta. Pronto te la enviaré.  
  
Atte: Tu admirador mortífago.  
  
Harry acercó su mano para cogerla y entregáserla al señor Weasley pero en el instante en que sus dedos rozaron el pergamino se encontró de repente a sí mismo en el claro donde jugaba con los Weasley al quidditch y en redeada por una veintena de criaturas robustas y de piel verde estaba Ginny, maniatada e inconsciente. Harry de repente volvió a la realidad, a la cocina de los Weasley pero algo dentro de sí le decía que lo que había visto era real, que Ginny estaba viva y su corazón le decía que se encontraba con sus captores en el claro. Se puso a recordar la muerte de Cedric, como no pudo hacer nada por evitar que lo mataran. Sintió un odio contra Voldemort y sus secuaces que crecía por momentos, no podía decirles lo de la visión a los Weasley porque aquello podría ser una trampa, no quería ver de nuevo como alguien moría ente él, si alguien debía salvar a Ginny ese debía ser él, debía ir solo al claro, no podía exponer a ninguno de los Weasley a un riesgo mortal. Comprendió que había llegado la hora de elegir como había dicho Dumbledore entre lo cómodo y lo correcto.  
  
-¿Harry? -preguntó tímidamente Ron; todos observaban a Harry quien se había parado delante de la puerta y tenía la mirada perdida en algo que había frente a él. Parecía que estaba ausente de la situación, todos se imaginaron que esto se debía a que esta situación le hacía revivir la noche en que murió Cedric. De improviso Harry salió corriendo de la cocina a tal velocidad que parecía poseído.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -llamó una y otra vez Ron con desesperación en su voz, en ese momento reparó en el trozo de pergamino que había clavado en la puerta de la cocina.  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, es mas, le parecía que el tiempo había dejado de transcurrir mientras corría lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas, su pecho le ardía por el esfuerzo y su respiración era entrecortada. A unos veinte metros frente a él se hallaba el bosquecillo y conforme se acercaba a él podía oír gritos que provenían del interior. Cuando llegó, redujo la velocidad y empezó a escabullirse entre los árboles haciendo el menor ruido posible. Los gritos provenían del claro que había en el centro. Cuando llegó a él se ocultó tras un árbol y echó un vistazo al claro.  
  
Una veintena de criaturas de un tamaño cercano a los dos metros, de piel verde, hombros anchos y brazos musculosos, cara grotesca de la cual sobresalían unos colmillos de la mandíbula inferior, la cual era más grande que la superior aullaban mientras alzaban al aire espadas y hachas de gran tamaño. Formaban un corro en torno a dos figuras humanas; una de ellas estaba tumbada en el suelo e inconsciente, el largo pelo pelirrojo le reveló a Harry que se trataba de Ginny. Junto a ella había una figura envuelta en una capa negra con el rostro oculto tras una máscara. Ésta alzó su mano y todas las criaturas se callaron.  
  
-Bien, nuestro plan ha salido a la perfección, ahora tenemos a Arthur Weasley entre la espada y la pared gracias a esta preciosidad. -Harry reconoció tras la máscara la voz de Lucius Malfoy, el seguidor más próximo de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Zeñor. -dijo una de las criaturas con una voz que se asemejaba a un gruñido. -¿Podemoz matarla o al menoz divertirnoz con ella?  
  
-De momento no. -respondió Lucius. -Es nuestra carta secreta y debemos evitar que sufra daño alguno por ahora. -se llevó la mona derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, señal de que Voldemort estaba convocando a los mortífagos. -Vigiladla mientras hablo con el amo. Tras lo cual desapareció.  
  
Harry estaba cada más furioso deseó tener por primera vez la licencia para usar la magia y poder atacar a aquellas viles criaturas. Se levantó y empezó a pensar en como sacar a Ginny de aquella situación, dándose cuenta de que las criaturas estaban armadas y eran muchos más que él. Al retroceder sintió que chocaba con algo y como una mano poderosa le sujetaba por el brazo. Trató de liberarse pero su captor era mucho más fuerte que él. Al mirar por encima del hombro vio que se trataba de uno de aquellos seres. Este lo condujo al claro y lo arrojó contra el suelo con violencia.  
  
Se reincorporó, sintiendo que la vista de todos los pieles verdes estaba fija en él. El que era su captor habló.  
  
-Bueno muchachoz mirad lo que he encontrado. Un jovenzuelo zin duda alguna muy vaiente para tratar de ezpianoz zin que noz enteráramoz. ¿Y zi noz divertimoz con él? Ya que con la pequeña no noz dejan.  
  
-¡Esperad! ¡Fijaoz bien en quien ez! .-dijo otro señalándole la cicatriz de su frente. Todos empezaron a murmurar entre si y a lanzarle miradas ávidas. -Ezto zi que ha zido oro caído del zielo. Ahora el amo noz recompenzará como a ningún otro por entregarle lo que máz dezea, el famoso Harry Potter. Todas las criaturas comenzaron a reírse de manera siniestra.  
  
-¡Antes muerto que caer a manos de Lord Voldemort! -dijo Harry con el odio recorriendo sus palabras. Los seres verdes se callaron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
  
-Azí que tenemoz a un muchacho valiente. -dijo el que lo había capturado con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Y que haráz? ¿Luchar contra nozotroz? ¿Zalir corriendo? -todos los pieles verdes volvieron a reír mientras este se acercaba a Harry alzando un hacha de considerable tamaño.  
  
Harry empezó a retroceder lentamente, no iba a dejarle a esos monstruos el placer de verle suplicar pidiendo clemencia, pero sin el permiso para realizar magia y sin un arma con la cual defenderse estaba en una situación difícil. Recordó hace dos años, cuando en la cámara de los secretos en una situación parecida sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador. Pero esta vez no tendría la misma suerte. De improviso una voz le habló a su mente diciéndole "ya acudo en tu ayuda una vez más", cuando, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes una espada se materializó frente a Harry, la reconoció como la espada en la cual había estado pensando momentos antes. Ésta permaneció flotando ante él hasta que Harry levantó su mano y la cogió por la empuñadura. Luego con un rápido movimiento se encaró con el piel verde que le había amenazado, él cual estaba todavía sorprendido de la aparición repentina de la espada, antes de que este pudiese reaccionar Harry le cercenó la mano en la cual empuñaba el hacha. La criatura dio un aullido de dolor mientras retrocedía.  
  
-Y ahora, ¿quién es el próximo? -dijo Harry hecho una furia.  
  
-¡Quietoz ahí! -dijo el ser al cual Harry le cortó la mano. Vamoz a ver si ahora que que no eztoy desprevenido tiene la mizma zuerte. Sacó un cuhillo de tamaño considerable y avanzó de nuevo hacia Harry.  
  
Lo que ocurrió después fue algo sorprendente, el ser levantó el cuchillo dispuesto a degollar a Harry, pero este vio como la hacía a una velocidad muy lenta y lo bajaba hacia él también a una velocidad ridícula, parecía como si el monstruo se moviese a cámara lenta. Al mismo tiempo algo dentro de su cabeza le indicó a Harry que diese un barrido de arriba abajo, movido por esa voz, Harry lo hizo. La espada surcó el aire cortando la armadura y la carne en un gran tajo en el abdomen. El monstruo cayó al suelo y empezó a desangrarse.  
  
El resto de seres al ver esto sacaron sus armas y los escudos que llevaban algunos y se abalanzaron hacia Harry auyando de furia. Dos de ellos se colocaron a su altura y le atacaron, pero Harry veía sus movimientos a cámara lenta y la voz le susurraba hacia donde debía dirigir sus golpes. Los pieles verdes cayeron al suelo, uno con un gran tajo en el pecho y el otro con la arteria carótida seccionada, su sangre verde negruzca comenzaba a empapar la hierba del claro. Otro piel verde se acercó a Harry aullando pero éste esquivó su golpe y hundió la espada en el corazón del monstruo.  
  
El resto de seres empezaron a trazar un semicírculo alrededor de Harry, intimidados por el manejo de la espada que estaba demostrando. Empezaron a acercarse lentamente hacia Harry y éste levantó la espada en señal de desafío, había perdido todo rastro de miedo y temor y su lugar lo ocupaba la ira.  
  
Un silbido rasgó el aire y uno de los seres cayó al suelo con una flecha que le había atravesado la garganta. Otras dos flechas más se clavaron en el pecho de otro y cayó muerto al suelo. De entre los árboles surgió un hombre con una arco en su mano y un carcaj en su espalda. Se llevó la mano derecha al carcaj y sacó una flecha, cargándola y disparando de nuevo su arco con una velocidad inhumana y matando a otro ser en el acto. Harry se percató de que era el hombre que había acompañado a Dumbledore a casa de Arabella; llevaba las mismas ropas del otro día y volvía a tener oculta su cara tras la capucha. Siete de los seres que quedaban cargaron contra él alzando sus escudos, el hombre desenvainó de su costado izquierdo una espada empezó a luchar contra los monstruos; los seis restantes cargaron contra Harry, él cual empezó a esquivar y detener sus golpes a la vez que los devolvía. A través del trajín de cuerpos que se movían pudo ver como el encapuchado mataba a las criaturas una tras otra sin dificultad. Harry siguió devolviendo espadazos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba solo rodeado de los cuerpos acídos de sus enemigos, volvió su vista al encapuchado vio que había despachado a la última bestia y corría hacia el cuerpo caído de Ginny. Le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a Ginny caída y corrió hacia ella.  
  
-¡Ginny! -gimió al ver que esta no se movia.  
  
-Solo está inconsciente Harry. -dijo el hombre mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. -¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que vengan más!  
  
Harry y el encapuchado empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a La Madriguera. Vieron que en la puerta se encontraban el profesor Dumbledore, un desonsolado señor Weasley y Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric, el cual trataba de consolar al señor Weasley.  
  
-¡Ginny! -gritó el señor Weasley al ver a su hijo en brazos del encapuchado, empezó a correr hacia ellos.  
  
-Sólo está inconsciente Arthur. Mejor vamos adentro. -dijo el encapuchado mientras entraba con Ginny en sus brazos a La Madriguera.  
  
Todos entraron dentro y se dirigieron al salón, en el cual estaban todos los Weasley además de la señora Diggory la cual trataba de consolar a la señora Weasley. Cuando entró el encapuchado la señora Weasley dio un grito y trató de acercarse a él, pero el encapuchado le lanzó un gesto con la cabeza y depositó a Ginny en el sofá, luego le puso una mano sobre la frente y murmuró unas palabras que nadie entendió. Tras estas palabras Ginny abrió los ojos y murmuró un débil ¿qué ha pasado? Todos los Weasley se abalanzaron sobre ella con las lágrimas surcando sus caras. Luego el señor Weasley se dirigió hacia al encapuchado.  
  
-Ha salvado a mi hija, ¿cómo se lo podré agradecer?  
  
-No tiene que agradecerme nada, simplemente hice lo que cualquier otro habría hecho en mi lugar. Aunque Harry también tiene parte del mérito, la mayor.  
  
Todos se giraron y comtemplaron a Harry el cual estaba sudoroso y aun sostenía en su mano la espada ensangrentada de sangre verde negruzca. La señora Weasley se levantó del sofá y abrazó a Harry agradeciéndole el volver a salvar la vida de Ginny. En ese momentó el profesor Dumbledore carraspeó, todos se voltearon a verlo.  
  
-Siéntate Harry. -dijo mientras le acercaba una silla. -Me gustaría que nos contases como averiguaste el paradero de la señorita Weasley tan fácilmente y que es lo que pasó después.  
  
Harry tomó asiento y comenzó a contar como había descubierto la nota, como al tocarla había tenido una visión de Ginny en el claro con sus captores, como había llegado y había visto en él a Lucius Malfoy y esas criaturas con Ginny, como le había descubierto, como la espada había acudido en su ayuda, como se había enfrentado a los seres y como había acudido el encapuchado en su ayuda. Éste orroboró los hechos de Harry, añadiendo que se había limitado a seguir el rastro de las pisadas de Harry cuando llegó con Dumbledore y el señor Diggory. El relato sorprendió a todos salvo al encapuchado y al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Así que una vez más la espada de Godric Gryffindor acudió en tu ayuda. -dijo Dumbledore mientras cogía la espada y la examinaba con interés. -Debes de haber mostrado mucha valentía y determinación para que haya acudido a ti Harry.  
  
-¿Esa espada perteneció Gryffindor? -preguntó un incrédulo Ron  
  
-Evidentemente señor Weasley. Le dijo Dumbledore mientras le tendía a Ron la espada para que pudiese ver el nombre que tenía grabado en la empuñadura. -Se dice que esta espada siempre acudirá en ayuda de los miembros de Gryffindor si se mantienen fieles a los valores de su casa en momentos de gran peligro.  
  
-¿Pero como pudo Harry tener esa visión con sólo tocar la carta? -peguntó el señor Weasley.  
  
-Porque entre Harry y la señorita Weasley existe un poderoso vínculo. -todos los Weasley miraron al profesor Dumbledore sin comprender. -Cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro se crea entre ellos un vínculo. Harry ya le salvó la vida en segundo y ese vínculo le mostró a Harry donde debía buscar a la señorita Weasley. -añadió con una sonrisa.  
  
Los Weasley miraron a Harry sorprendidos de las palabras del profesor Dumbledore para luego abalanzarse sobre Harry y darle las gracias una vez más. Pero Harry no compartía la alegría de los demás, no le había contado a nadie que cuando le atacaron, había visto los golpes de sus enemigos a cámara lenta y que una voz le había dicho donde debía golpear con su espada.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Harry? -preguntó el encapuchado. -Pero primero deja que me presente, pues ya nos vimos el domingo pero en aquella ocasión no te había dicho quien era. -añadió mientras le estrechaba la mano a Harry y se quitaba la capucha descubriéndose el rostro.  
  
Se trataba de un hombre muy joven, de rasgos hermosos, finos y afilados y una palidez sorprendente. El pelo era de un color gris plateado y relucía con la luz, lo llevaba muy corto y levantado en puntas seguramente con gomina. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color dorado y tenían un brillo especial que hacían ver que detrás de esa juventud había alguien que había vivido muchas experiencias y a la vez aportaban una serenidad difícil de describir.  
  
-Me llamo Myrddin, un placer vernos esta vez cara a cara. -dijo cuando terminó de estrecharle la mano.  
  
-Igualmente. -le dijo Harry.  
  
-Dime que es lo que te preocupa.  
  
-¿Cómo puede saber que me preocupa algo?  
  
-Tutéame Harry. Sé que te preocupa algo porque tus ojos me lo dicen . No te sorprendas -añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry -puedo leer a través de ellos como si se tratara de un libro abierto.  
  
-Verás. -murmuró Harry, no sabía como decirlo. Respiró lentamente y prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir. -Cuando el primer este...  
  
-Orco, Harry. -dijo Myrddin.  
  
-Cuando el primer orco me atacó en ese momento sucedió algo extraño. Sus movimientos se hicieron muy lentos... y una voz en mi cabeza me indicó como debía atacarle. Lo mismo pasó con todos los demás.  
  
-Así que te poseyó el awen... -concluyó Myrddin.  
  
-¿El qué? -dijo Ron en voz alta, quien al igual que el resto de los presentes no tenía ni idea de que quería decir esa palabra, sólo Dumbledore pareció entenderlo pues estaba sonriendo. . -El awen Ronald, el awen. -le repitió Myrddin.  
  
-¿Sabe quién soy?  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿quién no ha oído hablar del trío maravilla de Gryffindor? -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que provocó que Ron se pusiera colorado. Ron siempre anhelaba ser famoso como Harry. -Para que todos ustedes lo entiendan mejor Harry entró en trance.  
  
Todas las miradas se posaron en Harry el cual no entendía que quería decir aquello, Myrddin debió captarlo porque empezó a explicar que era aquello del trance.  
  
-El trance o awen es un estado en el cual un mago es capaz de lanzar hechizos con mayor poder o ser capaz de realizar hechizos que en condiciones normales sería incapaz de realizar. Pero además el awen se apodera del mago y le hace ver todo a una velocidad menor para que el mago sea capaz de anticiparse a su oponente, además, el awen le dice al mago que es el mejor golpe que debe hacer para acabar con su oponente. Todo esto sucede en el subconsciente del mago. Por eso es difícil de explicar esa sensación.  
  
-¿Pero como sabe que Harry entró en trance? -dijo Percy. -Los magos que tenían esa capacidad desparecieron hace más de un siglo.  
  
-Lo se por sus ojos. -dijo Myrddin mientras señalaba a Harry. -Mientras luchamos vi como relampagueaban. Sólo cuando una persona entra en trance se le ponen los ojos de esa manera. Además, esos magos no desaparecieron, lo que pasa es que son muy pocos y no suelen mostrar esa faceta de su poder. -tras decir esto cerró brevemente los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos dorados que hizo que todos los presentes retrocedieran asustados salvo el profesor Dumbledore; volvió a cerrarlos y cuando los abrió volvían a tener el aspecto normal.  
  
-Pero... aun así entrar en trance no es fácil, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? -insistió Percy.  
  
-Harry. -dijo Myrddin mirándole a los ojos. -Cuando te encaraste con los orcos estabas furioso, ¿verdad? No sentías otra cosa salvo rabia, ¿cierto?  
  
-Sí... -dijo Harry en un susuroo.  
  
-Sencillamente la ira que sentía Harry en ese momento le permitió entrar en trance, aunque para ello debió de ser muy fuerte.  
  
Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala, Harry sentía que era el centró de atención de toda la sala, final mente la voz de Myrddin volvió a escucharse.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos se animen a volver.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre de Lucicus la cara del señor Weasley enrojeció de la ira, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Os hospedaréis en el Caldero Chorreante de momento; los gastos corren a mi cargo. -dijo Dumbledore, el señor Weasley abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró al ver la mirada de Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero Harry no se puede quedar allí abuelo. -dijo Myrddin provocando que todos los presentes abrieran la boca de la sorpresa que les había causado la manera en que Myrddin se había dirigido a Dumbledore. -No es seguro para él y no creo que sea conveniente mandarlo de vuelta con sus tíos.  
  
-Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, pensando a donde debía enviar a Harry cuando la voz de Myrddin interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Ya sé! ¡Que venga conmigo a casa de mis padres! ¡Les alegrará volver a verle después de catorce años!  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿sus padres me habían visto antes? -preguntó incrédulo Harry  
  
-Tus padres y los míos eran muy buenos amigos, la última vez que te vieron fue en la fiesta de tu primer cumpleaños. Así que... ¿qué me dices?  
  
-Pero... -dijo Harry. -Yo... no quiero ser ninguna molestia...  
  
-¡Claro que no! ¡A mis padres les encantará ya verás! Y si tú quieres, podrás invitar a tus amigos a que pasen unos días cuando todo se haya calmado un poco.  
  
-Myddin tiene razón Harry, su casa es un lugar seguro para ti y te garantizo que allí harás de todo menos aburrirte. -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. -Creo que sí... te irás con él a su casa por el resto del verano. -le dirigió una mirada a Harry el cual supo interpretarla enseguida, le estaba indicando que por su bien debía ir a casa de Muyddin.  
  
-Esta bien, iré a su casa. -dijo Harry, sabía que si Dumbledore se lo estaba pidiendo debía ser por algo, él siempre hacía lo mejor por Harry así que ir a casa de Myrrdin no podía ser tan malo, además este le había dicho que podría invitar a sus amigos más adelante.  
  
-Voy por tus cosas Harry. -dijo Myrddin mientras desaparecía del salón  
  
Unos minutos después apareció cargando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig vacía. -He soltado a tu lechuza y le he dicho que vaya a mi casa a esperarte.  
  
Harry asintió y se despidió de todos los presentes; Bill, Charlie, Percy ye el señor Diggory le estrecharon la mano, los señores Weasley y la señora Diggory le abrazaron, los Weasley le agradecieron el que hubiese salvado a Ginny, ésta sólo se limitó a murmura una "Adios Harry" muy bajito mientras se sonrojaba profundamente. Los gemelos y Ron se despidieron dándoles palmadas en la espalda. El último en despedirse fue Dumbledore quien le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más lo pudiese escuchar "una vez más has vuelto demostrar una valentía inesperanda y has sabido elegir entre lo cómodo y lo correcto. Te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa en casa de Myrdin, bueno una no, sino dos". Harry se quedó muy intrigado con las palabras de Dumbledore pero decidió que ya descubriría que había querido decir con ello pues lo que tuviese que llegar llegaría. Se aproximo hasta la chimenea donde ya lo estaba esperando Myrddin, éste le dio un puñado de polvos flu y le dijo.  
  
-Debes decir a la Mansión del Fénix, ¿entendiste?.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la chimenea.  
  
-¡A la Mansión del Fénix! -dijo mientras soltaba los polvos flu, desapareciendo con un estallido de llamas.  
  
Bueno he acabado el 2º capítulo, un poco largo pero me moveré entre las nueve páginas del primero y las diecinueve del segundo, todo dependerá de los hechos que tengan que ocurrir en cada uno. Sigo pidiendo que me mandéis reviews comentándome además si debo quitar o añadir ciertas cosas, o si debo darle otros enfoques al fic.  
  
Fans de Ron, no me matéis porque Ron no sea el que al final se quede con Hermione aunque el sea en un principio el que la tenga. Os aseguro que Ron va a desempeñar un papel fundamental en los últimos capítulos, ya los veréis.  
  
Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Harry irá a casa de Myrddin a pasar el resto del verano, econtrándose allí con la última persona con la cual esperaba verse. Seremos testigos de la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry así como de ciertas revelaciones sobre los padres de Harry y Myrddin.  
  
Fragmento de un próximo episodio: -¿Quieres que nos batamos en duelo aquí mismo Voldemort? -dijo Myrddin con una voz fría como el hielo y los ojos relampagueando de la ira. -¡No seas necio! -repuso Lord Voldemort mientras retrocedía. -Si tú y yo nos batimos o nos destruimos mutuamente o .... -Provocamos una batalla de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. -concluyó Myrddin. 


	3. Sorpresas y revelaciones

CAPÍTULO 3: SORPRESAS Y REVELACIONES  
  
"Denme diez líneas escritas por el hombre más inocente del mundo y yo encontraré un motivo por el cual ahorcarle"- Cardenal Richelieu.  
  
Las chimeneas pasaban como borrones mientras daba cada vez más vueltas; de improviso sintió como su velocidad aminoraba y estiró los brazos para evitar darse de golpe con el suelo; cayó pesadamente sobre una alfombra mareado y con los sentidos algo perdidos, definitivamente la red flu no era su medio de transporte favorito. Cuando sintió que el mareo se le pasaba abrió los ojos.  
  
Se encontraba en un amplio salón-comedor de aspecto muy lujoso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por antiguos tapices y cuadros elegantes. El suelo de mármol blanco estaba cubierto en algunas zonas por alfombras con complicados adornos y motivos artísticos. Una gran lámpara de araña colgaba del centro del techo, esplendorosa y magnífica, una mesa con capacidad para al menos treinta personas se hallaba en el centro de la estancia, de madera de caoba al igual que las sillas que había en torno a esta. La chimenea tenía los bordes dorados y jarrones de porcelana fina oriental descansaban en ella, frente a ésta había un sofá y dos sillones tapizados en trono a una pequeña mesilla de cristal. A juzgar por las apariencias de la habitación, la familia de Myrddin debía ser muy rica.  
  
Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que esperaba a que llegara Myrddin y se dedicó a pensar en su actual situación. Hace tan sólo unas pocas horas pensaba que pasaría el resto del verano con los Weasley y ahora se encontraba en casa de una persona a la cual apenas conocía. Rememoró todos los hechos por los que había pasado desde que montó en el coche del ministerio; la marca tenebrosa, la carta, Ginny capturada por los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, su combate contra los orcos, la aparición inesperada de Myrddin y la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore cuando regresó a La Madriguera. Sentimientos de intranquilidad le invadieron mientras rememoraba el combate contra los orcos; la emoción del momento le había hecho pasar por alto que acababa de matar por primera vez. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y una intensa sensación de vacío. Sabía que en el fondo lo había hecho en su propia defensa y en la de Ginny, pero tenía un cargo de conciencia en su interior. Se preguntaba si los aurores se sentían así cuando se veían obligados a matar a alguien y si los mortífagos realmente no sentían nada cuando asesinaban a alguien. La sensación que le invadía era muy angustiosa y no sabía como sacársela de encima.  
  
Un suave plim sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos mientras veía como Myrddin se aparecía en la sala cargando con su baúl y la vacía jaula de Hedwig. Este le dirigió una sonrisa en cuanto le vio a la cual Harry respondió con otra algo forzada. Myrddin debió notarlo porque al instante le preguntó.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo Harry?  
  
-Pues... verás.... Estaba pensando en el combate que tuve contra los orcos y... bueno, se que no tendría porque preocuparme ya que actué en defensa propia, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo por haber matado a un ser que piensa y tiene conciencia de si mismo.  
  
-¡Eso está muy bien Harry! -dijo Myrddin contento. -Precisamente eso es lo que diferencia de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, tienes conciencia -añadió ante la cara de sorpresa que tenía Harry. -Es lógico que te sientas mal por haberle arrebatado a alguien su vida. Sin embargo, debes alejar cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. Actuaste en legítima defensa. No pienses más en lo que ha pasado hoy. Deja de lado tus preocupaciones y piensa en como te divertirás el resto del verano. Voy a presentarte a mis padres. Escóndete tras el sofá, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ellos.  
  
-¿Pero porqué?  
  
-Tu simplemente hazme caso -dijo Myrddin mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del salón.  
  
Harry se escondió tras el sofá al tiempo que Myrddin gritaba "¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy de vuelta!". Seguidamente oyó pasos y una voz de mujer que decía.  
  
-¿Ya has vuelto hijo? Pensaba que volverías mañana una vez que hubieses terminado de colaborar en la implantación de hechizos protectores a La Madriguera.  
  
-Esta fue atacada por mortífagos mamá respondió Myrddin serenamente.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Atacada? -dijó la mujer con nerviosismo. -¿Ha resultado alguien "herido"?  
  
-No mamá, todos los Weasley están bien. Aunque la hija de ellos fue capturada. No obstante entre una persona y yo logramos rescatarla.  
  
-¿Y que pasará ahora con los planes de Albus? -preguntó una voz de hombre.  
  
-Hemos decidido cambiarlos, pero no os he llamado para hablar de esto. Quiero que veáis quien ha venido a quedarse lo que queda de verano con nosotros. Puedes salir Harry.  
  
Harry se levantó y posó su mirada hacia donde estaba Myrddin. Junto a él había dos personas cercanas a los cuarenta años que supuso que debían ser su padres. La mujer, aunque alta no alcanzaba a llegar a los hombros de los dos varones, tenía el pelo de color rubio platinado y unos hermosos ojos dorados al igual que Myrddin. El hombre era alto, de estatura cercana a los dos metros, de rasgos pálidos, finos y afilados al igual que Myrddin, su cabello era plateado, pero a diferencia de Myrddin, lo llevaba largo hasta por debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo, pero lo que más le caracterizaba era sus puntiagudas orejas. Ambos permanecieron un rato mirando a Harry fijamente de arriba abajo. Súbitamente la mujer corrió hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza, provocando que Harry se sonrojara.  
  
-¡Harry como has crecido! -dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarlo. -La última vez que te vi tenías sólo un año. ¡Myrddin esto ha sido sin duda alguna la mejor sorpresa que podrías haberme dado! -exclamó volviéndose hacia su hijo. -Perdona Harry si no me he presentado. Soy Vivian Fénix, la madre de Myrddin. Estudié con tus padres en Hogwarts y fui la mejor amiga de tu madre. -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Fénix -respondió Harry sintiéndose súbitamente contento. Se encontraba delante de alguien que conoció a sus padres y quizás Vivian podría contarle cosas de la época de estudiantes de ellos en Hogwarts.  
  
-Llámame Vivian Harry, cielo.  
  
-Muy bien Vivian -respondió Harry un poco incómodo  
  
-Por un momento pensé que eras James, te pareces tanto a él, salvo en tus ojos, son los de Lily -dijo de repente el hombre. Yo también tuve el placer de ser amigo de ambos. Eltharion Fénix.  
  
-Un placer -dijo Harry mientras le estrechaba su mano. Se quedó mirando por unos momentos las orejas puntiagudas del hombre.  
  
-Supongo que te preguntarás el porque de que mis orejas sean puntiagudas, ¿me equivoco Harry? -le preguntó Eltharion con cara divertida.  
  
-Eh.... bueno.... la verdad... es que.... me suenan de haber leído sobre ellas en algún libro señor Fénix -dijo con embarazo Harry.  
  
-Tutéame a mi también Harry. Y no te preocupes. Mucha gente me lo pregunta cuando me conocen -añadió con una sonrisa ante la cara incómoda de Harry. -Mis orejas son así porque soy un alto elfo.  
  
-¡Sabía que había leído sobre ellos en alguna parte! -exclamó Harry cayendo en la cuenta. -Entonces, ¿eres de Ulthuan?  
  
-Sí, nací allí, pero he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viviendo aquí en Gran Bretaña con mi familia.  
  
-Creo que podríamos seguir hablando mientras cenamos no creéis? -dijo de repente Myrddin quien había permanecido en silencio contemplando la escena.  
  
-Tienes razón Myrddin. Tú y Harry debéis de estar hambrientos y cansados -dijo Vivian.  
  
Media hora después los cuatro se encontraban cenando en el gran salón- comedor en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Vivian había cocinado una deliciosa cena y todos estaban disfrutando de ella. Mientras comían Vivian le contaba a Harry cosas de su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts. Como conoció a sus padres, como se hizo la mejor amiga de su madre y había formado junto a ella a Bella y Jane otra amiga el equivalente femenino de los merodeadores. También le contó como había ayudado a su padre a declarársele a su madre.  
  
- Fue muy divertido. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer -decía Vivian entre risas. -Tu padre llevaba tras tu madre desde quinto y la defendía de todo el que se acercaba a ella, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, le daba mucha vergüenza, además tu madre en quinto había salido con un muchacho de Slytherin, aunque cortaron a fines de ese curso al darse cuenta de que no funcionaría su relación. Tu madre no se daba cuenta de que tu padre estaba enamorado de ella. Ella también se había enamorado de él en sexto pero pensaba que tu padre sólo la veía como su mejor amiga. Finalmente en sexto los amigos de tu padre y Arabella y yo decidimos armar un complot para que confesaran sus sentimientos -los ojos de Vivian brillaban mientras contaba esto. -Una noche les enviamos a ambos sendas cartas de amor supuestamente escritas por el otro. Al leerlas se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. Nosotros estábamos ocultos en el armario de las túnicas de los profesores para poder verlo todo -volvió a reírse. -Cuando llegó tu madre tu padre ya la estaba esperando, se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada. Luego se acercaron y se dispusieron a besarse, cuando casi estaban a punto Filch apareció en el pasillo dando gritos mientras perseguía a Peeves. Tus padres se quedaron quietos por el miedo y Filch casi estuvo a punto de descubrirles a ambos a través de la puerta abierta si Sirius y yo no llegásemos a salir del armario y arrastrarlos allí -al ver la expresión de la cara de Harry añadió. -No te preocupes, se que Sirius es inocente. Albus me contó todo, incluyendo como le ayudaste a escapar. Aquella noche actuaste tal y como lo hubiera hecho tu padre, incluido el perdonarle la vida a Peter -dijo Vivian con un súbito tono de orgullo en su voz. -En fin, cuando Filch se hubo ido tus padres comprendieron inmediatamente que pasaba en realidad al vernos a Remus, Bella, Peter, Sirius, Jane y yo en el armario. Por un momento pensamos que nos iban a echar maldiciones cuando tu padre agarró a tu madre por la cintura y la besó de improviso. Tu madre se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero luego correspondió al beso de tu padre. Sirius que siempre era un bromista hasta para eso le dijo a tu padre que estarían más cómodos en su habitación que el armario. Tu padre y tu madre se marcharon allí y no le volvimos a ver hasta la mañana siguiente. Sirius, Remus y Peter tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en la habitación nuestra -añadió Vivian riéndose muy fuerte esta vez.  
  
-¿Quién fue el novio de mi madre en quinto? -preguntó Harry muerto de curiosidad. Vivian soltó una carcajada y le costó un rato poder volver a hablar de la risa.  
  
-La última persona que te imaginarías, nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape.  
  
-¿Cómo? -dijo Harry. -¿El profesor Snape fue novio de mi madre?  
  
-En efecto, a raíz de ello fue que tu padre y Severus se hicieron más enemigos que nunca. Severus se dio cuenta de lo que sentía James por Lily y no quería que ella acabara con James. Lo del noviazgo entre tus padres fue la gota que colmó el vaso, después de eso Severus no podía ver a tu padre ni en pintura. Lily, Jane y yo éramos amigas suyas desde cuarto y nunca nos mostró rencor. El que nos llevásemos tan bien con él no le hacía mucha gracia a Bella y los muchachos.  
  
-Ya veo -añadió Harry, esperaba poder contarle todas estas cosas a sus amigos en cuanto volviera a verlos.  
  
Siguieron hablando de la infancia y juventud de sus padres y de cómo habían seguido manteniendo el contacto tras Hogwarts entre sí, cuando terminaron de cenar Vivian le dijo a Harry que le tenía guardada una sorpresa.  
  
-Sabes que al igual que un padrino tienes una madrina, ¿no Harry?  
  
-La verdad es que no -le respondió Harry. -Pues soy yo -dijo con una sonrisa Vivian ante la cara incrédula de Harry. -Siento que no te lo hayan dicho antes. Si de mí hubiese dependido te habría llevado a vivir con nosotros tras lo de tus padres -dijo con voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes. Era obvio que al igual que Sirius se sentía muy mal por lo de aquella noche. -Pero Dumbledore me dijo que en casa de tus tíos estarías a salvo, aislado de todo y bajo la protección de Bella. En cierto modo era cierto ya que yo y mi familia estábamos en el punto de mira de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores y aún con su caída algunos de los mortífagos nos siguieron buscando para matarnos. Al igual que tus padres tuvimos que ocultarnos -añadió con tristeza.  
  
-No te preocupes Vivian, lo comprendo, se que Dumbledore lo hizo por mi bien, lo importante es que he podido saber muchas cosas que la gente hizo por mí y por ello os estoy agradecido -dijo Harry mientras sonreía, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo apenado. Pensaba en la vida que habría podido tener con Vivian y su familia, notaba como Vivian le quería como a un hijo por su forma de hablarle y mirarle, al igual que Sirius, Harry comprendió que Vivian era mucho más que su madrina, era la madre de la que ahora carecía, lo más próximo a una madre que había tenido alguna vez era la señora Weasley. Trató de no pensar en ello y de imaginar el verano que pasaría con la familia Fénix.  
  
-Por cierto Harry, ya que en estos catorce años no he podido cuidar de ti ni regalarte nada por orden de Dumbledore. Mañana por la mañana iremos a Caer Cymry, la ciudad más próxima a comprarte ropa nueva y a cambiar tus gafas.  
  
-No Hace falta Vivian -repuso Harry rápidamente sintiéndose algo embarazado. -No tienes que comprarme nada sólo porque no hayas podido hacerme regalos ni cuidarme antes.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí! -dijo enérgicamente Vivian. -No puedes seguir con esa ropa de tu primo que te queda grande y con esas gafas rotas. Dumbledore me ha contado como te tratan tus tíos. Les tendré que dar una lección algún día por como te han tratado todos estos años.  
  
Harry contuvo una sonrisa al imaginarse a Vivian entrando en casa de sus tíos y lanzándoles allí mismo una maldición. Vio que Myrddin se levantaba y le hacía señas con la mano.  
  
-Ven Harry, te mostraré tu habitación que mañana hay que levantarse temprano.  
  
Harry le siguió y abandonaron el salón comedor para llegar a un Hall enorme con una gran escalera enmoquetada por la cual siguió a Myddin. Al llegar a la planta de arriba vio un enorme pasillo que se extendía tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha. Le siguió por el pasillo derecho el cual estaba elegantemente decorado con pinturas antiguas y lámparas colgadas a la pared. El suelo con moqueta producía un sonido amortiguado al andar por él. Tras un corto tramo en el cual divisó varias puertas y un pasillo que partía hacía la izquierda perdiéndose en la oscuridad que reinaba en él llegaron ante una puerta. Harry notó que el pasillo seguía y que había otro nuevo pasillo cinco metros más adelante. La mansión debía de ser seguramente enorme.  
  
-Esta es tu habitación, la mía está justo enfrente. Dispone de su propio cuarto de baño. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo -explicó Myrddin con una sonrisa. -¡Buenas noches Harry!  
  
-¡Buenas noches! -dijo éste mientras se metía en su habitación. Era enorme y estaba decorada con muebles antiguos y de madera noble. Tenía una gran cama con dosel, más grande aún que la de matrimonio de sus tíos. Había también un enorme ropero y una mesa de estudio, además de varias estanterías para libros y un mueble con televisor. Esto sorprendió a Harry quien se acercó a ella y la encendió para comprobar si funcionaba. Para su alegría si lo hizo, así que si no consiguiese dormir podría encenderla y ver algún programa nocturno. Se percató que cerca de su cama estaban su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y que en la esquina izquierda cerca de la ventana había una puerta que seguramente llevaría al cuarto de baño. Como tenía mucho calor decidió abrirla, una agradable y ligera brisa invadió la habitación. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama cayendo dormido casi de inmediato debido al cansancio y a las emociones.  
  
Soñó que volaba sobre el lomo de lo que parecía ser un gigantesco dragón de color dorado. Sobrevolaban una isla, la mayor parte de la cual estaba ocupada por un gigantesco castillo de aspecto siniestro. El dragón avanzaba hacia la torre más alta de la cual salían destellos de luz. Se percató de que había tres figuras, dos de ellas parecían lanzarse hechizos y la tercera permanecía tumbada en el suelo como inconsciente. Conforme se acercaban se percató de que la persona que estaba en el suelo era una chica  
  
que se le hacía muy familiar. De improviso escuchó una voz fría y siniestra que gritaba Avada Kedavra y todo quedó iluminado por un destello de luz verde.  
  
Harry despertó bruscamente con la cicatriz ardiéndole como si le hubiesen aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo. Se incorporó boqueando el aire lentamente tratando de calmarse, si la cicatriz le había vuelto a doler eso significaba que Lord Voldemort o estaba cerca o estaba muy furioso. La luz de la mañana entraba en la habitación y Harry miró el despertador de la mesilla de noche para ver la hora. Tan solo eran las siete y media de la mañana pero Harry decidió levantarse para poder ducharse con tranquilidad. Cogió unos pantalones marrones, una camiseta verde y una sudadera azul que le estaban muy grandes y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Este también era enorme y tenía una ducha y una gran bañera, además del resto de equipamiento que poseían los cuartos de baño comunes, además de un mueble espejo en el cual poder colocar las pertenencias de uno.  
  
Media hora después Harry deshacía el camino que había hecho con Myrddin la noche anterior cuando se encontró en el gran vestíbulo se preguntó si habría alguien despierto y en donde estarían Myrddin y sus padres en ese momento. Unos pasos provenientes de la escalera le sacaron de su distracción y al girarse vio a Eltharion bajar. A pesar de ser un alto elfo llevaba un pantalón azul marino de vestir, una camisa blanca con corbata verde y unos zapatos negros, la chaqueta azul marino la llevaba en la mano izquierda colgando del hombro. Harry pensó que parecía el ejecutivo de una empresa en lugar del esposo de una bruja.  
  
-Buenos días Harry. ¿Vienes a desayunar? -le preguntó sonriendo.  
  
-Claro -aceptó.  
  
Harry acompañó a Eltharion a través de una puerta en la pared izquierda del vestíbulo que daba acceso a un pasillo parecido al del piso superior. La luz del día entraba por las ventanas y le daba un aspecto alegre que contrastaba con el sombrío aspecto nocturno. Pasaron dos puertas hasta llegar a una blanca con ventanas traslúcidas que se deslizaban. Eltharion entró seguido de Harry.  
  
La cocina era grande y moderna con electrodoméstico por doquier. Una nevera, el lavaplatos, el microondas, el horno y el fregadero le daban un aire muy muggle, cualquiera pensaría al ver las paredes de azulejos y el suelo y la encinera de granito que se trataba de la cocina de unos magos. Myrddin se hallaba preparando unas tostadas, llevaba unos tejanos y unas zapatillas Nike, el conjunto lo completaban una camiseta negra con la inscripción METALLICA en el pecho y una cazadora de cuero con el dibujo de un ángel en la espalda y las letras MADE IN HEAVEN. Su aspecto le recordaba mucho al de Bill y contrastataba con el de sus padres que iban más formales. Vivian se hallaba en la mesa de cocina tomando café y leyendo el profeta. Llevaba un vestido largo color crema que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas completado por una chaqueta y unos tacones blancos, en la mesa descansaba un bolso blanco como el nácar.  
  
-¿Unas tostadas Harry? ¿Las acompaño con un vaso de leche o prefieres café? -preguntó Myrddin posando su mirada en él.  
  
-El vaso de leche por favor. Todavía no he probado el café.  
  
-Pues te pierdes uno de los grandes placeres de la vida Harry -replicó un sonriente Myrddin.  
  
Mientras desayunaban Harry no dejaba de mirar la cocina, al igual que el resto de la casa, le parecía un lugar demasiado muggle para una familia de magos. Se animó a preguntarle a Vivian sobre ello.  
  
-¿Os gusta la tecnología y el modo de vida muggle?  
  
-La verdad es que si, me viene desde chica -respondió alegre Vivian. -Verás, a pesar de ser hija de magos me crié de pequeña en el mundo muggle. Mis padres murieron en accidente de coche cuando era un bebé de pocos meses. Sus mejores amigos, los vecinos, me cuidaban esa noche y al enterarse de la noticia y de que yo no tenía parientes vivos me adoptaron. Así pues me crié con ellos y con su hija de mi misma edad como si fuese mi familia. A los once me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, el propio Dumbledore fue quien me la entregó y quien les explicó a mis padres adoptivos quien era en verdad, ellos se lo tomaron muy bien, de hecho se sintieron orgullosos de lo que era. En séptimo me contaron al verdad ellos y Dumbledore. Al principio quedé un poco chocada por la noticia pero luego hablé con mis padres adoptivos y con mi hermana y les dije que hiciésemos como que no hubiera pasado nada, que ellos aunque no fuesen mis verdaderos padre y hermana eran la única familia que había conocido y que por tanto, les consideraba como mi verdadera familia, pues me criaron y me dieron amor aunque yo no fuese su hija natural. Aun hoy en día sigo viendo a mis padres y a mi hermana, de hecho esta tarde viene aquí con su marido y su hija que tiene tu edad -dijo sonriendo Vivian. -Siempre me gustó el modo de vida muggle así que trato de compaginarlo con el mágico. -Creo que deberíamos irnos ya para poder volver temprano y preparar todo para cuando llegue tu hermana cariño -dijo Eltharion mientras terminaba su café.  
  
-Cierto querido, será mejor que nos vayamos a Caer Cymry. Vamos Myrddin, Harry.  
  
Todos se incorporaron y salieron de la cocina. Harry siguió a Eltharion de vuelta al vestíbulo, salieron por la puerta principal del vestíbulo. Afuera estaba aparcado un mercedes impresionante de color gris metalizado. Harry se quedó de piedra al ver semejante cochazo y se imaginó la cara de tío Vernon si pudiese ver la mansión y el coche de la familia que le había acogido. Eltharion metió la llave en la cerradura ya abrió las puertas. Myrddin abrió la puerta de atrás y le indicó a Harry que entratrara. Cuando todos estuvieron adentro Eltharion arrancó el coche y pisó el acelerador. Harry se percató de que la gigantesca mansión estaba en el centro de un pequeño valle entre montañas al cual sólo se podía acceder por un estrecho paso que había a unos quinientos metro frente a la mansión. El coche atravesó el paso para llegar a una explanada con un bosque a la derecha que se perdía el la lejanía. Eltharion giró hacia la izquierda bordeando las montañas.  
  
-Caer Cymry te gustará Harry -dijo Myrddin. -Es la única ciudad de Gran Bretaña en la que los muggles están al tanto de la existencia de la magia. Viven junto a los magos en armonía desde hace siglos. Han utilizado de forma combinada la tecnología y la magia, de forma que hay centros comerciales, Mc´s Donalds, estadio de fútbol y de quiddicth -explicó Myrddin ante el interés que había suscitado en Harry. -Allí fue donde mi padre se sacó la documentación y el carnet de conducir, dudo mucho que se lo hubiesen permitido a un elfo en otro lugar -añadió con una risita.  
  
Tras veinte minutos de viaje en los cuales Myrddin le contó a Harry muchas más cosas de la ciudad, asistido por su madre, llegaron de nuevo a un paso entre montañas, cuando salieron de él llegaron a un nuevo valle gigantesco. Rodeado de montañas, poseía una gran cascada que caía sobre un gran lago en uno de los extremos. Dejaron el lago a sus espaldas y Harry quedó mudo de la impresión a ver lo que había frente a él.  
  
Una enorme muralla que surcaba el valle de lado a lado, de al menos veinte metros de altura, con torres altas y majestuosas en sus extremos y una torre más pequeña en el centro. Dos grandes puertas estaban a cada lado de la torre central cerradas. La muralla estaba formada por piedras superpuestas unas encimas de otras de tal manera que el muro era liso. El color que despedía parecía ser de tonos plateados. Los pendones ondeaban en las torres, con el dibujo de un caballa alzado sobre sus patas traseras y un jinete montado sobre él con la espada en alto.  
  
-El valle es más largo que ancho, Harry, pero tras esas murallas los magos lo han ensanchado haciendo uso de la magia recortando la superficie de las montañas -explicó Myrddin a un Harry que se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
El coche llegó hasta una de las puertas, las cuales se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso hacia el interior de la ciudad. Ya dentro Harry observó que los edificios no empezaban hasta unos quinientos metros tras pasar las murallas. Ese espacio lo ocupaba lo que parecía ser una especie de plaza enorme que iban de un extremo a otro de las montañas. Conforme fueron avanzando por la ciudad Harry observó que se parecía a una ciudad muggle cualquiera. Edificios de pisos, calles asfaltadas con tráfico y semáforos... Dudaba que incluso su tío sospechara que allí vivían magos si no se lo dijeran, pues la gente iba vestida al modo muggle. Eltahrion siguió conduciendo por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un edificio enorme que Harry reconoció como el centro comercial. Estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo y minutos más tarde Harry se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial con Vivian y Eltharion. Myrddin se había excusado de acompañarles alegando que tenía que compara cierta cosa.  
  
Fueron primero a una óptica para cambiarle a Harry sus gafas a pesar de las reticencias de éste. Allí el dependiente le tomó medidas del estado de sus ojos y luego se puso a probarle gafas para que Harry pudiese escoger las monturas que más le gustasen. Finalmente y con la ayuda de Vivian se decantó por una gafas cuadradas de bordes reondeados y ligera que en palabras de Vivian "le daban un aire juvenil". El dependientes las cogió y le dijo que una hora estaría listas pero Vvian no se conformó con ello. Le encargó además un par de lentillas de la misma graduación.  
  
-Por favor Vivian, no necesito lentillas con las gafas me basto -objetó Harry.  
  
-No, las gafas pueden ser muy incómodas e ciertas condiciones como en los partidos de quidditch, las lentillas te irán muy bien para esas situaciones.  
  
Resigando a verse con lentillas puestas Harry salió con Vivian y Eltharion de la óptica con sus nuevas gafas puestas y sus lentillas con su kit de mantenimiento una hora y media después de entrar. Le había costado aprender como ponerse y quitarse las lentillas satisfactoriamente.  
  
Luego pasaron cerca de tres horas recorriendo todas las tiendas de ropa y comprando todo tipo de atuendos nuevos para Harry, desde ropa muy formal como camisas, chaquetas y corbatas hasta ropa deportiva y vaqueros. En una de las tiendas se encontraron con Myrddin el cual convenció a Harry de que se probara una sudadera negra que ponía en letras grandes METALLICA y una cazadora de cuero que llevaba el dibujo de un ángel en el reverso y la frase LET ME LIVE. A Harry le gustaron ambas prendas y decidió llevárselas, también le compraron zapatos nuevos, desde unas deportivas hasta zapatos negros de vestir. En alguna que otra tienda los dependientes reconocieron a Harry, provocando tumultos de clientes y empelados que deseaban poder estrecharle la mano. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas pero nunca a tan gran escala. Al parecer en esa ciudad le concían no sólo los magos sino también los muggles.  
  
A las tres de la tarde se encontraban de vuelta en la Mansión del Fénix cargados de paquetes de ropa. Myrddin llevaba un paquete largo bajo el brazo pero rehusó explicar que era lo que contenía. Harry, Myrddin y Eltharion llevaron todos los paquetes hasta el dormitorio del primero mientras Vivian preparaba la comida. Se pasaron los siguientes tres cuartos de hora metiendo la ropa nueva en el ropero y quitando de en medio la vieja ropa de Dudley. Cuando terminaron bajaron a ayudar a Vivian a poner la mesa.  
  
La comida estuvo deliciosa y entretenida. Vivian siguió contándole a Harry historias de su época en Hogwarts. Cuando terminaron de comer y de recoger la mesa eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Vivian le dijo a Harry que se pusiera su nueva ropa para recibir la visita de su hermana y su familia que sería dentro de media hora y que se pusiera también sus lentillas para irse acostumbrando.  
  
Harry subió a su habitación acompañado de Myrddin, quien entró en su habitación. Harry siguió su ejemplo. Una vez dentro se puso un pantalón desmontable gris-beige y una camiseta verde oscura. Por encima se puso la sudadera negra de METALLICA y se calzó unas botas marrones. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se puso con un poco de dificultad las lentillas. Se echó una mirada al espejo y se sorprendió al verse, casi ni se reconocía. La ropa nueva y las lentillas hacían ver a un adolescente de pelo azabache y ojos verde-esmeralda brillantes con un cuerpo incipientemente musculoso debido a sus dos semanas de entrenamiento intensivo con pesas. Decidió que continuaría con el entrenamiento durante todo el verano.  
  
Cuando el reloj dio las seis decidió bajar abajo para ver si había llegado la familia de Vivian. Conforme iba bajando las escaleras escuchaba voces provenientes del salón comedor, entró adentro y se encontró a Vivian y a Eltharion hablando con un hombre y una mujer que a Harry le sonaban de haberlos visto antes en alguna parte . Junto a ellos había una preciosa muchacha que a Harry se le hacía también muy familiar. Debía de tener su edad. Ella posó su mirada en Harry con curiosidad y este la miró fijamente a los ojos, seguro de haberla visto antes. Sus miradas coincidieron y en ese momento Harry abrió la boca producto de la sorpresa, la muchacha también la abrió pero se llevo una mano a la boca para taparla. Harry no podía creer que se tratara de ella, era imposible y sin embargo aquella muchacha era... era...  
  
Era Hermione Granger su mejor amiga.  
  
Pero no parecía ella, la última vez que la había visto llevaba su largo y espeso pelo castaño enmarañado. Ahora lo llevaba en tirabuzones que caían como cascadas de rizos sobre su espalda muy cerca de su cintura. Iba vestida de una manera muy provocativa con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un top rojo muy ceñido que dejaba entrever su cuerpo de mujer en formación y le dejaba los delicados hombros al descubierto. Su cara estaba ligeramente maquillada con los labios pintados de un rojo ardiente. Harry no supo porque al verla le daba vueltas el estómago. Trató de articular alguna palabra pero estas se negaban a salir de su boca. Finalmente logró decir un susurro apenas perceptible.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-¿Harry? -preguntó ella en un susurro también.  
  
Instantes después Harry se encontraba abrazado por su amiga mientras sentía su cara enrojecer sin saber porqué, con brazos temblorosos le correspondió su abrazo.  
  
-¡Dios Harry no te había reconocido! Estás... tan... cabiado... -dijo Hermione mientras le soltaba y le examinaba de arriba a bajo.  
  
-Tu también si no llego a mirarte a los ojos no te habría reconocido -respondió Harry.  
  
-¿Llevas lentillas?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Te ves mejor con ellas, hacen resaltar el color verde de tus ojos.  
  
-Gracias.. -dijo un Harry muy cohibido.  
  
-¡Hermi! -gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Myrddin quien tenía los brazos abiertos. -¡¿Cómo está mi chica favorita?!  
  
-¡Primo! -dijo Hermione mientras corría y le abrazaba. Myddin la levantó por la cintura y empezó a girar como una peonza mientras Hermione gritaba. -¡Para, para! ¡Que me mareo!  
  
-¡Fíjate como estás! -dijo myrddin cuando la soltó. -Has pasado de ser aquella inquieta y linda chiquilla que conocía a ser una adolescente preciosa en dos años. ¡Romperás corazones en Hogwarts este año!  
  
-Primo por favor... -dijo Hermione con la cara roja por la vergüenza.  
  
-Pero si es la verdad, ¿verdad que sí mamá?  
  
-Eso es cierto, ya estás hecha toda una mujer y muy guapa si me permites añadir -dijo Vivian con una sonrisa. -Hasta Harry no te ha reconocido.  
  
-Bueno el también ha cambiado mucho, se ve más guapo -dijo Hermione provocando que Harry se pusiese rojo, su mejor amiga jamás le había hablado de esa manera. -¿Por cierto que haces en casa de mis tíos Harry? ¿Creí que pasarías el resto del verano con los Weasley por lo que me dijo Ron en una carta?  
  
Las caras de Harry y Myrddin se ensombrecieron, Harry pensó que contestarle a Hermione pero la voz de Myrddin sonó en ese momento.  
  
-Veras Hermi... a ti no voy a mentirte. La Madriguera fue atacada por un grupo de mortífagos. Cuando Harry llegó a ella acompañado por el señor Weadsley, Ron, Bill y los gemelos vieron la marca tenebrosa sobre ella.  
  
-¡No! -gimió Hermione. -Eso quiere decir que...  
  
-No -cortó Myrddin. -Todos los Weasley están a salvo. Los mortífagos se llevaron a la joven Virginia pero Harry y yo logramos rescatarla.  
  
Hemione se sentó en una de las sillas mientras respiraba con dificultad, la noticia le había impactado de lleno y tenía los ojos brillantes, parecía a punto de llorar. Los padres de Myrddin y los Granger se acercaron a ella tratando de calmarla.  
  
-Calma Hermi, los Weasley están bien. Mientras sigan bajo la protección de Dumbledore nada les pasará -dijo muy serenamente Myrddin mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro. Hermione pareció tranquilizarse pues se lenvantó y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo que le ofreció Vivian.  
  
-Harry cielo -dijo ésta. -Te presento a mi Hermana, Kate y asu marido Michael Granger.  
  
-Es un placer -dijo Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano a los señores Granger. Ya los había visto en el Callejón Diagon tres años atrás.  
  
-¿Tú eres Harry Potter no? Hermione nos ha hablado mucho de ti -dijo el señor Granger. -Por lo visto eres una especie de héroe para los magos y brujas.  
  
-Eh... la verdad es que no he hecho gran cosa para serlo -respondió Harry, no le gustaba para nada la fama que había adquirido en todos estos años.  
  
-¿Como que no Harry? -dijo Hermione indignada. -Has derrotado ya en varias ocasiones a Quien-tú-ya-sabes. Eso no lo ha hecho ningún mago hasta ahora.  
  
-Pura suerte -dijo Harry airadamente. -No la tendré la próxima vez.  
  
-No existe la suerte Harry. Mi experiencia me lo ha demostrado -dijo Myrddin mientras sonreía. -Debes saber que no existen las casualidades y que hayas escapado de Lord Voldemort (hizo caso omiso del estremecimiento de Hermione) cuatro veces debe de tener un significado oculto a los ojos de la gente. Todo esto me recuerda que tengo aquí algo para ti. Dumbledore me dijo que esto era para ti. Le he añadido una accesorio para que te sea más fácil llevarlo contigo. Procura no separarte de ella en ningún momento -le tendió a Harry un paquete alargado y ligero.  
  
Harry cogió el paquete con manos temblorosas y lo abrió ahogando un grito al ver en sus manos la espada de Gryffindor envainada en una vaina de seda escarlata con decoradas en motivos dorados que representaban al león de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Pero porqué me la habéis dado? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Albus considera que si la espada ha acudido en tu ayuda en dos ocasiones es porque te ha considerado digno de protarla. Además dice que tal y como están las cosas ahora es mejor que dispongas de un arma para poder defenderte y que esta espada no es para tenerla expuesta en una urna -esto último lo pronunció con gravedad en su voz.  
  
-¿Esa es la espada de Godric Gryffindor? -preguntó Hermione asombrada mientras la ojeaba. -¿Con ella mataste al basilisco en segundo año no?  
  
-Y diez orcos ayer por la tarde -dijo Myrddin con orgullo.  
  
Hermione y sus padres se giraron mirando a Harry fijamente, éste bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar al suelo. La batalla de ayer no le causaba ningún orgullo, todavía seguía pesando la sensación de haber matado a unos seres pensantes.  
  
-Eso me recuerda que a partir de mañana empezarás un entrenamiento en esgrima y artes marciales -dijo Myrddin. -¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry incrédulo.  
  
-Si, Dumbledore lo cree necesario. No puedes contar con que la próxima vez que tengas que empuñar tu espada el awen te vuelva a poseer.  
  
-¿Harry entró en trance? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
-Si. Y dado que no puedes usar tu varita en vacaciones te vendrá bien aprender técnicas de defensa corporal. Hermi nos ayudará, aunque no lo creas es cinturón azul de Tae Kwondo y una excelente luchadora en esgrima. No en vano le he enseñado yo durante diez años -dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo pícaramente. Hermione se sonrojó y los padres de Myrddin empezaron a reírse de la reacción de la muchacha.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que llevemos vuestras cosas a vuestras habitaciones para poder preparar la cena con tranquilidad -dijo Vivian mientras daba por terminada la conversación.  
  
A las nueve y media de la noche se encontraban todos cenando en el gran comedor. Harry puso a Hermione al corriente de todo lo que le había acontecido en las vacaciones. Desde la reunión en casa de Arabella del antiguo grupo hasta el ataque a La Madriguera y la posesión del awen que sufrió. Ella se impresionó mucho por esto pues no era un don común en magos. También se sorprendió cuando su tía le reveló que era la madrina de Harry y que había sido la mejor a miga de su madre en Hogwarts. Hermione le contó a Harry todo sobre sus vacaciones en Bulgaria.  
  
-La familia de Víctor fue muy amable, nos trataron muy bien a pesar de que mis padres eran muggles, desde el primer día se sintieron fascinados con la tecnología muggle y todos los días le pedían a mis padres que le contaran cosas sobre ellos. Víctor me enseñó además a perderle el miedo a volar en escoba, dijo que lo hacía muy bien y que tenía reflejos y características de cazadora. Por cierto, este año necesitáis guardián, cazador y capitán nuevos.  
  
-Si, hay que reemplazar a Wood y a Angelina -dijo Harry.  
  
Su conversación fue interrumpida por el aleteo de dos lechuzas que dejaron caer cuatro cartas dirigidas a ellos. Harry agarró las dos dirigidas a él. Vio que llevaban el sello de Hogwarts, así que abrió la carta que era más grande en primer lugar preguntándose porque ese año le habían enviado dos cartas en lugar de una y empezó a leerla:  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King´s Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Le adjuntamos la lista de libros del próximo curso.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall Subdirectora.  
  
Lista de libros para quinto curso:  
  
-Libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 5º, Miranda Goshawk.  
  
-Transformación avanzada para estudiantes, James Potter.  
  
-Mil y un encantamientos imprescindibles, Lily Potter y Arabella Figg.  
  
-Diario de tres aventureros por el mundo mágico Vol. I, como enfrentarte a las artes oscuras sin morir en el intento, Albus Dumbledore, Louis Malfoy y Avatar Fénix.  
  
-Las artes tenebrosas, estudio de los usos destructivos de la magia, Vivian Fénix.  
  
-Historia moderna del mundo mágico, del alzamiento de Grindelwald a la caída de Lord Voldemort, Louis Malfoy.  
  
Harry leyó la carta sorprendido. Dos de los libros que les habían mandado para el nuevo curso estaban escritos por sus padres. Hermione también tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.  
  
-Así que os han mandado todos estos libros -dijo Myrddin mientras examinaba la lista con interés. -Sin duda alguna son todos muy buenos.  
  
-¿Mis padres escribieron esos libros?, no lo sabía.  
  
-Así es -respondió Eltharion. -Libros muy buenos por cierto. Aunque el mejor es sin duda el de Louis Malfoy, cuenta la historia moderna desde un punto de vista ameno y divertido.  
  
-¿Louis Malfoy? -dijo para si mismo Harry.  
  
-El padre de Lucius Malfoy, un gran hombre, junto con Albus Dumbledore el mayor amante y defensor de los muggles de todo el siglo. Nunca apoyó a Voldemort, de hecho se peleó con su hijo por ese motivo. Él y Albus Dumbledore eran muy buenos amigos -dijo Vivian con tristeza en su voz. -Murió hace seis años, una gran pérdida.  
  
-¿Y este hombre llamado Avatar Fénix? ¿Es pariente vuestro? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Es mi padre -respondió Eltharion. -Es también un gran amigo de Dumbledore y lo era también del bueno de Louis.  
  
-El libro de tu madre y Bella también es muy bueno -dijo Vivian mirando la carta. -Os enseñará un montón de encantamientos tremendamente útiles que ni siquiera conocíais.  
  
-Y el de tu padre está considerado como una de las guías imprescindibles para la docencia de la transformaciones -dijo Myrddin contento.  
  
Harry se quedó impresionado con las revelaciones sobre sus padres, pero lo que más le impresionó fue el hecho de que un Malfoy fuese amigo de Dumbledore y amante de los muggles. Vio que todavía le quedaba una carta por abrir y se apresuró a hacerlo, Hermione le imitó dentro encontró una letra y una insignia plateada que representaba la letra p, la carta decía:  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Nos complace comunicarle que ha sido seleccionado como prefecto masculino de 5º año de Gryffindor. Su deber como tal consistirá en velar por el cumplimiento de las normas por parte del alumnado y para ello podrá sancionar a aquellos alumnos que no lo hagan con la pérdida de puntos para su casa. También indicamos que dispone de dos compartimentos en el expreso de Hogwarts exclusivos para el uso de los prefectos así como un baño también exclusivo para los prefectos.  
  
El prefecto femenino de 5º año elegido para compartir sus tareas es Hermione Grnager.  
  
Atentamente;  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall.  
  
Harry terminó de leer la carta sin poderse creer lo que decía. Él, prefecto, sencillamente era imposible. No era un estudiante modelo y además quebrantaba las normas a la menor oportunidad. Pensó que era demasiada responsabilidad para él y que Ron se pondría furioso, él siempre anhelaba tener parte de la fama que tenía Harry. El año pasado le había retirado temporalmente la palabra cuando lo nombraron campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no quería ni imaginarse que diría ahora. Miró a Hermione quien parecía radiante de felicidad, no era para menos, ella era la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts y aquello suponía un reconocimiento a su labor como estudiante.  
  
-¡Harry somos prefectos! ¿No es maravilloso? -chilló mientras le abrazaba.  
  
-Supongo... -dijo él con desánimo.  
  
-¿No te gusta la noticia?  
  
-Ron -dijo Harry con tristeza. -¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?  
  
-Es cierto -dijo Hermione recordando la pelea del año pasado y el hecho de que Ron siempre permanecía a la sombra de Harry. -Pero el es tu mejor amigo no te puede culpar por que te hayan elegido.  
  
-Creo que voy a rechazar el puesto.  
  
-¿Y porqué Harry? -preguntó Myrddin mientras leía la carta de Hermione.  
  
-Porque siempre estoy quebrantando las normas y no soy estudiante modelo. No merezco ese puesto -dijo Harry con vehemencia.  
  
-Si los profesores te han elegido para ese cargo deben tener sus razones -dijo Myrddin mientras los Granger y sus padres felicitaban a Hermione por la obtención del puesto de prefecto. -Te sugiero que hables con Dumbledore sobre ello. Seguro que él te explicará el porqué de tu elección.  
  
-¿Habéis hecho ya los deberes? -preguntó Vivian tratando de cambiar de conversación. -Porque podéis usar la biblioteca para conseguir información extra. Este año tenéis los TIMO. -La verdad es que yo terminé los deberes hace unos días, pero de todas maneras me gustaría echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca para retocar los trabajos de pociones, transformaciones y encantamientos -dijo Harry. -Los hice en las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones, al no poder dormir bien por las noches -todos miraron a Harry con preocupación, en especial Hermione, ella sabía muy bien el infierno por el que Harry debía estar pasando tras la muerte de Cedric. Pero también sabía que Harry era una persona muy fuerte y que esa carga no le iba a vencer tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿Ya los has terminado Harry? ¿Yo ni siquiera los he empezado? -dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la cabeza al sentir que las miradas de los demás se posaban sobre ellas.  
  
-Parece que las vacaciones en Bulgaria te han afectado más de lo que creía Hermi -dijo Myrddin con una risita.  
  
Tras terminar de cenar Harry, Hermione y Myrddin se encaminaron hacia sus dormitorios para descansar. Hermione ocupaba la habitación contigua de Harry cosa que a este le gustaba. Cuando estaban caminando por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios una serpiente apareció de entre las sombras de improviso, Harry y Hermione se asustaron al verla aparecer tan repentinamente. Parecía una cobra sólo que era mucho más grande de lo normal y de un color verde escamoso.  
  
-Buenas noches Myrddin -dijo la serpiente.  
  
-Buenas noches Naga -respondió este. Harry dio un respingo, si Myrddin le había contestado a su pregunta eso significaba que hablaba la lengua pársel.  
  
-¿Hablas pársel? -le preguntó a Myrddin.  
  
-Si me viene de familia -respondió Myrddin. -Mamá también la habla. Hermi ya sabe de mi cualidad desde hace tiempo. Esta es Naga, es mi mascota -añadió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente como si fuera un perro.  
  
-Myrddin -dijo Hermione todavía recuperándose del susto. -¿Porqué no haces que abandone esa costumbre que tiene de aparecer de improviso?  
  
-Ya sabes como es Naga Hermi. Nada de lo que le diga hará que cambie. Naga te presento a Harry, el ahijado de mi madre.  
  
-Un placer conocerte Harry, me llamo Naga -dijo la serpiente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
-Un placer -dijo Harry. -¿Es una cobra?  
  
-Un cruce entre cobra de la India y basilisco -dijo Myrddin muy tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Basilisco? -dijo Harry recordando los colmillos del basilisco de Slytherin. -No te preocupes, no puede petrificar y es inofensiva, aunque he de reconocer que el veneno de sus colmillos resulta muy útil para envenenar puntas de flecha.  
  
-Lo que dice Myrddin es cierto Harry -dijo Hermione muy tranquila. -Conozco a Naga desde hace cinco años, aunque hasta hace tres no sabía que era medio basilisco. No ha atacado a nadie aunque ha dado más de un susto con sus apariciones repentinas. Es más Myrddin la tiene amaestrada y veces que su comportamiento recuerda al de un perro -añadió con una risita.  
  
-Eso me recuerda que hay algo que quiero enseñaros -dijo Myrddin mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y les dejaba pasar.  
  
Entraron dentro. La habitación era muy parecida a la de Harry, aunque ésta estaba decorada con póster en las paredes, tanto mágicos del Puddlemere United como muggles de Star Wars, El Señor de los Anillos o el Real Madrid. Las estanterías estaban repletas de libros y vídeos y el televisor tenía conectado un reproductor de vídeo. Sin embargo lo que más atrajo la atención de Harry era un pájaro del tamaño de un cisne de color escarlata posado en una percha de plata.  
  
-Un fénix -susurró Harry.  
  
-Es precioso -dijo Hermione con voz embelesada.  
  
-Este es Orthanc, mi fénix. Son unas criaturas fascinantes y maravillosas, además de fieles mascotas. ¿Qué os parece? -preguntó Myrddin.  
  
-No sabía que fuesen tan bonitos -opinó Hermione.  
  
-Yo ya he visto uno; Fawkes el del profesor Dumbledore, de hecho a ese fénix le dbo mi vida -dijo Harry rememorando su enfrentamiento con el basilisco.  
  
Se quedaron acariciando unos diez minutos al Fénix, mientras lo acariciaba Harry recordó que esa mañana le había dolido la cicatriz al despertarse y no se lo había dicho a nadie. No quería preocupar a Hermione pero sabía que tenía que decírselo a Myrddin por precaución.  
  
-Myrddin, esta mañana me desperté porque la cicatriz me ardió -dijo de repente en voz baja.  
  
Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de preocupación mientras miraba a Harry con miedo, Myrddin en cambio conservó la tranquilidad y la sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry con sus ojos.  
  
-Ya lo presentía cuando te vi en la cocina esta mañana. Tus ojos me lo decían. ¿Te ha dolido alguna otra vez en verano?  
  
-No, aunque por las noches no había podido dormir bien porque tenía pesadillas.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con pena y angustia en su cara. Sabía muy bien que Harry se sentía culpable por la muerte de Cedric y que cargaría con esa muerte toda su vida.  
  
-Dumbledore me habló sobre ello -dijo Myrddin tranquilamente. -¿Has seguido teniéndolas?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Soñaste algo?  
  
-Si, un sueño bastante extraño -Harry empezó a contarle a Myrddin lo que había soñado, cuando terminó vio que Myrddin le miraba a los ojos trasmitiéndole tranquilidad con su mirada. Seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione parecía en cambio muy nerviosa y preocupada y no dejaba de mirar a Harry como si creyera que éste fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro.  
  
-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, lo de la cicatriz no debe ser gran cosa -dijo Myrddin mientras le guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa en su cara. -De todas maneras hablaré con papá y mamá sobre ello. Lo que debes de hacer es relajarte y disfrutar del verano. Ahora vete a dormir, dentro de cinco días será tu cumpleaños y habrá que celebrarlo, necesitas descansar y dejar de lado todas tus preocupaciones -dijo con un tono alegre en su voz.  
  
-Sí, creo que tienes razón.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su habitación y se puso el pijama, diez minutos después mientras intentaba dormir oyó que la puerta de su habitación se abría, lanzó una mirada a esta y vio a Hermione en la puerta vestida con un camisón de dormir muy fino que resaltaba la forma de su cuerpo.  
  
-Pasa estoy despierto -dijo.  
  
Hermione entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se aproximó a la cama y se sentó cerca de Harry.  
  
-¿Sigue preocupándote lo de Cedric? -preguntó.  
  
-Yo le dije que cogiéramos juntos la copa Hermione. De no haberlo dicho él seguría vivo.  
  
-Harry no puedes seguir culpándote por eso. Cedric no murió por tu culpa. Ambos mostrasteis deportividad y sacrificio al rehusar coger la copa. Tuviste una idea noble y no es culpa tuya que la copa fuese un traslador.  
  
-No es sólo eso Hermione. Tú no viste lo que pasó aquella noche, ver a Cedric morir fue muy duro. No es que fuese amigo mío, pero era buena persona. No viste con tus propios ojos lo que Voldemort es capaz de hacer. No lo viste, no lo sentiste...  
  
-Harry yo... se que no puedo comprenderte del todo, pero me duele verte así.  
  
-Escucha Hermione. Lo que más me preocupa ahora que ese asesino ha vuelto es que os pase algo a vosotros dos, a Ron o a ti. Va detrás mía, pero se que antes de matarme querrá verme sufrir y para ello irá a por vosotros. Si os pasara lo mismo que a Cedric jamás me lo perdonaría. Ayer cuando vi la marca tenebrosa en casa de Ron..., cuando vi que Ginny faltaba.... sentí una angustia enorme. Si algo hubiera pasado yo... yo....  
  
-Shhhh, está bien no sigas Harry -dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la cabellera alborotada del joven y con la otra mano hacía lo mismo en su mano izquierda. -Ya verás como no pasará nada mientras Dumbledore vigile Hogwarts, ya verás que todo saldrá bien....  
  
Harry no supo describir que sentía en ese momento, sólo sabía que las caricias de Hermione le daban una tranquilidad y una paz como nunca antes había sentido. Sin saber muy bien porqué, deseó que ese momento durara para siempre mientras el cansancio y el sueño lo vencían.  
  
Bueno, bueno ,bueno. Por fin terminé el tercer capítulo. No he podido incluir la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry por problemas de espacio, así que los incluiré en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el último momento? ¿No es muy tierno como Hermione consuela a Harry? Je,je,je,je Este es sólo uno de los muchos momentos H/HR que contendrá el fic.  
  
Adelanto del próximo capítulo: se celebrará la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y harán su aparición nuevos personajes. Conoceremos por fin que es exactamente el antiguo grupo, el cual estará formado por todo un repertorio; a saber, un convicto a la fuga, un hombre lobo, un amargado, un amante de los muggles, un jugador empedernido, dos brujas de armas tomar, un orco y un demonio entre otros. Esto promete. Por último, ¿qué os ha parecido las sorpresas sobre los padres de Harry? Espero que me mandéis reviews.  
  
Fragmento de un próximo capítulo: "-Lucius, ¿cómo estás viejo amigo? -preguntó Eltharion mientras le tendía una mano. -Bastante bien -respondió este mientras se la estrechaba. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y todas las miradas del lugar estaban puestas en los dos hombres que se lanzaban miradas envenenadas y cargadas de odio. 


	4. La orden del fénix

CAPÍTULO 4: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX  
  
"Sólo cuando viven por el prójimo los hombres empiezan a vivir de verdad"- Albert Einstein.  
  
Los días fueron pasando muy rápidamente conforme se acercaba el 31 de julio. Harry se lo pasaba muy bien en casa de Myrddin con sus padres y con la compañía de Hermione y su familia. Ya fuera haciendo los deberes con Hermione en salón o en la biblioteca; esta última era inmensa y contenía todo tipo de libros tanto muggles como mágicos, hasta tenía libros que en Hogwarts estaban en la sección prohibida, sólo que Vivian les dio permiso para consultarlos si querían. También reanudó su entrenamiento con pesas por las mañanas, sólo que la mansión poseía su propio gimnasio con aparatos y todo el equipamiento necesario para ejercitar los músculos.  
  
Las clases de esgrima y artes marciales eran bastante duras, Myrddin no se había equivocado al decir que Hermione era muy buena, se movía con una agilidad y soltura que Harry no esperaba ver en ella, además manejaba muy bien dos dagas de filo curvado, mostrando una destreza en su manejo con ambas manos insospechada; si bien Hermione sólo las utilizaba para entrenar. No obstante Harry poseía un talento unido a su capacidad para entrar en trance que le convertían en un excelente espadachín, a los tres días era capaz de anticipar golpes y movimientos que a otra persona le habría resultado imposible. Era capaz de hacer que Hermione tuviera que esforzarse bastante para desarmarle, aunque el combate con artes marciales no era su fuerte.  
  
A pesar de que dedicaban casi toda la tarde en entrenar, también encontraron tiempo para disfrutar de otras cosas tales como montar en escoba y jugar al quidditch. Harry observó que Hermione en efecto volaba muy bien y había perdido el miedo a montar en una escoba. Myrddin volba de una forma sobrenatural, realizaba con su Saeta de Fuego unos giros y cambios de dirección a alta velocidad que Harry jamás había visto en ningún otro jugador, ni siquiera en Viktor Krum. Myrddin se había empeñado en entrenar a Hermione como cazadora porque pensaba al igual que Krum que ella sería una excelente jugadora y la animaba a que hiciera las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. También jugaban al fútbol, deporte en el cual Harry había sido bastante bueno en sus años de colegio muggle, si bien le escogían el último para complacer a su primo Dudley. Myrddin en este deporte era también muy bueno, de hecho les confesó que jugaba como centrocampista y buscador en los equipos de fútbol y quidditch de Caer Cymry. También pasó buenos ratos leyendo los libros que le prestó Arabella en Privet Drive o jugando a la PlayStation 2 de Myrddin, en especial al Pro Evolution Soccer y al Tekken Tag Tournament.  
  
Por último estaban los entrenamientos nocturnos, de los cuales Hermione no sabía nada. Cada noche antes de dormir, Myrddin le mostraba a Harry durante una o dos horas como controlar el awen, pues por orden de Dumbledore Harry debía aprender a controlar su poder, ya que éste era muy grande y descontrolado podría causar muchas desgracias. Le había dicho que no debía utilizar el awen a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario y menos aún cuando estuviese lleno de ira, pues el awen podría controlarle como la otra vez, y si perdía el control de sí mismo su poder podría volverse en su contra y en la de aquellos que le rodearan.  
  
Harry se tomó en serio esta advertencia y a pesar de que por las noches se hallaba cansado de las actividades que hacía todo el día, le ponía mucho empeño en controlar su asombrosa habilidad. Myrddin también le explicó que además de él, Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort también poseían esa capacidad y que cuando el awen se encontraba en su máxima expresión, el mago irradiaba un aura a su alrededor del color de sus ojos. Harry decidió que, por el momento no le contaría a nadie nada acerca de su entrnamiento para controlar el awen. A parte de Dumbledore, Myrddin, Vivian y Eltharion nadie debería saberlo, ni siquiera Sirius, pues si se llegaba a enterar seguro que se preocuparía todavía más por Harry.  
  
Sin duda alguna lo que más apreciaba Harry de su estancia con los Fénix es que estos se habían convertido en su segunda familia. Vivian se preocupaba porque comiera bien a diario y por el estado de su ropa, Eltharion hablaba con él muy a menudo sobre temas amenos, en espcial sobre quidditch y fútbol, sus dos pasiones. Los Granger lo tartaban muy bien y a menudo le pedían que les contara sus aventuras y anécdotas en Hogwarts, estar al lado de Hermione además le alegraba aunque fuera estudiando ya que disfrutaba los momentos con su compañía. Pero l que más le alegraba era tener a Myrddin cerca; éste se había convertido para Harry (aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo) en un hermano mayor. Trataba por todos los medios de tener la mente de Harry ocupada para que no le asaltasen las preocupaciones, y hacía que todos los momentos que pasaba con él fuesen divertidos amenos gracias a su sentido del humor y su jovialidad. Estaba empezando a gustarle mucho el estar con la familia de su madrina, sentía que estaba en su hogar, una sensación que sólo había experimentado en Hogwarts y el La Madriguera.  
  
La mañana del 31 de julio Harry se despertó bruscamente con un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz. Se levantó de la cama y fue a mirarse al espejo. Hedwig descansaba en su jaula (llegó hace tres días). Su cara presentaba un mejor aspecto que hace una semana. Las ojeras habían desaparecido al poder dormir sin problemas por las noches y la preocupación que antes invadía su rostro había volado.  
  
Se puso unos tejanos y una camiseta gris metalizado de manga corta, encima de la misma se puso la cazador de cuero con la inscripción LET ME LIVE y se calzó las Nike negras que le había comprado Vivian el día que fueron a Caer Cymry. Se puso las lentillas sin problema alguno, lo cierto es que empezaba a gustarle el llevarla puestas, sobretodo para entrenar a la esgrima y al quidditch, no tenía que preocuparse de que se le cayeran las gafas.  
  
Salió al pasillo y puso rumbo a las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, en medio de éste se encontró con Naga, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y le había divertido comprobar que Hermione tenía razón al decir que la serpiente se comportaba como un perro. Le gustaba que le acariciaran la cabeza o restregarse en las piernas de los demás, por si fuera poco, Naga comprendía a la gente cuando le hablaban, era graciosísimo ver como afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza cuando Eltharion le preguntaba por Myrddin o como obedecía los encargos de este como traerle el periódico.  
  
-Buenos días Harry, ¿bajas a desayunar?  
  
-Si Naga.  
  
-Te acompaño entonces.  
  
Harry bajó con Naga hasta la cocina, en el pasillo que conducía a ella se encontró con Hermione.  
  
-¡Feliz cumplaños Harry! -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Harry se puso rojo sin saber porque. Entraron juntos a la cocina.  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! -exclamaron unas voces.  
  
Allí estaban Vivian, Eltharion, Myrddin y los Granger, además de otras dos personas. Una de ellas medía dos metros y tenía el cabello plateado al igual que Myrddin y Eltharion y los ojos grises, se parecía bastante a este último en los rasgos de su cara y en sus orejas puntiagudas, sólo que parecía más mayor. La otra figura era muy alta y llevaba una túnica negra con capucha que le cubría el rostro. El desconocido emitió una respiración ruidosa como si aspirara algo; en ese momento Hermione ahogó un grito y se echó para atrás, Harry se puso pálido mirando con ojos desorbitados al dementor que tenía frente a él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Myrddin con una voz divertida.  
  
-Allí... -dijo Harry. -¡Tenéis un dementor detrás vuestra!  
  
Todos los presentes, incluidos los señores Granger emitieron una carcajada, Harry y Hermione los miraron mitad asustados mitad sorprendidos, preguntándose si los poderes del dementor les habrían vuelto locos.  
  
-Harry, Hermi os presento a Seth, guardián de nuestra familia, una especie de guardaespaldas por así decirlo -dijo Myrddin tranquilamente mientras señalaba al dementor. Este se dirigió hacia donde estaban los jóvenes y les tendió una mano enguantada en un guante de seda negra.  
  
-Un placer conoceros a los dos -dijo el dementor con una voz clara pero a la vez profunda como si hubiera surgido de las profundidades de la tierra. -Así que tú eres la prima de Myrddin, me ha hablado mucho de ti. La mejor alumna de Hogwarts en los últimos cincuenta años -al ver que Hermione no le estrechaba la mano se la tendió a Harry. -Y tú eres Harry Potter. Te pareces tanto a James... puede que no pueda verte, pero las sensaciones que siento en ti son idénticas a las de tu padre -añadió con voz triste.  
  
Harry tampoco le estrechó la mano al principio, pero al escucharle mencionar a su padre se armó de valor y, olvidando el miedo que le tenía a los dementores le estrechó la mano con algo de cautela.  
  
-¿Usted conoció a mi padre? -dijo con cautela.  
  
-Si... -dijo con más tristeza en su voz. -Y a tu madre también. Muy buenas personas, una gran pérdida la suya -añadió con amargura en su voz.  
  
Hermione pareció salir de su shock ya que le tendió su mano para que el dementor se la pudiera estrechar. Mientras lo hacía Harry se percató de que en ningún momento desde que había entrado en la cocina había sentido los efectos que provocaban en él los dementores. Se sentía totalmente normal, sin esa sensación de frío y oscuridad que producían en él, además tampoco estaba recordando el peor recuerdo de sus vida, el asesinato de sus padres. Myrddin debió de captar lo que pensaba porque de repente dijo:  
  
-Me parece que Hermi y tú os estáis preguntando porque no os sentís mal e inquietos -dijo mirando a Harry.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo Hermione lentamente. -La verdad es que yo por lo menos me preguntaba si Seth es o no un dementor, porque no siento nada. En cambio en cuanto me acercaba a los dementores de Azkaban sencillamente me sentía mal y triste.  
  
-La respuesta es que Seth tiene sus poderes mitigados -dijo Myrddin con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.  
  
-¿Mitigados? -dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Si, los dementores no tienen porque hacer sentir mal a la gente. Hacen desesperar, sufrir y llevarse la alegría de las personas cuando activan su poder, pero también pueden apagarlo, de forma que el dementor no le causa nada a las personas. ¿No habéis estudiado a los dementores?  
  
-No -respondieron a la vez.  
  
-Pues este año lo haréis. Me parece que lo han incluido en el temario.  
  
-¿Entonces los dementores de Azkaban si quisieran podrían apagar sus poderes y evitar que la gente de a su alrededor no recordara sus peores recuerdos? -peguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
-Por supuesto que podrían, pero esos bastardos malnacidos ya no respetan el código de honor -dijo Seth con odio en su voz, que hizo que esta pareciera escalofriante y amenazadora. Harry y Hermione dieron un respingo asustados. -Lo siento si os he asustado -se apresuró a decir suavizando su voz.  
  
-No importa -dijo rápidamente Harry. -¿Qué es eso del código de honor?  
  
-La ley por la cual nos guiamos los dementores, aunque sean pocos los que ahora lo siguen. Tienes tres pilares básicos. El primero es no usar la habilidad de robar la alegría y los recuerdos alegres de las personas salvo para defenderse de un enemigo. El segundo es no usar el beso del dementor a no ser que la víctima haya hecho una afrenta especialmente atroz contra ti. Y el tercero es la deuda de vida, si alguien le salva la vida a un dementor, este deberá ser su guardián y el de su familia por siempre.  
  
-¿Entonces a ti alguien te salvó no? Por eso eres el guardián de la familia de Myrddin -dijo Harry sorprendido con lo que le había contado el dementor.  
  
-En efecto -dijo Myrddin. -Mi abuelo Avatar Fénix fue quien le salvó la vida hace muchos años y aunque más de una vez ha tratado de liberar a Seth de su deuda de vida con él este se ha negado. Seth no sólo a cuidado de mi abuelo, sino también de mi padre y de mi mismo.  
  
Conforme decía estas palabras el elfo que todavía no conocía Harry se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellos ofreciéndoles su mano.  
  
-Avatar Fénix, padre de Eltharion y abuelo de Myrddin -les dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Harry para a continuación besar a Hermione en su mano, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara.  
  
-¡Usted es uno de los que han escrito Diario de tres aventureros por el mundo mágico! -exclamó Harry; observó a Avatar durante unos momentos fijándose en el medallón que tenía sobre el cuello. Tenía la forma de un fénix surgiendo del fuego con las alas desplegadas; al verlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. -Usted es... es... ¡Avatar Fénix el cuadragésimo primer rey fénix de Ulthuan!  
  
Hermione abrió la boca fruto de la sorpresa mientras Avatar, Eltharion y Myrddin estallaban en carcajadas.  
  
-Así que me has reconocido Harry. Si tienes razón, soy el actual rey de Ulthuan y mi hijo Eltharion es mi heredero y por lo tanto Myrddin es un príncipe heredero. Pero hacednos un favor -añadió volviéndose a Hermione y los Granger. -No me digais majestad ni tampoco Lord Fénix, llamadme Avatar. Lo mismo digo por mi hijo y mi nieto, no les gusta que les llamen por su título.  
  
-Entendido -dijeron los aludidos. Como desee Avatar.  
  
-Espero que os guste mi libro -continuó Avatar. -Lo encontraréis muy divertido, cuenta las anécdotas de mi viaje con Dumbledore y Louis cuando éramos jóvenes y despreocupados.  
  
Terminada las presentaciones de rigor Harry y Hermione se sentaron a desayunar en la mesa mientras los adultos hablaban entre ellos. Seth permanecía aparte de pie, lanzando algún que otro breve comentario de vez en cuando. Harry y Hermione no se acostumbraban del todo a la presencia del dementor, el sólo verle les hacía recordar su enfrentamiento con los dementores en tercer año. Sin embargo, la sensación de incomodidad fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver que efectivamente el estar al lado de Seth no causaba malestar alguno, además el dementor se mostró muy atento con ellos haciéndoles preguntas sobre como estaban pasando las vacaciones o sobre los estudios:  
  
-Y bien, ¿que tal van los deberes? -les preguntó.  
  
-Bien -le respondió Harry. -Terminé de retocar los deberes de encantamientos, historia de la magia y transformaciones. Ahora iba a terminar de retocar el trabajo de pociones. Hermione ha terminado transformaciones, aritmancia y encantamientos, se pondrá a empezar con el de pociones.  
  
-Eso está, este año si no me equivoco tenéis los TIMO, además, ahora que sois prefectos hay que dar ejemplo -añadió el dementor.  
  
Tras terminar de cenar se dirigieron al salón. Una habitación enorme que estaba en el mismo pasillo que daba a la cocina. Tenía una gran chimenea dorada, en cuya repisa descansaban fotos de la familia de Myrddin. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra y en las paredes colgaban elegantes cuadros y tapices. Había una mesa larga de caoba con capacidad para veinte personas. Había también varios sillones dispuestos por toda la habitación y un gran televiso frente a un televisor de pantalla ancha con DVD y equipo Dolby Digital. Sobre el mueble del televisor descansaba también la PlayStation 2 de Myrddin.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa, en la cual habían dejado los libros de pociones que estaban consultando y los trabajos. Estaban utilizando para el trabajo una copia del Moste Potente Potions sacada de la biblioteca de la mansión, también estaban concultando Antídotos y Venenos Mortales y Pociones y Venenos Predilectos de los Adeptos a las Artes Tenebrosas. Myrddin les había dicho que esos dos volúmenes al igual que el Moste Potente Potions eran parte de la sección prohibida en Hogwarts, pero que el consideraba que ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para utilizarlos en su trabajo.  
  
Cuando llevaban más de dos horas trabajando escucharon la puerta del salón abrirse. Se voltearon para ver quien había entrado, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a las tres que personas que acababan de entrar en la sala.  
  
Un rostro de nariz aguileña y ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de medialuna les observaba sonriendo. El largo pelo y barba plateados le hacía inconfundible a los ojos de cualquier mago. Llevaba una túnica azul con dibujos de soles y estrellas y un sombrero a juego.  
  
-Buenos días -saludó Albus Dumbledore a los jóvenes. -Muchas felicidades Harry, no todos los días se cumplen quince años -añadió alegre.  
  
-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore -le respondieron ambos mientras se levantaban.  
  
-Ya veo que el verano le ha sentado muy bien señorita Granger -observó Dumbledore mientras miraba a Hermione haciendo que ésta se pusiera roja. -Me parece que tu estancia con tu madrina también te ha venido bien, ¿no Harry?  
  
Ehhh... si... -dijo Harry igual de cohibido que Hermione. Miró a los otros dos acompañantes de Dumbledore. Uno de ellos era la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Llevaba su habitual sobrero y gafas, acompañados de una túnica de tela escocesa. Sonrió a Harry y Hermione cuando ambos les saludaron y felicitó a Harry por cumplir quince años.  
  
La otra persona que estaba con ellos era nada más ni nada menos que Snape, el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. De cara cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento, llevaba puestas su habitual toga y capa negras. Miró con malicia y desprecio a Harry con sus ojos negros.  
  
-Buenos días profesor Snape -le saludó Harry a pesar del odio que éste tenía sobre Harry, tenía ante todo que mostrarle respeto por ser profesor a pesar de la mutua antipatía que se profesaban. Hermione también le saludó un poco intimidada por la mirada astuta de Snape.  
  
-¿Estudiando no? Me sorprende en usted señor Potter, siempre pensé que era usted de los que hacía los deberes la última semana -dijo con una voz que imitaba a la perfección los silbidos de una serpiente.  
  
-Ya vale Severus -le cortó Dumbledore. -¿Qué asignatura es?  
  
-Pociones, estaba terminando de hacerlo y Harry de retocarlo -le contestó Hermione.  
  
-Así que trabajando en pociones, ¿eh Potter? -dijo Snape mientras cogía el trabajo original de Harry y lo examinaba. -Evidentemente es muy pobre en contenido, apenas se profundiza en los venenos y antídotos -añadió con desprecio.  
  
-Es que en casa de mis tíos sólo disponía de los libros del colegio. Por suerte aquí hay una biblioteca muy bien surtida -le respondió Harry sin intimidarse.  
  
-Parece ser que por fin ha decidido aplicarse en mi asignatura -decía mientras examinaba el trabajo retocado de Harry. -Esto si que es un trabajo en condiciones de pociones. Si sigue así puede que sea un buen alumno en mi asignatura. Ya era hora de que empezase a trabajar en serio señor Potter -dijo con malicia en su voz.  
  
Harry se quedó sorprendido, nunca habría esperado recibir un elogio de su profesor de pociones, aunque evidentemente Snape lo había dicho con disgusto en su voz. Estaba meditando que contestar pero por suerte Dumbledore le echó un cable cambiando de tema.  
  
-Así que estáis consultando estos libros -decía mientras observaba los tres títulos que habían estado utilizando. -Muy interesantes; puede que este año tengáis la opción de estudiar las pociones que aquí vienen y de echarle algún que otro vistazo a estos libros, pero no diré nada más. No quiero estropearos la sorpresa de este año.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron tratando de descifrar las palabras de Dumbledore. Mientras meditaban que había querido decir con ello, Harry recordó que tenía una duda que quería preguntarle al director de Hogwarts.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.  
  
-¿Cuál es Harry?  
  
-Verá señor. ¿No habrá una equivocación en la elección de prefectos? Quiero decir... No merezco el puesto, seguro que hay candidatos mejores que yo.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué Harry?  
  
-Porque siempre estoy quebrantando las normas del colegio desde que llegué a Hogwarts. Además no soy un estudiante modelo. Entiendo que se haya escogido a Hermione, ella si encaja en ese papel, pero a mi... ¿porqué? -dijo Harry con vehemencia.  
  
-Sorprendente señor Potter. Francamente no me esperaba esto de usted -dijo Snape con los ojos brillando. -Primero trabajando en pociones, y ahora reconociendo por fin que las normas no cuentan para usted. Parece que por fin a madurado por muy sorprendente que parezca en usted.  
  
-Severus... -le advirtió Dumbledore. Se volvió a Harry clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los del muchacho. -Dime Harry, ¿para qué crees que están los prefectos?  
  
-Para hacer que los alumnos respeten las normas -contestó él.  
  
-¿Y para que están las normas? Antes de contestarme medita bien la respuesta pero te daré una pista. ¿Porqué está prohibida la entrada al Bosque Prohibido? Y válgame la redundancia -dijo sonriendo.  
  
Harry meditó, recordando las dos veces que había entrado allí. La primera casi muere a manos de Lord Voldemort si un centauro llamado Firenze no le hubiera salvado y la segunda casi acaban él y Ron siendo la cena de unas acromántulas. Además estaba convencido de que debía haber más criaturas peligrosas por el bosque. Súbitamente entendió lo que Dumbledore le trataba de decir.  
  
-Para proteger a los alumnos de las criaturas que viven allí -dijo Harry. -Por lo tanto las normas están para proteger a los alumnos.  
  
-Exacto -dijo Dumbledore muy contento. -Por lo tanto el deber de los prefectos es....  
  
-Proteger a los alumnos -concluyó Harry.  
  
-Efectivamente Harry. Los prefectos están para proteger a los alumnos, y para ello deben hacer cumplir las normas -dijo Dumbledore sin perder la sonrisa. -Ahora que Lord Voldemort a retornado, es cuando se necesito gente de confianza que se encargue de la seguridad de Hogwarts y sus estudiantes. Harry, tú que has visto con tus propios ojos que es capaz de hacer Lord Voldemort, tú que has sido de los pocos capaces de mirarle a los ojos sin acobardarse, tú que más de una vez lo has dado todo por la gente que te es preciada, eres el más indicado para ocupar ese puesto -dijo Dumbledore con gravedad en su voz. -Quiero que ayudes a los profesores a hacer que Hogwarts sea el lugar más seguro para los estudiantes y se que puedo confiar en ti. Así que te pido que aceptes el puesto por favor.  
  
-Si me lo pide de esa forma no puedo negarme profesor. Le doy mi palabra de que haré lo posible por cumplir lo que me ha pedido -dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos.  
  
-Supongo que también puedo confiar en usted señorita Granger -dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione.  
  
-Por supuesto profesor.  
  
-Lo malo es que ahora tendré que dar ejemplo como prefecto y ya no podré hacer escapadas -dijo Harry con ironía.  
  
Todos los presentes salvo Snape empezaron a reírse del chiste. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del salón y entraron Mirddin y Vivian.  
  
-¡Abuelo! -dijo Myrddin mientras abrazaba a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Abuelo? -preguntó Hermione extrañada por la conducta de Myrddin.  
  
-Me gusta llamarle así. El profesor Dumbledore siempre ha sido para mi como una especie de abuelo -le explicó Myrddin. Luego se volvió y saludó a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape al cual le estrechó la mano. Snape pareció indiferente al saludo de Myrddin.  
  
-¡Albus! -exclamó Vivian mientras le abrazaba. -¡Minerva que gusto verte aquí! -dijo mientras también la abrazaba. Se volteó hacia Snape y le sonrió. -Severus, me alegro de volver a verte.  
  
-Yo también -respondió Snape mientras (para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione) le abrazaba y le sonreía. Ya era muy chocante ver a Snape abrazar a alguien pero más aun sonreír, y no la típica sonrisa despectiva sino una sonrisa sincera y alegre.  
  
Vivian se llevó a la profesora McGonagall aparte para hablar sobre la decoración de la casa y Snape, Dumbledore y Myrddin se volvieron con preocupación y seriedad en sus caras.  
  
-¿Algún movimiento nuevo? -preguntó Myrddin.  
  
-Creo que de esto no deberíamos hablar delante de ellos Myrddin -dijo Snape señalando a Harry y Hermione con una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-No veo porqué no Severus, Harry fue quien dio con la joven Virginia y quien en parte la rescató del los orcos de Lord Voldemort, y mi prima ya sabe lo del ataque a La Madriguera -repuso Myrddin airado.  
  
-Myrddin tiene razón Severus; dada la actual situación es mejor que lo sepan. Así sabrán a que nos estamos enfrentando -dijo Dumbledore con gravedad en su voz.  
  
-Como quieras Albus. Lo digo para evitar que luego jueguen a los detectives y a los héroes -dijo Snape mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los dos jóvenes. -De hecho si no les dijéramos nada creo que sí que tratarían de averiguar que le ocultamos -dijo Myrddin perdiendo la paciencia. -¿Qué noticias tenemos?  
  
-Nada -dijo Dumbledore. -Todo muy tranquilo. Sospecho que Voldemort trata de encontrar secretamente a sus antiguos aliados antes de dar el primer golpe. ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?  
  
-Si, Harry se despertó con dolor en su cicatriz hace cinco días tras un sueño -Myrddin procedió a relatarles el sueño de Harry. -Por lo que me describió creo que ese lugar es Azkaban.  
  
-Ya veo -dijo Dumbledore. -Todo sigue igual que hasta ahora. Sólo hemos tenido tres desapariciones y desde hace más de un mes. La de Karkarov, la de Ludo Bagman y la de Rita Skeeter...  
  
No pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas. Los tres hombre los miraron sorprendidos de su reacción.  
  
-¿Pero que os pasa? -preguntó Myrddin cuando se tranquilizaron un poco.  
  
-Nada es que esas dos desapariciones no tiene que ver con Voldemort, la verdad es que... -Harry empezó a contarles toda la historia de Ludo Bagman y de cómo había apostado contra los duendes que él ganaba El Torneo de los Tres Magos - Y al final tuvo que huir al perder la apuesta -finalizó Harry entre risas. Los demás trataban de hacer esfuerzos por contenerla.  
  
-Ya veo -dijo Dumbledore muy divertido. -¿Pero que pasa con Rita?  
  
-Cometió el error de enfurecer a Hermione con su artículo de Corazón de Bruja -dijo Harry. Les contó como Hermione había tratado de descubrir como se las arreglaba para escuchar a escondidas, como había descubierto que era animaga y como la había encerrado en un tarro y le había amenazado con contarle al ministerio su condición de animaga. Cuando terminó de contar el relato todos los presentes (incluido Snape) se partían de la risa.  
  
-¿La soltaste cuando llegamos a Londres Hermione? -le preguntó Harry cuando todos se calmaron.  
  
-No -dijo ésta con gravedad.  
  
-Te pueden acusar de secuestro, ¿lo sabes? -dijo Myrddin gravemente aunque tenía una cara divertida.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no me fiaba de su palabra. Además vio todo lo que pasó en la enfermeria, incluyendo que el profesor Dumbledore encubre a Sirius y que éste es animago. Pensé que en cuanto la soltara iría corriendo al ministerio a contarlo -añadió.  
  
-Sin duda alguna actuó sensatamente señorita Granger -dijo Dumbledore mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en ella. -Gracias a usted nuestra situación no está comprometida. -¿Nos dejas luego el tarro Hermi? -le pidió Myrddin. -Queremos tener con ella unas palabras.  
  
-Claro -dijo ésta.  
  
-Y ahora, ¿os venís a daros un baño en la piscina? Hace calor -propuso Myrddin.  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo... mejor no... -dijo Hermione mientras se ponía roja.  
  
-¡Como que no! ¡Todavía no te has bañado! ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza que te vean en bañador? -dijo Myrddin. Hermione se puso roja del todo confirmando las sospechas de este. -Si no vienes hoy con nosotros te llevaré yo mismo y te tiraré al agua con ropa y todo -amenazó Myrddin.  
  
Ante esta amenaza Hermione acabó aceptando el bañarse con ellos. Diez minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en la piscina. Harry y Myrddin llevaban sendas bermudas y Hermione lucía un bikini muy provocativo verde. Estaba totalmente cohibida y miraba al suelo al suelo sin parar. Harry al verla así volvió a sentir como el estómago le bailaba, nunca antes se había sentido así en presencia de su amiga y se preguntaba que le pasaba. Lo cierto era que Hermione había cambiado mucho a lo largo del año y como se empeñaba en decir Myrddin se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa mujer. Su cuerpo mostraba las curvas ya propias de una mujer y el pelo le caía en rizos por el la espalda. Por otra parte Harry también se sentía cohibido en presencia de Hermione, cuando ésta le lanzó una mirada se puso completamente rojo, sin saber porque se sentía así en presencia de su mejor amiga. Myrddin parecía disfrutar de la situación de incomodidad que se había adueñado de los dos y no dejaba de lanzar comentarios pícaros que hacían que ambos se sonrojaran.  
  
La piscina de la mansión, si es que se le podía llamar piscina, era una habitación enorme ampliada mágicamente. De dimensiones cercanas a los quinientos metros de ancho y el kilómetro de largo. Utilizando la magia habían construido una especie de playa con arena y marea. Es más hasta poseía palmeras y el techo y las paredes habían sido encantados para que reflejaran un cielo azul despejado. Hasta la temperatura de la sala podía ser modificada mágicamente.  
  
Disfrutaron mucho del resto de la mañana jugando y nadando en la arena. Myrddin le había estado enseñando a lo largo de toda la semana natación a Harry, el cuál se lo agradeció profundamente ya que los Dursley ni se habían molestado en ello, y Harry no deseaba pasar otra experiencia como la de la segunda prueba.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de comer se presentaron en el salón-comedor con el pelo todavía mojado. La comida estuvo deliciosa y la charla fue muy amena. Dumbledore que estaba sentado cerca de ellos les preguntaba como estaban pasando las vacaciones. Avatar y Eltharion hablaban con Seth animadamente de la temporada de quidditch, Vivian conversaba con Snape, el cual tenía una expresión de alegría en su cara como si estuviese feliz por algo, caso que asombró más todavía a Harry, quien estaba descubriendo facetas desconocidas de su profesor. Myrddin estaba hablando con sus tíos y con McGonagall de lo buena estudiante que era Hermione en Hogwarts; los Granger parecían muy orgullosos de su hija y no dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre como eran Hogwarts y las asignaturas que se estudiaban allí.  
  
Cuando la comida terminó Vivian se levantó con Hermione y alegó que tenían que irse.  
  
-He logrado convencerla de que se alise el pelo de manera permanente -les dijo.  
  
-Te va a costar mamá, nunca vi un pelo más enmarañado y rebelde al peine, salvo el de Harry y James -dijo Myrddin. -De todas maneras fijo que si lo consigues todo Hogwarts irá a la biblioteca por las tardes.  
  
Hermione se puso roja con el comentario de Myrddin mientras todos los presentes se reían del chiste.  
  
-Pero si es la verdad, cambiaste tanto que hasta Harry no te reconoció el otro día -decía Myrddin alegre quien parecía disfrutar de la situación. -Por cierto, ¿todo ese cambio de look, ropa, pelo alisado... ¿Se debe a un chico? -añadió pícaramente.  
  
-Ya vale Myrddin -dijo Vivian tratando de cortar los comentarios de Myrddin. Se llevó a las escaleras a una Hermione completamente roja mientras Myrddin no paraba de soltar risitas.  
  
-¿Nos vamos a mi habitación a jugar con el ordenador? -le propuso Myrddin.  
  
Harry aceptó de buena gana y juntos subieron las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Myrddin. Allí encendieron el ordenador. Myrddin le preguntó si había visto la película del Señor de los Anillos. Harry negó con la cabeza escandalizando a Myrddin quien dijo que como podía haberse perdido semejante joya del cine. Mientras discutían sobre las películas que iban a ir a ver a Caer Cymry la próxima semana incluyendo El Ataque de los Clones oyeron unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Hermione. Extrañados salieron del dormitorio y entraron en la habitación de la prima de Myrddin.  
  
Dentro estaba Hermione sentada en un sillón frente a un espejo y Vivian de pie mientras le pasaba el peine por la cabeza y sacaba de él bolas de pelo, cada vez que lo hacía Hermione chillaba.  
  
-Vamos Hermi, que tampoco es para tanto, ni que fuera un cruciatus -dijo Myrddin divertido con la escena.  
  
A Vivian de la impresión se le cayó el peine, mientras que Hermione pegó un bote en el sillón. -¡Que susto nos diste Myrddin! -exclamaron las dos agitadas.  
  
-Os hecho una mano -dijo éste.  
  
-Me vendría bien -contestó su madre.  
  
Myrddin recogió el peine del suelo ye le preguntó a su madre:  
  
-¿Tienes la poción?  
  
-Si -dijo mostrando una botella con un líquido transparente.  
  
-Bien. Escucha Hermi esta poción aplicada todos los días durante un mes hará que el pelo se te quede de forma permanente de la forma en que te lo hayas estado peinando y en el largo que tuvieras cuando te la pusiste por primera vez -dijo mientras le señalaba su peinado con los pelos cortos y en punta. -Vez los míos, no me crecen y se mantienen en esta forma aunque se mojen.  
  
Eso explicaba porque Myrddin mantenía sus pelos en punta aún cuando se bañaba en la piscina pensó Harry.  
  
-¿Y si deseo cambiarme el peinado a cortarme el pelo? -preguntó Hermione con temor en su voz.  
  
-Pues te peinas de otra forma echándote la poción durante un mes otra vez, no da sensación pringosa ni mojada ya que se seca enseguida. En cuanto a lo de cortarte el pelo pues te lo cortas, aunque en cuanto tenga este la longitud que desees debes aplicarte de nuevo la poción.  
  
-Aha -dijo Hermione temblando.  
  
-Vamos Hermione querida -dijo Vivian tranquilizándola. -No te preocupes ay verás como quedarás muy bien. Además tú misma fuiste quien pidió el cambio.  
  
-Si, será mejor que empecemos -dijo Hermione.  
  
-El que de verdad necesita el uso de esta poción es Harry, así dejaría de pelearse con el peine por las mañanas -dijo Myrddin mientras miraba a Harry de reojo.  
  
Todos empezaron a reírse, hasta Harry, del chiste de Myrddin.  
  
-¿No os importa que me quede viendo vuestra sesión de tortura? -preguntó éste.  
  
-¡Que va! ¡Quédate! -dijo Myrddin. -Pero te aviso que nos llevará más de una hora.  
  
-Hermione ponte esta máscara -dijo Vivian. -Para que no puedas ver que hacemos hasta el resultado final.  
  
Hermione aceptó y una vez puesta la máscara Vivian y Myrddin comenzaron su trabajo. Empezaron a aplicarle la poción por todo el cabello mientras le pasaban el peine para tratar de quitarle los rizos. Hermione ponía gestos de dolor en su cara pero no llegaba a gritar, Harry por su parte observaba el proceso divertido. Myrddin hacía muchos esfuerzos para pasar el peine de forma suave por los rizos de Hermione sin hacerle daño, de vez en cuando sacaba de él alguna que otra bola de pelo. Vivian por su parte le pasaba la poción una y otra vez por el cabello y utilizaba encantamientos para quitarle algún que otro rizo especialmente rebelde. Harry a los quince minutos se había sentado en la cama de Hermione y había empezado a leer un libro de encantamientos aburrido de la rutina con el peine. No obstante había decidido quedarse para comprobar el resultado final; no sabía muy bien porqué pero le daba mucha curiosidad ver a Hermione con el pelo liso, acostumbrado como estaba a verlo siempre enmarañado. Pero la vez que había ido al baile de navidad le había sentado muy bien llevarlo liso aunque éste lo había llevado en un moño.  
  
Casi dos horas después Vivian y Myrddin terminaron de alisarle el pelo a Hermione.  
  
-¡Listo! -dijo Myrddin.  
  
Harry dejó el libro de encantamientos sobre la cama y se aproximó a Hermione. Lucía totalmente distinta a como Harry la había visto. El largo pelo castaño le caía suavemete hasta la cintura completamente liso y brillante. Hermione se quitó el antifaz de la cara y se levantó del sillón mirándose al espejo. La expresión de su cara era de una total incredulidad mientras se miraba absorta en el espejo.  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó Vivian.  
  
-Este... -dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Aquí lo que hace falta es opinión masculina -dijo Myrddin. -¿A que está mucho más guapa Harry?  
  
-Si, te ves muy bien -dijo Harry mientras se ponía rojo. Ante su comentario las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a ponerse de un color escarlata.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos para que todos puedan verte -dijo Myrddin. -Deben estar en el salón  
  
Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron escaleras abajo hacia el salón. Al entrar en él vieron que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado con las luces? -preguntó Myrddin mientras palpaba la pared en busca del interruptor.  
  
En ese momento la luz volvió a la habitación mientras escucharon el grito de ¡SORPRESA!. Harry se quedó pasmado. En el salón se encontraban los Weasley al completo, los Granger, Hagrid y Madame Máxime, Arabella, Mundungus, Sirius convertido en perro, los señores Diggory, Eltharion , Avatar, Seth, McGonagall, Snape (con el rostro crispado) y Dumbledore. Del techo clgaba un cartel que decía ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!; en la mesa había una enorme tarta blanca con quince velas encendidas. Los rostros de la mayoría de los presentes, salvo los de los profesores y los de Avatar y Eltharion pasaron de la alegría al desconcierto.  
  
-¡Lo sentimos Vivian! -dijo Arabella rápidamente. -Como tu esposo nos dijo que bajarías con Harry pensamos que ya había entrado, pero no es así. Espero que no se haya enterado con nuestro gritos. Tampoco veo a tu sobrina. Estará con él arriba en su cuarto.  
  
En ese momento comenzó a oírse una sonora carcajada. Lo siguiente que Harry vio fue a Myrddin en el suelo golpeando la alfombra con el puño mientras decía:  
  
-¡Que bueno! ¡Yo me muero! ¡Piedad por favor!  
  
Para su sorpresa Harry se encontró acompañando a Myrddin en sus carcajadas y no era el único. Vivian, Hermione, los Granger, Eltharion, Avatar, McGonagall y Dumbledore también reían a más no poder. Disfrutando de la cara de desconcierto de los presentes logró calmarse y decir:  
  
-Muchas gracias por la sorpresa, de verdad no me la esperaba.  
  
Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos y lo miraron con la boca abierta. Nadie decía nada y todavía se escuchaban las carcajadas de los que reían. Finalmente Ron logró decir:  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-Me alegro de verte de nuevo Ron -respondió.  
  
-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Ron -dijo Hermione mientras se calmaba.  
  
-¿Hermione? -dijo Ron con la boca abierta mientras Myrddin se revocaba por el suelo fruto de la risa.  
  
-¡Esto si que es bueno! ¡Ni su mejor amigo les ha reconocido!  
  
-¿Pero que os ha pasado? -decía mientras abrazaba a ambos a la vez. -Os dejo sólo y conseguís que nadie os reconozca.  
  
Los Weasley se recuperaron de la impresión y se acercaron hacia donde estaba Harry.  
  
-¡Harry cariño! ¡Como has cambiado en unos días! -dijo la señora Weasley mientras le abrazaba. -¡Estás muy guapo así! -añadió provocando el sonrojo de Harry. -¡Hermione querida tu también has cambiado mucho y para bien! ¡Estás hecha toda una mujer preciosa!  
  
-¡Gracias! -respondió una sonrojada Hermione.  
  
-¡Harry! -dijeron los gemelos mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda. -Tienes buen aspecto chico.  
  
-Encantado de volver a verte Harry -dijo Charlie mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
-Un placer verte de nuevo Harry. Ese nuevo vestuario te sienta mejor -dijo Bill mientras le estrechaba la mano. -Tienes que decirme donde has comprado esa cazadora.  
  
-Un placer volver a vernos Harry -dijo Percy de forma pomposa mientras le tendía la mano.  
  
-Hola Harry, me alegro de verte -le dijo el señor Weasley.  
  
La última en saludar fue Ginny quien se limitó a decir un breve y bajo hola mientras se ponía roja. Harry no se percató hasta ese momento de lo mucho que había cambiado. Su cuerpo empezaba a parecerse al de una mujer y el largo cabello rojo como el fuego le caía hasta la cintura.  
  
Luego se acercaron hasta él Remus, Arabella, Mundungus y Sirius convertido en perro. Éste saltó sobre Harry y le cubrió la boca de babas.  
  
-Hola Harry -saludó Lupin. -Estás irreconocible.  
  
-Piensas lo mismo que yo. ¿En donde está el Harry de la pasada semana? -preguntó Mundungus con una voz desenfadada.  
  
-Harry cielo, que guapo estás, definitivamente este año irán las chicas detrás tuya -le dijo Arabella muy sonriente haciendo que Harry se pusiera incómodo. -Veo que Vivian se ha encargado muy bien de ti.  
  
-Ya sabes Bella, debo de cumplir con mis funciones de madrina -respondió ésta.  
  
-¿Madrina? -dijeron varias voces.  
  
-Aquí presente -respondió Vivian sonriendo.  
  
Hagrid se acercó hasta Harry y lo zarandeó un poco antes de decir:  
  
-Me alegro de volver a verte, compañero. Ya me contarás tus conquistas este curso.  
  
-Hagrid por favor no empieces tú también -dijo Harry completamente rojo.  
  
Hubo una carcajada general en la sala; luego pasaron a saludarle los Diggory y para sorpresa de Harry Madame Máxime.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Dumbledore una vez que todo el mundo saludó a Harry y Hermione (a ésta última no dejaron de mirarla durante un buen rato los chicos, haciendo que se pusiera roja de la vergüenza). -Ahora que las presentaciones y las observaciones de los cambios de look han acabado -añadió sonriendo (Harry y Hermione se sintieron azorados). -Es la hora de que se muestre el último invitado de la fiesta y así todos sepan la verdad sobre él -dijo Dumbledore con gravedad en su voz.  
  
-Adelante Sirius -dijo Myrddin mirando al perro negro.  
  
El gigantesco perro negro posó su mirada en Myrddin y luego en Dumbledore, para luego asentir con su cabeza y transformarse en hombre. Cuando lo hizo la señora Diggory y la profesor McGonagall ahogaron un grito; ésta, Madame Máxime, el señor Diggory, Bill, Charlie y Percy le apuntaron con su varita. Los gemelos dieron un salto para atrás y Ginny se escondió detrás de su padre. Snape sonreía, aparentemente disfrutando la escena.  
  
-¡Sirius Black! ¿Que haces aquí? -exclamó el señor Diggory con furia en sus ojos.  
  
-¡TÚ! -gritó Hagrid mientras se acercaba a él a zancadas. -¡MALDITO ASESINO TRAIDOR!  
  
Viendo que la situación se ponía peligrosa Harry se interpuso entre su padrino y los presente, pero no fue el único, Dumbledore y Myrddin también se interpusieron entre él y los demás.  
  
-¡APÁRTESE PROFESOR! ¡DEJE QUE ME HAGA CARGO DE ESTE MISERABLE!  
  
-¡Hagrid! -dijo Dumbledore con una voz retumbante como el trueno. -¡Cálmate ahora mismo! -¡Y vosotros bajad ahora mismo esas varitas! - las palabras de Dumbledore causaron su efcto. Hagrid se detuvo en seco y los demás bajaron su varita asustados por la mirada colérica del director de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Pero Albus! ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes detrás de ti a la mano derecha de... de...  
  
-Para eso estamos aquí para aclarar esa cuestión Minerva.  
  
-¿ACLARAR QUÉ? -estalló de nuevo Hagrid. ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL HARRY! ¡POR CULPA DE ESTA ALIMAÑA NO TIENES PADRES!  
  
Los ojos de Sirius brillaron brevemente, Hagrid nuevamente se acercaba a él con la cara crispada de la ira, pero fue detenido por Seth, el gran dementor haciendo uso de su fuerza lo sujetó por el brazo derecho.  
  
-Será mejor que te calmes Hagrid y escuches lo que tiene que decir Dumbledore -siseó en voz baja y amenazadora haciendo que Harry se tranquilizara por el miedo.  
  
-¿Escuchar qué? ¿Qué no sabemos ya sobre este maldito traidor? -bramó el señor Diggory.  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si Sirius fuese un asesino y mano derecha de Lord Voldemort (la mayoría de los presentes se estremeció) ya me habría matado nada más entrar! -e hizo algo que soprendió a la mayoría de los presentes, abrazó a Sirius. -Me alegro de volver a verte Sirius.  
  
-Pero si sólo ha pasado una semana desde que nos vimos por última vez -dijo éste mientras le devolvía el abrazo.  
  
-Ya pero como te veo tan poco -respondió Harry ante la cara de estupefacción de los presentes.  
  
-Por favor siéntense -dijo Myrddin. -Se que para muchos les parecerá increíble, pero Sirius es inocente. Les vamos a explicar toda la verdad sobre él. Y no se preocupen por la reacción de Harry, ya sabe que Sirius es su padrino y el resto de la historia.  
  
-¿Y como saben que es inocente? -preguntó el señor Diggory.  
  
-Ah, esa es una historia sumamente increíble -dijo Myrddin con misterio. -Puede que para algunos les cueste creer la verdad.  
  
-Dígamelo a mí -soltó el señor Weasley. -Aún me cuesta creerla.  
  
-La cuestión es que la verdad es lo contrario a lo que todos pensábamos -continuó Myrddin. -La verdad es que el traidor no fue Sirius, sino Peter Petegrew -ante este comentario los presentes empezaron a articular cosas como ¡ABSURDO! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! O cosas por el estilo. -Le voy a ceder la palabra a las personas que descubrieron la verdad; la noche en que Sirius fu capturado en Hogwarts y se escapó. Harry, Hermi, Ronald, Remus, adelante.  
  
Todas las miradas se concentraron en los nombrados. A petición de Remus, Harry comenzó a contar como Sirius se había llevado a Ron hasta La Casa de los Gritos por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, como habían encontrado allí a Sirius como había logrado desarmarle y como había llegado en ese momento Remus Lupin. Cuando llegó hasta esa parte Remus comenzó a contar los hechos un poco alterados, como le dijo Myrddin a Harry, Hermione y Ron en voz baja (tambié se omitiría el incidente con Snape). No mencionó nada de lo que tuvo que ver el mapa del merodeador, sino que había visto a Harry y Hermione meterse por el pasadizo y les había seguido. También la parte en la que ayudó a Sirius fue omitida, explicó que Sirius le había insistido tanto en que observara la rata de Ron que terminó aceptando creyendo que había perdido el juicio, dijo que reconoció a la rata como Peter Petegrew.  
  
-¿Absurdo! -exclamó Percy. -¿Cómo iba a ser Petegrew una rata? ¡No figura en el registro de animagos!  
  
-Al igual que Sirius no figura en ningún registro porque es una animago no registrado. Ambos se hicieron animagos no registrados en quinto curso de Hogwarts.  
  
-Como mi padre -añadió Harry. -Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Los Merodeadores quebrantadores de leyes de Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír, Harry por su parte miraba divertido a Fred y George quienes observaban a Harry sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-Que tiempos aquellos, ¿verdad Lunático? -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Desde luego Canuto -respondió Lupin. -Mejor sigo con la historia.  
  
Prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de los gemelos quienes no creían que estuviesen delante de sus mentores. Relató como había obligado a la rata a transformarse en Peter, como Sirius le había contado que en el último momento convenció a Lily y a James de que utilizaran a Peter como guardián secreto para tenderle una trampa a Lord Voldemort, como había ido hasta casa de Peter para asegurarse de que era de fiar, como no lo había encontrado allí y como había ido hasta el Valle de Godric, como había perseguido a Peter y como lo había acorralado, como éste gritó para que lo oyeran, como voló la calle y se cortó el dedo para escapar convertido en rata. En este punto hubo muchas preguntas y discusiones para aclarar dudas, las más relevante fue la del señor Diggory:  
  
-¿Cómo supo que Peter estaba como mascota de los Weasley y como escapó de Azkaban?  
  
Sirius se adelantó y comenzó a contar su estadía en Azkaban. Relató que los dementores no habían podido absorber el pensamiento de su inocencia, gracias a esto conservó la cordura y cuando ya no aguantó se convirtió en perro.  
  
-Muy inteligente... -murmuró Seth. -Las emociones de un animal les confundiría a los carceleros y no se vería afectado por sus poderes.  
  
Sirius prosiguió con la visita de Fudge y como al pedirle el periódico (lo sacó de su túnica amarillento y arrugado) descubrió el paradero de Peter. Finalizó su relato explicando como había escapado convertido en perro.  
  
Harry continuó la historia relatando como decidieron entregar a Petegrew pero que al llegar a Hogwarts Lupin sufrió los efectos de su licantropía y, como con la confusión del momento mientras Sirius trataba de controlarlo Petegrew escapó convertido en rata. Le siguió la aparición de los dementores y como en el último momento apareció un patronus que los ahuyentó a todos y como había visto a alguien que saludaba la invocación antes de desmayarse.  
  
-¡Sucios bastardos, ojalá hubiese estado allí! -rugió Seth cuando Harry terminó el relato. -¡Sabía que los dementores de Azkaban llegaban a muy lejos pero jamás pensé que a tanto! -varios de los presentes miraron al dementor quien parecía fuera de sí. Harry sabía que estaba así por el incumplimiento del código de honor por parte de los demás dementores.  
  
-¿Cómo lo hizo Potter? -preguntó de repente Snape con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.  
  
-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Harry quien no entendía la pregunta de su profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Cómo logró liberar a Black estando en la enfermería? -le preguntó mientras miraba a Sirius con desprecio. Se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente. -¿Cómo pudo estar en dos sitios a la vez?  
  
-Creo que quien tiene que comenzar el relato es la mente maestra que planificó la huida -dijo Myrddin con voz desenfadada.  
  
-Fue ahora Dumbledore el que se levantó ante el asombro de todos y contó su plan de utilizar el giratiempo de Hermione para liberar al hipogrifo de Hagrid, Buckbeak y utilzarlo para que Sirius huyera en él.  
  
-Lo he tenido bien cuidado Hagrid -dijo Sirius mientras observaba la expresión radiante de alegría del guardabosques de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ahora los que llevaron a cabo el plan serán los que sigan contando la historia -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry y Hermione se adelantaron y empezaron a contar como llevaron a cabo el plan de dumbledore; en la parte en la que Harry convocó al patronus que hizo ahuyentar a los dementores hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa.  
  
-Muy poderoso tuvo que ser el patronus para ahyentarlos a todos. Eso es magia muy avanzada -dijo Seth. -Así que te viste a ti mismo aquella noche.... Curioso...  
  
-Pensé cuando me vi a mi mismo que era mi padre, hasta que comprendí la verdad.  
  
-Lógico .dijo Myrddin mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa. -Eres el doble de tu padre, de lejos nadie distinguiría entre él y tú.  
  
La mayoría de los presentes lanzaron miradas de tristeza y comprensió hacia Harry; para romper el silencio Hermione prosiguió con el relato de la huida hasta el final.  
  
-¡No me esperaba esto de usted señorita Granger! -dijo airada la profesora McGonagall mientras sus padres la miraban sorprendidos.  
  
-Simplemente obedeció las órdenes de su director Minerva -dijo Dumbledore con aire desenfadado.  
  
-Esta historia suena un tanto extraña y cuesta de creer... -dijo Percy mientras miraba a Sirius.  
  
-Vamos -exclamó Myrddin. -A mi me parece una historia lógica y todo por muy increíble que parezca encaja.  
  
-También lo hace con la predicción de la profesora Trelawney -dijo Harry.  
  
-¡No irás a creerte esa pamplina! -exclamó Hermione enojada.  
  
-No lo viste, se puso en trance y habló con voz profunda -Harry repitió los versos de la profesora mientras más de uno enarcó las cejas sorpendido. -Y acertó, Peter escapó aquella noche y ayudó a Voldemort a alzarse de nuevo la noche de la tercera prueba -se remangó la manga de la cazadora hasta la altura del codo derecho mostrando la cicatriz que tenía allí. -Aquí me hizo el corte para proporcionarle a Voldemort la sangre del anemigo tomada por la fuerza; también le proporcionó la carne del vasallo, se cortó la mano...  
  
Mientras había relatado esa parte de los hechos de aquella fatídica noche su voz había sonado como apagada y su mirada se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos sumergida en una tristeza profunda, muchos de los presentes pusieron caras de comprensión pues sabían que rememorar aunque sólo fuera un poco aquella noche debía de ser muy duro. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió sobre su hombro la mano de Myrddin.  
  
-Creo que con todo esto nos basta. Sirius es inocente aunque las pruebas estén contra él; pero se demostrará cuando atrapemos a Petegrew. Mientras tanto hay que confiar en la palabra de todos los que han testificado aquí. Es más, podéis ver que no ha intentado matar a nadie desde que llegó -añadió con tono burlón.  
  
Vivian quien hasta ahora había permanecido apartada en un rincón se acercó hasta donde estaba Sirius.  
  
-Hola Sirius -dijo con voz alegre pero a la vez triste. Al ver que Sirius no le respondía y evitaba mirarle agregó. -¿No vas a saludar a una amiga? Has estado evitando mi mirada todo este rato.  
  
-Vivian... yo... yo... -dijo con voz ronca, como si le costara hablar. No pudo continuar porque ésta le abrazó con fuerza (para disgusto de Snape) mientras le decía "te extrañé mucho". Sirius en ese momento la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar, Harry se sorprendió con la reacción de su padrino (al igual que la mayoría). -Lo siento... fue mi culpa... si yo.... si yo no hubiera tenido aquella idea... ahora ello estarian vivos y Harry tendría una familia... -dijo entre sollozos.  
  
-No fue tu culpa -dijo Vivian quien también había comenzado a llorar. Tuviste una idea noble jugándote la vida... nadie podría haber creído que Peter fuera un traidor...  
  
-Pero ahora ellos...  
  
-Lo sé, pero hay que seguir adelante. Siempre supe que eras inocente. Antes habrías muerto que traicionar a James... -dijo Vivian mientras sollozaba. -Lo que más me duele es que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a ello sólo durante catorce años y doce de ellos en Azkaban...  
  
-Gracias Vivian -dijo Sirius con voz triste.  
  
-¡Fue muy injusto! ¡No te concedieron juicio, no dejaron que te defendiera! ¡Lo habría hecho a muerte! ¡Y no me dejaron visitarte a Azkaban! -dijo Vivian con voz triste. Por eso dejé el ministerio, por eso dejé de creer en él...  
  
La mayoría de los presentes observaban la escena conmovidos y punto de llorar más de uno, Snape observaba a los dos con un gesto raro en su cara, como de incomodidad, con los ojos brillando. Myrddin por fin logró desviar el silencio.  
  
-¡Venga, vamos! -dijo con tono alegre. -¿Os habéis olvidado para que estamos aquí? No para recordar cosas tristes, sino para celebrar los quince años de Harry. Esto no pasa todos los días y hay que aprovechar el momento -añadió mientras le daba a Harry una palmada en la espalda. -¡Vamos a darle de una vez los regalos y animemos la fiesta! -dicho esto se aproximó al equipo de música del salón e insertó un disco, al momento empezó a sonar One Step Closer de Linkin Park (el grupo favorito de Murddin). Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza mientras las caras se les animaban. Myrddin se acercó hasta uno de los sillones y sacó de él dos paquetes, uno de ellos largo y fino.  
  
-¡Aquí tienes; feliz cumpleaños Harry! -dijo mientras se los daba. -Uno de ellos me gustaría que lo llevaras siempre contigo por precaución; el otro perteneció a tu padre.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete más pequeño con manos temblorosas encontrándose dentro con lo que parecía ser una armadura. Estaba hecha como de una especie de escamas doradas solapadas unas encima de otras.  
  
-¡Pruébatela! -le animó Myrddin. -¡Armaduras de escamas de dragón, duras como el diamante y livianas como una pluma! ¡Es capaz hasta de repeler hechizos no muy poderosos! ¡Llévala siempre contigo aunque sea debajo de la ropa! Ni sientes su peso cuando te la pones.  
  
Harry se la puso, notando que en efecto no sentía su peso y que le permitía una gran movilidad, a pesar de que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y hasta casi a la altura de los codos por los brazos. Las mujeres soltaron exclamaciones de lo guapo que se veía con ella puesta, haciendo que Harry bajara la vista al suelo avergonzado. Decidió abrir el otro paquete para acallar los comentarios encontrándose con una escoba de mango plateado y delgado. La reconoció enseguida como una Flecha Plateada, una de las pocas que debían quedar pues ya no se fabricaban. Se trataba de la precursora de las actuales escobas de carreras. Examinó la escoba de todos los ángulos sorprendiéndose al encontrar cerca de donde terminaba el mango la inscripción de cornamenta y el dibujo de un ciervo al galope.  
  
-¿Esa no es la Flecha Plateada de James? -preguntó Sirius mientras se acercaba a examinarla.  
  
-En efecto -contestó Myrddin.  
  
-Harry, esta escoba fue la que utilizó tu padre en su época de cazador de Gryffindor -dijo Sirius mientras la cogía y la examinaba con ojos radiantes de felicidad.  
  
-¿De verdad fue de mi padre?  
  
-Si -contestó Myrddin. -Tu padre me la regaló cuando cumplí seis años. Ese día había tratado de realizar el amago de Wronski con mi Estrella Fugaz. Pero acabé estrellándome contra el suelo. Salí ileso pero la escoba se hizo añicos -añadió con una sonrisa. -Tu padre, que por cierto era mi padrino (Harry abrió la boca de la sorpresa) al verme llorar desconsoladamente trató de animarme. Sirius con su habitual poco tacto me dijo que no llorara, que no era una gran pérdida lo de mi escoba -añaidó lanzándole a Sirius una mirada mitad divertida mitad colérica. -Yo le dije que a mi no me importaba que fuera una escoba mala, que tenía mucho valor para mí por haber sido mi primera escoba. Tu padre desapareció para volver a continuación con su escoba; me dijo que para él la Flecha Plateada tenía un gran valor pues con ella había ganado tres veces la Copa de Quidditch. Me la dio diciendo que esperaba que pudiera sustituir en cierta forma la pérdida de mi primera escoba. Desde entonces he jugado con ella en todos los partidos de quidditch que he disputado con los Cymry Fénix y no he perdido ninguno. Me he negado a volar hasta en Saetas de Fuego o en Nimbus. Pero ya es hora de que pase a tus manos.  
  
-¿Porqué si fue un regalo de mi padre y para ti tiene mucho valor? -repuso Harry tratando de devolverle la escoba.  
  
-Quien no es capaz de desprenderse de algo que quiere no sabe el verdadero valor de las cosas -le contestó Myrddin. -Además creo que no tienes muchos recuerdos de tus padres, ¿cierto?. Esto te ayufará a recordarles cuando los eches de menos.  
  
Harry le agradeció a Myrddin los regalos con una sonrisa y muy agradecido, consciente del valor de ambos; a continuación vio que se acercaba Vivian con una paquete. Se lo tendió y cuando Harry lo abrió se encontró con un álbum de fotos mágicas de sus padres y sus amigos en su época de Hogwarts, le agradeció el regalo con un abrazo mientras se esforzaba por no llorar. Luego se acercó Bella quien le entregó un grueso paquete que resultó ser una túnica azul oscura acompañada de unos pantalones del mismo color, unas botas altas de color marrón y una capa blanca con capucha (para que conquistes en Hogwarts a muchas chicas le dijo mientras los demás se reían). Luego se acercó Hagrid quien le dio un libro de pasta roja que se titulaba Los Secretos de los Fénix, como aprender sus costumbres y llegar a amaestrarlos. Luego se acercaron los Diggory (para sorpresa de Harry), quienes le entregaron un libro titulado Estrategias y tácticas para atrapar la snitch; la guía definitiva para buscadores. Los siguientes fueron los Weasley, Ron le regaló el libro Volaba como un loco (biografía de Dai peligroso Llewellyn), Fred y George un surtido completo de sortilegios Weasley, incluyendo sus nuevos inventos (bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre), Ginny para su sorpresa le había comprado un reloj digital, sólo que este tenía incorporada muchas funciones extras, como decir el paradero de las personas que eran importantes para ti o mostrar un mapa de los alrededores entre otras ( se sonrojó mucho cuando Harry le dio las gracias), el resto de los Weasley le regalaron una túnica de los Chudley Canons, actuales líderes de la liga; Harry se lo agradeció mucho consciente de lo mucho que le debía de haber costado el regalo.  
  
-Bueno Harry -dijo Sirius mientras se acercaba con Lupin y Mundungus hasta él. -Aquí tienes nuestro regalo, para cuando tengas muchas cosas en la cabeza y quieras librarte de ellas.  
  
Le entregó un pensadero a Harry quien se asombró al verlo pensando que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba últimamente.  
  
-¡Gracias! Me vendrá de perlas -les dijo.  
  
Eltharion se acercó hasta él y le tendió dos paquetes. Abrió el primero y se encontró con una camiseta del Real Madrid con el número y nombre de Zidane a la espalda. Harry se quedó impresionado, no se lo esperaba. Durante los últimos días en las charlas de fútbol con Eltharion y Myrddin había presenciado todo tipo de jugadas históricas del fútbol y había disfrutado en especial con el gol de volea de Zidane que le dio la Liga de Campeones al Madrid este año. Para él el fútbol era más que un deporte, durante su época en el colegio muggle el fútbol era lo único que conseguía distraerle y hacerle feliz. Abrió el otro paquete encontrándose con un balón Nike, emocionado le dio las gracias a Eltharion.  
  
-La verdad Harry, no se que le ves a un juego donde no hay pelotas encantadas y no se puede usar escobas -dijo Ron al ver que Harry se ponía la camiseta y empezaba a darle toquecitos al balón.  
  
-Algún día Ronald Weasley le enseñaremos a jugar al fútbol y se tragará sus palabras, pues es el mejor deporte del mundo -dijo Eltharion ante la cara de incredulidad de la mayoría quienes pensaban que el quidditch era insuperable. -Tengo también otra cosa para ti, Harry -le tendió una daga guardada en su funda.  
  
-¿Una daga? -preguntó Harry sorprendido, esta era de una ornamentación fina y preciosa; con motivos dorados y una vaina verde. La sacó de la funda notando lo liviana que la sentía en su mano y las runas que la decoraban a lo largo de la hoja plateada y afilada.  
  
-Perteneció a tu padre. La puso bajo mi custodia para que te la entregara cuando cumplieras la suficiente edad si a él le ocurría algo -dijo Eltharion con la mirada perdida en el pasado. -Si se acercan a ella criaturas malignas vibrará con violencia si está envainada; si está fuera de la vaina la hoja brillará, aumentando su intensidad si la apuntas a la dirección de la que provienen los siervos del mal. Como vez es una excelente alarma contra las criaturas de Voldemort.  
  
-Gracias por los regalos Eltharion -dijo Harry mientras se colgaba la daga del cinturón por el costado derecho. Se dio cuenta de que constituía un regalo muy serio. -La llevaré siempre conmigo por si las dudas.  
  
-Yo también tengo algo de tu padre para ti -dijo Avatar mientras le entregaba un cuerno de caza decorado con motivos en plata y oro. Se podía llevar colgado del cuello por una cadena dorada que poseía. -Es el cuerno de Roland; cuando sea soplado producirá efectos muy parecidos al canto del fénix. Los corazones amigos se llenarán de valor y osadía, mientras que los enemigos y los seres impuros de corazón sentirán miedo e incertidumbre -explicó ante el asombro general. -Además, si lo soplas cuando estés en problemas, los amigos y aliados tuyos a leguas a la redonda acudirán en tu ayuda guiados por el sonido del cuerno. También tengo esto para ti -le entregó un anillo y un broche de capa; ambos portaban el emblema real de Ulthuan, un fénix surgiendo del fuego con las alas desplegadas.  
  
-Muchas gracias musitó Harry mientras cogía los regalos de Avatar, intimidado porque nunca en ningún cumpleaños había recibido tantos presentes.  
  
Luego se acercó Hermione, llevando con gran esfuerzo una gran caja en sus brazos.  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! Te lo compré en Bulgaria; Víktor fue quien lo sugirió -dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba la caja.  
  
-Así que fue idea de Vicky, ¿eh? -dijo Ron con voz burlona y una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-¡No lo llames Vicky! -chilló Hermione. -¡Le llamaré como me plazca! -respondió Ron a gritos.  
  
A esto le siguió una pelea a gritos entre los dos mientras Harry, cargando todavía la gran caja trataba de calmarlos. Los adultos observaban la escena perplejos, en especial los Weasley y los Granger. Fred, George, Charlie y Bill estaban que se partían de la risa mientras Ginny no paraba de soltar risitas. Sirius bromeaba con Remus diciéndole que le recordaba a sus discusiones con Lily. Myrddin y Dumbledore por su parte observaban la escena divertidos mientras trataban de contener la risa; Eltharion por su parte había sacado una cámara de video y grababa la escena. La pelea terminó cuando un flash de una cámara de fotos los deslumbró. Las miradas se posaron en Myrddin, quien sostenía una Polaroid en sus manos y cogía la foto que salía de esta, esperando a que surgiera la imagen.  
  
-¡Dios que escena! -dijo estallando en carcajadas mientras veía la foto. -¡Si vierais vuestras caras! -le pasó la foto a Dumbledore y en segundos pasó de mano en mano provocando risas por doquier. -He encontado la cámara para que saque fotos mágicas, no tiene desperdicio.  
  
Cuando la foto llegó a manos de Harry, éste no pudo evitar reírse. Aparecían Hermione y Ron gritándose y él en medio tratndo de aplacar la discusión con cara de resignación. Hasta Ron y Hermione al ver la foto se rieron.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿quién es Vicky? -preguntó Myrddin.  
  
-Su novio -dijo Ron con disgusto.  
  
-¿NOVIO? -exclamó Myrddin. -¿Te echas un novio y no me dices nada? ¿Con la cantidad de aprovechados que hay hoy en día? ¡Más vale que te trate bien o le hecho un maleficio! -gritó ante las caras divetidas de los presentes.  
  
-¡Viktor no es mi novio! ¡Ya lo aclaré con él en Bulgaria, sólo somos amigos! -dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con furia.  
  
-¿Viktor Krum? -preguntó Myrddin con el rostro ceñudo.  
  
-Si, pero sólo somos amigos -dijo Hermione desviando su mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Myrddin.  
  
-Hmmm...  
  
-¿No abres el regalo Harry? -preguntó Vivian tratando de desviar la conversación antes de que Myrddin empezara a acosar a Hermione con preguntas. Harry le siguió el juego, sabiendo que Myrddin se ponía así simplemente porque era sobreprotector con Hermioe; según le había contado Vivian la quería mucho. Abrió la caja ahogando un grito de sorpresa al ver dentro de ella un juego de pelotas de quidditch. La quaffle roja y las dos bludgers sujetas a sus correas estaban a la vista. Hermione se agachó y sacó de un compartimento la pequeña snitch. Tenía grabada las letras HP y en medio de estas un grabado con la forma de la cicatriz de su frente.  
  
-¡Gracias Hermione! -le dijo mientras la abrazaba. -Muy buen regalo -observó Myrddin mientras miraba la snitch. -En particular el detalle de la snitch está muy bien -añadió, Ron, los gemelos, Charlie y Bill se acercaron con Dumbledore a observarla estando de acuerdo con él; aquel había sido todo un detalle. -Habrá que estrenar el juego un día de estos.  
  
-Bueno, ahora que todos los regalos han sido entregados vamos con la tarta ¿no? -animó Eltharion mientras sostenía la cámara de vídeo.  
  
La fiesta se prolongó hasta las nueve y media de la noche y fue muy divertida. Se sopló las velas de la tarta, se contó muchas anécdotas de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Sirius y compañía la gente se había acostumbrado a su presencia gracias a su carácter divertido), se jugó a varias cosas incluido un emocionante campeonato de Tekken que ganó Myrddin en una disputada final contra su padre, se gastaron varias bromas usando los sortilegios Weasley ( la que más éxito tuvo fue la galleta de canarios que le coló alguien a Snape, él cual sólo se contuvo porque Vivian le sujetó el brazo, pero durante un buen rato estuvo pasando su mirada iracunda de los gemelos a Harry y a Sirius quienes eran los que más se reían).  
  
-Ya deberían de estar aquí -murmuró Myrddin mientras la gente a su alrededor descansaba de la fiesta.  
  
-¿Quién... -comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero se detuvo al ver un cuerpo que salía de la chimenea y caía al suelo, instantes despuesotor cuerpo cayó encima del primero.  
  
-¡Ez la última vez que viajo azí! ¡Ziempre tengo que acabar en el zuelo! -exclamó la figura que estaba debajo de la otra.  
  
-Lo ziento jefe, pero zi por una vez me hubiera hecho cazo ahora no eztaríamos azí -dijo la segunda mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a la segunda a levantarse. Cuando ambos se levantaron, se volvieron hacia los presentes. Los Weasley y los Diggory ahogaron un grito y Harry desenvainó su espada rápidamente. Frente a ellos se encontraban dos orcos de piel negra oscura, casi negra. Eran más corpulentos y altos que los orcos con los cuales Harry se había batido el otro día. Uno de ellos llevaba puesta un peto metálico que le cubría el cuerpo, con protecciones en brazos y piernas, llevaba una capa de seda negra cogida con un broche dorado. El otro, visiblemente menos grande y corpulento no llevaba armadura, pero sí una enorme vara en la cual se apoyaba, su capa estaba hecha de piel de algún animal.  
  
-¡Azrag!, ¡Skaga! ¿Cómo estáis? -dijo Avatar mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a ambos.  
  
-Ya zabez, como ziempre, ocupadoz con muchaz cozaz -dijo el orco con armadura mientras le abrazaba. -Me alegro de verte a ti también Albuz -dijo mientras abrazaba a Dumbledore.  
  
-Como estás Azrag viejo pillo -dijo Dumbledore muy desenfadado.  
  
-¿Tú familia bien no? -dijo el otro orco.  
  
-Los puedes ver aquí Skaga -dijo Avatar mientras señalaba a Myrddin, Eltharion y Vivian. -¿Acaso te has olvidado de donde estamos?  
  
-Perdonad -se disculpó Skaga mientras los saludaba. -Con el golpe me he dezpiztado un poco.  
  
-No pasa nada -dijo Myrddin. -Se volvía hacia el resto mientras Azrag saludaba a su familia. -Estos son Azrag y Skaga. Jefe y shamán del clan Blackrock. No os preosupéis, aunque sean orcos negros. Su clan siempre ha sido benévolo y aliado del ministerio, aunque llevan años sin dirigirle la palabra.  
  
-¿Con loz doz últimoz miniztroz que ha habido? -bufó Azrag. -Zobretodo con eze patán de Fudge.  
  
Myrddin se rió del chiste y empezó a presentarle los orcos a los demás. Aunque conmocionados, enseguida se acostumbraron a su presencia tras haber pasado toda la tarde al lado de un dementor y divertirse con él. Cuando a ambos les presentó a Harry se sobresaltaron.  
  
-¿El hijo de Jamez? -preguntó Skaga en voz alta.  
  
-El mismo -dijo Myrddin.  
  
-Igual que Jamez, tuve el inmenzo plazer de conozerlo -dijo Azrag con tristeza y melancolía.  
  
-¿Conoció a mi padre?  
  
-Zi. Era el mejor jugador de quidditch de Gran Bretaña, y un valiente zoldado, pero zobretodo un gran amigo. Hoy ez tu cumplañoz ¿no? Te mandaré un regalo aunque zea atrazado.  
  
-No hace falta -dijo Harry recordando todos los regalos que había recibido ese día.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que zí! ¡Que claze de amigo de Jamez y Lily zería zi no te diera nada por tu cumpleañoz! ¡Myrddin ezto ze aviza!  
  
-Bueno, bueno, bueno -dijo Myrddin. -Será mejor que dejemos las discusiones y comencemos la reunión. Los adultos dirigieron una mirada siginificativa que Harry captó al momento.  
  
-Supongo que eso incluye que nuestra presencia queda excluida -dijo Harry mientras se imaginaba el porque de que hubiera tanta gente en casa de Myrddin. -Así que nos vamos -dijo mientras le hacía señas a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos para que salieran afuera con él.  
  
-Vuelve a sorprenderme señor Potter -dijo Snape clavando sus ojos en los de Harry. -Ha decidido no jugar a los detectives y entrometerse donde no le llaman. Pero seguro que se pondrá a escuchar tras la puerta.  
  
-Le prometo que no haremos eso -contestó Harry con sorna mientras le mantenía la mirada. Sirius iba a levantarse para encararse con Snape pero la voz de Myrddin le detuvo.  
  
-No Harry, puedes quedarte en esta reunión, y si vosotros lo deseáis también -dijo señalando a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces Myrddin? -dijo Snape furioso. -Vas a meter en una conversación de adultos a cinco críos.  
  
Fred y George miraron indignados a Snape, pues ambos tenían diecisiete años, Ron y Hermione por su parte miraban desafiantes a Snape. Harry miraba a Myrddin quien le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
-Simplemente evitar que jueguen a los detectives -dijo imitando el tono burlón de Snape ante la mirada divertida de Sirius y la furiosa de Snape. -Si no se enterasen de nada luego tratarían de descubrirlo más tarde -añadió imitando la mueca burlona y los gestos de Snape (éste estaba que no se contenía). -Además Fred y George ya casi son adultos y Ronal, Virginia y Hermi ya no son niños sino adolescentes, son capaces de entender lo que vamos a tratar han vivido experiencias muy dramáticas, esto para ellos no debe ser nada nuevo. Además te has olvidado que Harry aunque tenga quince años tiene ya la mente de un mago adulto. Ha visto cosas que le han hecho madurar más deprisa y tiene derecho a saber esto.  
  
Se paseó por toda la habitación. La mayoría salvo unos pocos no entendían a que se estaba refiriendo. Se paró en el centro de la habitación y volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-Os estaréis preguntando a que viene esto de la reunión. Bien, esto nos incumbe a todos, especialmente a ti Harry. A llegado la hora que sepas ciertas cosas sobre tus padres.  
  
-¿Qué cosas... -pero se calló con el gesto que le lanzó Myrddin con la mano.  
  
-Estamos aquí reunidos gente de muy diversa condición para tratar un tema muy delicado. Ahora que se ha vuelto a juntar lo que queda del antiguo grupo ha llegado la hora de volver a poner en funcionamiento la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-¿La qué? -saltó Percy de improviso.  
  
-La Orden del Fénix -dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba. -Es un grupo que cree cuando Vodemort estaba en la cúspide de su poder para luchar contra él. Se trataba de una fuerza que se encargaba de oponerse a Lord Voldemort y a sus seguidores de forma secreta. La formaban doce personas. Yo mismo, Louis Malfoy, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Vivian Fénix, Sirius Black, Peter Petegrew (las caras de los nombrados se ensombrecieron), Jane Marshall y James y Lily Potter ( las caras de los miembros de la orden se volvieron tristes). Tuvimos gran éxito al combatir a Lord Voldemort (hizo caso omiso del estremecimiento de la mayoría de los presentes) hasta su caída; con la muerte de tres de los miembros y la traición de otro (varios de los miembros tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar) disolvimos la orden. No obstante -añadió con gravedad en su voz. -Ahora que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto he decidido volver a ponerla en funcionamiento para combatirle y acabar con él antes de que recupere la fuerza que tuvo hace catorce años.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? -preguntó el señor Diggory.  
  
-La respuesta es sencilla -dijo Myrddin clavando en él sus ojos dorados. -Queremos que ustedes se unan a la Orden del Fénix, o que al menos nos ayuden. Todos ustedes saben lo que es capaz de hacer Lord Voldemort y algunos han sufrido a sus manos -añadió mirando con dolor a los Diggory. -Si no nos unimos contra él no podremos detenerlo; necesitamos gente en la cual podamos confiar. En todo caso, si no quieren luchar contra él y esto es algo que comprendo, necesitamos gente que pueda ayudarnos, perdimos a Jane, Lily y a James aquel fatídico año a manos de Lord Voldemort. Peter se ha convertido en un enemigo y Louis murió hace seis años.  
  
-Amos, Arthur, Percy -continuó Dumbledore. -Vosotros estáis bien situados dentro del ministerio. Como sabéis, Fudge ha silenciado el asunto y se niega a creer que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto. Necesito si no queréis luchar a nuestro lado que me ayudéis desde el ministerio. Conocéis a la suficiente gente bien colocada como para hacer correr la voz entre aquellos que estén dispuestos a creer la verdad.  
  
-Por supuesto que le ayudaré Dumbledore -respondió el señor Weasley.  
  
-También puede contar conmigo -dijo Percy con voz firme.  
  
-Y conmigo -dijo el señor Diggory firme.  
  
-Puede contar con mi ayuda; deseo unirme a la orden -saltó Bill.  
  
-Yo también -dijo Charlie con decisión provocando el asombro de sus padres.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea -dijo Hagrid levantándose.  
  
-Puede contar con nosotros -empezaron a decir los presentes, hasta los Granger se habían ofrecido como enlace con el mundo muggle por si Voldemort decidía dar el primer paso allí.  
  
Harry no escuchaba lo que decían los adultos. Se hallaba ensimismado en si mismo. Había cogido el pensadero y lo estaba utilizando. Myrddin le había explicado el otro día como se utilizaba cuando Harry le vio utilizando el suyo. Se puso su varita en la sien recordando lo que sucedió después de coger la copa con Cedric, se puso a revivir los fatídicos momentos de aquella noche y cuando sintió que ya no pesaban sobre su cabeza introdujo la varita en el pensadero. De ella surgió una sustancia plateada semi líquida que cayó al fondo del recipiente. Al caer allí Harry sintió que se había sacado un peso de encima. La voz de Myrddin le devolvió a la realidad.  
  
-Eso si, quiero advertirles a nuestros invitados que se mantengan al margen de los asuntos de la orden, es muy peligroso. Eso sí, cuando necesitemos vuestra ayuda os la pediremos, se muy bien hasta donde sois capaces de llegar. Pero hasta que no os la pidamos no os hagáis los héroes -dijo volviendo a imitar al profesor Snape, éste sólo se contuvo al ver que Vivian le lanzaba una mirada significativa.  
  
-No hablarás en serio Myrddin -dijo Sirius con voz grave.  
  
-Por supuesto que si; seguro que ellos estarán al tanto de cualquier rumor que surja en Hogwarts, especialmente de ciertos Slytherins. Si oís o veis cualquier cosa rara hacédnoslo saber -añadió con una sonrisa.  
  
-No te preocupes Myrddin, este año no tengo ganas de aventuras -dijo con pesadumbre en su voz (todos le miraron preocupados al ver su expresión sombría). -Tengo otras obligaciones como preparar los TIMO o vigilar a los alumnos como prefecto.  
  
-¿Eres prefecto? -dijeron a la vez Ron y los gemelos. Ron lo miró por un momento resentido.  
  
-Somos -dijo Harry señalando a Hermione. -Y no os haré la vista gorda.  
  
-¡No seas malo Harry! -dijo Fred.  
  
-Si, este es nuestro último año y hay que despedirlo a lo grande -añadió George.  
  
-¡Y le diré a Harry y a Hermione que estén detrás de vosotros para que no hagáis nada! -dijo la señora Weasley en un tono cortante.  
  
-Entonces... -dijo Myrddin cuando todos terminaron de reír. -¿Cómo van las cosas Severus?  
  
-Mal -dijo Snape con voz sombría. -Ni rastro de Karkarov desde que desapareció.  
  
-Si es que no está muerto -dijo Harry con una voz de gravedad impropia de su edad que sorprendió a más de uno. -Y eso sin contar que Lord Voldemort haya atraído hacia sí a los gigantes.  
  
-Eso de momento no ha pasado -dijo Dumbledore mirando a Hagrid y a Madame Máxime, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero eztá juntando de nuevo a loz clanez orcoz que le fueron fielez en el pazado. Muy pronto dizpondrá de un ejército lo zufizientemente grande para atacar toda Gran Bretaña mágica -dijo Azrag con preocupación. -Hay que detenerlo antez de que zea demaziado tarde.  
  
-Y hay que añadirle que Azkaban es su objetivo más importante -añadió Harry.  
  
-Cierto -corroboró Myrddin. -¿Cómo te has enterado de los planes de Lord Voldemort?  
  
-Lo dijo abiertamente la noche de la tercera prueba -dijo Harry con mirada triste. -Creo que la Orden del Fénix debe de saber que pasó aquella noche si es que no lo sabe ya.  
  
-A medias... -dijo Myrddin con mirada seria que contrastaba con su habitual desenfado. -¿Estás seguro de querer contarlo?  
  
-No exactamente... -dijo Harry con voz susurrante. -No me siento con fuerzas para contar esa experiencia de nuevo. Pero como dice el refrán una imagen vale más que mil palabras -dijo señalando el pensadero con voz sombría.  
  
Sirius y Vivian preocupados por la expresión de dolor de Harry se acercaron a él y le pusieron una mano en el hombro cada uno. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a Harry. Hermione y Ron se acercaron hasta donde estaba él preocupados.  
  
-Bien entonces veámoslo -dijo Myrddin mientras se acercaba al pensadero. -Antes de nada voy a advertirles que aquellos que no estén preparados que salgan de la habitación.  
  
La señora Weasley le hizo un gesto a Ginny y a Ron para que se fueran pero estos negaron con la cabeza. Los Granger hicieron lo mismo con Hermione pero ésta también se negó. Myrddin y Dumbledore pasaron sus penetrantes miradas por todos los presentes.  
  
-Bien, ya que todos están decididos a verlo, adelante...  
  
-Vamos -apremió Harry.  
  
Myrddin introdujo el dedo en el pensadero y empezó a remover la sustancia creando un remolino. La estancia cambió y todos pasaron al laberinto justo al lado del Cáliz de Fuego. Presenciaron la discusión entre Harry y Cedric sobre quien debía coger la copa; cuando la cogieron fueron transportados con los demás al cementerio. Fueron presentes del asesinato de Cedric (los señores Diggory empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente), para a continuación ser presentes del ritual de hueso carne y sangre. Cuando Petegrew se cortó la mano un escalofrío recorrio a todos los presentes menos a Harry, Myrddin y Dumbledore. Hermione se cogió del brazo de Harry quien no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo caído de Cedric, sólo separó la mirada de él cuando aparecieron los mortífagos (aquí el señor Weasely cerró el puño en un gesto de furia). Luego Lord Voldemort empezó a relatar su vuelta y su plan para llevarla a cabo, descubriendo la mayoría el secreto de la cicatriz de Harry. Finalmente llegaron a la parte en que Voldemort decía:  
  
-Y aquí está... el muchacho que todos vosotros creíais que había sido mi caída. ¡Crucio!  
  
Cuando vieron que Voldemort le lanzaba la maldición cruciatus a Harry la mayoría chillaron. Ginny y la señora Weasley empezaron a llorar. McGonagall se llevó las manos a la boca; Ron se puso pálido y Hermione se aferró al brazo de Harry muy fuerte.  
  
Luego le siguió el duelo con Lord Voldemort, conforme pasaban los segundos, la gente se ponía más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Los únicos que parecían conservar la calma eran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Azrag, Skata, Avatar, Eltharion y Myrddin. Finalmente llegaron a la parte en que las varitas de Voldemort y Harry se conectaban y se veían envueltos en la red dorada. Luego aparecieron los víctimas de Lord Voldemort. Al aparecer Cedric los Diggory rompieron a llorar, pero fue la aparición de los padres de Harry lo que causó conmoción, ya hasta los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban pálidos; Harry sintió que Vivian y Sirius le apretaban el hombro con sus manos, Hermione se cogió con tanta fuerza que Harry perdió sensibilidad en el brazo. Ron por su parte estaba completamente blanco. Los únicos que mantenían la calma eran Azrag, Dumbledore, Avatar y Myrddin; los tres primeros con una expresión triste, el último con una expresión de furia que hacía que sus ojos dorados relampaguearan. Luego vino la indicación de su padre y el ruego de Cedric. Cuando Harry cogió de nuevo el cáliz todos volvieron al salón.  
  
Harry se sintió de nuevo el centro de todas las miradas. Alzó la vista encontrándose miradas de angustia y compasión, Ron y Hermione le observaban como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto. Fue para él una bendición escuchar de nuevo la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Harry; aquella noche demostraste una valentía inesperada en ti.  
  
-No mostré nada especial profesor -dijo Harry mientras le miraba a los ojos. -Simplemente aquella noche comprendí que si tenía que morir a manos de Lord Voldemort lo haría de pie, devolviéndole la mirada, sin concederle el placer de verme suplicar y tratando de defenderme -todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos. Algunos ante esta frase por fin comprendieron lo que Myrddin había querido decir respecto a que Harry era un quinceañero con mente de adulto. Había pasado por tales acontecimientos en su vida que había madurado muy aprisa; hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño inocente y con los problemas de su edad. Aquello era una muestra más de lo que Voldemrot causaba en las personas. Le había arrebatado la infancia y la adolescencia a un muchacho.  
  
-Actuaste igual que tu padre Harry -dijo Myrddin tranquilamente. -Pero deja ya de atormentarte por lo de aquella noche. No fue tu culpa ni la de nadie más.  
  
-Cierto -dijo el señor Diggory haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar. -No te culpes por la muerte de Cedric Harry. Deberías de estar orgulloso por encararte con ese asesino.  
  
-Siempre podré encararme con él, porque aquella noche vi el miedo en sus ojos cuando se enfrentó a sus víctimas -dijo Harry con odio en su voz.  
  
-Cierto, esto demuestra que hasta él, que se considera todopoderoso sabe lo que es el miedo-dijo Myrddin; observó el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala y las caras tensas. -Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un gran día -añadió con tono alegre. -Se celebrará en Caer Cymry, el 52º aniversario de la caída de Gindelwald y no creo que queráis perdéroslo por no poder dormir.  
  
-Es cierto -dijo Eltharion. -Se hará una gran fiesta para celebrar la victoria del ejército aliado sobre el de Grindelwald en el Paso de la Muerte.  
  
-Que gran día -dijo Azrag. -Jamáz lo olvidaré, zalimoz victoriozoz.  
  
-Por supuesto que zi jefe, tú nunca pierdez -dijo Skaga. -Excepto cuando Albuz te timó jugando a laz cartaz, o cuando perdizte la carrera de montura de jabalí frente a Louiz Malfoy, o cuando Avatar te robó tu carro favorito y no pudiste recuperarlo, o cuando Jamez cogió tu garrapato y lo ezcondió zin que lo encontraraz; a parte de eztaz vecez y algunaz máz tú nunca pierdez.  
  
-¡Ezto ez un motín, haré que te dezpellejen! -rugió Azrag enfadado.  
  
-No jefe ezto no ez un motín, cuando te ataque por la ezpalda y te degüelle con mi cuchillo, entoncez zi zerá un motín, ¿me explico? -dijo Skaga mientras Myrddin, Dumbledore, Seth, Avatar y Eltharion se partían de la risa.  
  
-¡Ah! Bueno da igual, vámonoz para caza. Eztaremoz en contacto Albuz, te mantendremoz informado -dijo Azrag mientras se dirigía a la chimenea. Instantes después los dos orcos desaparecieron con un estallido.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, a dormir, mañana será un gran día -dijo Myrddin mientras los sacaba del salón cargando los regalos de Harry con ayuda de los gemelos. Subieron las escaleras y Myrddin les mostró sus habitaciones a cada uno.  
  
Veinte minutos después Harry se encontraba en su habitación con el pijama puesto aunque no tenía sueño. Escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.  
  
-Pasa, no duermo.  
  
Entraron Ron y Hermione, ambos con el pijama puesto y caras pálidas. Harry observó que Hermione tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Instantes después se abalanzaron sobre Harry y lo abrazaron.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó él sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Porque no nos contaste nada sobre aquello? Ahora comprendo porque te sientes así -dijo Hermione sollozando.  
  
-Podríamos haberte ayudado a superarlo -dijo Ron con la cara pálida. -Nunca pensé que hubieses tenido que enfrentarte a las tres maldiciones imperdonables aquella noche.  
  
-Para mí es muy duro tener que recordar todo lo referente aquella noche. Podeís haberlo visto, pero jamás sentiréis lo que yo he sentido -dijo Harry mirando el suelo. -De todas maneras ¿qué hacemos hablando de esto? Como me dijo Myrddin una vez "lo hecho echo está y no podemos cambiarlo, sólo nos queda seguir adelante". Pero me enfurece el no poder hacer nada. Ya es la tercera persona que muere por interponerse entre Voldemort y yo.  
  
-No pronuncies ese nombre ¿quieres? -dijo Ron asustado.  
  
-Tienes razón Harry, no hay que darle más vueltas a lo de aquella noche. Pero no te sigas culpando ¿Vale? Ni por lo de tus padres ni por lo de Cedric -dijo Hermione tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
-Aunque acabe perdonándome siempre cargaré con la muerte de Cedric -dijo Harry. -Pero voy a superarlo, debo de enfrentarme a la realidad de una maldita vez y no seguir escondiéndome. La vida sigue.  
  
-Así se habla -escucharon una voz que provenía de la puerta. Se giraron y vieron a Ginny quien traía puesto el camisón de dormir. -Eso es lo que hay que hacer en los momentos difíciles, tirar hacia delante.  
  
-Gracias Ginny -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, le sorprendió ver que esta vez no se sonrojó si no que le sonrió y le mantuvo la mirada. -Pareces que sabes de esto.  
  
-Si, tras el incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos y una conversación que tuve con el profesor Dumbledore me di cuenta de que había que dejar atrás el pasado y enfrentarme al presente para ver un futuro mejor -añadió para darle ánimos a Harry aunque éste notó que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y parecía muy nerviosa.  
  
-Gracias -volvió a decirle Harry.  
  
-¡Harry! -exclamó una voz. Era Fred. -¡A ti te buscábamos!  
  
-¡Si tienes que decirnos porque el profesor Lupin y tu padrino se han llamado Canuto y Lunático! -exclamó George.  
  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa y les invitó a todos que se sentaran en la cama y empezó a contarles cuanto sabía sobre la pandilla de su padre. Fed y George escuchaban cada vez más emocionados los relatos de Harry orgullosos de que el padre de su amigo fuera su mentor.  
  
-¿Con que dando una fiesta nocturna y no me avisáis eh? -dijo una voz desde la puerta divertida. Harry dio un respingo recordando que habían dejado la puerta abierta. En ella estaba Myrddin quien los miraba con una sonrisa puesta en su cara. -¿Queréis que os cuente las hazañas de los Merodeadores contadas por el propio Cornamenta?  
  
-¡Sí! -exclamaron a la vez Fred y George entusiasmados ante la idea. Harry asintió deseando oír las historias que su padre le había contado a Myrddin.  
  
-Muy bien, pero sólo hasta la una que mañana hay que levantarse temprano -Myrddin comenzó a relatar un montón de hazañas llevadas a cabo por el grupo de James, algunas de las cuales incluían también al grupo de amigas de su madre. Así estuvieron durante una hora hasta fueron las una de la mañana.  
  
-Bueno ya basta por hoy. Todo el mundo a dormir. A vosotros dos -dijo señalando a Fred y George. Sabed que Sirius y Remus se quedarán un tiempo aquí, así que tenéis varios días mientras permanecéis aquí para acosarles con preguntas. Fred y George abrieron los ojos de la emoción. -¡Y ahora a la cama! -esperó hasta que todos se hubieron ido para dirigirse a Harry. -¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien -dijo éste.  
  
-No del todo, pero hoy te has quitado un gran peso de encima, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No, lo que más me enfurece es no haber podido hacer nada, mis padres y Cedric murieron por interponerse entre Voldemort y yo; no quiero que eso pase con nadie más...  
  
-Escucha Harry, cargarás con su muerte todo tu vida, pero no te culpes de la muerte de Cedric. Si lo haces caerás en un círculo vicioso del cual no podrás escapar. Te lo digo por experiencia. Yo también perdí a alguien ante mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, pero aunque sigo llorando su muerte ya no me culpo por ello -añadió con voz triste. -¿Crees que a Cedric le gustaría verte en este estado?  
  
-Tienes razón Myrddin, pero eso se acabó; a partir de hoy voy a tratar de hacerme fuerte para poder defender a los que quiero.  
  
-Eso está bien, si quiere te ayudo.  
  
-No me vendría mal, gracias Myrddin.  
  
-¡No hay de que! -dijo Myrddin mientras se marchaba del cuarto; al llegar a la puerta se volvió y dijo. -¡Buenas noches!  
  
-¡Buenas noches Myrddin! -dijo Harry mientras se acostaba en la cama; el sueño le fue venciendo con rapidez, fruto del cansancio por todas las emociones experimentadas durante todo el día.  
  
Fiuuuuuuuu. Treinta y cinco páginas, cada vez los hago más largos. Espero que os guste el capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo y de todas maneras creo que lo voy a retocar en ciertos aspectos que no me han gustado, pero espero que os guste. ¿Qué me decís del corazoncito de Snape? ¿Y de la escena del abrazo entre Sirius y Jane? Esa fue la escena con la que más he disfrutado al escribir el capítulo, me parece enternecedora. Por fin aparece el personaje que tengo más ganas de desarrollar, Seth el dementor; ¡y qué me decís de Myrddin? Siempre animando en los momentos tensos y mostrando una confianza en Harry que no le tienen los demás. Ya veréis hasta donde llega esa confianza en el próxima capítulo. Seguidme mandando reviews por favor.  
  
Caer: palabra celta que quiere decir fuerte o pueblo amurallado.  
  
Cymry: palabra celta que quiere decir galés.  
  
Para todos aquellos que deseen saberlo he de añadir que además de la obra de Tolkien me han inspirado mucho El Ciclo Pendragón de Stepehn R Lawhead y los juegos de miniaturas de Games Workshop (Warhammer y HeroQuest).  
  
Próximo capítulo: Harry, Myrddin, Avatar, Dumbledore, Eltharion y Seth van a Caer Cymry para participar en los festejos de la ciudad sin saber que Lord Voldemort a decidido revelarse dando el primer golpe en la ciudad. Una batalla tendrá lugar a las puertas de la ciudad ¿Podrán los cymbrogi resistir el ataque de las huestes del señor tenebroso?  
  
Fragmento de un próximo episodio: La cámara estaba llenas con auténticas montañas de galeones, sickles y knutts. Harry nunca había visto tal cantidad de dinero; hubiera jurado que si se derribaran los montones se formaría una piscina de dinero de cinco metros de profundidad en la cual se podría uno sumergir.  
  
Nota: A partir del próximo episodio en determinados momentos pondré unas notas indicando que se debe poner una determinada pista de música si queréis saber que es lo que siento al escribir el fic y para darle mayor ambiente (en otras palabras estoy loco y lo admito). 


	5. El asalto de la horda no muerta

CAPÍTULO 5: EL ASALTO DE LA HORDA NO MUERTA  
  
"Los cementerios están llenos de hombres indispensables"-De Gaulle.  
  
-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...  
  
-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha.  
  
-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.  
  
-Apártate, estúpida... apártate...  
  
-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar... A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Harry despertó con la cicatriz ardiéndole como nunca hasta ahora había sentido, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor. El sudor recorría su cuerpo por completo y sentía su pelo más alborotado de lo normal. Se levantó de la cama y cogió sus gafas nuevas de la mesilla de noche. El despertador indicaba que eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Había dormido poco menos de tres horas.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta pues ese verano estaba siendo más caluroso que ningún otro. A pesar del calor se fijó en que el cielo estaba cubierto de negros nubarrones que avecinaban una próxima tormenta. No se veían las estrellas ni la luna haciendo que fuese una noche especialmente oscura. Aspiró lentamente el aire tibio que entraba por la ventana sintiéndose mejor.  
  
Una silueta se recortaba contra el cielo acercándose hacia la ventana, conforme disminuía la distancia que la separaba de ésta Harry pudo notar que se trataba de Hedwig, resultaba inconfundible por su plumaje blanco. Seguro que venía de una cacería nocturna. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando divisó junto a ella otra lechuza de color pardo. Cuando entraron ambas dejaron caer dos paquetes en la cama de Harry. La lechuza parda partió en seguida, mientras que Hedwig se metió en su jaula para descansar.  
  
Harry se acercó hasta ambos paquetes, cogió el que había traído la lechuza parda. Al abrirlo descubrió una tarjeta de cumpleaños, una carta y un regalo envuelto en papel de color azul cielo. Abrió la carta sorprendiéndose de quien era.  
  
Estimado señor Harry Potter.  
  
Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños donde quiera que esté. Le envío un regalo, lo hice en mis ratos libres entre faena y faena, me hubiese gustado poder dárselo en persona y en el día de su cumpleaños, pero tenía mucho trabajo, aunque el profesor Dumbledore quiso darme el día libre , pero Dobby se negó, porque Dobby es un buen y servicial elfo doméstico.  
  
Espero que este curso vuelva a visitarme a las cocinas de vez en cuando, le estaré esperando impacientemente.  
  
Atentamente, Dobby.  
  
PD: Winky se está recuperando del duro golpe de la muerte de su antiguo amo, el señor Crouch, también ella le envía recuerdos.  
  
Harry sonrió al recordar como la pobre Winky le tenía mucho cariño a su antigua familia, los Crouch. Abrió el regalo y se encontró con una bufanda de lana tejida a mano. Tenía rayas escarlatas y doradas y traía bordado el escudo de Gryffindor. Dejó a un lado la bufanda, la carta y la tarjeta de felicitación y abrió el otro paquete. En este había una carta y un pequeño estuche aterciopelado de color escarlata. Abrió la carta y la leyó:  
  
Estimado Harry.  
  
Feliz cumpleaños antes que nada. Te preguntarás porque te estoy escribiendo ¿no? Es que quería darte felicitaciones porque no todos los días cumples quince años. Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi en los brazos de tu madre después de nacer, eras tan mono ¿sabes?  
  
Lamento como te he tratado todos estos catorce años, en parte creo que fue por la envidia y en parte por la tristeza. Envidia porque tu madre fue a ojos de mi tus abuelos la perfecta y la fantástica, mientras que yo era la segundona; envidio porque te parecías tanto a tu padre, el hombre que apartó de mi lado a la pequeña Lily. Yo podría sentir toda la envidia del mundo hacia ella, pero era mi hermana menor, la pequeña Lily que se metía en líos cada dos por tres, la pequeña Lily que en el mundo muggle se sentía a un lado. Cuando ese asesino los mató a ambos me sentí muy mal. No sólo por tu madre, sino por tu padre y por ti. Yo no podía odiar a tu padre, pues era un buen hombre y fue la persona que hizo más feliz que nadie a la pequeña Lily.  
  
Se que vas a odiarme a mi y a mi familia por el resto de tus días y no te culpo, pero aun así quisiera pedirte perdón y decirte que nuestra casa estará aquí para acogerte cuando vuelvas de Hogwarts el próximo verano. Si al menos me hubiera tragado mi estúpido orgullo.  
  
Vaya me estoy poniendo sentimental. No te escribí sólo por eso, también quería darte un regalo de cumpleaños. Perteneció a tu madre, lo puso bajo mi custodia el día antes de que ocurriera lo que ya sabes... Antes de que perteneciera a Lily fue de tu padre, quien se lo entregó como una prueba de su amor. Si se lo das a la persona a la cual de verdad amas, estaréis unidos para siempre. Protegerá a esa persona y te indicará donde está en caso de que se encuentre en peligro. Es un objeto mágico muy poderoso que conecta a un hombre y a una mujer que se amen por el corazón, ambos sabrán cuando el otro estará en peligro. Antes de que tu padre lo poseyera, fue de tu abuela materna y se lo dio tu abuelo paterno y tengo entendido que así sucedió con varias generaciones de los Potter. Espero que encuentres a esa persona y se lo des como prueba de tu amor.  
  
Se despide de ti tu tía Petunia Dursley. PD: Vernon y Dudley te envían saludos y un feliz cumpleaños.  
  
PDD:Llévalo siempre contigo, como hizo tu padre antes de dárselo a tu madre.  
  
Harry terminó de leer la carta sintiendo ganas de llorar, las palabras de su tía le habían llegado al corazón; siempre había detestado a los Dursley, siempre habían pensado que eran personas odiosas y despreciables, pero ahora, sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa que perdonarles por todo lo que le habían echo. Cogió la caja y la abrió, encontrándose dentro con un colgante plateado cogido de una cadena de plata. El colgante tenía grabado en la parte central un león rojo y escarlata alzado sobre sus patas traseras y en la parte posterior dos letras en oro G.G., vió que podía abrirse y al hacerlo se encontró con que dentro había en cada mitad un espacio para colocar una foto pequeña. Estaba en el lado derecho la foto de su madre con dieciséis años y a la izquierda la de su padre con la misma edad, ambos mostrando una sonrisa de alegría en sus rostros. Bajo cada foto había un pequeño espacio que ponía James bajo la foto de su padre y Lily bajo la de su madre. Cerró el medallón y se lo colgó del cuello, sorprendiéndose de lo liviano y cálido que lo sentía.  
  
La carta de su tía todavía resonaba en su cabeza, en especial dos palabras, "Espero que encuentres a esa persona y se lo des como prueba de tu amor". Sintió de repente una profunda nostalgia por sus padres y por la vida que no había podido tener junto a ellos, pero esa sensación fue sustituida por la imagen de otra persona. Una muchacha de su misma edad y de cabello castaño, la cual le daba la espalda, cuando se giró pudo observar que su rostro se le hacía muy familiar. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esos labios, sólo había una persona así en su vida, Hermione. Trató de apartarse esos pensamientos sobre ella que estaba empezando a tener, reprendiéndose a si mismo, pues por mi guapa y hermosa que fuese, Hermione era Hermione, su mejor amiga desde primero. Tratando de quitarse a Hermione de su cabeza le vino a la mente el porqué de que se hubiese despertado a esas horas de la noche, las imágenes de su pesadilla y el recuerdo del dolor de su cicatriz ensombrecieron su mirada.  
  
Sentía la garganta muy seca, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Salió de su habitación y acabó en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. Este estaba iluminado fantasmalmente por lámparas que había en las paredes. Caminó despacio, intentando que sus pasos contra la alfombra no resonaran muy fuerte para no despertar a nadie. Bajó las escaleras y cogió la puerta que conducía al pasillo que levaba a la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta corredera notó que las luces del interior estaban encendidas, lo cual quería decir que había alguien adentro.  
  
Al abrir la puerta y entrar observó que dentro estaban Myrddin, sentado en la mesa de cocina con una jarra en sus manos y Seth el dementor tras el de pie. Myrddin le dirigió una sonrisa cuando lo vio.  
  
-¡Buenas noches Harry! ¿No puedes dormir?  
  
-Eh... la verdad es que no -respondió Harry.  
  
-Siéntate ¿Quieres café? Te ayudará a mantenerte despierto.  
  
-Es que nunca lo he probado... -titubeó por un momento, pero luego pensó que no tenía ganas de volver a dormir y decidió que con probarlo nada malo pasaría. -Vale, está bien.  
  
Myrddin se levantó y sacó otra jarra que llenó de café, leche y un par de cucharadas de azúcar, luego se sentó de nuevo y se la ofreció a Harry. Este la tomó entre sus manos y bebió muy lentamente. A pesar de haberle echado azúcar tenía un sabor ligeramente amargo, no obstante le gustó.  
  
-Un placer ¿verdad? -decía Myrddin mientras bebía el suyo despacio. Fijó sus ojos dorados en Harry de forma penetrante e inquisidora, tratando de descubrir que le ocultaba el muchacho, luego agregó. -¿Porqué no concilias el sueño?  
  
Harry sabía muy bien que Myrddin trataba de averiguar que le pasaba para poder tratar de animarle, sabía que con él podía tener la confianza que con otros adultos no podía tener, pues sabía que aunque Myrddin se preocupaba por él de la misma manera en que se preocupaban Sirius, Vivian, Dumbledore o los Weasley, lo hacía a la vez de forma diferente, como si confiara en Harry mucho más que el resto de los adultos, hacía tan sólo unas horas le había permitido estar en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, y aunque les había pedido que se mantuvieran al margen, cuando posó su mirada en Harry, éste pudo oír su voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndola "No te preocupes, cuando necesite tu ayuda te la pediré". Sabía que podría hablar con Myrddin de sus inquietudes y temores.  
  
-Verás... tuve una pesadilla y me desperté con la cicatriz doliéndome -a continuación le contó su sueño a Myrddin, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima.  
  
-Ya veo... bienvenido al club entonces... -dijo Myrddin con ironía pero a la vez con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.  
  
-¿Club? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Yo también a veces no concilio el sueño por culpa de las pesadillas -dijo Myrddin en voz baja. -Aparte de mis padres y de Dumbledore nadie lo sabe, pero a ti te lo voy a contar. Si queremos tener confianza entre nosotros no debe haber secretos ¿no crees? Y tú ya me has confiado varias de tus inquietudes -añadió con el rostro todavía triste.  
  
-No hace falta Myrddin, se que confías en mi como ningún otro adulto lo hace -dijo Harry preocupado por la mirada apagada de Myrddin, nunca antes lo había visto así.  
  
-Escucha. Yo tuve una novia en el pasado. Se llamaba Rose Dawson. Era bruja y estudió en Hogwarts, en Gryffindor. Me parece que Percy Weasley la conoció pues fue prefecta además de estudiante modelo y premio anual. Era una chica estupenda y maravillosa. Pero... hace dos años murió... -la voz se le iba apagando por momentos y sus ojos dorados estaban perdidos en la inmensidad. -La mataron unos mortífagos poco cercanos al círculo de confianza de Lord Voldemort pero que le eran muy fieles y querían encontrarle. Sus padres eran aurores y sospechaban que ella sabía del paradero de Lord Voldemort. Esa noche quedé con ella y me retrasé diez minutos. Conforme me acercaba al lugar de la cita empecé a oír sus gritos de dolor. Corrí hasta allí y me encontré con que la estaban torturando con la maldición cruciatus; antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento uno de ellos le lanzó Avada Kedavra. Cuando vi lo que hicieron sentí tanta furia que el awen me poseyó, movido por la furia hice explotar la zona en la cual estaban los mortífagos. Provoqué un cráter de veinte metros de diámetro, matando a los mortífagos en el acto, pero no pude hacer nada por Rose. Durante más de un año me estuve echando la culpa por lo sucedido aquella noche, me estuve diciendo a mi mismo que si hubiese llegado a tiempo no habría pasado aquello -Myrddin soltó una lágrima por un momento y luego siguió hablando. -No conseguí levantar cabeza hasta que me di cuenta de que Rose no querría verme así, autocompadeciéndome y reconcomiéndome por su muerte. Y estoy seguro que Cedric tampoco querría que te culparas de su muerte y te autodestruyeras.  
  
-Yo.. eh... Myrddin lo siento -dijo Harry clavando su mirada en los tristes ojos de Myrddin.  
  
-No.. no tienes que sentir nada -dijo Myrddin mientras volvía a recuperar su habitual sonrisa. -¿Sabes lo que hago yo para vencer estos momentos? Pienso en las cosas buenas por las que he pasado o que voy a hacer con mi vida. La vida sigue su camino; cargaremos ambos con las muertes de aquellos que nos salvaron la vida o que murieron ante nuestros ojos, pero hay que tirar hacia delante, pues esas personas no nos abandonan del todo, viven en nuestros recuerdos y se manifiestan cuando más los necesitamos. Estén donde estén tus padres y Cedric, estoy seguro que querrán que sigas con tu vida y dejes sus muertes atrás.  
  
-Eso haré Myrddin -dijo Harry también sonriendo. -Gracias por ayudarme tanto.  
  
-De nada tío; por cierto, ¿qué es eso que llevas al cuello? ¿Un colgante? -dijo Myrddin jovialmente para cambiar de tema hacia uno más alegre.  
  
-Si -dijo Harry explicándole todo lo referente al colgante. -Lo que más me chocó es que mi tía hasta nombró la palabra magia y el nombre de Hogwarts. Nunca antes había mencionado esas dos palabras, eran tabú. ¿Qué le ha pasado para que haya cambiado?  
  
-Ella misma te lo explicó en su carta -dijo Myrddin serenamente. -Quería a tu hermana mucho, y también quería a tu padre y te quiere a ti, aunque no lo creas.  
  
-Lo sé, ahora lo sé...  
  
-Por cierto -dijo Seth atrayendo la atención hacia él. -¿A qué persona le darás el medallón? ¿A Hermione la prima de Myrddin?  
  
-¿Por... por qué dices que se lo voy... a dar... a ella? -dijo Harry mientras se ponía rojo como un volcán.  
  
-Bueno... puede que los dementores seamos ciegos, pero nos guiamos por las emociones de las personas -dijo Seth con voz divertida ante la cara de vergüenza de Harry y la de interés que tenía Myrddin. -Pero he notado que muchos de tus pensamientos están dirigidos hacia ella.  
  
-Porque es mi amiga, nada más, mi mejor amiga. Una especie de hermana -respondió Harry azorado. -No voy a negar que se ha puesto muy guapa y que está hecha toda una mujer y...  
  
-Y que tiene una mirada llena de paz y alegría, y una sonrisa que ni el sol ni las estrellas pueden superarla... -puntualizó Seth. -La ves como algo más admítelo.  
  
-Eso es cierto Harry -dijo Myrddin con una risita. -Desde que posaste tus ojos en ella por primera vez en esta casa no has dejado de mirarla de reojo y sonrojarte cuando te mira a los ojos o te abraza.  
  
-Este...  
  
-¡Vamos! No negarás que Hermione se ha convertido en toda una mujer, o es que nunca antes la habías visto de esa manera -dijo Myrddin clavando su mirada en él.  
  
-Antes de verla aquí sólo una vez, en el baile de navidad de cuarto -dijo Harry bajando la mirada.  
  
-¡Lo ves! ¡Te gusta! ¡Admítelo! -dijo Myrddin como quien decía una sentencia. -Mejor que seas tu su novio que otro cualquiera...  
  
-No... si le digo lo que siento pondría en peligro nuestra amistad por un amor de adolescentes... -dijo Harry apesadumbrado. -Además ella no está enamorada de mí.  
  
-Eso nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices -dijo Seth sentándose en una silla. -Y no creo que eso ponga en peligro vuestra amistad. Fíjate en lo que pasó entre tus padres o entre tu madre y Severus, siguieron siendo amigos.  
  
En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la ventana. Todos se giraron para ver que lo causaba. En el alféizar había una lechuza negra que golpeaba una y otra vez la ventana con impaciencia. Myrddin se levantó y abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la lechuza, la cual voló hasta Harry, soltó un paquete frente a él y se alejó inmediatamente en las profundidades de la noche.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete encontrándose dentro de él con una carta enrollada y una sobrevesta para colocar por encima de la armadura; dejaba los brazos al descubierto, pues carecía de mangas y llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la cintura. De color rojo escarlata, tenía bordado en oro un león alzado sobre sus patas traseras, en él montaba una persona que tenía alzada una espada. En la parte posterior vio que estaba bordado en oro el escudo de la casa de Gryffindor. Cogió la carta para ver quien se la había enviado.  
  
Eztimado Harry.  
  
Komo te prometí, te envío mi regalo por tu dézimo kinto cumpleañoz. Ezpero ke te guzte, ze trata de una zobrevezta para colocárzela por enzima de la armadura y dejarla okulta.  
  
Ezpero ke te guzte mi regalo; komo vez tiene bordado por atráz el ezcudo de la caza Gryffindor y por delante la imagen de un león, zobre el kual monta Godric Gryffindor zozteniendo en alto la espada ke ahora empuñaz.  
  
Ezte fue un regalo ke me hizo tu padre en zeñal de nueztra amiztad, por ello me parezió ke te guztaría tenerla, puez me dijo ke la habían llevado todoz tu antepazadoz en la batalla. Ezpero ke zi alguna vez tomaz parte en una batalla, la llevez junto a ti para ke tuz enemigoz zepan ke ze enfrentan a un miembro de Gryffindor y zobretodo, a un Potter.  
  
Ze dezpide de ti kordialmente;  
  
Azrag, jefe del clan Blakrok.  
  
-Vaya, el tabardo de los Potter -dijo Myrddin mientras examinaba la sobrevesta. -Se trata de una reliquia familiar, pues creo recordar que tiene cerca de mil años.  
  
-¿Tan antiguo es? -preguntó Harry asombrado.  
  
-Si, pero no tengas miedo de usarla, no se romperá -dijo Seth. -Ha pasado por miles de batallas, transfiriéndose de padres a hijos en tu familia.  
  
-Vaya, son cerca de las cinco de la mañana -puntualizó Myrddin viendo el reloj de la cocina. -Creo que no tienes sueño, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-La verdad es que no -contestó Harry. La conversación cn Myrddin y los nuevos regalos recibidos le habían despejado la cabeza por completo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si nos echamos unas partiditas a la Play2 y desayunamos a las siete? -propuso Myrddin. -Papá, Seth, los abuelos y yo nos iremos a Caer Cymry a las ocho y si quieres nos acompañas.  
  
-Vale -aceptó Harry. -No tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy.  
  
-Pues entonces vamos.  
  
Se dirigieron al salón y se pasaron las dos horas siguientes jugando al Pro Evolution mientras Seth no paraba de censurar su actitud cada vez que uno protestaba por las jugadas del otro o celebraba con énfasis un gol. A las siete de la mañana ya se encontraban en la cocina tomando unas tostadas y sendas tazas grandes de café. Cuando se disponían a salir para dirigirse a sus habitaciones y vestirse, tres personas entraron en la habitación.  
  
-¡Buenos días! -dijo un sonriente Albus Dumbledore. Llevaba una túnica de un color grisáceo sin dibujos con una capa del mismo color sujeta con un broche que representaba el escudo de Hogwarts. Llevaba ceñida al costado una espada envainada de empuñadura dorada con gemas insertadas en ella. -Si que habéis sido madrugadores.  
  
-Es que hemos pasado una divertida noche en vela, ¿verdad Harry?  
  
-¿No habéis dormido en toda la noche? Myrddin eso no se hace en un día como hay. No tendréis fuerzas para divertiros -reprochó Avatar. Llevaba un peto de metal con finos grabados. Tenía protecciones metálicas en los hombros y antebrazos, y bajo éstas se podía percibir una cota de escamas de dragón parecida a la de Harry. También llevaba protecciones de metal en la cintura y una perneras que le cubrían toda la pierna pero articuladas en la rodilla para que pudiese moverse con facilidad. Llevaba una capa y al costado una espada en una vaina muy elaborada.  
  
-Es que no teníamos sueño abuelo, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Revolcarnos en la cama toda la noche -repuso Myrddin con fastidio en su voz. -Además tengo ya veinte años. Creo que puedo decidir que hago o no con mi vida.  
  
-Aunque a veces parezca que tiene cuatro -dijo Seth entre dientes. Todos empezaron a reírse mientras Myrddin lanzaba miradas asesinas al dementor.  
  
-¿Ese no es el tabardo de los Potter? -preguntó Eltharion con interés. Su armadura consistía en una cota de mallas dorada que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Flexible para facilitar los movimientos en las articulaciones. La completaban un peto metálico también dorado, con joyas incrustadas en él, unos guanteletes metálicos que llegaban hasta el codo y unas perneras que iban del pie a la rodilla. Llevaba una especie de faldón cogido a la cintura y que le cubría la parte posterior de las piernas, parecía estar hecho también de escamas de dragón. Llevaba también una espada ceñida en el costado derecho y una capa de color morado. De ésta sobresalía un arco largo idéntico al de Myrddin, de color blanco y una carcaj lleno de flechas. -¿Creía que lo tenía Azrag?  
  
-Me lo dio por mi cumpleaños -explicó Harry.  
  
-Ya veo, te lo puedes poner hoy. Creo que complementará muy bien el regalo de Arabella y la armadura que te dio Myrddin -añadió mientras el resto asentía.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a vestir mientras vosotros desayunáis -dijo Eltharion mientras se llevaba a Harry por el hombro fuera de la cocina. -Así podremos irnos a las ocho.  
Harry y él volvieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Harry iba a entrar en la suya, oyó detrás de él un carraspeo. Al girarse vio a Myrddin que estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación y le miraba con sus ojos dorados.  
  
-Sigue el consejo de mi padre y ponte las ropas que te regaló Arabella ayer. También lleva tus armas, a lo mejor te interesa participar en alguno de los concursos de esgrima.  
  
Harry asintió y entró en su habitación, miró por la ventana y vio que los nubarrones negros seguían cubriendo el cielo, presagiando una inminente tormenta. Lo primero que hizo antes que nada fue ducharse. Diez minutos después volvía al dormitorio y cogía la ropa que Arabella le había dado. Se puso los pantalones y la túnica (llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la cintura) azules que le había regalado Arabella. Por encima de la túnica se puso la cota de escamas de dragón y encima de esta la sobrevesta. Se calzó las botas marrones, las cuales llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se colgó el colgante de sus padre, ocultándolo bajo el tabardo, a continuación se puso el anillo que le había regalado Avatar. Luego se colocó el cinturón marrón que venía junto a la túnica, los pantalones y las botas; ciñéndose la espada en el costado izquierdo y la daga en el derecho. Por último cogió la capa blanca y le puso el broche que le había entregado Avatar. Cuando iba a colocarse las lentillas se fijó en el cuerno de Roland y decidió llevarlo consigo sin saber muy bien porqué. Tras ponerse las lentillas se miró en el armario, sorprendiéndose de la imagen que se hallaba ante él de él mismo. Parecía un príncipe sacado de los relatos de fantasía. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con Myrddin quien salía en ese momento de la suya. Llevaba puestos su túnica y pantalones pardos, por encima llevaba una cota de mallas de color negro que caía hasta la pantorrilla los codos, cubriendo ésta llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas de color marrón verdoso, el conjunto lo complementaba su capa verde. También llevaba al costado su espada y en el hombro su arco largo y un carcaj.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Harry James Potter listo para seducir con su gallardía y porte a cuantas damiselas fijen su vista en él -dijo Myrddin en tono teatral haciendo gestos shakespereanos. -Noble e hidalgo caballero, profetizo que en Hogwarts fundarán un club de admiradoras de vuestra hombría.  
  
-Os ruego alteza que procuréis no enfadar a este noble vasallo. De lo contrario os las veréis con mi acero -contestó Harry siguiéndole el juego a Myrddin.  
  
Bromeando y riendo bajaron hasta la cocina. Allí les esperaban Dumbledore, Avatar, Eltharion y Seth ya listos para partir.  
  
-Vaya, te queda mejor de lo que pensaba el conjunto -dijo Eltharion mientras miraba a Harry de arriba abajo. -Pareces todo un guerrero venido del oeste.  
  
-¿Cómo iremos a Caer Cymry? ¿En coche como la otra vez? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, sería un viaje largo e incómodo. Iremos en traslador -dijo Eltharion mientras señalaba un sobre que había sobre la mesa de la cocina. -Está encantado para que nos lleve allí si lo tocamos a las ocho. Quedan un par de minutos, mejor nos preparamos ya.  
  
Todos rodearon el sobre y pusieron un dedo sobre él. Cuando de reloj de la cocina marcó las ocho en punto de la mañana Harry sintió la familiar sacudida bajo el ombligo, cerró los ojos y se preparó para el aterrizaje. Sintió el fuerte contacto con el suelo pero se había anticipado para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en la gran plaza que había tras las murallas de Caer Cymry. Frente a ellos había un hombre que portaba una cota de anillas y un peto metálico con protecciones para la cintura y las caderas y grabados que representaban caballos al galope. Llevaba brazales en los brazos y grebas en las piernas. En la cabeza portaba un yelmo que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un caballo. Toda la armadura así como las vestimentas eran de color rojizo. Al costado llevaba ceñida una espado y cargaba con un escudo en el brazo izquierdo; de forma más o menos triangular, era de un color cobrizo con el dibujo de un caballo gris alzado sobre sus patas traseras.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos Majestad, Altezas, profesor Dumbledore, guardián! -dijo el soldado mientras recogía el traslador y les hacía una reverencia. La voz del soldado se le hacía conocida a Harry, como si le hubiera visto antes. -¿Quién es vuestro acompañante?  
  
-Vamos Marcus -dijo Myrddin jovialmente. -No me digas que no lo reconoces- ante tal respuesta el hombre miró a Harry de arriba abajo, reparando en la cicatriz de su frente.  
  
-¡Harry James Potter! Es cierto, me habías dicho que tu madre era su madrina y que estaba pasando el verano en vuestra casa.  
  
-En efecto. Harry, te presento a Marcus Flint, uno de mis mejores amigos. Marcus, él es Harry aunque ya lo conoces -añadió con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el soldado dándose cuenta de quien era en ese momento. Se trataba de Marcus Flint, el antiguo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Al contrario de lo que ocurría cada vez que lo veía en Hogwarts, Flint le sonreía de manera amistosa.  
  
-¡Vaya que si le conozco! Me derrotó tres años consecutivos en Hogwarts -dijo Flint entre risas. -Sin duda alguna el mejor buscador de Hogwarts del siglo. Aun recuerdo como capturó la snitch en su primer partido, nunca antes vi nada igual -añadió con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Harry también esbozó una sonrisa al recordar ese partido. Había sido contra Slytherin y acabó atrapando la snitch con la boca, casi ahogándose en el intento. Tras despedirse de Flint empezaron a caminar por la plaza, que se iba llenando de gente poco a poco. Harry estaba extrañado por la actitud de Flint; en Hogwarts siempre se había mostrado como una persona desagradable y orgullosa. Sin embargo, se había comportado con él de manera jovial y amistosa, permitiéndose incluso bromear de su primera captura de la snitch.  
  
-¿Extrañado por la actitud de Marcus? -le preguntó Myrddin. Harry se preguntaba como hacía Myrddin para adivinar que pensaba con sólo mirarle a los ojos. -Normal, cuando acabas en Slytherin... Teniendo en cuenta la gente que hay allí tienes que dejar de ser tú mismo y actuar de la misma manera que el resto. Si no lo haces te rechazan -añadió con amargura. -Marcus tuvo que fingir durante su estancia en Hogwarts y acatar los preceptos de los cabecillas de la casa; limpieza de sangre, desprecio a los hijos de muggles y a los Gryffindor. Para él fue un infierno, el fingir ser otra persona. El verdadero Marcus Flint es el que has visto hoy.  
  
-Lo sé, pude verlo en sus ojos, un brillo en su mirada que nunca antes vi en él -contestó Harry mientras posaba su mirada en un grupo de hombre y mujeres vestidos de la misma forma que Flint, sólo que algunos llevaban lanzas y otros portaban arcos.  
  
-Son los cymbrogi Harry. Es un grupo de soldados que se formó en esta ciudad con el objetivo de que los muggles que estaban al tanto del mundo mágico ayudasen a los magos a luchar en tiempos de oscuridad. Actualmente se encuentran extendidos por toda Gran Bretaña e Irlanda -explicó Myrddin. -Han luchado en todas las batallas que han decidido el futuro del mundo mágico. La última vez que lo hicieron fue en La Batalla del Paso de la Muerte, en la cual se derrotó a las huestes de Gryndelwald y acabó con su derrota a manos de Dumbledore. También han defendido a lo largo de los siglos esta ciudad con sus vidas. Mucha sangre de ellos y de sus enemigos se ha derramado en las puertas de la ciudad -añadió.  
  
-¿Cuántos hombres componen las fuerzas de la ciudad? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Tres mil hombres y mujeres, magos y muggles forman una fuerza de carácter permanente en la actualidad. El resto de habitantes han sido entrenados desde una edad temprana para tomar las armas en caso de necesidad -dijo Myrddin. -Los hombres de Caer Cymry, al igual que el resto de los cymbrogi son valerosos y tenaces. Nunca dejarán que sus enemigos crucen las murallas de la ciudad y las defenderan hasta que el último de ellos caiga. La ciudad sólo ha caído en dos ocasiones en mil quinientos años.  
  
-Increíble -murmuró Harry impresionado.  
  
-¿Damos una vuelta por la plaza y luego subimos a las murallas? -propuso Eltharion. -Hasta mediodía no empiezan los torneos de esgrima, justa y tiro con arco.  
  
-Vale -aceptaron los demás.  
  
Hermione entró en la cocina bostezando. Había dormido poco y muy mal, pensando toda lo noche en la revelación que había visto ayer sobre lo ocurrido la noche del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se preguntaba como Harry podía seguir adelante después de haber pasado una experiencia tan traumática sin haberse vuelto loco. Sentía ahora más que nunca lástima por su amigo, por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir en su corta vida. Vivian y Snape ya se encontraban desayunando. Vivian le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la vio, Snape se limitó a mirar un poco por encima del Profeta que estaba leyendo con su habitual mueca de desprecio.  
  
-Buenos días cielo -dijo Vivian amablemente. -¿Quieres una tostada?  
  
-Sí, gracias tía Vivian -respondió.  
  
Se sentó en la gran mesa de la cocina y empezó a desayunar, minutos más tarde entró Ron seguido de los gemelos y Charlie. Instantes después se incorporaron a la mesa los señores Weasley, Diigory y Granger.  
  
Mientras los presentes acababan el desayuno Vivian se acercó al televisor que había en la cocina y lo encendió. Empezó a cambiar los canales bajo la mirada sorprendida de los Weasley y los Diggory.  
  
-¿Eso es un televisor? -preguntó el señor Weasley emocionado.  
  
-Si, a ver si están echando en la televisión local de Caer Cymry algún reportaje sobre los festejos de hoy -dijo Vivian mientras cambiaba los canales. -Vaya, mirad a quien están entrevistando.  
  
Todos se giraron hacia el telvisor, en la pantalla aparecían Harry y Myrddin junto al reportero y, en un segundo plano Avatar, Dumbeldore, Eltharion y Seth, quienes miraban con caras divertidas la cara de horror que tenía Harry en ese momento. -Si que ha madrugado Harry -observó Hermione. -Ha debido de ir con Myrddin y los demás a las ocho.  
  
-Sí, desde mi punto de vista podrían haberse ido un poco más tarde, los torneos no empiezan hasta mediodía -dijo Vivian en ese momento entraron Hagrid, Madame Máxime, Percy y Bill. Segundos después entraban Bella, Sirius, Lupin y Mundungus.  
  
-¿Qué hace Harry en la tele? -preguntó Sirius sorprendido.  
  
-Practicar su hobby favorito Black, aparecer en la prensa -dijo Snape socarronamente. Mundungus y Lupin tuvieron que sujetarle para que no se abalanzara contra Snape.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos al salón a ver la entrevista -dijo Vivian para finalizar la trifulca. -Allí estaremos más ancho.  
  
Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al salón, allí Vivian encendió el gran televisor mientras todos se acomodaban en torno a él. Puso el canal y se sentó en el sofá entre Sirius y Snape para evitar problemas.  
  
-Los Chudley Canons finalmente han aceptado jugar contra ustedes en un partido amistoso -decía el entrevistador a Myrddin. -¿Qué opina del partido que van a tener que disputar?  
  
-Bueno, es cierto que los Canons están en un gran estado de forma, pero confiamos en nuestras posibilidades de poder vencerles -dijo Myrddin con seguridad.  
  
-¿Creen que podrán contra ellos cuando de momento ni siquiera los Magpies han podido vencerles? -observó el periodista.  
  
-Tenemos muy buen equipo a pesar de jugar exclusivamente amistosos y partidos benéficos. Eso sí, va a ser un encuentro muy disputado.  
  
-¿De verdad piensa que un equipo de exhibición puede ganarle a los Canons? -dijo Ron incrédulo.  
  
-Tú no has visto nunca jugar a los Fénix -dijo Hermione cortante. -Su equipo tiene una calidad técnica asombrosa. Además tiene a Myrddin como buscador.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¡Myrddin es el mejor buscador del mundo! ¡Harry y Víktor son meros aficionados a su lado! -dijo Hermione irritada. -¡Podría haber ido a los Mundiales con Inglaterra pero se negó! ¡Ya verás como tenga razón cuando humillen a los Canons!  
  
-¡Chicos! -dijo Vivian para dar por finalizada la discusión. -¡Queremos oír!  
  
-¿Y que piensa usted señor Potter del partido? -dijo el reportero mirando a Harry. -Denos su opinión como el buscador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años. -Bueno... la verdad es que nunca he visto jugar a los Fénix, así que no puedo dar una opinión al respecto, cuando les vea jugar emitiré un juicio al respecto -contestó Harry sintiendo como las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca al sentirse el centro de atención de todas las miradas de la ciudad.  
  
-¿No está guapísimo? -preguntó Vivian mientras veían como Harry contestaba a las preguntas que le hacían con embarazo.  
  
-Sí, si deja de ser tan tímido se convertirá en el soltero de oro de Hogwarts -dijo Arabella mientras los demás se reían.  
  
-Parece que va a llover -dijo Myrddin observando el cielo. Los densos y negros nubarrones persistían en él.  
  
-Eso parece, espero que no sea así -dijo Avatar. -Sería una pena que hubiese que cancelar los torneos.  
  
-Muchas gracias por concederme unos minutos -agradeció el reportero a Harry mientras se iba.  
  
-Ha sido un placer -dijo Harry mientras se volvía hacia Myrddin. -Myrddin, ¿qué le han hecho a la cámara de vídeo? -preguntó señalando una cámara que flotaba en torno al reportero, el cual entrevistaba ahora a los vigías de la muralla.  
  
-Encantarla para que siga a los periodistas y tomen los mejores ángulos y planos para cada reportaje -explicó Dumbledore. -Combinación de la magia y la tecnología muggle.  
  
-Vaya, menuda... ¡ay! -sintió de repente un agudo pinchazo en su cicatriz. El dolor era tal que se llevó la mano derecha a la frente.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Harry? -preguntó Eltharion preocupado.  
  
-Es tu cicatriz. ¿Te duele verdad? -adivinó Dumbledore.  
  
-A lo mejor Lord Voldemort está furioso -propuso Avatar. -Quizáspor eso te duele.  
  
-No os preocupéis -dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la mano de la frente. -Me duele menos.  
  
-¿Seguro? -preguntó Seth.  
  
-Si... -dijo con el rostro sudoroso.  
  
-Se acerca un jinete -dijo Myrddin mientras señalaba una figura que se acercaba al galope hacia los muros de la ciudad. Montaba un caballo negro y llevaba vestiduras negras; túnica, guantes y capa. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de la capa. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la ciudad y clavó su vista en todos los hombres que había en la muralla. Cuando posó su mirada en Harry, este sintió que el dolor de su cicatriz volvía con toda su intensidad. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a la vez que un odio profundo le invadía. Sintió la reconfortante mano de Myrddin posarse en su hombro, éste le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.  
  
-¿Qué asuntos os traen a Caer Cymry viojero? -preguntó uno de los vigías.  
  
-¡Silencio muggle! -respondió el desconocido con una voz sibilante. -¡No he venido a intercambiar palabras con la chusma! No... he venido a hablar con otras personas... -dijo suavizando la voz, la cual sonaba ahora maliciosa. -Venía a hablar con el rey Fénix. Ya veo que viene acompañado de escoria de su talla. Ni más ni menos que el viejo loco paladín de los sangre sucia y la gente común, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Cómo osáis insultar el nombre de Lord Fénix y Lord Dumbledore? ¡Debéis disculparos ahora mismo! ¡O consideraremos vuestra ofensa como una afrenta dirigida también hacia nosotros los cymbrogi!  
  
-¡Cuida tus palabras asqueroso muggle! ¡O lamentarás haber nacido! -siseó el hombre con un tono suave pero a la vez muy agresivo. Algunos cymbrogi se echaron hacia atrás intimidados. La muralla se empezaba a llenar de gente que observaba al extraño con interés. -Yo, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, yo, a quien todos temen pronunciar su nombre, yo, quien he desafiado a la misma muerte. Yo Lord Voldemort puedo dirigirme a quien quiera como me plazca.  
  
Diciendo esto se bajó la capucha descubriendo su rostro. Varias personas ahogaron un grito y Harry sintió como se llenaba de odio y furia. Ese rostro pálido y huesudo como el de una calavera, esas rajas en lugar de nariz y esos ojos rojos pertenecían al mago más temido de los últimos tiempos y su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort.  
  
-¡No puede ser! -exclamó la señora Weasley horrorizada. -¡Decidme que lo que estoy viendo no es verdad!  
  
-¿Qué hace el allí? -dijo Arabella horrorizada.  
  
-¿Ese es ese mago al que todos temen? -preguntó la señora Granger con la voz temblando de miedo.  
  
-¡Dios mío quién-tu-sabes! ¡Sólo le separa de Harry una muralla y unos pocos magos! -gimió Hermione aterrorizada.  
  
Toda la sala era una algarabía de gritos y murmullos; todo el mundo trataba de acercarse lo más posible al televisor para poder ver mejor. Vivian era la única aparte de Snape y Sirius que mantenía la calma. Estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la pantalla con expresión de furia en su cara.  
  
-¡Calma! -gritó por encima del tumulto tratando de hacerse oír. Pero la gente no se callaba, ante esto alzó su voz aun más. -¡SILENCIO! -todos se callaron al oír su voz fría como el hielo. -¿Os habéis olvidado que Dumbledore está junto a Harry? ¡Mientras permanezca junto a Myrddin y a Dumbledore Voldemort no le hará nada! Ahora vamos a ver que pasa -dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia el televisor. -¿Me preguntó que querrá? -gruñó Snape mientras miraba con una expresió difícil de describir el televisor.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... -dijo Lord Voldemort mientras miraba a Harry con una mirada ávida. -Mirad a quien tenemos aquí, al gran Harry Potter, el que todos consideraron mi caída. ¿Has pasado un buen verano Harry? Al margen de los dolores de cicatriz y las pesadillas por supuesto -dijo mientras emitía una risa helada y siniestra.  
  
Harry no respondió ante las provocaciones de Lord Voldemort. Se limitó a clavarle una mirada desafiante mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios, fruto del dolor que sentía ahora en la cicatriz.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Harry! Me había olvidado que cuando estamos cerca la cicatriz te arde y te duele como si te aplicaran un hierro al rojo vivo -dijo Voldemort con un tono meloso en su voz. Harry cada vez estaba más furioso, si hubiera tenido a mano su varita le habría lanzado allí mismo un hechizo. De improviso volvió a sentir la mano de Myrddin sobre su hombro, haciendo que se tranquilizara de nuevo.  
  
-¿Qué deseas viniendo hasta aquí Lord Voldemort? -preguntó con voz dura Avatar.  
  
-Haceros un proposición -dijo Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. -Aunque he de reconocer que ciertos acontecimientos especiales han hecho cambiar las condiciones.  
  
-¿Qué condiciones?  
  
-Son poca cosa, nada que no podáis permitiros majestad.  
  
-¿Porqué tanto interés en negociar con nosotros Voldemort? -preguntó Dumbledore colérico. Harry sólo le había visto así una vez, la noche de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. -Me parece que esa no era tu intención original.  
  
-Albus, Albus, Albus... siempre tan perspicaz -siseó Voldemort de manera burlona. -Ciertas son tus palabras, pero henos aquí negociando ¿Porqué? Porque tenéis algo que yo quiero y ambas partes podemos salir ganando con el trato que os voy a proponer.  
  
-¿Ambos podríamos salir ganando? ¿En que sentido? -preguntó Myrddin con ironía en su voz. A pesar de ello su rostro mostraba una expresión bien distinta, su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido por una mueca de desprecio y sus ojos dorados relampagueaban. -¿Serías tan amable de explicárnoslo?  
  
-Bueno, es obvio, vosotros tenéis lo que más deseo, a Potter -dijo Lord Voldemort encogiéndose de hombros. Todas las miradas pasaban de él a Harry suspicaces. -Simplemente por entregármelo saldréis muy bien parados.  
  
-¿En que sentido? -preguntó Avatar con una mirada iracunda dirigida hacia él.  
  
-Si hacéis lo que os digo Caer Cymry estará a salvo. Ni yo ni ninguno de mis servidores le haremos nada a la ciudad ni a sus habitantes -explicó. -Siempre y cuando me deis a Harry y no intervengáis en lo que no os concierne.  
  
-¿Acaso se puede confiar en tus palabras? -repuso Dumbeldore enarcando una ceja. -¿Acaso se puede confiar en ti?  
  
-Sabes mejor que nadie Dumbledore que yo siempre cumplo con mis tratos, siempre y cuando se respeten las condiciones que impongo -contestó Voldemort con una mirada siniestra. Posó su vista en todas las persona que se congregaban en los muros y se dirigió hacia ellos. -¿Qué me decís cymbrogi? Entregadme a Harry Potter. A cambio vuestras vidas y las de vuestras familias estarán a salvo. Simplemente dadme al muchacho que ha sido mi caída, nada más os exijo.  
  
Los cymbrogi empezaron a hablar entre murmullos y a lanzarles miradas furtivas a Harry mientras hablaban más rápido. Dumbledore, Avatar, Eltharion, Seth y Myrddin permanecían en silencio mientras miraban a Voldemort con odio. Myrddin posó brevemente su vista en Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras escuchaba su voz dentro de si que le decía que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Harry trató de forzar una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió; Voldemort estaba jugando con los cymbrogi, a cambio de su vida salvarían la de sus seres queridos. Sintió una punzada de dolor en pecho al recordar la muerte de Cedric y empezó a plantearse si debía de entregarse a él, era preferible que él muriera antes que mucha más gente por interponerse entre él y Lord Voldemort. Estaba convencido de que los cymbrogi aceptarían el trato y ni Dumbledore ni Avatar ni nadie podría impedirlo. Súbitamente los cymbrogi se callaron y él mismo hombre que le había preguntado a Lord Voldemort a que había venido se encaró con él.  
  
-¡Jamás! -exclamó. -¡Jamás aceptaremos tu propuesta!  
  
-¡Estás delirando si crees que te entregaremos al hijo de James Potter o a cualquier otra persona que esté tras estas murallas Lord Voldemort! -gritó otro desafiante ante la cara de asombro del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-¿Te sorprende que pronunciemos tu nombre? -saltó un tercero alzando su espada en señal de desafío. -¡No tenemos ningún motivo para temer un nombre cuando nuestros antepasados sacrificaron sus vidas en innumerables batallas contra asesinos como tú desde hace siglos!  
  
Lord Voldemort miraba a los cymbrogi con una mezcla entre la furia y el asombro. Alzó su mano para aplacar el tumulto que se había organizado. Poco a poco los cymbrogi se calmaron, pero ahora sus miradas eran coléricas y desafiantes y no había en ellas la más leve nota de temor.  
  
-¿Acaso estáis insinuando que la vida de este muchacho tiene más valor que la de miles de personas? -dijo con una voz muy parecida a los silbidos de una serpiente. -¿A tanto llegáis para proteger al que ha sido considerado mi caída? Vamos, sed inteligentes, no arriesguéis la ciudad por defender al último Potter. ¡Entregádmelo y Lord Voldemort cumplirá su palabra! ¡La ciudad permanecerá a salvo! -en su voz había unos matices de diplomacia como Harry nunca había visto, parecía que concentraba todo su esfuerzo en que sus palabras surgieran efecto en los cymbrogi. -¿Arriesgaréis vuestras vidas y la de vuestros seres queridos por una sólo persona?  
  
-¡Trágate tus palabras junto con tu lengua bífida tras tus colmillos serpiente! -exclamó una mujer cymbrogi alzando su espada.  
  
-¡Crees que vamos a confiar en ti! -gritó colérico un hombre. -¡Tanto si te entregamos a Potter como si no atacarás la ciudad!  
  
-¡No se puede confiar en ti!  
  
-¡Nunca te entregaremos a Harry Potter!  
  
-¡Antes muertos que eso!  
  
Harry observaba atónito como los cymbrogi se encaraban nuevamente con Lord Voldemort de una manera aún más desafiante. Alzaban sus armas y pronunciaban a gritos su nombre con miradas fulminantes y coléricas. Voldemort parecía más molesto que nunca y en sus ojos sólo había una mirada; odio y desprecio.  
  
-¡Me parece que los habitantes de Caer Cymry ya han decidido por si mismos! -dijo Dumbledore con una voz atronadora para hacerse oír por encima del tumulto. Todo el mundo se calló y le dirigió miradas de aprobación.  
  
-¡Ya sabes a que atenerte Lord Voldemort! -exclamó Eltharion con una mirada de desprecio hacia El Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-¿Si tanto interés tienes en Harry porqué no vienes tu mismo aquí arriba a por él? -exclamó Myrddin de manera altanera y desafiante. Los cymbrogi empezaron a corear su nombre.  
  
-¡No me hagas reír Myrddin Fénix ap Eltharion! -siseó Lord Voldemort mientras se reía. Harry notó que sus gestos traicionaban su seguridad pues sujetaba muy fuerte las bridas de su montura. -¿En serio quieres que derribe las puertas de la ciudad y suba hasta ahí arriba? ¿En serio quieres que te demuestre cuán poderoso puedo ser? ¿Quieres que acabe de un solo movimiento de varita con la chusma que te rodea?  
  
-¿Quieres que nos batamos en duelo aquí mismo Voldemort? -dijo Myrddin con una voz fría como el hielo y los ojos relampagueando de la ira.  
  
-¡No seas necio! -repuso Lord Voldemort mientras retrocedía. -Si tú y yo nos batimos o nos destruimos mutuamente o ....  
  
-Provocamos una batalla de cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. -concluyó Myrddin.  
  
-¡No puedes batirte a duelo conmigo! ¡Estarías rompiendo el pacto que ha existido desde hace mil años! -chilló Voldemort nervioso. Harry se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su archienemigo. Todo su desprecio y orgullo había desaparecido y sus ojos reflejaban miedo y nerviosismo. -¡En absoluto! -dijo Myrddin muy tranquilo. -¡Eres tú el que lo ha roto al atacar a Harry en más de una ocasión! ¡Estoy en pleno derecho a defenderle si lo creo conveniente! ¿O acaso olvidas que está bajo mi protección?  
  
Lord Voldemort sujetó con más fuerza las riendas del caballo y le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a Myrddin antes de hablar mientras los habitantes de la ciudad coreaban de nuevo el nombre de Myrdin. Alzó su mano una vez más para pedir ser escuchado. El estruendo se apagó mientras todo el mundo miraba a Lord Voldemort, ansiosos por saber que más tenía que decir.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Sea así pues! -dijo con malicia en su mirada (aunque cambiaba a una de cautela cada vez que la posaba en Myrddin o en Dumbledore). -La muerte ha sido vuestra elección... ¡Recordad mis palabras! ¡Ya no habrá oportunidad de mostrar arrepentimiento!  
  
Dicho esto dio medio vuelta con su caballo y se alejó al galope perdiéndose en el paso que conducía al valle. Los cymbrogi coraron una vez más el nombre de Myrddin mientras Harry le miraba impresionado. Se había encarado con Lord Voldemort para defenderle y prácticamente le había hecho huir con el rabo entre las patas. Se preguntaba cuan poderoso era Myrddin en realidad, pues desde que le conoció en pocas ocasiones le había visto utilizar sus poderes mágicos. No obstante algo le inquietó. La cara de Myrddin no reflejaba alegría ninguna, permanecía con el semblante serio y miraba al valle escrutándolo con sus ojos dorados. Las mismas caras presentaban Dumbledore, Avatar y Eltharion.  
  
-¿Habéis visto? -preguntó el señor Weasley asombrado. -¿Lo habéis visto?  
  
-Nunca pensé que vería algo así... -murmuró el señor Diggory. -Todos esos muggles encarándose con el Señor Tenebroso, llamándole por su nombre desafiantes...  
  
-¡Dios mío! -exclamó McGonagall. -Tu hijo ha sido muy valiente Vivian. Y no sólo eso; el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le ha mostrado miedo cuando le ha desafiado.  
  
Todas las caras se volvieron hacia Vivian. Ésta permanecía sentada entre Sirius y Snape con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. Los dos hombres también miraban el aparato ceñudos.  
  
-La tormenta no ha hecho más que empezar -murmuró.  
  
Myrddin se volvió hacia todos los hombres que coreaban su nombre y alzó su mano pidiendo silencio. La gente se calló al instante sorprendidos al ver la mirada seria que surcaba su rostro. Miró en todas direcciones con sus ojos dorados brillando todavía, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.  
  
-¡Preparados para sufrir un ataque inminente! -dijo con voz enérgica pero serena. -¡Todo hombre y mujer capaz de empuñar un arma que se dirija a los cuarteles a equiparse! ¡Los niños y los ancianos deben ir a los refugios de las montañas! ¡Que quinientos hombres se encarguen de vigilarlos! ¡Quiero que toda la ciudad esté preparada para ello en menos de veinte minutos! -al terminar de decir estas palabras los hombres parecieron reaccionar, aquellos que no llevaban armas empezaron a bajar los muros llevándose a los niños y a las personas mayores a interior de la ciudad. Myrddin se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia Avatar.  
  
-¿He actuado bien abuelo?  
  
-¿Porqué me lo preguntas? -dijo Avatar muy tranquilo.  
  
-Bueno... es que me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento y... deberías de haber sido tú quien hubiese dado la orden o en todo casa papá, puesto que ambos tenéis mayor rango que yo.  
  
-Myrddin -repuso Avatar. -Has actuado bien, tal y como lo hubiéramos hecho tu padre o yo. Además, si alguien tiene potestad para dirigir las tropas de Caer Cymry ese eres tú, puesto que has nacido aquí y esta es tu ciudad natal. Que ha nosotros se nos haya nombrados comandantes de las fuerzas de la ciudad tiene sólo un valor simbólico. La responsabilidad de dirigir a los cymbrogi recae ahora en ti, ya no en nosotros, nuestro tiempo ya pasó.  
  
-Entiendo -dijo Myrddin mientras asentía con la cabeza. Luego se dirigió hacia un grupo de soldados y volvió a alzar su voz. -¡Que se toque el cuerno de llamada a las armas! -los soldados asintieron y se alejaron de él; momentos más tardes el clamor de un potente cuerno retumbaba en todo el valle alto y claro. -Seth, llévate a Harry a casa, allí estará más seguro -añadió mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.  
  
-¡De ninguna manera! -respondió Harry con vehemencia. -¡Yo me quedo a luchar!  
  
-No Harry -dijo Eltharion con voz grave. -Esto se va a convertir en un campo de batalla y va a ser muy peligroso.  
  
-Eltharion tiene razó Harry -dijo Avatar.  
  
-¡No pienso ir a la mansión! ¡No estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie más muera por interponerse entre Voldmort y yo sin hacer nada por evitarlo! -exclamó sorprendiendo a todos. -¡Esta situación se ha originado porque los cymbrogi me han defendido y se han negado a entregarme a Lord Voldemort!  
  
-Harry -dijo Myrddin tranquilamente. -Esto no tiene que ver con que te hayan defendido o no. Voldemort iba a atacar la ciudad de todas maneras, ese era su objetivo cuando vino aquí, pero al verte decidió jugar con los cymbrogi creyendo que te podría capturar de forma fácil y rápida.  
  
-¡Aún así no estoy dispuesto a irme! ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero ayudar a los cymbrogi! ¡Quiero devolverles el haberme defendido luchando junto a ellos y muriendo con ellos si es preciso! -dijo Harry con unas palabras que denotaban una seguridad y determinación insospechadas.  
  
(Poner a continuación la pista 14 desde el minuto 4 de la BSO de Las Dos Torres, tras ésta poner los 2,30 primeros minutos de la pista 6 del mismo cd; a continuación poner los primeros 40 segundos de la pista 9 del mismo cd) Myrddin clavó sus ojos dorados en Harry, éste le sostuvo su mirada con decisión. Así estuvieron durante un minuto hasta que de repente Myrddin sonrió dejando a Harry atónito.  
  
-Empuñemos juntos nuestras espadas.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-¡Luchemos hombro con hombro!. ¡Y si tenemos que morir hoy, que sea juntos y que canten nuestra caída hasta el fin de los días! -dijo Myrddin mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Harry y le sonreía. Las caras de Dumbledore, Avatar y Eltharion pasaron de la sorpresa a una sonrisa. Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Myrddin se volvió hacia los cymbrogi apostados en la muralla, los cuales miraban sorprendidos a Harry por sus palabras. -¡El hijo de James Potter ha hablado! ¡Luchará y caerá si es preciso junto a nosotros! -añadió con tono solemne.  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras los soldados alzaron sus armas y empezaron a gritar y a corear el nombre de Harry mientras gritaban cosas como "¡El hijo de James estará a nuestro lado!" o "¡El muchacho ha demostrado ser todo un Potter!" o "¡Ha hablado tal y como la hacía su padre!". Harry se sintió un poco cohibido de volver a ser el centro de las miradas y de la admiración. Miró a Myrddin quien sonreía. Éste desenvainó su espada y la colocó frente a Harry. Harry imitó su gesto y cuando ambas espadas estaban una frente a la otra procedieron a chocarlas, arrancando una multitud de vítores y aplausos entre los cymbrogi.  
  
-¡No estará hablando tu hijo en serio! -gritó Sirius fuera de sí al ver como evolucionaban los acontecimientos.  
  
-Me temo que sí Black; Myrddin va a dejarle tomar parte en la batalla y ni Dumbledore ni ningún otro se lo va a impedir -dijo Snape con una mueca de desprecio.  
  
-¡Pero es una locura! -gimió la señora Weasley horrorizada. -¿Por Dios como pueden dejar que Harry participe en una batalla? ¡Sólo tiene quince años!  
  
-¡No lo permitiré! -dijo Sirius completamente exaltado. -¡Ahora mismo voy a Caer Cymry a traerle de vuelta!  
  
-¡Tú no irás a ningún sitio! ¿O es que quieres volver a Azkaban? -dijo Vivian con furia en su voz, haciendo que Sirius se parara temeroso. -¡Además! ¿Con que derecho derecho vas a decidir tú por Harry?  
  
-Con el derecho de que soy su padrino y tutor -dijo Sirius más calmado.  
  
-Pues yo soy su madrina y tutora y me opongo a que Harry vuelva. Si él ha decidido luchar que así sea.  
  
-¡Por el amor de Dios Vivian! ¡Creía que siendo su madrina me entenderías y tratarías de proteger a Harry del peligro! -dijo Sirius con vehemencia.  
  
-¡Y si de ti dependiera Harry estaría todo el día encerrado en la mansión o en Hogwarts! ¡Una cosa es querer protegerle, pero otra es encerrarle en una jaula! ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que dijo James antes de que se le aplicara a su casa el encantamiento fidelio?  
  
La cara de Sirius se ensombreció, bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó en silencio, luego volvió a hablar con voz ronca.  
  
-Dijo que prefería morir a manos de Voldemort habiendo vivido de verdad que vivir quinientos años escondido en una cueva. Dijo que sacrificaba su libertad para proteger a Lily y a Harry, pero que si de él dependiera seguiría viviendo como vivió siempre, libre.  
  
-Exacto... lo mismo pasa con Harry. Es igual que James en todo -dijo Vivian con tristeza.  
  
-Ese es el problema -dijo la voz de Snape. Sirius y Vivian se volvieron hacia él. Sirius avanzó dos pasos pero fue detenido por Vivian. -No me malinterpretes Black. El problema es que tu ahijado ha heredado el maldito carácter de su padre. Podría haber heredado la sensatez de Lily, ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que heredar la cabezonería ya las ansias de atraer la atención de James!  
  
-¡Te prohíbo que hables así de Harry! -gritó Sirius tratando de liberarse de Vivian, pero esta lo tenía firmemente agarrado.  
  
-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que decía Lily de James? -dijo Snape en un tono sombrío. -Siempre se preguntaba porque James tenía que actuar de esa manera, porque tenía que arriesgarse tanto, porque tenía que ir más allá que ninguna otra persona -miró a Black intensamente a los ojos. -¡Y lo mismo pasa con Harry! No entiendo que es lo que pretende demostrar poniéndose continuamente en peligro y saltándose las normas continuamente. Es como... como si... como si quisiera demostrar que es digno de algo, y no que es ese algo.  
  
-Severus... -dijo Vivian con tranquilidad. -Harry no pretende hacerse el héroe, simplemente lo que quiere es ayudar, quiere poder hacer algo más que estar sentado y mirar como ocurren los acontecimientos. Myrddin dijo en una ocasión "los héroes no son los que eligen serlo, sino los que se ven arrastrados por los acontecimientos y los asumen aun en contra de su voluntad".  
  
-Aun así Vivian es para preocuparse -dijo Sirius. -No podemos permitir que Harry siga exponiéndose continuamente a riesgos y más ahora que Lord Voldemort ha regresado.  
  
-Pues yo tengo muy claro una cosa. Harry ya no es un niño, es capaz de cargar con la carga de un mago adulto, conoce mejor que nadie sus límites. Creo que ahora empiezo a entender porque se lleva tan bien con Myrddin, porque él ha visto en Harry algo que sólo Dumbledore ha visto ahora -dijo muy tranquilamente mientras Sirius bajaba la cabeza y muchos meditaban esta palabras. -Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar ara que vuelvan todos sanos y salvos.  
  
-¿No podemos ayudar de alguna manera? -preguntó el señor Weasley mientras tranquilizaba a su esposa.  
  
-¿Sabéis acaso empuñar una espada, una lanza o un arco? -preguntó Vivian. Al ver que todos negaban añadió. -Pues entonces no podéis hacer nada, esta batalla es de Harry y los cymbrogi y de nadie más.  
  
Diciendo esto volvió a sentarse y a mirar el televisor con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.  
  
-¿No me gusta nada ese banco de niebla que se ha formado al fondo del valle? -dijo Harry. Habían pasado ya cerca de quince minutos desde que Myrddin diera la señal para prepararse para un ataque. Hacía unos escasos cinco minutos que se había comenzado a formar un banco de niebla en la zona en torno al lago del valle y el paso que permitía el acceso al valle. Observó detenidamente la muralla, la cual se estaba llenando de hombres armados. Era tan ancha que cinco hombres podían andar por ella hombro con hombro sin ir muy juntos. Poseía varias escaleras que permitían bajar de ella y una escalera en zig-zag para poder acceder a la azotea de la torre central. Sobre ésta estaba Eltharion junto a los comandantes de los cymbrogi, Avatar y Dumbledore se habían hecho cargo de la parte izquierda del muro mientras que Seth, Myrddin y Harry se habían comprometido a hacerse cargo de la parte derecha. -¿Tú que opinas Myrddin?  
  
-Creo que es un regalito de Lord Voldemort, seguro que nos ha preparado una sorpresa -contestó lacónicamente.  
  
Myrddin había ordenado desplegar a los arqueros sobre la muralla junto con una buena parte de los espaderos, pues los cymbrogi contaban con un número reducido de arqueros; de unos ocho mil hombres en total sólo había unos mil quinientos hombres diestros en el arco, lo cual era una desventaja a la hora de defender la muralla. Los lanceros junto al resto de los espaderos habían sido desplegados abajo, custodiando las dos puertas por si el enemigo las echaba abajo. También se contaban entre las fuerzas de la ciudad los integrantes del barrio élfico. Era una suerte poder contar con ellos pues todos sabían manejar el arco con la precisión natural de su raza y esos quinientos arqueros adicionales les habían venido muy bien para defender el muro con efectividad. Sintió una mano por detrás de su hombro, al girarse se topó con Flint, que sonreía tratando de mostrar optimismo. Llevaba en su otra mano unos prismáticos de largo alcance.  
  
-¿Me los dejas Marcus?  
  
-¡Claro! -respondió Flint dándoselos.  
  
Mientras Myrddin escudriñaba la zona bajo la niebla con los binoculares se escuchó el clamor de un cuerno retumbar de nuevo en el valle.  
  
-La evacuación de la ciudad ha terminado -dijo Myrddin sin apartar los prismáticos de sus ojos. Los últimos cymbrogi procedían a ocupar sus puestos.  
  
-¿Para que están las cámaras de televisión aquí? -preguntó Harry señalando las cámaras encantadas que revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas como si se tratasen de snitches. -Para que las personas refugiadas en las montañas puedan saber si el enemigo ha atravesado los muros -respondió Seth muy despacio. -En caso de que suceda, usarán los túneles subterráneos para escapar hacia el Valle del Fénix.  
  
Harry quedó meditabundo en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el valle. La niebla era ahora tan densa que no se veía el lago ni el paso de entrada. Un relámpago iluminó con su destello el cielo e instantes más tarde un trueno retumbó en el valle. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el cielo negro cuando unos gruesos goterones empezaron a caer con fuerza; en pocos segundos la lluvia caía con fuerza y violencia mojando a todos los cymbrogi y salpincando al rebotar contra el muro.  
  
-Magnífico -dijo Flint con ironía. -Justo lo que nos faltaba. ¿Alguien da más?  
  
Myrddin esbozó una breve sonrisa, su vista aun fija en el fondo del valle con la ayuda de los prismáticos. De pronto la sonrisa de su cara quedó borrada y su lugar lo ocupó un entrecejo fruncido. Bajó los prismáticos y señaló hacia el banco de niebla. Harry escudriñó la zona observando una enorme masa surgir de ella, parecía estar compuesta por muchas figuras pero a tanta distancia no podía discernirlas bien.  
  
-¡No muertos! -exclamó Myrddin con todas sus fuerzas, al instante varios gritos y murmullos surgieron por toda la muralla. Los cymbrogi empezaron a apiñarse en torno al parapeto de la muralla para distinguir mejor la masa que avanzaba por el valle.  
  
-¿No muertos? ¿Qué son? -preguntó Harry de forma dubitativa. Myrddin se giró y le miró a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le tendió los prismáticos, los cuales Harry aceptó.  
  
-Míralo por ti mismo.  
  
Harry se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos y ajustó el zoom para poder ver con claridad la mancha. Se quedo sin palabras para describir una de las visiones más terroríficas que había visto en su vida. La enorme masa que se aproximaba a ellos estaba compuesta por una ingente cantidad de esqueletos animados. Sus huesos de un blanco pálido estaban unidos entre sí por algún tipo de magia oscura muy poderosa. Sus cuencas de los ojos vacías mostraban una oscuridad negra como la noche en los más profundo de ellas. Sus miembros huesudos empuñaban armas oxidadas, escudos hendidos y lanzas podridas por el paso del tiempo y el castigo que habían sufrido a lo largo de incontables años. Su movimiento era lento y tambaleante, sus miembros con escasa coordinación y rapidez, pero su avance era inexorable y carente de naturalidad para todo ser viviente. Parecía como si una enorme fuerza de voluntad oscura y maligna les empujara sobre los cymbrogi con la única intención de aplastarlos.  
  
-¡Que... que demonios! -exclamó Harry. -¿Esqueletos andantes?  
  
-Si -dijo Seth de forma calmada. -Restos de guerreros muertos en las batallas del pasado. Son reanimados por la magia negra e impulsados a combatir como en su anterior vida. No es nada agradable enfrentarse a ellos, pues la lucha no cesa hasta que todos han caído.  
  
-Aun así contamos con ventaja -dijo Flint por encima del barullo que se había formado. -Son guerreros con poca coordinación en sus movimientos y golpes.  
  
La armado no muerta iba ocupando el valle poco a poco surgiendo de la niebla. Harry descubrió con horror que su número era grande, todo el valle estaba siendo ocupado por una marea de color blanco de movimiento raquítico. Las caras delos cymbrogi reflejaban tensión y preocupación al ver el número de las fuerzas enemigas.  
  
-¿Cuántos son? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-¡Muchísimos! -dijo Myrddin lacónicamente. -Decenas de millares. Calculo que habrá más de cincuenta mil, puede haber en total unos setenta y cinco mil o por ahí.  
  
-¡Nos superan en diez a uno! -exclamó Harry alarmado.  
  
-Si, pero estamos tras una muralla difícil de tomar y nuestros guerreros son mejores -replicó Seth; se llevó la metió la mano en la túnica por detrás de su hombro y sacó un espedón gigantesco que empuñó con ambas manos. Su pesada y larga hoja relucía como la plata. -Será mejor que empuñemos nuestras armas.  
  
-¡Preparad las armas! ¡En formación de defensa! -exclamó Myrddin pasando entre las filas de cymbrogi. Los arcos de las dos primeras filas fueron sacados y las espadas empuñadas y los escudos embrazados. -¡Recordad que los golpes han de ir dirigidos a la cabeza del guerrero no muerto! ¡Ahí es donde se concentra la magia que lo mueve! ¡Si la cabeza es destruida o separada del cuerpo el no muerto perderá la unión con su amo y caerá echo un montón de huesos!  
  
Los cymbrogi asintieron mientras volvían sus miradas al valle; ahora el enemigo se encontraba a menos de cien metros de la muralla Ocupando la mayor parte del valle, salvo unos trescientos metros que los separaban del banco de niebla. Las primeras filas estaban ocupadas por unidades de lanceros con sus escudos en alto. Myrddin volvió a su puesto junto a Harry, Seth y Flint. Descargó su arco del hombro mirando al enemigo de forma desafiante. Luego posó su vista en Harry.  
  
-Recuerda una última cosa Harry. Mantén la cabeza y la sangre frías, no muestres compasión alguna pues no son seres vivos, son los restos de gente a los cuales Voldemort no les deja descansar en paz.  
  
-Tranquilo Myrddin, cabeza serena, sangre fría... -respondió Harry.  
  
-Lo harás muy bien -dijo Myrddin. -Recuerda todo lo que hemos practicado. No uses el awen todavía hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.  
  
-Eso haré.  
  
La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre todos los que se encontraban sobre la muralla. Abajo el valle se encontraba ocupado completamente por el enemigo, una visión blanca de muerte que avanzaba lentamente hacia la muralla en tromba, con un movimiento tambaleante pero que representaba a la perfección a la misma muerte. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza al contemplar aquella visión del enemigo, contempló a Myrddin, él cual se hallaba completamente sereno e impasible, sus cabellos plateados chorreando, sus ojos dorados fijos en el enemigo, su cota de mallas negra empapada por la lluvía, su mano izquierda sosteniendo el arco mientras con la derecha cargaba una flecha.  
  
-El asalto ha comenzado -murmuró este. -¡Cargad los arcos!  
  
Los arqueros obedecieron su orden preparando las flechas para diparar al enemigo. (Poner a continuación hasta el minuto1,45 de la pista 12 de la BSO de Las Dos Torres). En ese momento la enorme muchedumbre se lanzó a la carga recorriendo a toda velocidad los cincuanta metros que le separaba del muro.  
  
-¡Preparados para disparar! -exclamó Myrddin tensando su arco. -¡Fuego! -gritó soltando su flecha!  
  
Una andanada de proyectiles cayó sobre el enemigo, alcanzando muchos sus objetivos. Los arqueros más agraciados (como Myrddin y la mayor parte del destacamento élfico) lograron impactar de lleno en las cabezas enemigas, haciendo que los esqueletos se tambalearan y cayeran al suelo en un montones confuso de huesos. Otros arqueros tuvieron menos suerte y algunas flechas rebotaron en los escudos enemigos que los lanceros sostenían bien altos para proteger a los suyos del fuego de los defensores.  
  
De entre las filas de los no muertos surgieron algunos esqueletos portando armaduras metálicas corroídas por el tiempo, pero lo preocupante no era eso, sino que portaban en sus manos ballestas pesadas cargadas y listas para disparar. Una lluvia de saetas fue la respuesta de los atacantes sobre los cymbrogi. La mayoría se estrellaron contra el muro y las troneras o pasaron por encima de las cabezas de los defensores, no obstante otras consiguieron impactar en un objetivo con una fuerza demoledora que traspasaba la armadura, varios cymbrogi de la primera fila que fueron alcanzados cayeron al vacío al ser alcanzados por los poderosos proyectiles enemigos.  
  
-¡Huy ithurnariel emon ithäriel! -gritó Myrddin por encima del tumulto en una lengua desconocida para él. Al instante los arqueros elfos dispararon una ondada de flechas contra las filas de ballesteros enemigos. Los lanceros corrieron a proteger con sus escudos a sus ballesteros, pero la maestría con el arco de los elfos hacía inútil sus esfuerzos. Myrddin cargaba y disparaba su arco con una celeridad y maestría sin igual. Pronto las filas de ballesteros fueron reducidas a un montón de huesos inmóviles.  
  
Pero a pesar de ello el asalto continuó; las filas de lanceros se abrieron para dejar paso a columnas de esqueletos que portaban escaleras de más de veinte metros de altura. Al llegar a la altura del muro las cogieron por la base y empezaron a impulsarlas para levantarlas. Sobre sus extremos iban cogidos guerreros esqueletos como si fuesen arañas o monos, portando espadas y escudos cargados a la espalda.  
  
-¡Escaleras de asalto! ¡Espaderos aquí! -exclamó Myrddin mientras desenvainaba su espada. Los espaderos empezaron a ocupar las primeras filas listos para aguantar la embestida enemiga.  
  
-¡Ahora es nuestro turno Harry! -exclamó Seth levantando su gigantesca espada a dos manos. -¡A por ellos!  
  
Las primeras escaleras terminaron de ser alzadas quedando en contacto con las almenas. Los esqueletos que estaban ya colocados sobre ellas saltaron a las murallas y se pusieron en torno a ellas atacando a todos los que tenían cerca. Los espaderos se lanzaron a la carga empuñando sus armas. El choque de metales se produjo y pronto comenzaron a verse cuerpos caídos en el suelo.  
  
-¡Abajo las escaleras antes de que nos desborden! -exclamó Myrddin derribando de dos precisos movimientos a dos enemigos y empujando haciendo que cayera. Flint esgrimía su espada y paraba los golpes que le eran enviados con su escudo, de un empujón con éste tiró a un no muerto por las almenas, Seth de un solo tajo le separó la cabeza a tres esqueletos partiendo sus armas y escudos cuando trataron de parar su demoledor golpe.  
  
Un esqueleto se abalanzó sobre Harry descargando un tajo sobre él, al principio Harry no supo como reaccionar esquivando el golpe por muy poco, luego las palabras de de Myrddin resonaron sobre su cabeza "no son seres vivos", el ver a los cymbrogi luchar contra los esqueletos y caer luchando fue lo que sacó los sentimientos que le habían conducido a luchar a su lado, en ese momento fue como si se despertara de un sueño, reaccionó por fin ante su amenaza.  
  
Harry pudo observar que Flint tenía razón, sus movimientos eran lentos y poco coordinados; paró el golpe enemigo con su espada, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de los golpes enemigos a pesar de ser poco precisos cuando casi se le cae la espada por el impacto. Con un rápido movimiento desvió la hoja enemiga y descargó un tajo sobre la cabeza de su oponente, partiéndola en dos y convirtiéndolo en un montón de huesos. Otro esqueleto le atacó por el flanco izquierdo; esgrimiendo su espada con ambas manos descargó un golpe contra el cuello de su enemigo partiendo su oxidada hoja cuando éste trató de para su golpe, el no muerto cayó al suelo cuando la espada le cortó el cuello. Frente a él tenía una escalera por la cual subían más guerreros, corrió hasta ella y eliminando al no muerto que estaba saltando hacia el muro, empujó la escalera lejos del muro haciendo que cayera al vacío junto con todos los soldados esqueléticos que subían por ella.  
  
-¡Dios mío que horror! ¡Y Harry allí en ese infierno! -exclamó alterada la señora Weasley. Todos miraban con preocupación como se desarrollaba la batalla contra la horda no muerta. Las cámaras mostraban en ese momento una perspectiva aérea del lado izquierdo del muro. Dumbledore y Avatar aparecían en el centro de la imagen empuñando sus armas con una destreza y elegancia sin par, a pesar de la edad avanzada de ambos hombres. Dumbledore sostenía su varita en su mano izquierda y de vez en cuando lanzaba por ella algún hechizo que hacía que las escaleras de aslato cayeran al vacío.  
  
-Son muchos más que los cymbrogi -dijo Snape en un tono muy sombrío. -No podrán ganar esta batalla si siguen luchando así.  
  
Todos se giraron dirigiéndole al profesor de pociones miradas tensas. Ahora aparecían en la pantalla Harry, Myrddin y Seth luchando hombro con hombro, derribando a sus enemigos con golpes rápidos y certeros y tirando todas las escaleras que podían.  
  
-Mientras los cymbrogi sigan resistiendo no podrán tomar las murallas fácilmente -dijo Vivian, pero su voz sonaba carente de confianza en sus palabras.  
  
(Poner la pista 16 de las BSO de La Comunidad del Anillo desde el minuto 1,05 hasta el 2,35; a continuación poner la pista 13 del mismo disco desde el minuto 1,25 hasta el 4,15).  
  
Harry derribó a otro guerrero esquelético con un golpe cruzado de su espada, los cymbrogi luchaban valerosamente derribando a sus enemigos uno tras otro y echando abajo las escaleras, pero cada vez que lo hacían otras dos escaleras reemplazaban a la anterior. Myrddin y Flint corrían de un lado a otro de la muralla liderando a los defensores y haciéndoles sacar todo su valor y entrega. Seth daba amplios golpes con su espada derribando a varios de sus enemigos a la vez.  
  
Harry se encontraba ahora separado de ellos luchando solo contra tres no muertos, derribó al primero antes de que alzase su arma, el segundo fue arrojado al vacío de una patada, agachándose rápidamente con sus reflejos de buscador esquivó un tajo horizontal que le envió el tercero, luego con un rápido golpe de abajo a arriba partió al tercero en dos verticalmente. Se limpió el sudor que cubría su frente con el dorso de la mano izquierda y dirigió una mirada tras el parapeto del muro; se quedó paralizado con lo que vio, cientos de arqueros tensaban sus arcos podridos, pero en lugar de cargar flechas había unos garfios de los cuales estaban atados unas cuerdas.  
  
-¡Myrddin! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Éste le oyó y volteó a mirarlo. -¡Allí, allí! -exclamó señalando abajo al valle.  
  
Myrddin se giró a mirar tras el parapeto y su cara se tornó en un gesto de preocupación al ver lo que le señalaba Harry. En ese momento los arqueros dispararon los garfios, los cuales se engancharon en el parapeto. Las cuerdas fueron tensadas y por ellas empezaron a ascender cientos de esqueletos.  
  
-¡Unthüriel, unthüriel! -exclamó Myrddin a los arqueros elfos señalando a los arqueros esqueléticos que se preparaban para descargar una nueva tanda de garfios. Los elfos empezaron a abrir fuego contra los arqueros, una vez más el enemigo se dispersó ante la mortífera lluvia de proyectiles. -¡Cortad las escaleras de cuerda! -exclamó Myrddin mientras cortaba de un golpe la que más cerca tenía.  
  
Harry empezó a correr de un lado para otro de la muralla cortando toda cuerda que veía, pero por algunas ya habían trepado algunos no muertos y eran defendidas para que más atacantes tuvieran la oportunidad de subir a los muros. Al girarse para encarar un nuevo atacante vio a Myrddin subir a toda prisa la escalera que conducía a la torre central.  
  
Myrddin llegó hasta la azotea de la torre donde su padre y un pequeño grupo de cymbrogi disparaban contra los arqueros enemigos en un intento de evitar que más garfios fuesen lanzados contra el muro. Eltharion disparaba con la misma rapidez y certeza que su hijo.  
  
-¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? -preguntó a su padre.  
  
-Bien Myrddin; estamos concentrándonos en los arqueros... - su voz fue callada cuando vio a dos columnas de esqueletos portando dos grandes arietes y protegidos por grandes escudos. Llegaron a la altura de las dos puertas y empezaron a embestirlas con violencia. -Apuntalad las puertas -gritó volviéndose hacia los lanceros que estaban abajo en patio, estos se dirigieron hacia las puertas y empezaron a tratar de contener desde dentro las embestidas de los arietes del enemigo.  
  
-¡Marcus! -chilló Myrddin desde el extremo de la escalera, este se volteó para mirarlo. -¡Arietes enemigos! ¡Concentrad el fuego sobre el de vuestra zona!  
  
Flint dio órdenes a los hombres de esa parte del muro y al instante una lluvia de piedras y flechas empezó a caer sobre el ariete de su zona. Sin embargo la situación era bastante difícil, las escaleras seguían siendo colocadas cada vez que se echaban abajo y una nueva de escalas de cuerda fue lanzada sobre los muros. Con Seth a la cabeza empezó a reagrupar a los espaderos de la parte del muro que defendían y empezaron a repeler con fiereza al enemigo. Harry estaba muy activo derribando sin parar escaleras y cortando las cuerdas, esquivaba siempre que era posible los golpes enemigos y sólo luchaba contra ellos si era necesario. Se había concentrado en impedir que más asaltantes llegaran a los muros.  
  
-¡Papá llévate a tus mejores hombres hacia la zona que defienden los abuelos, están desbordados! -exclamó Myrddin señalando la parte izquierda de los muros, donde la lucha era más encarnizada y donde había mayores dificultades.  
  
-Bien Myrddin, ¡ocúpate tú de esta zona! -exclamó Eltharion mientras reunía a los comandantes de los cymbrogi que luchaban a su lado y corría escaleras abajo hacia la parte izquierda de las murallas.  
  
En ese momento garfios quedaron enganchados al muro con cuerdas atadas a sus extremos. Myrddin y los cinco cymbrogi que permanecía junto a él corrieron a cortar las cuerdas antes de que escalasen enemigos por ellas, sin embargo mientras se ocupaban de ello fueron recibidos con una lluvia de proyectiles enemigos. Dos de los cymbrogi fueron alcanzados por los dardos enemigos, cayendo al vacío; unas gigantescas escaleras fueron impulsadas hacia la azotea de la torre. Al hacer contacto con las almenas los esqueletos que estaban en su extremo saltaron sobre los defensores de la torre. Mientras los enemigos hacían retroceder a los cuatro soldados que defendían valientemente la azotea una tercera escalera fue puesta contra la torre.  
  
Uno a uno los cymbrogi fueron cayendo ante las espadas enemigas, Myrddin blandía su espada derribando a todo enemigo que se acercaba a él, pero el número le estaba superando irremisiblemente.  
  
-¡Seth! -exclamó mientras cargaaba su arco acertando a un no muerto que subía por una de las escaleras y haciéndole caer al vacío arratrando con su caída a los que estaban por debajo de él. -¡Necesito una mano con esto!  
  
Harry escuchó el grtio de ayuda de Myrddin y se volteó a ver; estaba luchando a la desesperada con un número muy grande de enemigos y pocos le habían escuchado. Se hallaba a dos metros de la escalera que conducía a la torre, así que corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, subió los escalones de la escalera zigzagueante de tres en tres y derribó a medio camino a un esqueleto arrojándolo al vacío. Cuando llegó a la azotea empujó la escalera de asalto más cercana, haciéndola caer con todos los que subían por ella. Se giró sobre si mismo y se abalanzó contra el grupo que envolvía a Myrddin derribando a cuantos se interponían en su camino. Justo cuando estaba a dos metros de Myrddin pudo ver como un muerto viviente levantaba su espada lista para atacar a Myrddin por la espalda. Con un salvaje grito le amputó el brazo y lo remató de golpe cruzado, luego se encaró con el resto que acosaban al medio elfo y entre ambos lograron acabar con su amenaza. No obstante quedaban dos escaleras de asalto sobre los muros del torreón y por ellas subían nuevos enemigos. Ambos hombres blandieron sus espadas listos para resistir la nueva embestida.  
  
En ese momento apareció Seth con un grupo de veinte hombre armados que atacaron con ferocidad a los asaltantes haciéndoles retroceder contra el parapeto; Harry y Myrddin aprovecharon esto para echar abajo las dos últimas escaleras.  
  
-Te debo una Harry -dijo Myrddin jadeando por el esfuerzo cuando la torre estuvo limpia de enemigos.  
  
-Tendrás más oportunidades de devolverme el favor -respondió Harry apoyado en su espada para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-¡Dios, Papá y los abuelos están desbordados! ¡Seguidme! -gritó Myrddin mientras levantaba su espada de nuevo. Descendió por las escaleras del lado contrario seguido de Harry, Seth y varios cymbrogi empuñando sus armas en alto.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la parte izquierda del muro, donde la lucha se volvía cada vez más encarnizada, empezaron a cortar cuerdas y a echar abajo las escalas enemigas, dando nuevos ánimos a los defensores de aquella parte del muro, los cuales se lanzaron con nueva determinación sobre el enemigo. Harry, Seth y Myrddin llegaron hasta la parte donde se encontraban luchando Avatar, Dumbledore y Eltharion, dirigiendo a los hombres de esa parte de la muralla.  
  
-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Myrddin al llegar a su altura.  
  
-Nos atacan muy duro -respondió Avatar.  
  
-¡Dios! -exclamó Myrddin de improviso. -¡Arqueros enemigos! ¡A cubierto!  
  
Todo el mundo echó una mirada por encima del parapeto, las filas de arqueros apuntaban al muro con los arcos cargados esta vez con flechas incendiarias. Con un chasquido cientos de proyectiles cayeron sobre el muro.  
  
Harry se agazapó instintivamente contra el parapeto mientras el fuego enemigo silbaba sobre su cabeza. Algunos proyectiles encontraron un blanco entre las filas de los defensores de la ciudad. Se levantó y continuó luchando junto a Myrddin y el resto mientras las flechas silbaban a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Fuego contra los arqueros enemigos! -exclamó Dumbledore a los arqueros aliados con una señal. Las flechas silbaron sobre su cabeza, alcanzando las filas de los no muertos y derribando a muchos de ellos.  
  
Escucharon un enorme crujido bajo sus pies, luego el grito de un hombre resonó por encima del barullo.  
  
-¡Las puertas de este lado están cediendo!  
  
-¡Arqueros sobre los arietes! -exclamó Avatar.  
  
-¡Así no aguantaremos mucho más! -chilló Eltharion. -¡Si traspasan las puertas no tendremos ninguna oportunidad!  
  
Myrddin observaba el valle con sus ojos dorados, posando su mirada en el banco de niebla que persistían en el valle. Luego se giró de improviso y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-¡Escuadrilla de los dragones! ¡Preparados para lanzar nuestra carga contra el enemigo! -todas las miradas se concentraron brevemente en él. -¡Sé lo que tenemos que hacer!  
  
-Si... ¡Si! ¡Tienes razón! -exclamó Eltharion recuperando la sonrisa en su cara. -¡Que todo hombre capaz de luchar a caballo baje de los muros! ¡Lanzaremos nuestra última carga! -varias voces repitieron las palabras del elfo.  
  
-¡Seguidme cymbrogi! -exclamó Myrddin mientras descendía de la muralla. -¡Aguantad diez minutos!  
  
Cientos de hombre bajaron de la muralla y se unieron a Myrddin y a su padre; muchos de los hombres que estaban abajo en la plaza por si el enemigo traspasaba las puertas los siguieron mientras el resto corría a subir a los muros para reforzarlos. Toda una multitud se perdió en la ciudad.  
  
-¡Ya habéis oído! -exclamó Avatar. -¡Démosles diez minutos más! ¡Harry acompáñame al extremo derecho del muro! ¡Necesitan que alguien los dirija!  
  
Harry y Avatar llegaron a la parte que había estado defendiendo minutos antes con Myrddin y empezaron a dirigir a los hombres que defendían esa parte. La situación se estaba complicando, muchas escaleras y cuerdas estaban colocadas sobre la muralla y muchos esqueletos saltaban continuamente sobre ella. Los defensores luchaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de repeler sus ataques. Abajo los arietes golpeaban las dos puertas insistentemente, astillándolas cada vez más, a pesar de el fuego de proyectiles que era enviado por los defensores de la ciudad. Si un porteador del ariete caía era reemplazado por dos más.  
  
La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza, dejando a los hombres y mujeres que defendían la ciudad calados hasta los huesos. Harry se percató de que muchos de ellos mostraban signos de agotamiento y cansancio por la lucha sin cuartel; necesitaban una chispa que volviera a prender el fuego y ardor de la batalla en sus corazones. De repente sintió unas palabras en su corazón, palabras que habían sido mencionadas ayer, lo que parecían auténticos siglos, "es el cuerno de Roland; cuando sea soplado producirá efectos muy parecidos al canto del fénix. Los corazones amigos se llenarán de valor y osadía, mientras que los enemigos y los seres impuros de corazón sentirán miedo e incertidumbre". Estas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, infundiéndole un espíritu de lucha y confianza como nunca hasta ahora había sentido. Podía, sin saber como, oír la voz de su padre hablarle, "los héroes no son los que eligen serlo, sino los que se ven arrastrados por los acontecimientos y los asumen aun en contra de su voluntad, el verdadero valor es el que hay dentro de cada uno cuando enfrentamos la dura y terrible realidad, el espíritu de lucha consiste en superarse a uno mismo y a las dificultades que se cruzan en nuestro camino, la esperanza nunca nos abandona, permanece en los más profundo de nuestros corazones, recordándonos lo bello que es vivir en los malos momentos..."  
  
(Poner a continuación la pista 16 entera de la BSO de Las Dos Torres)  
  
Movido por las palabras de su padre Harry corrió hasta la torre central y subió a lo alto de ella. Una vez que llegó y encaró al enemigo tras sus almenas, llevó su mano izquierda al cuerno que colgaba de su cuello, lo descolgó y se lo llevó a sus labios, tomando aire sopló con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Un potente sonido retumbó por todo el valle, de colina en colina, de roca en roca, de piedra en piedra; siendo escuchados por todos aquellos que se hallaban allí, ya fuera combatiendo en las murallas o refugiados en las montañas; a kilómetros de allí, en una gran mansión todos se levantaron de un salto cuando los ecos llegaron hasta ellos con la misma intensidad con que sonaba en el valle de los cymbrogi.  
  
-¡De pie ahora cymbrogi! -exclamó Harry alzando su espada en posición desafiante y con una voz que no parecía la suya. -¡De pie camaradas! ¡La oscuridad nos envuelve! ¿Pero acaso no hay después de cada noche oscura un nuevo amanecer? ¿No brilla siempre el sol radiante cada mañana? ¿No ha sido Caer Cymry tomada más que en dos ocasiones en mil quinientos años? -el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, los cymbrogi miraban a Harry asombrados y los esqueletos parecían desconcertados con los ecos del cuerno que aun resonaban. -¡Ahora es cuando debemos luchar más que nunca! ¡Para que aquellos a los que queremos vean salir de nuevo el sol tras la oscuridad! ¡Por ellos y por nosotros a la carga!  
  
Fue como si se hubiera prendido una mecha en un barril de pólvora, nada más acabar Harry de decir esto los hombre y mujeres de la ciudad se lanzaron a la carga con un coraje y una determinación como nunca antes habían tenido. Los atacantes fueron pillados desprevenidos y pronto fueron expulsados de los muros. Harr bajó a saltos la escalera del torreón y se incorporó de nueva a la muralla. Cuando estaba echando abajo una escalera de asalto los ecos de un cuerno diferente al anterior resonaron. El enemigo quedó detenido, desconcertado aun más de lo que ya estaba. Todas las miradas se posaron en el valle. Del banco de niebla surgió un jinete de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, espada en alto; tras él cabalgaban mil hombres montados a caballo, formando una única columna en forma de punta de flecha.  
  
-¡Myrddin! ¡Myrddin! -exclamaron algunos.  
  
Así surgió Myrddin brillante y majestuosos como el amanecer y las estrellas. A su derecha cabalgaba su padre Eltharion, señor entre los altos elfos, príncipe heredero al trono de Ulthuan, empuñaba en alto su espada, temida y respetada por muchos, conocida como el Colmillo del Oeste; a su izquierda estaba Marcus Flint, gran amigo y leal compañero de armas. Recorriendo la distancia que los separaban de loa sorprendida horda no muerta, la Escuadrilla de los Dragones embistió por la retaguardia a su enemigo, barriendo a cientos de ellos en un santiamén, demasiado sorprendido e incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo.  
  
La horda en ese momento quedó paralizada; las filas posteriores se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar a la nueva amenaza, mientras las anteriores dudaban si debían proseguir con el asalto a la ciudad, hasta lo pesados arietes dejaron de embestir las puertas.  
  
-¡Ahora! -exclamó Avatar. -¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Abrid los portones y salgamos a presentar batalla afuera!  
  
Dichas estas palabras bajó del muro mientras era seguido por Dumbledore, Seth, Harry y los espaderos, los arqueros expulsaron a los últimos atacantes que estaban sobre la muralla y comenzaron a abrir un fuego continuo contra el enemigo abajo en el valle. Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando salir como una tromba de agua a las fuerzas del interior de la ciudad. Se lanzaron sobre la vanguardia desconcertada del enemigo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Algunos no muertos trataron en vano de hacer frente a la carga frontal de los cymbrogi, pero fueron barridos por la furiosa turba rojiza.  
  
Atrapada entre dos mareas la horda trató de reorganizarse en vano mientras sus componentes caían bajo los cascos de los caballos y las espadas y lanzas de los cymbrogi, pues la desorganización y el pánico había cundido entre sus filas. Antes de que la lluvia terminara de caer, mucho antes de que el sol saliera radiante en el cielo iluminando con su luz de nuevo el valle de Caer Cymry, el enemigo había caído completamente a manos de los valerosos defensores de la ciudad, consiguiendo la primera victoria de muggles y magos contra Lord Voldemort.  
  
Bueno, ya terminé por fin este capítulo especialmente largo. No he podido ir más aprisa porque he estado bastante ocupado. He disfrutado mucho redactándolo y espero que os guste tanto como a mí leerlo. Este sí que está influenciado por ESDLA, sobretodo la batalla de Caer Cymry. Si tenéis la banda sonora de las dos películas del señor hacedme caso y poned las pistas que os digo, ya veréis que ambiente le dan al fic. ¿Qué os pareció el desafío de Myrddin a Voldemort? ¿Y que dejase participar a Harry en la batalla? Seguid contándome vuestras opiniones please.  
  
Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Harry y sus amigos irán al Callejón Diagon, allí a Harry le espera una gran sorpresa. Seremos testigos del emocionante partido entre los Chudley Canons y los Cymry Fénix.  
  
Fragmento de un próximo capítulo: "La varita es sólo un instrumento que canaliza nuestros poderes Harry, aquellos que de verdad se consideren magos deben de aprender a librarse de sus ataduras y a desarrollar sus poderes por sí mismos -dijo Myrddin."  
  
Cymbrogi: compañeros del corazón. 


	6. Planes y distracciones

CAPÍTULO 6: PLANES Y DISTRACCIONES  
  
"La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer"- Joseph Joubert.  
  
El sol volvía a brillar en un cielo en el cual ya no quedaba rastro de la tormenta que había transcurrido momentos antes. Los defensores de Caer Cymry cruzaban los portones entrando a la ciudad entre gritos de júbilo y estandartes enemigos capturados y alzados. Al frente de la inmensa columna avanzaba la Escuadrilla de los Dragones encabezada por Myrddin y Elyharion, príncipes de Ulthuan, señores entre elfos y hombres, junto a ellos cabalgaba Marcus Flint; acompañándolos a pie se hallaban Avatar, actual rey Fénix de Ulthuan, respetado en todo el mundo, Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el más grande mago de los tiempos modernos, Seth el dementor, guardián de la familia fénix y Harry James Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el héroe que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso en el pasado.  
  
Myrddin desmontó de su montura en la plaza de la ciudad mientras era palmeado y vitoreado. Lentamente se acercó hasta Harry quien estaba rodeado por una multitud de hombres que le habían visto luchar y le estaban en ese momento felicitando y vitoreando. Logró pasar entre la multitud y alcanzar a Harry; puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió, el muchacho por toda respuesta le respondió de igual forma. Se agachó un poco y le susurró al oído unas palabras. Luego se alzó de nuevo y levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.  
  
-Lamento decirles que Harry no podrá estar con ustedes disfrutando del momento, pero debemos volver a la Mansión del Fénix pues me temo que varias personas le esperan con impaciencia.  
  
La gente asintió, pero aun así Harry debió a esperar cinco minutos más a que muchos se despidieran y le dieran la mano. Cuando todo quedó un poco despejado Harry y Myrddin se aproximaron hasta Seth, Dumbledore, Eltharion, Avatar y Flint.  
  
-Nos vamos a casa papá, mamá debe de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
-Sí Myrddin, será lo mejor, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más haciéndonos cargo de los heridos y caídos -respondió Eltharon.  
  
-Marcus, ¿crees que podrás venir a casa esta tarde? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.  
  
-Descuida Myrddin, pediré permiso.  
  
-Bien, nosotros nos vamos ya -dicho esto sacó una pequeña peloto de Golf y murmuró unas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a oír. -Bueno Harry, dentro de un minuto este traslador nos llevará a casa, así que pon un dedo sobre el -Harry obedeció y al cabo de un minuto ambos eran transportados hasta la entrada de la Mansión del Fénix.  
  
Ambos entraron a la mansión y se encaminaron hasta el salón, al entrar se sintieron el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes. Momentos más tarde Vivian corrió hasta ambos y los abrazó a la vez.  
  
-¡Menos mal que estáis bien! -dijo a voz en grito. -¿Dónde están Eltharion y los demás?  
  
-Están en la ciudad encargándose de reorganizar todo -dijo Myrddin. Al ver que todo el mundo se acercó a ellos entre murmullos, gritos y sollozos alzó la mano de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en la ciudad para pedir silencio. -Antes que nada -comenzó a decir con voz firme y potente, provocando que todo el mundo se callara. -quisiera decir que Harry y yo estamos cansados, entumecidos y helados. Así que si no es mucho pedir rogaría que los comentarios se dejaran para más tarde, una vez que Harry y yo estemos duchados y cambiados de ropa.  
  
Todo el mundo asintió mientras Harry y Myrddin se iban de la habitación rumbo a sus habitaciones. Media hora después Harry se hallaba en el dormitorio ya duchado y vestido atándose los cordones de sus deportivas, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Pasa -dijo Harry imaginándose quien iba a ser. Hermione y Ron entraron en la habitación, ella con los ojos rojos y él muy pálido. En cuanto Hermione entró se lanzó sobre y Harry y lo abrazó rompiendo a llorar. Harry se sintió muy incómodo pero abrazó a la muchacha y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.  
  
-¡Ay Harry! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Si... si te hubiera pasado algo yo...!  
  
-Tranquila Hermione estoy bien, no ha pasado nada -dijo muy despacio mientras le sonreía a Ron para que el también se calmara. En realidad Harry estaba más nervioso que los dos juntos pero sabía que debía mostrarse seguro para que sus amigos no se sintieran peor.  
  
-Venga, venga... dejad respirar un poquito a Harry que necesita liberar la adrenalina que todavía le queda -dijo una voz jovial. Todos se giraron y vieron a Myrddin cambiado en sus ropas muggles y sonriendo. -Mejor vamos abajo antes de que Sirius y mamá echen el grito al cielo.  
  
Volvieron al salón donde todo el mundo estaba sentado en los sillones y sillas tratando de calmarse todavía. En cuanto entraron todas las miradas se concentraron de nuevo en Harry, los cuatro cruzaron el salón y se sentaron en un sofá.  
  
-Bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta? -dijo Myrddin socarronamente.  
  
-¿En qué demonios pensabas? -gritó Sirius echo una furia y levantándose de un salto. -¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Harry participar en esa batalla sabiendo que podían matarle? Y en cuanto a ti -dijo mirando a Harry fijamente. -¿a que ha venido eso de querer luchar? ¿Es que no pensaste en lo que te podría haber pasado?  
  
-Claro que si Sirius -respondió Harry con una nota de acero en su voz que sorprendió a propios y extraños. -Pero estoy harto de ver morir a la gente por interponerse entre Voldemort y yo sin hacer nada. ¡Sencillamente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados!  
  
La respuesta de Harry sorprendió a todos, tenía en ese momento una mirada indescifrable en su cara, parecía mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos estaban fríos y su expresión de la cara no mostraba señal alguna de tener emociones.  
  
-Pero aun así fue muy imprudente Myrddin dejar al muchacho luchar, ¿y si le hubiera ocurrido algo? -dijo de repente la señora Weasley con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-Es cierto. Harry fuiste muy imprudente quedándote ahí -dijo Hermione con sollozos.  
  
La paciencia de Harry llegó en ese momento a su límite, estaba cansado de que aunque lo hicieran por su bien y de que se preocuparan por él lo siguieran tratando como a un crío irresponsable. Ya había escapado cuatro veces de Lord Voldemort y conocía sus propias limitaciones. Se levantó de golpe y cruzó a zancadas el salón deteniéndose en la puerta.  
  
-Si vais a seguir diciéndome que es lo que debo o no hacer no creo que siga en esta habitación mucho más -dijo con ira contenida en su voz. -Ya soy lo bastante mayorcito para saber cuidarme de mi mismo y saber hasta donde puedo llegar. Y no, no me estoy haciendo el héroe ni mucho menos el irresponsable. Cuando vaya a buscar a Voldemort para matarlo con mis propias manos entonces si estaré actuando como un niño encaprichado. Mis padres no murieron para que me pusiera en peligro continuamente, pero tampoco lo hicieron para que me quedara sin hacer nada.  
  
Dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo mientras los presentes ponían cara de horror, de estupefacción o simplemente no sabían que cara poner. El silencio reinó por momentos en la sala hasta que Myrddin lo rompió.  
  
-Nunca pudo decir las cosas de un modo tan directo -dijo mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Harry... -susurró Hermione horrorizada por las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-¡Déjalo un rato solo Hermi! -dijo Myrddin serenamente. -Por lo menos hasta que se tranquilice.  
  
-¡Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría, ahora mismo es un volcán a punto de estallar! -dijo Sirius entre gruñidos.  
  
-Eso se debe a que ninguno de vosotros sabe mirar más allá de lo que ven vuestros ojos -replicó Myrddin cortante.  
  
-¿De qué hablas ahora Myrddin? -preguntó Sirius mirándolo enfurecido.  
  
-De que os negáis a aceptar la realidad. Simplemente eso. Ahora si me disculpáis...  
  
Dicho esto se levantó del sofá y abandonó la sala dejando a los presentes reflexionando sobre sus palabras, todos menos Vivian, quien tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro.  
  
Harry llevaba más de veinte minutos tendido en el césped del campo de fútbol de la mansión. A pesar de haber llovido el terreno poseía un sistema de secado del césped mágico, por lo que la hierba estaba cálida y agradable. Estaba contemplando el cielo de color azul sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Molesto? -se escuchó la voz de Myrddin.  
  
-Para nada -respondió Harry. -Y gracias.  
  
-¿Porqué me las das?  
  
-Porque tú eres el único que logra entender como me siento, eres el único que no quiere mantenerme al margen encerrado. Confías en mi como nadie lo hace.  
  
-No tiene importancia Harry, si confío en ti es porque se que estás preparado para afrontarlo. ¿Cómo estás después de haber luchado?  
  
-Si te soy sincero. todavía me tiembla el cuerpo. Por Dios ahora me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de acabar varias veces en el otro barrio hoy.  
  
-Bueno no solo tú un servidor también. ¿O debo recordarte tu rescate? -dijo Myrddin. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
-Sí y a mi por poco el primer esqueleto me deja con un nuevo corte de pelo -dijo Harry entre risas.  
  
-Y a mi otro por poco no me rompe la crisma con una maza.  
  
-Y a mi otro por poco no me deja como un alfiletero.  
  
Continuaron riendo por un rato hasta que se hartaron. Luego ambos se levantaron para volver a la mansión, pero al girarse se detuvieron en seco. Frente a ellos se hallaba un hombre alto tapado en una capa negra, con el rostro cubierto por una capucha aunque se dejaba entrever una corta barba blanca, sus manos estaban enguantadas en guantes de piel también negros. Harry instintivamente se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada pero se detuvo a un gesto de Myrddin.  
  
-Saludos sire, ¿qué asuntos os traen al Valle del Fénix? -preguntó Myrddin.  
  
-Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que ambos nos vimos Lord Fénix -contestó el hombre, sus gestos y porte parecían los de una persona aristocrática y su voz sonaba firme, como acostumbrada a mandar. -Sin embargo los motivos que me traen, aunque te involucran un poco, conciernen más a tu joven compañero.  
  
Se dirigió hacia Harry y le dedico una sonrisa por debajo de su capucha, aquella sonrisa le dio al encapuchado un cierto aire paternal que sorprendió a Harry.  
  
Hacía catorce años que no te veía -dijo el hombre muy despacio. -La última vez te tenía en mis brazos, tan pequeño y mira como has crecido. -¿Quién es usted? -murmuró Harry atónito.  
  
-Una pregunta justificada, pero que por el momento debe quedarse sin respuesta. Conténtate con saber que soy un amigo.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres de Harry? Si no es mucho pedir -dijo Myrddin cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bueno, ese es un asunto que muy pronto descubrirás mi querido Myrddin -respondió el extraño. Si volvió hacia Harry y sacó una caja de madera marrón oscura. Lentamente se la tendió a Harry. -Ten, ya es el momento de que te sea dada.  
  
-¿Qué, qué es? -dijo Harry mientras cogía la caja en sus manos.  
  
-Algo que te pertenece. Sólo tú puedes abrirla. Mas ahora que ya he cumplido con mi cometido he de retirarme, por ahora. Recordad que estaré siguiendo a partir de ahora vuestros pasos, y que cuando preciséis ayuda la hallaréis en mí -dicho esto el hombre dio medio vuelta y se alejó de ambos rápidamente.  
  
-Veo que nunca cambiará -dijo Myrddin de forma jocosa mientras lo observaba alejarse. -Hay cosas que nunca cambian, para bien o para mal. ¿Vamos dentro a ver que hay dentro de la caja?  
  
Harry asintió y ambos hombres entraron a la casa. En el momento en que cruzaban el vestíbulo, Eltharion apareció bajando las escaleras con ropas secas.  
  
-¡Myrddin, Harry! -exclamó al verlos. -Ya hemos ordenado un poco las cosas, aunque Albus y tu abuelo se han quedado un rato más.  
  
-¿Cómo hemos salido de ésta papá?  
  
-Mejor de lo que pensábamos, sólo hay que lamentar la pérdida de cerca de quinientos hombres. Tenemos más de dos mil heridos, pero no hay ninguno por el cual haya que temer. En dos días será el entierro de los caídos -agregó muy despacio.  
  
-Ya veo, Harry y yo vamos a mi habitación, estaremos allí toda la tarde, puede que no bajemos a comer -dijo Myrddin sin dar más explicaciones mientras se llevaba a Harry arriba y dejaba muy contrariado a su padre.  
  
-Bueno, me aseguraré de que nadie nos moleste mientras estamos aquí -dijo Myrddin mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y murmuraba unas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a oír.  
  
-¿Y cómo te vas a asegurar de que nadie entre? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Fácil, he cerrado la puerta con un hechizo que no lo puede abrir un simple Alohomora.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible que hayas hecho un hechizo!  
  
-¿Porqué no? -quiso saber Myrddin con aspecto divertido.  
  
-Porque no has utilizado tu varita, lo he visto claramente.  
  
-¿Y quién necesita una varita?  
  
-Todo mago que quiera hacer un hechizo en condiciones -respondió Harry confuso.  
  
-Para nada Harry -contestó Myrddin muy calmado, viendo que el muchacho estaba aún muy chocado por sus palabras prosiguió. - La varita es sólo un instrumento que canaliza nuestros poderes Harry, aquellos que de verdad se consideren magos deben de aprender a librarse de sus ataduras y a desarrollar sus poderes por sí mismos -dijo Myrddin mientras clavaba en Harry sus ojos dorados.  
  
-Pero... pero es imposible -masculló Harry.  
  
-En absoluto, allí en Ulthuan, en la Academia de Saphery donde estudié para desarrollar mis poderes enseñan a utilizar la magia sin varita, entre otras cosas -dijo Myrddin muy calmadamente. -Lo que me recuerda algo que hablé anoche con mis padres y los abuelos. Empezaré a entrenarte en el uso de la magia sin varita y la Alta Magia.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo? Los menores de edad no pueden utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts -dijo Harry estupefacto.  
  
-Técnicamente si. Pero en este valle las cosas funcionan de forma distinta. Aquí la jurisdicción del Valle del Fénix no la rige el Ministerio de Magia, sino la familia real de Ulthuan, un regalo que nos dio el Ministerio en el Pasado. Así que ayer el abuelo llegó a la conclusión de que para poder llevar a cabo el entrenamiento se te daría el permiso de usar magia. Eso sí, que nadie se entere Harry, ni siquiera Hermi y Ron.  
  
-Descuida Myrddin, será nuestro secretito -dijo Harry poniendo cara de angelito.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora veamos que contiene ese cofre que la curiosidad me está matando.  
  
Harry agarró la caja y puso una mano sobre la tapa de la caja y muy lentamente empezó a levantarla, cuando esta estuvo del todo levantada Harry pudo ver un montó de pergaminos enrollados, movido por la curiosidad cogió un par de ellos y empezó a ojearlos por encima, Myrddin los observaba por encima de su hombro.  
  
-Son documentos del Ministerio -dijo Myrddin señalando un sello que había en una esquina. Tomó uno de los escritos y empezó a leerlo rápidamente. -¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó sobresaltado mientras veía uno de los papeles.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry mientras observaba con preocupación la cara de sorpresa de Myrddin. Por toda respuesta Myrddin le tendió la hoja de papel para que Harry la leyera, éste la cogió y empezó a leer.  
  
Testamento de los Potter.  
  
En virtud de lo acordado por los aquí firmantes, en el día 15 de Septiembre del año 1988 de nuestro Señor Jesucristo queda aprobado y legitimado el presente documento bajo la notaría de Alan Harris.  
  
En vista a ello, me complace decir que a la muerte de James y Lily Potter, sus posesiones y pertenencias pasarán a manos de su único hijo Harry James Potter en cuanto éste cumpla los quince años, así como el título familiar y la jefatura de la estirpe Potter.  
  
Me complace también informar que la herencia no será entregada en su totalidad, sino que se irá depositando en sus manos sucesivamente según lo acordado anteriormente. Huelga decir que se irán entregando dichas pertenencias y propiedades cada seis meses sucesivos hasta ser completado a las seis veces.  
  
Queda además muy claro de que el presente documento, que deberá serle entregado a su único heredero a la edad ya antes mencionada, mientras tanto permanecerá bajo la custodia del guardián del heredero, el cual deberá hacerse cargo de tan importantes documentos hasta que llegue el momento en que deba serle entregado a Harry J. Potter.  
  
Así pues queda completamente establecido la validez de dicho documento por los abajo firmantes:  
  
James Potter Lily Potter Alan Harris  
  
Albus Dumbledore Louis Malfoy  
  
-Esto es. es. es el...  
  
-Testamento de tus padres -completó Myrddin la frase por él. -Te han dejado todas sus pertenencias y no sólo eso... mira...  
  
Le alcanzó a Harry otro pergamino con el sello del ministerio, Harry lo cogió con manos temblorosas y empezó a leer.  
  
Real Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, fecha 15 de Septiembre del año 1988 de nuestro Señor.  
  
Por la presente me complace en comunicarle que lo aquí firmantes y reunidos, Lord James Potter y Lady Lily Potter depositan la custodia de su único hijo y heredero, Harry James Potter, en manos de Lord Myrddin Fénix. Dicha custodia se hará efectiva cuando Harry J. Potter cumpla los quince años de edad, hasta ese momento recaerá en los dos tutores del mismo, Sirius Black y Lady Vivian Fénix.  
  
Los abajo firmantes:  
  
Alan Harris James Potter Lily Potter  
  
-Parece que soy yo el que tiene ahora que cuidarte ¿eh compañero? -dijo Myrddin con una sonrisa. -Y he aquí mi primera decisión como tu nuevo tutor. El verano que viene no irás a Privet Drive, te quedarás aquí con nosotros.  
  
Harry estaba todavía más sorprendido tras leer el nuevo documento pero esbozó una tímida sonrisa al pensar lo que sería estar bajo la tutela de Myrddin, él a diferencia de Sirius seguro que se mostraría más flexible en ciertos aspectos. Además, siendo Myrddin su tutor y Vivian su madrina, sospechaba que su vida iría ahora a mejor.  
  
-Echa un vistazo a esta, te va a gustar -le dijo Myrddin dándole una nueva hoja de pergamino.  
  
Real Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, fecha 15 de Septiembre del año 1988 de nuestro Señor.  
  
Por la presente me complace en comunicarle que pasa a sus manos la fortuna familiar de los Potter. Dicha se encuentra guardada en la Cámara I de Gringotts, adjunto al documento presente está la llave que permite abrirla, le recordamos que sólo un miembro de su familia es capaz de abrirla, aún poseyendo la llave en su poder.  
  
Los abajo firmantes:  
  
Alan Harris James Potter Lily Potter  
  
-¡La fortuna de mi familia! -exclamó Harry boquiabierto. -¡Pero si mis padres ya me dejaron una pequeña fortuna en otra cámara!  
  
-Si, pero sospecho que lo hicieron para que pudieras mantenerte hasta que tuvieses la edad para que la verdadera fortuna de tu familia pasase a ti.  
  
-¿Y cómo es la verdadera fortuna de mi familia?  
  
-Ya lo verás cuando vallamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles de este año. Ya verás como es la Cámara I, te vas a quedar sin habla -dijo Myrddin muy contento.  
  
Harry vio dentro de la caja una pequeña llave dorada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en ella, aquella debía ser la llave de la Cámara I. La cogió entre sus dedos y observó su ornamentación fina y delicada. Ya sólo quedaba una carta, Harry la abrió y comenzó a leerla mientras hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.  
  
Querido Hijo.  
  
Si estas leyendo estas líneas eso significa que nosotros ya no estaremos en este mundo junto a ti, a pesar de todo debes de saber que te querremos siempre, esté donde estés, hagas lo que hagas.  
  
Junto a nuestra carta te hemos enviado una serie de documentos muy importantes, así como la primera entrega de nuestra herencia, ésta última te la vamos a entregar poco a poco ya que ciertas cosas que deben de pasar a tus manos acarrean una gran responsabilidad y debes ante todo estar bien preparado para que puedas hacer el mejor uso de ellas. Sólo tú podrás abrir la caja de los documentos, nadie más (a no ser que te cases hijo en ese caso., James por favor, perdón...)  
  
También queremos decirte que puedes confiar en ciertas personas hasta tu vida. En primer lugar están Sirius y Vivian, tus padrinos y tutores, aunque sean un poco sobreprotectores. También has de saber que puedes confiar en Albus Dumbledore, Louis Malfoy y Avatar Fénix, ellos te quieren mucho, como si fueras su nieto y te apoyarán y confiarán en ti en todo momento.  
  
Finalmente debemos decirte que puedes confiar también en el ahijado de tu padre, Myrddin Fénix, hijo de Vivian, para cuando tú recibas ésta carta él ya deberá tener unos veinte años y por los documentos que te adjuntamos él será tu nuevo tutor. Puede parecerte una tontería Harry, pero tu madre que es muy buena en adivinación (personalmente pienso que es una farsa, ¡James no hables así!, vale, vale lo siento Lily) ha tenido una serie de visiones en las cuales ve que deberás pasar por pruebas muy difíciles y que deberás tener a tu lado alguien que te ayude a enfrentarte a ellas. Aunque Sirius y Vivian te quieren mucho, su instinto sobreprotector les impediría ayudarte del modo adecuado y necesitarás alguien que sea muy cercano, alguien de casi tu misma edad que te ayude a afrontarlas, como una especie de hermano mayor (hemos dado en el clavo ¿eh?) Sabemos que Myrddin cumplirá a la perfección ese papel.  
  
Por último queremos decirte que ante las dificultades que atravieses en tu vida te apyes en aquellos que te quieren y que te mantengas siempre firme a tus valores. Eres nuestro hijo y simplemente por ello estamos orgullosos de ti, también te queremos pedir por encima de todo una única cosa, que seas muy feliz.  
  
Se despiden de ti queriéndote como a nada en este mundo:  
  
Tus padres.  
  
Harry dejó la carta en el pequeño cofre mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para no llorar, tenía ahora más que nunca ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar por la emoción, pero las palabras de la carta de sus padres resonaban todavía en su corazón. Myrddin debió de captar algo en la mirada de Harry porque no hizo ningún intento por leer la carta, se mantuvo de brazos cruzados con su mirada fija en un póster de Raúl, el delantero estrella del Real Madrid. Luego se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó de el un pequeño teléfono móvil, escudriñó la pantalla del aparato y murmuró:  
  
-Ya ha llegado, bien -luego volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Harry y le dijo -Marcus acaba de llegar, voy abajo por él, vengo en un par de minutos -diciendo esto salió de la habitación cancelando el hechizo que la mantenía cerrada.  
  
Harry guardó todos los pergaminos y la llave de nuevo en la caja, colocándola en un rincón discreto de la mesa de trabajo de Myrddin parea que nadie se percatara de ella, no tenía ganas de que nadie hiciera muchas averiguaciones sobre que contenía la caja.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Myrddin seguido de Flint, éste ya sin la armadura que había llevado en Caer Cymry, Flint se acercó a Harry mientras Myrddin volvía a lanzar el conjuro para cerrar la puerta mágicamente.  
  
-¿Qué tal Potter? -dijo mientras le tendía su mano.  
  
-Bien, al menos salí ileso de esta Flint -respondió Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
-Me alegro, pero llámame Marcus ¿vale?  
  
-Siempre y cuando me llames Harry.  
  
-Hecho -dijo Flint mientras chocaba su mano. Miró de reojo a Myrddin y agregó. -Aprovéchate ahora de Myrddin que te debe un favor por lo de esta mañana.  
  
-Lo tendré muy en cuenta -respondió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Bien, ahora que parece que habéis terminado de conspirar en mi contra-dijo Myrddin divertido. -Es hora de que nosotros iniciemos la nuestra pero antes. ¡insonorus! ¡Mejor! Así nadie podrá escuchar detrás de la puerta.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso de nuestra conspiración? -inquirió Flint.  
  
-Bueno Marcus. ¿qué sacas tú de lo sucedido esta mañana?  
  
-Es evidente -dijo Marcus con voz grave. -Lo de esta mañana ha sido una declaración oficial de guerra. Lord Voldemort se ha revelado y ha dicho a los cuatro vientos "He vuelto tan poderoso como hace catorce años" -suspiró. -Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir para pelear contra él.  
  
-Cierto, y de eso va a tratar nuestra pequeña reunión -dijo Myrddin muy sereno. -Marcus. lo que voy a contarte ahora es alto secreto, confío en que sabrás guardarlo ¿eh amigo?  
  
-Descuida Myrddin, nadie se enterará.  
  
-Lo sé, por algo eres mi mejor amigo -respondió Myrddin con una sonrisa en los labios. Comenzó a contarle a Flint todo lo referente a la Orden del Fénix y como planeaban luchar con las mismas armas que los mortífagos de Voldemort.  
  
-Así que la Orden del Fénix -murmuró Flint. -Quien lo diría. ¿Pero que tiene que ver la Orden conmigo.  
  
-Contigo y con el resto de la peña -dijo Myrddin. -Verás, la Orden ya existió en tiempos de Voldemort, así que me temo que Lord Voldemort se estará imaginando que Dumbledore la volverá a poner en funcionamiento. Es por ello que quiero crear al margen un grupo que luche contra los mortífagos utilizando los métodos de la Orden, un grupo de carácter no oficial.  
  
-Y supongo que quieres que ese grupo lo formemos la peña -dijo Flint entre dientes. -Si. muy listo Myrddin, mientras Voldemort está ocupado vigilando los movimientos de la Orden del Fénix nosotros atacaremos desde el anonimato. Muy inteligente...  
  
-¡Exacto! -dijo Myrddin. -¿Tú que dices Harry? ¿Quieres formar parte?  
  
-¡Por supuesto Myrddin! ¡Contad conmigo!  
  
-¡Perfecto! -dijo Myrddi sonriente. -Lord Voldemort nunca se esperará que un grupo de universitarios y estudiantes magos y muggles luchen encubiertos contra sus fuerzas. Marcus, necesito que alertes sobre ello a Joyce, Spike, Karl, Genzo, Carlos y al resto del grupo, diles que si están dispuestos a pelear contra L Voldemort.  
  
-Claro que aceptarán -dijo Flint levantándose de golpe. -¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con ellos!  
  
-Bien. Una última cosa. ¿Sigues teniendo contactos en la casa de Slytherin?  
  
-Si. todavía mantengo algo de correspondencia con todos esos capullos -dijo Flint escupiendo las palabras, parecía muy enfadado. -Intuyo que quieres que les sonsaque cierta información.  
  
-Si. quiero que averigües si alguno de los alumnos de cursos superiores o ex alumnos han sido iniciados en la Orden Tenebrosa, es muy importante. Sobretodo averigua lo que puedas sobre aquellos que sean de las familias Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Moon, Knott y McNair.  
  
-Eso está hecho -dijo Flint asintiendo.  
  
-Una última cosa Marucs.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ten cuidado y no te expongas demasiado.  
  
-Descuida -diciendo esto último Flint se fue de la habitación después de que Myrddin cancelara de nuevo el hechizo.  
  
Harry y Myrddin se pasaron toda la tarde en el cuarto de éste último jugando al ordenador y viendo algunas jugadas históricas del fútbol que tenía Myrddin grabadas en cintas de vídeo. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena ambos bajaron hasta el salón-comedor donde fueron recibidos con un silencio sepulcral y miradas de rojo. Durante toda la cena nadie dijo nada y cuando ésta acabó la mayoría de los presentes abandonaron el comedor rumbo a sus habitaciones. Allí sólo quedaban Harry, Myrddin, sus padres, su abuelo, Seth en un rincón, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Arabella, Mundungus, Pecy, el señor Weasley y el señor Diggory. Myrddin cruzó una mirada con Harry y después se levantó yéndose de la sala. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció con la caja en la cual estaba el testamento de sus padres y un bote de cristal en el cual había un escarabajo grande y gordo. Depositó las dos cosas en la mesa y le acercó a Harry el pequeño cofre. Este lo abrió y sacó todos los documentos menos la carta de sus padres y la llave de la cámara.  
  
-¿Qué son esos papeles? -preguntó Sirius.  
  
-El fin de tus últimas esperanzas de que Harry este año se quede quietecito en el castillo -dijo Myrddin riendo mientras Harry le pasaba a un desconcertado Sirius los documentos. Este empezó a leerlos y fue poniendo una cara de asombro absoluto. En unos minutos todo el mundo se hallaba agolpado en torno a él, pasándose los tres papeles y mirando a Myrddin escrutadoramente, sólo Dumbledore permanecía sentado tranquilamente mientras bebía una taza de té.  
  
-El. el testamento de Lily y James -dijo Vivian con voz ronca.  
  
-Dios. -murmuró Remus.  
  
-¿Quién os lo ha dado? -preguntó Sirius. -Pensaba que se había perdido.  
  
-Bueno. -empezó a decir Harry tratando de explicar el encuentro con el extraño pero fue interrumpido por Myrddin.  
  
-Un amigo -contestó lacónicamente. -Ya sabes a quin me refiero abuelo -añadió mirando a Dumbledore.  
  
-Ya me lo esperaba, si no fue ayer tenía que ser en uno de estos días cuando le fuese entregado a Harry por fin su herencia -repuso Dumbledore quien parecía muy alegre. -¿Y cuál es tu primera decisión como tutor de Harry?  
  
-Renovarle el permiso de ir a visitar Hogsmeade. Y no Sirius, no intentes protestar, soy su tutor legal ahora y yo soy quien decido si va o no.  
  
-Poner la custodia de un niño problemático como Potter en las manos de otro aún más problemático -gruñó Snape. -Ahora si que viene la hecatombe.  
  
-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Snape -refunfuñó Sirius enfadado.  
  
-Así que la Cámara I ¿eh Harry? -dijo Eltharion tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema. -Verás la sorpresa que te vas a llevar cuando la veas. Sólo espera a que vayamos al Callejón Diagon dentro de un par de semanas.  
  
-Si, ya verás lo que hay allí Harry -dijo Vivian también sonriendo.  
  
-Además, me aseguraré de que Harry no permanezca ni un verano más con los Dursley -dijo Myrddin. -Siempre y cuando el abuelo no tenga ningún inconveniente.  
  
-Para nada, Privet Drive ya no es seguro, sospecho que Lord Voldemort tratará de buscar una manera de romper las barreras que puse. El Valle del Fénix junto a Hogwarts es el sitio más seguro de Gran Bretaña.  
  
Durante unos diez minutos más se pasaron hablando del tema del testamento y sobre que posesiones más podrían serles entregadas a Harry, la conversación sólo acabó cuando Myrddin carraspeó sonoramente.  
  
-Bien damas y caballeros. Hay otro asunto que debemos tratar con urgencia -decía mientras cogía el frasco de cristal y empezaba a destaparlo. -Bien Rita, voy a dejarte libre. Eso sí, no se te pase por la cabeza escaparte o te echaré una maldición aquí mismo.  
  
Casi nadie entendió que hacía Myrddin hablándole a un escarabajo. Pero en cuanto Myrddin abrió la tapa el escarabajo voló hasta el suelo y se convirtió en la horrenda periodista que todos también conocían. Rita Skeeter estaba algo delgada, con la túnica y el pelo sucios y algunas uñas rotas.  
  
-¡Condenada niña del demonio! ¡Cuando la atrape! -rugió.  
  
-¿Qué le hará usted a mi prima Rita? -dijo Myrddin muy tranquilamente con una voz sibilante. -O prefiere que el Ministerio se entere de cierto asuntillo suyo.  
  
-Nada, nada -dijo nerviosa Rita Skeetter. -Sólo, sólo bromeaba Lord Fénix, no sabía que era familia vuestra.  
  
-Eso está mejor. ¿Sabe Rita? -prosiguió muy calmado. -Disfruté muchos con sus artículos del curso pasado; especialmente con aquel en que puso a mi prima como una mujer cualquiera, o aquel en que dijo que Hagrid era un monstruo salvaje, pero el que se llevaba la palma era aquel en que descrió a Harry como un criminal demente. Creo que mi prima hizo bien en darle un escarmiento.  
  
-Y tanto -dijo Snape. -Deberían ponerle a la señorita Granger un monumento por hacer callar a doña difamadora -añadió ácidamente ante lo cual todos empezaron a reír.  
  
-¡De cualquier modo me temo que sois vosotros los que tenéis que aclarar ciertas cosas al ministerio! -dijo de repente Rita. Consiguiendo arrancar un silencio y miradas de preocupación de todos. -Ya no son sólo las excentricidades de Dumbledore, sino que además afirma que el innombrable ha vuelto y encubre a un asesino. Me gustaría saber la opinión del ministerio.  
  
-Bueno Rita -dijo Myrddin en el mismo tono de voz suave. -Me temo que usted no entiende la situación.  
  
-¿De qué habla?  
  
-Es usted la que sale perdiendo ya que podemos simplemente lanzarle un conjuro desmemorizante y acabar con todo esto, como ve está atrapada entre la espada y la pared -Rita palideció por momentos. -En cualquier caso no es eso lo que buscamos.  
  
-¿Entonces qué quieren de mí? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Su ayuda -dijo Dumbledore muy calmado ante el disgusto de algunos y la sorpresa de otros. -Lord Voldemort ha regresado y hay pruebas que lo testifican, esta misma mañana atacó con sus huestes a Caer Cymry. Y aquí están las pruebas.  
  
Dicho esto sacó de su túnica un montón de fotografías y se lo tendió a Rita quien palideció aun más al verlas.  
  
-Dios... -susurró. -Puede que ciertas cosas de ustedes me parezcan sospechosas, pero esto es una prueba irrefutable de lo que dicen, pues no están trucadas. ¿Aún así porqué me cuentan esto? ¿Qué esperan de mí?  
  
-Su ayuda Rita. Usted está bien situada en El Profeta y puede estar al tanto de cualquier cosa anormal que suceda y el ministerio encumbra por orden de Fudge. Queremos sencillamente que nos proporcione información de cualquier tipo que pueda estar relacionada con Lord Voldemort. Además con esto ambas partes salimos ganando -prosiguió Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Ambas? ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? -quiso saber Rita.  
  
-Muy sencillo -empezó a decir Myrddin muy calmado. -Nosotros evitamos mencionar cierto secretito suyo al ministerio y además le proporcionamos toda la información que vayamos averiguando sobre Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué me dice de escribir para mañana un artículo sobre el ataque a Caer Cymry con fotos incluidas? ¿Cómo cree que afectaría esto a su carrera? Ningún otro periodista poseería tal información de primera mano -dijo Myrddin con una sonrisa. -Nosotros a cambio obtenemos que usted no mencione ciertos hechos y la información que pueda conseguir en El Profeta ¿Qué me dice? ¿No es una oportunidad dorada para su vida? -añadió mientras le tendía la mano a Rita.  
  
-Conforme -dijo Rita mientras le estrechaba la mano a Myrddin. -Creo que ambos salimos beneficiados. No obstante hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría saber. Para empezar, ¿qué hace junto a ustedes la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso Sirius Black? ¿Porqué le encubren si están luchando contra él?  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiese agregar nada Myrddin habló:  
  
-Bueno una pregunta justificada pero de respuesta larga. ¿Porqué no toma asiento mientras se le trae algo de comida y le explicamos toda la historia? -Rita asintió con la cabeza. -Perfecto, cuando la escuche pensará que está ante la historia del siglo, ya lo verá.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar bostezar, se sentía cansado después de un día tan largo y agotador.  
  
-Creo que iré a la cama, estoy muerto -dijo con voz cansada.  
  
-Si, será lo mejor que puedes hacer Harry. Que tengas buenas noches.  
  
-Hasta mañana -dijo Harry mientras salía del salón. Cuando llegó a su habitación estaba tan cansado que se durmió con la ropa puesta. Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron muy rápido para Harry. Durante todo ese tiempo se divirtió como pocas veces lo había hecho, ya fuera realizando los deberes de la escuela o jugando al fútbol o a la videoconsola. También estaban por otro lado los entrenamientos de quiddicht en los cuales tomaban parte ahora también los gemelos, Ron y en ocasiones Flint cuando venía a tratar con Myrddin la organización del nuevo grupo que lucharía encubiertamente contra Voldemort.  
  
Ron ponía mucho entusiasmo en los entrenamientos ya que había confesado que quería entrar a formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor en el puesto que dejó Wood. Myrddin se propuso a entrenarlo de la misma forma que hacía con Hermione para que entrara al equipo sin problemas. Por tanto Ron era sometido a unas durísimas pruebas por Myrddin, Flint (quien era cazador de los Cymry Fénix) y Hermione, quien ahora mostraba tal habilidad con la escoba que nadie dudaba que consiguiera el puesto de Angelina.  
  
Para rematar el día estaban los entrenamientos nocturnos, además de las sesiones de control del awen, Myrddin entrenaba a Harry en el uso de la magia sin varita. Eran pruebas muy duras puesto que requerían un gran esfuerzo y concentración que dejaban a Harry extenuados, no obstante estaban dando sus frutos ya que Harry era ahora capaz de lanzar ciertos hechizos sin la ayuda de la varita como el expeliarmus, el wingardium leviosa e incluso el complicado expecto patronum. La habilidad que mostraba Harry era tal que había sorprendido a Dumbledore y Avatar (quienes sí estaban enterados de estas prácticas). Las sesiones nocturnas también incluían clases de duelo y maldiciones, así como algunos hechizos de la Alta Magia, la magia practicada por los elfos.  
  
En la casa ya sólo quedaban aparte de Myrddin y su familia, los Granger, los Weasley (quienes habían aceptado muy a regañadientes quedarse mientras tuviesen que buscar una casa nueva), Sirius, Remus, Arabella y, para disgusto de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Snape; no obstante, se mostraba mucho menos malhumorado y desagradable de lo que era normalmente, hasta con Sirius y Remus, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de Vivian y Eltharion con los cuales se llevaba sorprendentemente bien. Los Diggory se habían ido hacía casi dos semanas, Hagrid y Madame Máxime habían partido hacia Francia (Harry supuso que era para hablar con los gigantes), Mundungus había partido a hablar con unos cuantos contactos que tenía y Dumbledore y McGonagall habían regresado a Hogwarts para preparar los últimos detalles del curso.  
  
Al parecer el trato entre Rita y la Orden del Fénix ya había comenzado a dar sus frutos, pues a los dos días Rita publicó un artículo del ataque a Caer Cymry con fotos y entrevistas a los cymbrogi, causando una gran conmoción en la sociedad mágica, a pesar de los intentos de Cornelius Fudge de desmentir lo cada vez más extendidos rumores del retorno de Lord Voldemort. Mucha gente ya no dudaba que el innombrable había vuelto y se preparaba para reinstaurar su reino de terror. El miedo y la inquietud se habían extendido como la pólvora, aunque en palabras de Myrddin era necesario para que la gente supiese a que había que enfrentarse a partir de ahora.  
  
La mañana del 20 de Agosto Harry despertó con una sola cosa en mente, hoy irían todos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles del colegio. Harry deseaba poder comprar por fin los libros que habían escrito sus padres y ver con sus propios ojos la cámara que le habían entregado como herencia.  
  
Veinte minutos después estaba en la cocina ya vestido (últimamente se ponía con frecuencia las lentillas debido a lo cómodas que eran) y desayunando junto a Myrddin, su padres, su abuelo, los Granger, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Snape y Seth.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, ¿listos para irnos al Callejón Diagon? -preguntó Myrddin mientras lavaba los platos. Harry, Ron, Herminio y Ginny respondieron afirmativamente. -¿Y vosotros? -djio volviéndose a Fred y George.  
  
-Este, nosotros preferimos quedarnos -dijo George.  
  
-Si, tenemos que terminar todavía algunos deberes que tenemos atrasados -corroboró Fred.  
  
Sirius y Remus palidecieron, desde que los gemelos habían descubierto quienes eran se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo persiguiéndolos a todas horas para que les contaran sus travesuras en Hogwarts. Pero la señora Weasley, viendo las intenciones de sus hijos, le echó un cable a los adulros.  
  
-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Este es vuestro último año y no vais a faltar a comprar vuestros libros y útiles! ¡Ya haréis los deberes que os faltan mañana! -rugió enfadada.  
  
Fred y George se encogieron en sus asientos incapaces de hacerle frente a su madre enfadada, Sirius y Remus por su parte miraban a la señora Weasley con agradecimiento en sus rostros.  
  
Bueno -empezó a decir Myrddin mientras guardaba el último plato limpio. -Mejor nos vamos ya, tenemos que volver temprano que esta noche hay partido de quiddicht. ¡Vamos a masacrar a los Canons! -se calló cuando los Weasley le dirigieron miradas desaprobatorias.  
  
Media hora después Harry se encontraba sentado en la fila posterior de uno de los dos monovolúmenes que tenía la familia de Myrddin junto a Ron y Hermione. En la fila central iban George y Ginny. En los asientos delanteros se encontraban Fred y Myrddin al volante. El otro monovolumen estaba ocupado por Eltharion, Vivian, Snape, los Granger y los señores Weasley. Avatar, Seth, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Remus, Arabella y Sirius se habían quedado en la mansión.  
  
El viaje hasta Londres duró dos horas, las cuales pasaron volando entre los diversos juegos que practicaron por el camino o los discos de música que puso Myrddin para amenizar el recorrido, escucharon Linkin Park, Emminem y U2 entre otros. Finalmente los dos coche pararon frente al Caldero Chorreante. Los ocupantes bajaron y entraron a la pequeña taberna.  
  
Dentro había multitud de magos y brujas comiendo o bebiendo y hablando de los últimos acontecimientos que transcurrían en el mundo mágico. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente y en las conversaciones, la mayoría de ellas trataban del retorno de Lord Voldemort y se producían acaloradas discusiones sobre si en verdad había regresado a la vida. En el momento en que Harry y los demás entraron se produjo el silencio, para, poco después verse rodeados por una multitud que empezó a saludar muy efusivamente a Eltharion, Myrddin y Harry. Mientras estrechaba manos Harry no pudo dejar de notar que algunas miradas dirigidas a él mostraban desconfianza y suspicacia, seguro que mucho creían el artículo que había publicado Rita el día de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
Cuando por fin se dispersó la multitud Harry se encontró frente a una de las personas que más odiaba en ese momento, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de su enemigo Draco Malfoy y seguidor de Lord Voldemort. El señor Malfoy le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, con los labios ligeramente curvados.  
  
-Vaya, Harry Potter, la leyenda que venció al Señor Tenebroso. Espero que los últimos acontecimientos y rumores no le estén afectando -se agachó hasta quedar su boca junto al oído de Harry y añadió -yo que tú me andaría con cuidado, no siempre tendrás a alguien que te proteja o muera por ti.  
  
-Descuide, sabré cuidarme las espaldas por mi mismo -respondió Harry mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía por dentro. Iba a añadir algo más cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, al girar la cabeza vio a Eltharion quien no apartaba la vista del señor Malfoy.  
  
-Lucius, ¿cómo estás viejo amigo? -preguntó Eltharion mientras le tendía una mano.  
  
-Bastante bien -respondió este mientras se la estrechaba. Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y todas las miradas del lugar estaban puestas en los dos hombres que se lanzaban miradas envenenadas y cargadas de odio. -Bueno, ¿que asuntos traen al embajador real de Ulthuan al Callejón Diagon?  
  
-Acompañar a mi sobrina y al ahijado de mi esposa a comprar los útiles de la escuela.  
  
-Ya veo, ¿sabes? -dijo mirando a los Weasley y a los Granger con desprecio. -Deberías escoger mejor a tus compañías, aunque uno no pueda elegir a sus parientes. O podrías deshonrar el nombre de la familia real.  
  
-Se muy bien que es lo que deshonra mi honor, Lucius, estimado amigo, y te recomendaría que tuvieses mucho cuidado y fueses más discreto, o podrías acabar muy mal -dijo Eltharion muy bajo para que sólo él pudiese oírlo. -Creo que aun no conoces a mi hijo Myrddin, ¿cierto?  
  
-Un placer conocerle señor Malfoy, es un honor conocer al hijo del venerable sir Louis -dijo Myrddin socarronamente mientras le tendía la mano, al ser pronunciado el nombre de su padre el señor Malfoy dejó de sonreír por breves momentos para mostrar una mirada cargada de odio y malicia.  
  
-También para mi es un placer, es usted igual a su padre milord -dijo recuperando la compostura. -Ahora, si me permitís, me temo que debo de ausentarme, hay asuntos que requieren de mi presencia en otro lugar -dicho esto abandonó el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-¿De qué conoce tu padre a Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó Harry a Myrddin cinco minutos después mientras iban camino de Gringotts, el banco de los magos.  
  
-Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré cuando tengamos tiempo -contestó Myrddin evasivamente. -Por el momento te diré que en el pasado si que fueron amigos.  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada más en los minutos siguientes mientras cruzaban los túneles de Gringotts en una vagoneta a toda velocidad. Los padres de Hermione se quedaron en el vestíbulo mientras cambiaban el dinero muggle por dinero mágico, los Weasley por su parte se dirigieron a su cámara por separado, lo cual agradeció Harry mucho, ya que no quería ver la cara de Ron si efectivamente en su nueva cámara había una gigantesca fortuna.  
  
Por fin la vagoneta se detuvo en una puerta solitaria de oro y plata con grabados rúnicos que Harry no alcanzó a descifrar. En lo más alto de la puerta había un escudo en el cual había un grabado que tenía el mismo aspecto que su tabardo, un león dorado de melena escarlata sobre el cual montaba un hombre con una espada en alto, presentaba una pequeña diferencia respecto al tabardo. En la mano izquierda sostenía un báculo con una serpiente verde con estrías plateadas enroscada en él.  
  
-Parecen runas protectoras... -murmuró Hermione contemplando los grabados de la puerta.  
  
-Señor Potter, cuando usted quiera. -dijo el gnomo que les había llevado hasta allí haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Harry se acercó hasta la cerradura e introdujo lentamente la llave, sitiendo como una especie de calor le envolvía todo el cuerpo. Muy despacio, fue girando la llave hasta que se oyó un clic, luego las puertas comenzaron a abrirse hacia dentro. Tanto Harry como Hermione contuvieron la respiración al ver lo que había tras las puertas.  
  
La cámara estaba llenas con auténticas montañas de galeones, sickles y knuts. Harry nunca había visto tal cantidad de dinero; hubiera jurado que si se derribaran los montones se formaría una piscina de dinero de cinco metros de profundidad en la cual se podría uno sumergir. Más al fondo había innumerables puertas que debían de conducir hacia otras salas. Las proporciones de la cámara eran gigantescas, fácilmente del tamaño de una catedral.  
  
-Esta, Harry -dijo Vivian solemnemente. -Es la verdadera fortuna de los Potter; la mayor de toda Gran Bretaña Mágica. Ni siquiera la de los Malfoy se acerca ni de lejos.  
  
-Es increíble... -murmuró Hermione sobresaltada.  
  
-¿Todo esto es mío?  
  
-Si, es sólo una pequeña parte de la herencia de tus padre Harry -dijo Eltharion con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Ven, no sólo todo este dinero es lo que contiene la cámara -dijo Myrddin mientras conducía a Harry hacia las puertas del fondo.  
  
Tras ellas había una colección de armas de todos los tipos y de una bellísima factura, túnicas muy elaboradas y de un lujo sin par, joyas de todos los tipos y estantes llenos de libros antiquísimos para el disfrute de Hermione.  
  
-Mira éste -decía mientras sacaba un pesado volumen de tapas doradas con el título de Los Fundamentos de la Magia Antigua. -Se trata de una joya de valor incalculable. ¡Es el libro que enseña como dominar la Magia Antigua o Alta Magia como la llaman los altos elfos! Lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts, fue escrito por los fundadores de Hogwarts, todo un tesoro.  
  
-Vaya, veo que te ha hecho mucha ilusión este sitio -dijo Harry.  
  
-Este lugar es una auténtica joya Harry -dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes. -Lo que daría por poder leer estos libros.  
  
-Bueno, espero que esto sea un comienzo -dijo Harry mientras cogía el libro que Hermione había depositado de donde lo había cogido y se lo ponía en sus manos. -Ten, te lo regalo.  
  
-No, Harry no puedo aceptarlo, este libro no tiene valor.  
  
-Por eso mismo te lo doy, porque eres al bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y se que le sacarás provecho a este libro -dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía un no por respuesta.  
  
-Gracias Harry, de verdad no se como puedo pagártelo.  
  
-No tienes porque, para eso están los amigos ¿no?  
  
Después de examinar todas las salas Harry volvió a la cámara principal y llenó una bolsa con una buena cantidad de galeones, sickles y knuts, cuando terminó de hacerlo salió de la cámara en compañía de Hermione, Myrddin, Eltharion y Vivian. Montaron en el vagón y salieron disparados a toda velocidad; minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a otra cámara. Myrddin, Vivian y Avatar se aúparon del vagón y caminaron hacia la puerta seguidos de Harry y Hermione. Eltharion introdujo una pequeña llave en la cerradura y abrió la cámara, aunque esta no era tan grande como la de Harry, seguía siendo gigantesca. Myrddin, Vivian y Eltharion metieron también una buena cantidad de monedas en sus bolsas.  
  
Cuando por fin volvieron al vestíbulo los padres de Hermione, los Weasley y Snape ya les estaban esperando.  
  
-¡Vaya si que habéis tardado! -dijo Ron. -¿Y ese libro? -preguntó señalando el libro que Hermione cargaba en sus brazos.  
  
-Luego te lo explicamos -contestó Harry.  
  
Todos salieron de Gringotts y se dirigieron hacia Flourish y Blotts, allí compraron los libros. Luego se dirigieron hacia Madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas que necesitaban para Hogwarts pues ya les quedaban cortas, además tenía que comprar sus nuevas túnicas de gala. Vivian, la señora Weasley y la señora Granger se fueron con las chicas aparte para probarse las túnicas privadamente; los gemelos arrastraron a Ron por otro lado para comprarle su túnica de gala nueva como le habían prometido a Harry. Harry mismo se vio arrastrado por Myrddin, Flint y Eltharion quienes habían recibido órdenes de Vivian de comprarle una túnica de gala nueva.  
  
Quince minutos después Harry salía de Madame Malkin con una túnica y capa escarlatas con los bordes de los puños y cuello bordados en dorado, Ron por su parte salía con una túnica azul turquesa; las chicas no habían mostrado que es lo que habían comprado alegando que sería una sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Eltharion, son las una y media de la tarde. Dentro de una hora nos veremos en El Cladero Chorreante, mientras tanto que cada cual vaya donde quiera.  
  
Los Weasley se fueron al Caldero a tomar algo, Fred y George decidieron ir a buscar bengalas del Doctor Filibuster, Eltharion fue a mostrarle el Callejón Diagon a los padres de Hermione; Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron con Myrddin, Vivian y Snape (para disgusto de los muchachos).  
  
-Bueno, queda sólo ver Ollvivander, ¿tenéis un kit de mantenimiento de varitas? -ante la negativa de los tres muchachos prosiguió -pues es un elemento muy importante si queréis que vuestra varita dure en perfecto estado muchos años. Además hay que comprarle una varita a Myrddin.  
  
-Yo no necesito una varita mamá -dijo Myrddin de manera cortante, Harry enseguida captó la indirecta, pues sabía que Myrddin era un maestro en el uso de magia sin varita.  
  
-Creo que ya lo acordamos el otro día Myrddin -dijo Vivian enfadada.  
  
-Ya tengo para eso un báculo.  
  
-Pero es más incómodo que la varita para llevarlo contigo.  
  
-Puedo convocarlo para que venga hasta mí cuando lo necesite.  
  
Durante los siguientes diez minutos ambos se enzarzaron en una tremenda discusión para disfrute de Snape y Flint que al final perdió Myrddin ante la persistencia de su madre. Se dirigieron hacia la tienda que seguía tal y como la recordaba Harry; pequeña, polvorienta y con una varita en el escaparate sobre un cojín.  
  
Cuando entraron en la tienda el señor Ollivander apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Posó su mirada en Vivian.  
  
Hacia años que no la veía personalmente Vivian Fénix, madera de ébano, veinticuatro centímetros y medio, pelo de unicornio -dijo mientras Vivian asentía con la cabeza. -Muy buena varita para maleficios. ¡Profesor Snape! Haya, treinta y un centímetros, pluma de la cola de un fénix.  
  
Snape sintió, el señor Ollivander se volvió hacia los tres muchachos.  
  
-Sauce, treinta y cinco centímetros, pelo de unicornio -decía mientras miraba a Ron. Se volvió a Hermione. -Caoba, veintiséis centímetros, nervios de corazón de dragón.  
  
Cuando su mirada se posó en Harry sus ojos brillaron de emoción.  
  
-¡Ah sí! ¡Recuerdo la suya perfectamente señor Potter! Acebo, veintiocho centímetros, pluma de fénix. ¿La tiene aquí puedo verla?  
  
Harry le pasó la varita al mago quien se pasó más de cinco minutos observándola con entusiasmo, finalmente se la devolvió a Harry entre el desconcierto de todos.  
  
-Nunca me cansaré de observarla, espero que le de un buen uso -dijo mientras se la devolvía. -Pero ahora vayamos al asunto que les trae aquí.  
  
-Venimos a por tres kits de mantenimiento de varitas -dijo Vivian. -Además que mi hijo Myrddin necesita una varita.  
  
-Así que su hijo no tiene varita...  
  
-En realidad uso un báculo -dijo Myrddin.  
  
-Ya veo, ¿qué mano usa?  
  
-Soy ambidiestro.  
  
-Muy bien -dijo el señor Ollivander mientras le tomaba medidas, momentos más tarde le entregaba a Myrddin una varita.  
  
-Arce, veinte centímetros, pelo de unicornio, pruebe -Myrddin agitó la varita pero el señor Ollivnader se la quitó de inmediato. -Caoba, dieciocho centímetros, nervios de corazón de dragón, elástica...  
  
Las varitas se amontonaron por momentos, el señor Ollivander parecía cada vez más contento.  
  
-Muy difícil es usted, como el señor Potter, pero acabaremos encontrando su pareja -de improviso su vista se detuvo en la varita que estaba en el escaparate, se acercó hasta ella y la cogió; con dedos temblorosos se la entregó a Myrddin mientras le miraba a los ojos.  
  
-Roble, treinta y tres centímetros ,adelante... -susurró víctima de la emoción.  
  
Myrddin cogió la varita entre sus manos, al agitarla provocó un estallido de chispas doradas y verdes. Todos aplaudieron y el señor envolvió la varita mientras decía "magnífico", "increíble".  
  
-Perdone, ¿qué es tan increíble? -le preguntó Myrddin al señor Ollivander.  
  
-Verá Lord Fénix. En Ollivander se utilizan como núcleos de las varitas pelos de las colas de unicornios, nervios de corazón de dragón y plumas de la cola de fénix. No obstante se hicieron doce excepciones, doce varitas que usaron otro elemento como núcleo. Y resulta que esta varita es la última que quedaba de esas doce. Recuerdo que la undécima la vendí yo mismo, arce y treinta y dos centímetros.  
  
-Ya veo. ¿Y qué elemento tienen esas doce varitas? -preguntó Myrddin muy interesado.  
  
-Colmillo de basilisco - al decir estas palabras se produjo un gran silencio roto por Myrddin.  
  
-He leído sobre ellas, han existido muy pocas y siempre han sido las preferidas de los magos tenebrosos ya que resultan perfectas para realizar maldiciones con gran poder y suma facilidad -todos miraban a Myrddin con caras tensas.  
  
-Si... desgraciadamente estas varitas han tendido a caer en malas manos, me alegré del uso que le dio el mago que compró la undécima varita.  
  
-¿Quién era? -quiso saber Vivian.  
  
-Louis Malfoy, quien a pesar del gran poder que tenía entre sus manos, supo darle un buen uso. La varita es la que escoge al mago, aún no está del todo claro el porqué, pero el que le haya escogido a usted es una buena señal. Creo que podemos esperar grandes usos para esta varita, la cual tiene un gran pasado.  
  
-¿Cuál? -quiso saber Harry.  
  
-El monstruo del que proviene el colmillo del núcleo dio otro colmillo, el cual era el núcleo de la primera de las doce varitas que se vendieron; no deja de ser curioso Lord Fénix que su varita sea la hermana de la de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
La sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos, hasta para Myrddin.  
  
-No se preocupe, esta varita ha caído en las mejores manos que podía -dijo Myrddin mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa.  
  
-Eso presiento -dijo el señor Ollivander mientras le entregaba la varita ya envuelta. -Recuerde Lord Fénix que la varita en si misma no es mala, sino el uso que le de su propietario, como ocurrió con la varita del innombrable. Creo que de usted pueden esperarse grandes cosas...  
  
Cuando salieron de la tienda nadie dijo nada. Harry caminaba rezagado junto a Myrddin quien estaba absorto mientras observaba su nueva varita; finalmente se dirigió hacia Harry.  
  
-Parece que el señor Ollivander estaba muy entusiasmado con nuestras varitas.  
  
-Si, parece ser que le agradó que tu fueses el dueño de esa varita tan poderosa -respondió Harry quien quería desviar la conversación antes de que Myrddin comenzara a hacerle preguntas sobre el interés del señor Ollivander en su varita.  
  
-Y que tú lo fueras de la varita hermana de Voldemort -dijo Myrddin en voz baja mientras le sonreía.  
  
-¿Có... cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.  
  
-No te preocupes, ni Dumbledore ni Sirius me lo contaron, aparte de ellos y de Ollivander nadie más lo sabe. ¿Recuerdas cuando en tu cumpleaños nos mostraste el duelo que tuviste con Voldemort?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Bien tu varita se conectó a la de Voldemort por el priori incantatem... eso sólo sucede cuando dos varitas hermanas son obligadas por sus dueños a combatir. Por lo tanto me imaginé que tu varita y la de Voldemort tenían el mismo núcleo. Así que le dije mis sospechas a Dumbledore y él me las confirmó.  
  
-Ya... -dijo Harry algo apesadumbrado.  
  
-No tienes que preocuparte porque tu varita tenga el mismo núcleo que la de ese asesino, ya oíste al señor Ollivander, la varita en si misma no es mala, sino el uso que le de su dueño. Sino mira lo que hizo Louis Malfoy con... -no pudo terminar debido al tumulto y a los gritos que se escuchaban delante de ellos. -¿Qué diablos pasa?  
  
Se encontraban delante de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, frente al escaparate había una gran cantidad de gente que cuchicheaba entre si muy alterados.  
  
-Es el nuevo modelo...  
  
-Ni punto de comparación con el anterior...  
  
-Es la más rápida...  
  
Ron y Hermione trataban de hacerse un hueco entre la excitada multitud seguidos de Harry y Myrddin, cuando consiguieron ponerse en primera fila se quedaron todos con la boca abierta salvo Myrddin. En el escaparate había una impresionante escoba de color azulado que resplandecía como la luz, el cartel del escaparate rezaba. Saeta de hielo.  
  
El sucesor de nuestra muy admirada y éxito en ventas Saeta de Fuego incorpora un palo más fino y resistente de fresno que el de su predecesor. Las ramas de la cola han sido especialmente seleccionadas, cortadas, afiladas y tratadas para proporcionarle a esta escoba una aceleración de 0 a 150 Km por hora en diez segundos. Una cifra incomparable para cualquier otra escoba del mercado. El sistema de frenado está actualizado y proporciona un frenado suave e instantáneo a la vez que no tiene ningún otro modelo. Preguntar precio en el interior.  
  
-¡Ahí va! ¡Que pasada! -exclamó Ron emocionado.  
  
-Vamos dentro -dijo Myrddin mientras arrastraba a los muchachos a la tienda.  
  
-Myrddin nosotros vamos al Caldero Chorreante, nos vemos allí -dijo Vivian.  
  
-¡Vale mamá! -respondió Myrddin entrando a la tienda.  
  
Dentro había mucha también mucha gente que se congregaba en torno al mostrador. Myrddin se acercó hasta él y le hizo una seña a un hombre joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules que estaba junto al dueño de la tienda. Atendiendo a los clientes.  
  
-¡Alec! ¿Qué tal?  
  
-¡Myrddin! -dijo el hombre mientras pasaba entre la multitud y se acercaba hasta él. -¿Qué te trae aquí?  
  
-Pues quería comprar una Saeta de hielo, para regalársela a una persona muy especial -dijo Myrddin mientras señalaba las escobas apiladas en los estantes. Luego se giró hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione-Os presento a Alec Ashford, director general de Jewkes Racing Company, la compañía que ha fabricado la Saeta de fuego y máximo responsable de la creación del nuevo modelo.  
  
-¡Hola a todos! -dijo mientras les estrechaba las manos a los acompañantes de Myrddin, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry exclamó -¡Harry Potter! ¡Qué honor! ¡Venga, venga! -dijo mientras cogía a Harry y a Myrddin y los arrastraba hacia el mostrador. Luego, para sorpresa de ambos les puso una Saeta de hielo en las manos de cada uno. -Consideradlo un regalo de la compañía, además te debía una Myrddin así que no la rechaces.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Myrddin con una sonrisa.  
  
-No puedo aceptarlo -le dijo Harry a Ashford.  
  
-¡Claro que sí! Después de tu hazaña con el colacuerno en la Saeta de fuego se que no hay mejores manos para manejar tal escoba, salvo las de Myrddin, además si tú vuelas en ellas será un excelente impulso para las ventas -luego añadió en voz baja para que sólo Harry escuchara -aunque vayas a utilizar la Flecha plateada de tu padre para jugar. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, así que quédatela.  
  
-Que suerte tienes Harry -gimió Ron con envidia mientras salían de la tienda y observaba el paquete que este llevaba bajo el brazo.  
  
Harry miró a Ron a brevemente y después sin previo aviso colocó el paquete en brazos de su amigo. -Para ti. -¡Qué! -exclamó Ron. -¡Tú estás mal Harry!  
  
-¡En absoluto! ¿No quieres entrar como guardián de Gryffindor?  
  
-Si, pero...  
  
-Pues toma ya que tú no tienes escoba propia. Con ella y tu entrenamiento a manos de Myrddin obtendrás el puesto sin dificultades.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Mira, yo ya poseo una magnífica Satea de fuego, además ya he decidido que este año volaré en la Flecha plateada de mi padre, así que si no aceptas la escoba pienso prenderle fuego -dijo Harry con firmeza.  
  
-Gracias Harry -dijo Ron emocionado.  
  
-No tienes porque dármelas, para eso somos amigos.  
  
-Bueno... son cerca de las dos y media, vamos para El Caldero Chorreante con los demás -dijo Myrddin.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí estaban todos; Tom el tabernero juntó tres mesas y todos se sentaron a comer una deliciosa comida. Se lo pasaron muy bien comentando lo que habían hecho; los Weasley y los Granger le agradecieron a Harry que hubiese sido generoso con sus regalos a sus hijos; Eltharion por su parte hablaba en voz baja con Myrddin sobre su varita, mostrándose muy interesado en que tuviese el mismo tipo de núcleo que la de Louis Malfoy.  
  
Finalmente a las seis de la tarde todos se hallaban de vuelta en la Mansión del Fénix, tan pronto como llegaron Myrddin se fue a Caer Cymry ya que en dos horas tenía que jugar contra los Canons.  
  
-¿Qué tal os fue? -le preguntó Sirius a Harry mientras le ayudaba a guardar las compras en su cuarto. -¿Entraste en tu nueva cámara?  
  
-Si, nunca vi nada parecido.  
  
-¿Y porqué Ron y Hermione estaban tan contentos? -después de que Harry le contara los regalos que les había hecho Sirius añadió. -Desde luego eres muy generoso y muy buen amigo.  
  
-Hasta que no los conocí no tuve a nadie con quien compartir nada, por ellos haría cualquier cosa.  
  
-Lo mismo que tu padre Harry -le dijo Sirius con orgullo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que ninguno pudiese añadir nada más Vivian entró a la habitación de golpe.  
  
-¡Vamos muchachos que el partido empieza en tres cuartos de hora! -gritó emocionada. -Y tú Sirius conviértete en perro si quieres venir. ¡Vamos, vamos! -exclamó empujando a los dos hombres de la habitación.  
  
Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo allí ya estaban Eltharion, Avatar, Seth, Remus, Arabella, Snape y los Weasley. Dio la impresión de que Snape iba a hacer un comentario sobre la presencia de Sirius cuando este se convirtió en perro pero se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Vivian. Unos minutos después bajaron los Granger al completo.  
  
-¡Bien ya estamos todos! -dijo Eltharion mientras repartía las entradas a todo el mundo. -Bien cogeremos este traslador -dijo señalando un gran sobre que había sobre la mesa. -Nos dejará enfrente del estadio, sólo hay que poner un dedo en el y cuando abra el sobre nos llevará hasta allí. ¿Estáis listos?  
  
Todo el mundo asintió. Los Granger parecían un poco nerviosos pero la mirada de Vivian les tranquilzó. Todos pusieron un dedo sobre el sobre y Eltharion se preparó para abrirlo.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!  
  
Abrió el sobre y al instante Harry sintió la sacudida bajo el ombligo señal de que funcionaba. Se sintió alzarse del suelo y momentos después el fuerte contacto con el suelo pero ya se había preparado para recibirlo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena algo graciosa. Salvo él, Eltharion, Avatar, Vivian, Seth y Snape todos se hallaban en el suelo en un confuso montón; los señores Granger eran sostenidos por Vivian y Eltharion quienes se habían asegurado de que no se cayeran con el impacto.  
  
Cuando todos los que estaban en el suelo se incorporaron Harry contempló el impresionante estadio que había frente a él. Su aspecto externo se parecía al de un estadio de fútbol, con unas gradas altísimas y enormes. Tenía multitud de accesos al recinto y un enorme escudo que representaba a un fénix con dos espadas cruzadas detrás de él.  
  
-Bien entremos -dijo Eltharion entusiasmado. Los condujo hasta una de las entradas y le mostró su entrada al encargado.  
  
-Buenas tardes Lord Fénix. Va a ser un buen partido.  
  
-Ya lo creo Jimmy.  
  
-Viene muy acompañado por lo que veo.  
  
-Si... familiares y amigos.  
  
-Pues que lo pasen bien -dijo. Fue saludando a todo el mundo y cuando a Harry le tocó pasar le reconoció. -¡Harry Potter! ¡Un placer señor!  
  
-Igualmente -contestó Harry con cortesía mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
-Ehmmm... Este perro... -dijo Jimmy señalando a Sirius.  
  
-Es nuestra nueva mascota -respondió Eltharion sin darle importancia.  
  
-Ah bien.  
  
Eltahrion los condujo por los pasillos del estadio hasta que salieron fuera a una tribuna de asientos forrados en terciopelo escarlata. Allí ya se encontraban tres hombres jóvenes.  
  
-¡Tribuna presidencial los mejores asientos de todo el estadio! -dijo con una sonrisa, luego, para sorpresa de la mayoría se sentó en la última fila frente al megáfono mágico.  
  
-Es el comentarista de todos los partidos -explicó Vivian sonriendo.  
  
Todos tomaron asiento, Harry se sentó junto a los tres jóvenes. El que estaba su lado, de pelo rubio y alborotado y ojos verdes se levantó y le tendió la mano.  
  
-Karl Heinz Schneider -dijo con u peculiar acento germánico mientras le estrechaba la mano. -Myrddin nos ha hablado mucho de ti.  
  
-Carlos Santana -dijo el segundo, de piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro rizado y ojos negros, hablaba con un acento portugués.  
  
-Genzo Wakabayashi -dijo el tercero, de rasgos orientales, muy alto, pelo negro y largo y ojos marrones. Llevaba una gorra en la cabeza. -El otro día estuviste magnífico.  
  
Mientras la tribuna se llenaba de gente Harry conversó con los tres jóvenes, descubriendo que eran forofos del quidditch, además del fútbol, pues los tres eran miembros del equipo de fútbol de la ciudad. Además descubrió que eran amigos de Myrddin y Harry se preguntó si ellos no sería los Karl, Genzo y Carls que Myrddin le había pedido a Flint que avisara para formar el nuevo grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort. A las tribunas llegaron también Azrag y Skaga acompañados de otro orco que resultó ser Azag, el hijo de Azrag.  
  
De repente se hizo el silencio en el estadio; Harry vio que las tribunas estaban al completo llenas, allí había cerca de cien mil magos provenientes de toda Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y algunas partes del mundo para contemplar el partido. La mayor parte de la gente que había eran seguidores de los Canons, unas veinte mil personas sin embargo apoyaban a los Fénix. Una bruja empezó a distribuir omniculares a todos los presentes de la tribuna presidencial.  
  
-¡Muy buenas tardes a todos! -dijo Eltharion a través del micrófono mágico. -¡Seguidamente comenzará este emocionante partido entre los Chudley Canons y los Cymryyyyyyy Fénix para conmemorar el 50º aniversario de la derrota de Grindelwald y la victoria de los cymbrogi frente a las huestes del Señor Tenebroso el pasado 1 de Agosto!  
  
En ese momento en la grada norte se desplegó un gigantesco mosaico que representaba a un cymbrogi enfundado en su armadura, espada en alto, sobre un montón de no muertos derribados y al fondo el estandarte de la ciudad con el caballo alzado sobre sus cuartos traseros. Por todo el estadio empezaron a liberarse cientos de globos y serpentinas que le dieron color al terreno. Las gradas rugían y las banderas eran alzadas y agitadas por los hinchas mientras multitud de pancartas eran exibidas con lemas como "Cymbrogi unidos, jamás serán vencidos. Jamás nos daremos por vencidos sin presentar batalla. Voldemort, a ti te esperamos."  
  
-Vamos con las alineaciones de los dos equipos; por los Canons como cazadores... Rickman, McGregor y Neesom -tres manchones naranjas sobrevolaron el estadio. -Como golpeadores Almasy y Grant, como buscador Wallace y como capitán y guardián Williams. Todo un equipo que sin tener un solo jugador en sus respectivas selecciones ha sido la revelación de la temporada.  
  
El estadio rugió cuando los Canons se detuvieron en el centro del campo. Los Weasley aplaudían con emoción mientras eran blanco de las miradas de la tribuna presidencial. Schneider murmuró "pobres, déjenlos que disfruten mientras puedan".  
  
-¡Y ahora hacen su aparición los únicos, los geniales, los espléndidos, los imbatidos, los magistrales... Cymryyyyyy Fénix! -los seguidores de los Fénix a pesar de ser menos armaban mucho más ruido que los de los Canons, Harry se encontró junto a Hermione saltado y aplaudiendo mientras Ron los miraba con rencor y murmuraba "traidores". -¡Como cazadores Marcuuuuuuuus Flint! -una gran ovación se escuchó en todo el estadio cuando Flint hizo su aparición. -¡Spikeeeeeee Trevor! ¡Yyyyyyy Joyceeeee Singer! ¡Como golpeadoreeeeeessss Aleeeeeeec Ashford yyyyyyyy Seaaaaaaan Campbell! ¡Como guardianaaaaa Heleeeen Ross! ¡Y como capitán y buscador, el más grande, el mejor, el único, el dios Myrddiiiiiiiin Fénix!  
  
Cuando Myrddin hizo su aparición en el campo se produjo un tumulto de vítores y aplausos. Harry se dio cuenta de que ambos equipos montaban en las nuevas Saetas de hielo que habían visto esa misma mañana.  
  
-¡Este lo partido lo arbitrará el árbitro internacional John Rowling!  
  
En ese momento los Fénix se dirigieron al palco presidencial y se detuvieron frente a los presentes. Alzaron sus puños izquierdos y empezaron a gritar "A volar, a volar, a volar, a volar, a volar... Uno a uno todos los seguidores del equipo empezaron a corearles, tras un minuto todo el mundo al unísono exclamó ¡AAAAAAAA VOLAAAAAAR! Y volvieron al centro del terreno, luego, todos los componentes del equipo sacaron sus varitas y proyectaron un gigantesco cartel que rezaba "Va por vosotros cymbrogi."  
  
-¡Y tras el habitual saludo del equipo y la emotiva dedicatoria el partido va a comenzar! ¡La quaffle en juego y la recoge McGregor quien sale disparada a la portería pero es interceptada por un buen lanzamiento de la bludger por parte de Ashford! ¡Trevor que recoge la quaffle y sale disparado a la portería perseguido por Rickman y Neesom, Wallace también le sale al encuentro pero no, Trevor ejecuta un reverse pass para Flint que se queda solo frente a los aros, lanza y goooool de los Fénix!  
  
Mientras saltaba y aplaudía a Flint que daba la vuelta de honor al campo Harry repetía la jugada con los omniculares, a cámara lenta vio como Trevor atraía la atención de los contrarios y, en el último segundo cuando se le echaban encima los tres jugadores de los Canons hacía un pase hacia atrás por encima del hombro hacia Flint, quien marcaba a placer. Una jugada perfecta y de increíble factura.  
  
-¡Y la quaffle de nuevo en juego. Neesom para Rickman, este la pasa para Neesom de nuevo quien se la pasa McGregor que esquiva la bludger enviada por Campbell, lanza a portería y magníficaaaa parada de Ross. Envía en largo para Flint quien se lanza hacia la meta contraria, esquiva las dos bludgers enviadas por Almasy y Grant. Se lanza hacia arriba perseguido por Neeson y McGregor, deja caer el quaffle hacia abajo para que lo recoja Trevor quien se lanza a la meta a toda velocidad fusila a portería y GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL de Trevor; magnífica finta de Posrkov que ha dejado a Trevor completamente solo en un mano a mano con el portero y no ha perdonado!  
  
Harry muy pronto comprendió que los Fénix eran un equipo extraordinario a pesar de ser jugadores jóvenes; los tres cazadores parecían saber donde estaban los demás y se lanzaban unos pases o fingían un ataque para distraer la atención de los Canons. Los golpeadores, Ashford y Campbell, cortaban todo intento de ataque y defensa de los Canons con pasmosa efectividad. Ross detenía los escasos intentos de marcar de los Canons. Myrddin por su parte también jugaba para el equipo, distraía continuamente la atención de Williams y se hacía blanco de los lanzamientos de las bludgers de los golpeadores de los Canons para que sus cazadores no se tuvieran que preocupar de ellos. Pronto el marcador quedó 90-0 con tres goles de Trevor, cuatro de Singer y dos de Flint quien más que marcar se dedicaba engañar a Wallace para que sus compañeros fusilaran a placer la meta contraria. Ron parecía desesperado y Hermione no paraba de saltar en su asiento.  
  
-¡Y los Canons que se lanzan de nuevo al ataque. McGregor para Grant, envío en largo para Neesom quien se lanza a portería. Esquiva la bludger de Ashford y la entrada de Trevor. Encara a Ross, va a disparar, no, hace un amago de disparo y se va solo a la meta se dispone a lanzar yyyyy MAGNÍFICO, PROVIDENCIAL. Campbell en el último instante le ha enviado una bludger, haciéndole perder el quaffle a Neesom salvando un gol segurooooo. La quaffle recogida por Singer quien se lanza a la meta contraria, parece una bala. Esquiva a Mc Gregor. Rickman entra por la derecha y lo evade. Atención a la buldger de Almasy, no, la esquiva con una finta magistral. Wallace que le sale al encuentro pero le pasa el quaffle a Flint quien se lo devuelve con una bonita pared que la deja sola, lanzaaaa yyyyy GOOOOOOOOOOOOL. Si señor, 100-0 para los Fénix que están dando un baño de juego y de goles esta tarde. Esto es un...  
  
Eltharion se calló al igual que todo el estadio cuando Myrddin se precipitó desde una altura de más de cien metros contra el suelo a toda velocidad seguido de Williams. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, si Williams se le adelantaba a Myrddin y cogía la snitch el partido sería de los Cnanons. Harry de repente se percató de reojo de que la snitch no se hallaba en el punto al que se dirigían los dos hombres, sino que estaba justo en los postes del área de los Canons. De repente lo entendió, Myrddin estaba ejecutando el amago de Wronski para engañar a Willimas.  
  
Ambos hombres se dirigían al suelo a toda velocidad como balas, cada vez estaban a menos distancia de él.  
  
-¡Se van a estrellar... los dos! -exclamó Ron mientras Hermione gemía de preocupación.  
  
-¡Myrddin no! -gritó Harry.  
  
En la última milésima de segundo Myrddin dio un viraje como Harry nunca había visto en quidditch, ni siquiera a Viktor Krum en los mundiales al ejecutar la misma táctica, mientras que Williams se estrelló con un sonoro golpe. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia la meta de los Canons extendiendo el brazo para luego detenerse y alzar el puño.  
  
En ese momento las gradas rugieron mientras el marcador marcaba 250-0. El estadio se vino abajo y apenas podía escucharse la voz de Eltharion que gritaba.  
  
-¡Siiiiiii, señoras y señores. Myyyyyyyddin Fénix acaba de atrapar la snitch tras un espectacular amago de Wronski. Lo nunca visto, en el último segundo a un paso del suelo ha dado un viraje maestro para a continuación atrapar la snitch dando la victoria a su equipo.  
  
Mientras todo el estadio gritaba y aplaudía de emoción (hasta los seguidores de los Canons) y los medimagos atendían a Williams, los Fénix bajaron a la tribuna donde fueron recibidos con una ovación. Allí todo el mundo aplaudía con fuerza; Schneider, Santana y Wakabayashi palmeaban a los miembros del equipo, Vivian se abrazaba a Snape quien aplaudía con fuerza, Harry se abrazaba a Hermione mientras Ron les dirigía una mirada de rencor.  
  
Habiendo momentos así, pensaba Harry mientras Eltharion pedía una ovación para los Fénix después de que éstos les estrecharan las manos a los Canons; mientras la vida diese tales alegrías y emociones no valía la pena preocuparse por el resto de cosas, ni siquiera por Lord Voldemort.  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, por fin he acabado este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y.... perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero es que he pasado por una mala racha personal y no me he puesto a escribir hasta hace poco. Pero esta vez he vuelto con las pilas cargadas y espero tener listo el próxima para el domingo. Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis sido tan pacientes conmigo.  
  
Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Harry y sus amigos vuelven a Hogwarts; en el Expreso Harry se dará cuenta de que aun muchos se muestran suspicaces respecto a los acontecimientos del fin del curso pasado. También conocerá a un nuevo amigo y se verá sometido a la primera prueba como prefecto de Hogwarts.  
  
Fragmento de un próximo capítulo: "Nunca hasta ahora se había encontrado en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts con algo tan terrorífico, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort ni los dementores. El gigantesco ser de tres metros de altura, pelaje rojizo salpicado de sangre seca, fauces con colmillos de cinco centímetros, armadura bronce rojiza, garras como cuchillas que sostenían un enorme hacha y un látigo, y con unas correosas alas negras en la espalda emitió un aullido espeluznante que heló la sangre de todos cuanto lo escucharon.  
  
Dedicado este capítulo a Joyce Singer (A.K.A. Joyce Granger) a quien le he dado un personaje en mi fic. Si alguien desea salir, no tiene más que pedírmelo y yo lo meteré. Podéis ser elfos, hombres, magos, orcos, etc..., es más, hasta podéis ser del bando de los malos, simplemente decidme donde os gustaría estar y como queréis ser. 


	7. El komité de bienvenida

CAPÍTULO 7: EL KOMITÉ DE BIENVENIDA  
  
"¡Triste época la nuestra! Es más fácil desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio"- Albert Einstein.  
  
El despertador sonó ruidosamente provocando que unos cuantos quejidos y murmullos saliesen de debajo del lío de sábanas que había en la cama; lentamente una mano salió de debajo de las sábanas y empezó a tantear por la mesilla de noche hasta encontrar el despertador y apagarlo. Luego volvió a meterse en el montón de ropa.  
  
De repente Harry se levantó de un salto mirando el reloj que le había despertado para asegurarse de lo que había estado esperando durante la última semana. La pequeña pantalla marcaba que eran las 7:00 del 1 de Septiembre del 2002, lo cual significaba que hoy por fin comenzaba el nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts. No es que la estancia en el Valle del Fénix se hubiese hecho aburrida para Harry; al contrario, había sido el mejor verano de su vida, pero había deseado poder volver al castillo de Hogwarts y volver a vivir de nuevo el día a día con las clases, sus profesores y sus compañeros.  
  
Rápidamente Harry cogió la ropa ya preparada sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. A un lado de la cama estaba el baúl con la ropa y los materiales ya guardados en el interior ordenadamente. La noche anterior mientras estaba con Myrddin en la sesión nocturna de magia Vivian le había guardado todo ordenadamente en su baúl y le había dejado ropa ya lista para cuando se levantara, un detalle muy atento por su parte para que Harry no tuviese que preparar todo por la mañana ya que había estado por la noche hasta tarde practicando maldiciones con Myrddin.  
  
Un cuarto de hora después tras haberse duchado y hecho la cama Harry se colocaba las lentillas, ya las gafas sólo las usaba cuando tenía los ojos cansados y no podía soportar tener puestas las lentes de contacto, pues estas resultaban mucho más cómodas en todos los sentidos, hasta ya le había cogido el truco a ponérselas y quitárselas sin dificultad. Se echó una mirada en el espejo pensando que dirían sus compañeros en Hogwarts, últimamente Myrddin y Sirius estaban muy pesados diciéndoles a todas horas que las mujeres se pelearían por él. Vale que sin gafas sus ojos verdes se vieran más brillantes que nunca, que hubiera crecido mucho, que su pelo alborotado le diera personalidad y que los entrenamientos de Myrddin le hubieran dado una buena musculatura, pero el pensar verse rodeado a todas horas de chicas que suspirasen por él lo hacía sentirse mal, sencillamente le daba vergüenza el pensar que diría la gente de eso.  
  
Agarró la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl con un suspiro de resignación y salió de su dormitorio. Empezó a arrastrar con algo de dificultad el baúl y la jaula cuando una voz profunda le preguntó:  
  
-¿Te ayudo?  
  
Harry se volvió y se encontró con Seth quien estaba detenido a un par de metros por detrás de él.  
  
-No me vendría mal -respondió. El dementor se agachó y levantó el pesado baúl como si fuera una pluma gracias a su gran fuerza. -Gracias.  
  
-No hay de que.  
  
Ambos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo y dejaron el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig junto a otro precioso baúl de caoba con remaches de plata. Harry se preguntó de quien sería, se percató de que también había una jaula cubierta con una manta y una caja de cartón con agujeros en su parte superior . Luego se dirigieron a la cocina para que Harry desayunara.  
  
-Buenos días cielo -dijo Vivian mientras entraba en la cocina; allí se encontraban además de su madrina, Myrddin, Eltharion, Avatar, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Bill y el señor y la señora Weasley; Snape se había marchado hacía tan sólo tres días, pero les había dicho "No me echéis de menos, me veréis en pociones dentro de unos días" con su habitual tono de desprecio.  
  
-Buenos días Vivian -dijo Harry. -Gracias por lo de ayer.  
  
-No fue nada Harry. Para algo soy tu madrina. ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?  
  
Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron desayunando mientras hablaron de temas muy variados. Poco después de Harry llegó Hermione con sus padres, y más tarde llegaron Ginny, Charlie y Percy, los últimos en llegar fueron Ron, Fred y George, quienes se habían quedado dormidos para variar.  
  
Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al vestíbulo; entre todos cogieron las baúles y los llevaron hasta los dos monovolúmenes en los cuales había ido el otro día al Callejón Diagon.  
  
-¿De quién es este baúl? -preguntó Harry señalando el arcón de caoba.  
  
-Mío -respondió Myrddin tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Y para qué nos lo llevamos?  
  
-¿No es evidente? -contestó Myrddin sonriendo.  
  
-¿Acaso vas a Hogwarts primo? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-En efecto, Dumbledore requiere mi presencia por motivos de seguridad -dijo Myrddin como si no importara. -En la jaula tengo metido a Ortahanc y en la caja está Naga  
  
-¿Crees prudente llevarte a tu serpiente a Hogwarts? -preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
-No veo porque no, me da igual lo que la gente piense de mi si me ve hablando pársel con una serpiente. Hoy en día se juzga a alguien por las apariencias, no por como uno es... -dijo Myrddin sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Harry se sintió aliviado al escuchar la noticia, con Dumbledore y Myrddin en Hogwarts Voldemort no se atrevería a acercarse al castillo ni de lejos. Se aproximó hasta Sirius, Remus y Arabella quienes no irían a King´s Cross con ellos.  
  
-¡Cuídate mucho Harry! -dijo Arabella mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
-¡Espero que te vaya bien en Hogwarts y que saques un diez en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -le dijo Remus mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
-¡Que te vaya bien Harry! -dijo Sirius mientras lo abrazaba. -Ya sé que odias los sermones pero... no hagas tonterías y ni se te ocurra salir del castillo a horas tardías.  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, este año no tengo ganas de ir por ahí -contestó Harry triste. -Además como prefecto debo dar ejemplo.  
  
-Ah... pero espero que alguna que otra escapadita a las cocinas o alguna trastada a pelo grasiento hagas... De lo contrario me sentiré decepcionado con mi ahijado -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry. -Bueno... lo de la broma a Snape podría ser factible, pensaré detenidamente en ello -contestó Harry.  
  
-Eso está bien; cuídate mucho y también cuida de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes Sirius; Voldemort tendrá que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver para acercarse a ellos.  
  
-Harry... -dijo de repente Sirius impresionado por sus palabras. -No... tengo... palabras... para... decirlo... Pero que sepas que me siento orgulloso de ti, y que tus padres también lo estarán donde quiera que estén.  
  
-Lo se Sirius, lo se... y haré cuanto pueda para que tú y ellos sigáis estándolo -dijo Harry mientras le daba un último abrazo a su padrino antes de montar en el monovolumen.  
  
-¡Muy bien en marcha compañía! -exclamó Myrddin muy alegre mientras arrancaba el coche. En él iban los jóvenes junto a Charlie y Bill. Todos se giraron para despedirse de Sirius, Remus y Arabella con la mano mientras se alejaban del valle.  
  
El viaje duró cerca de dos horas pero fue muy entretenido con las continuas bromas de Myrddin y las conversaciones sobre Hogwarts, quidditch, fútbol (para desesperación de los Weasley quienes no entendían como Harry y Myrddin hablaban emocionados de si el Madrid conseguiría la décima Champions o si el Barça se vengaría por la semifinal de este año o si los Red Devils de Old Traldford jugarían la final ante su público) o los discos que Myrddin puso de Emmienm, Linkin Park y otros grupos muggles que sólo él y Hermione conocían pero que gustaron a todos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a King´s Cross faltaba aún media hora para que el Expreso de Hogwarts saliera. Cogieron carritos para los baúles de todos y se dirigieron al Andén nueve y tres cuartos en grupos de cuatro para que los muggles no sospecharan. Harry y Ron iban en el último grupo con Myrddin y Eltharion quienes llamaban la atención por su pelo plateado y las orejas puntiagudas del elfo. Seth iba detrás de ellos en silencio, pero como Myrddin les había explicado, este era invisible a los ojos de los muggles.  
  
-Nunca he estado en ese andén aunque Marcus me ha hablado mucho de él -dijo Myrddin mientras empujaba su carrito. -Simplemente hay que pasar por la barrera que separa los andenes nueve y diez ¿verdad?  
  
-Si -respondió Harry. -¿Nervioso? ¿Miedo? -añadió con sorna.  
  
-He vivido experiencias peores que atravesar una barrera Harry James Potter, dudo que pierda el control por encontrarme en una situación en la cual me confieso como novato -dijo Myrddin con una sonrisa en la boca. A Harry le agradaba que Myrddin siempre estuviera dispuesto a admitir su ignorancia en algunos temas a pesar de lo mucho que sabía.  
  
Llegaron frente a la barrera, Ron y Eltharion se dirigieron primero hacia ella para enseñar a Myrddin como atravesarla. Después de que ambos atravesaran el muro Harry y Myrddin enfilaron sus carritos y se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra él; segundos después se encontraban frente a la locomotora de vapor escarlata. El andén a pesar de ser temprano estaba ya lleno de gente, por todos los lados habían estudiantes con sus familias. Al fondo en uno de los últimos vagones Harry divisó a todos los demás metiendo los baúles en el vagón.  
  
-¡Myrddin! ¡Aquí!  
  
Harry se giró hacia donde provenía el grito y vio con sorpresa que en un rincón justo al lado de la locomotora estaban Flint, Schneider, Santana, Wakabayashi, los cazadores de los Cymy Fénix Sipke Trevor y Joyce Singer, una muchacha en torno a los veinte años de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos azules que no había visto antes, la última persona que había era una elfa (por sus orejas puntiagudas). Le hacían señas a Myrddin para que se acercara.  
  
-Adelántate al vagón Harry, diles a mamá y papá que enseguida voy.  
  
Harry asintió y se marchó pasando entre estudiantes y padres hasta llegar al vagón donde los demás estaban.  
  
-¿Y Myrddin? -preguntó Eltharion.  
  
-Está despidiéndose de Flint y unos amigos.  
  
-Así que si han venido a despedirle -dijo Vivian con una sonrisa. -Muy considerados de su parte.  
  
-Permíteme Harry -dijo Seth mientras cogía su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y las llevaba al interior del vagón. Harry notó que las miradas cercanas se posaban en el dementor con miedo o disgusto, pero vio que muchos las quitaban cuando reconocían a Eltharion quien no paraba de saludar con gestos de cabeza y mano a cuanto veía.  
  
-Bueno Harry cuídate mucho ¿vale? -dijo Vivian mientras le abrazaba.  
  
-Si, gracias por dejarme pasar el verano con vosotros.  
  
-No ha sido nada, es más el verano que viene tienes que volver con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Estaré encantado -dijo Harry.  
  
-Suerte campeón -dijo Eltharion mientras le estrechaba la mano y le palmeaba la espalda. -Este año tenéis que ganar de nuevo la copa de quidditch y de las casas.  
  
-Me encargaré de ello -dijo Harry.  
  
-Adiós Harry -dijo la señora Granger. -Ha sido un placer conocerte.  
  
-Lo mismo digo -dijo el señor Granger mientras le estrechaba la mano. -Cuida de mi hija ¿vale? -añadió con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Harry, ¿acaso el sabía lo que sentía por Hermione?  
  
-Harry cielo cuídate -dijo la señora Weasley dándole un gran abrazo.  
  
-No se preocupe señora Weasley -respondió Harry.  
  
El señor Weasley, Charlie, Bill y Percy también se despidieron de él, el último en hacerlo fue Avatar.  
  
-¡Duro este año con los TIMOS Harry! ¡Y te olvides de lo que te ha dicho mi hijo!  
  
-Tranquilo, este año Gryffindor arrasará.  
  
-De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Suerte -dijo mientras le estrechó la mano.  
  
-Así que habéis venido ¿eh panda de canallas? -dijo Myrddin mientras se acercó al grupo de jóvenes. -¿Donde están los demás?  
  
-Trabajando a diferencia de otros que se dan la buena vida -dijo Flint entre risas aludiendo al medio elfo. -De todas maneras como nosotros teníamos el día libre pensamos que te gustaría vernos.  
  
-Si -dijo Myrddin sonriente mirando a sus amigos. -Aunque de todas maneras nos veremos a menudo.  
  
-Claro, Voldemuerto y sus moñífagos sabrán quienes somos -dijo Spike arrancando las risas de todos con su comentario. Eran un hombre joven bastante bajo, de pelo negro y lacio, ojos marrones, piel ligeramente morena y rasgos orientales en su cara. Lógico siendo hijo de un mago mejicano y una bruja japonesa.  
  
-Calma Spike, todavía el baile no empieza -dijo Joyce una bonita joven de pelirroja con el pelo rizado y ojos azules muy vivos.  
  
-¡No me chafes la emoción! -respondió Spike poniendo cara de perrito lastimado.  
  
-Con esa cara lo único que vas a conseguir es que los de la perrera vengan a por ti -dijo Joyce arrancando las risas de todos de nuevo.  
  
-Desaprensiva...  
  
-Aquí el único desaprensivo es Myrddin -dijo Anna (la chica de pelo castaño) con un tono de enojo que trataba de ocultar los evidentes esfuerzos que hacía para no volver a reír. Era alta y de mirada inteligente y despierta.  
  
-Me partes el corazón Anna... -dijo Myrddin poniendo una cara cómica. -¿Qué afrenta a nuestra bella manager le ha hecho un humilde siervo?  
  
-Precisamente te vas ahora a Escocia a cientos de kilómetros cuando dentro de una semana estaba previsto una sesión de fotos y una rueda de prensa para El Profeta ¡Dios cuando se enteren me van a matar!  
  
-Los riesgos de ser manager de unos jugadores tan solicitados -dijo irónicamente Andraia la elfa, de pelo negro y ojos azules profundos, casi negros, tras los cuales había un brillo que sólo podía ser percatado por alguien que los observara con atención. Tenía los rasgos pálidos y afilados propios de su raza.  
  
-Si... y encima me deja a mi sola el marrón de tener que estar encima de vosotros -masculló Anna enfadada.  
  
-Tampoco es para tanto, el que esté en Hogwarts no significa que no pueda venir aquí de vez en cuando. Como puedo aparecerme puedo venir hasta aquí en cuestión de segundos. Tranquila estaré para la sesión de fotos y si tienes con estos algún problema porque no siguen los entrenamientos me das una llamada y yo acudo a poner orden -añadió Myrddin divertido al ver las caras de horror de Flint y Spike.  
  
-¡Dios y yo que creía que me iba a poder librar de las torturas a las que este nos sometía! -dijo Spike con cara de cómo si alguien se hubiera muerto.  
  
-Me parece a mi que los planes de diversión que teníamos se van a ir al garete -dijo Flint negando con la cabeza. -Presiento que nos va a tener más vigilados que a los concursantes de Gran Hermano.  
  
Todos volvieron a prorrumpir en carcajadas una vez más con los comentarios de los dos cazadores. Cuando se calmaron Scheneider se volvió hacia Myrddin.  
  
-Eh Myrddin, a ver si en Hogwarts les enseñas a los maguitos el disfrute del noble espectáculo del fútbol.  
  
-Si -afirmó Wakabayashi. -Esa panda de infelices no saben lo que se pierden. Mira que decir que es un deporte simplón y poco atrayente -añadió con un gesto de negación.  
  
-Bueno... tengo algunos planes para ello, no os diré gran cosa, pero conformaos con saber que este año no sólo disfrutarán de la copa de quidditch -dijo Myrddin.  
  
-¿Vas a hacer una liga interna de fútbol? -preguntó Santana.  
  
-Puede...  
  
-Oye Myrddin... ¿Avísame de las fechas de los partidos de quidditch vale? -dijo Andraia.  
  
-Uppps -dijo Spike socarronamente. -Me parece que nuestra cazatalentos nos quiere echar del equipo y sustituirnos por una panda de nenes.  
  
-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Spike -dijo la elfa.  
  
-Yo que tú Myrddin me andaría con ojo -dijo Joyce. -He oído que Harry Potter es muy bueno.  
  
-Si... pero aun le queda mucho para llegar siquiera a la suela de los zapatos de Dios Myrddin -dijo el medio elfo poniendo una pose de estrellita de rock.  
  
-Pero recuerda que el aprendiz siempre supera al maestro -dijo Santana.  
  
-Yo si fuera Myrddin tendría cuidado con las chavas, o acabarán formando el CFMF -dijo Spike con su característico tono burlón.  
  
-¿CFMF? -dijeron los otros.  
  
-Club de Fans de Myrddin Fénix -respondió Spike.  
  
Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas de nuevo salvo Myrddin quien parecía que la broma no le hacía mucha gracia.  
  
-Mirad la cara de Myrddin -dijo Flint entre risas.  
  
-Es que no puede ir detrás de las estudiantes o podrían acusarle de acoso -dijo Joyce divertida.  
  
-O de ser un asaltacunas -añadió Andraia riendo.  
  
-Más bien el acoso va a provenir de las niñas -dijo Wakabayashi. -¿Recordáis lo de Beauxbatons?  
  
-Demasiado tío... fue demasiado -dijo Schneider haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse aún más. -Esa imagen siempre se quedará en mi cabeza.  
  
-Preferiría no recordar esos hechos -dijo Myrdin muy pálido, tanto que parecía un cadáver.  
  
-¡Mirad que cara ha puesto! -dijo Spike. Todos volvieron a reírse. Dio la impresión de que Spike iba a volver a la carga, pero afortunadamente Flint le echó un cable.  
  
-Será mejor que te apresures y te metas en uno de los vagones, en pocos minutos el tren se pondrá en marcha.  
  
-Vale -dijo Myrddin, suspiró brevemente. -Bueno peña os voy a echar de menos -dijo Myrddin mientras se despedía de todos, cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Flint este sacó de detrás de donde estaba un paquete.  
  
-Ten -dijo mientras se lo daba. -Es un pequeño regalito nuestro para que lo uses en Hogwarts. Bueno en realidad son dos, el otro es para que no nos eches de menos mientras estés allí.  
  
-No teníais que haberos molestado muchachos -dijo Myrddin emocionado. -¡Muchas gracias! -dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Flint.  
  
-Venga tío, vete con tus padres antes de que nos echemos a llorar -dijo Flint medio en broma medio en serio.  
  
Myrddin se despidió de todos con abrazos y enfiló el carrito hacia el último vagón, conforme se alejaba giró su cabeza hacia donde se hallaban sus amigos quienes se despedían de él agitando los brazos, levantó el brazo izquierdo y les hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, momentos después llegó hasta donde se hallaban sus padres y el resto.  
  
-Perdonad el retraso, me estaba despidiendo de la peña.  
  
-Tranquilo hijo -dijo Eltharion.  
  
-Me llevo tus cosas dentro -dijo Seth mientras cogía el baúl, la jaula y la caja como si no pesaran nada. - Estaré esperando en el compartimiento.  
  
-¿Seth también viene a Hogwarts? -preguntó Hermione desde la ventana del compartimiento en el que estaba con Harry y Ron.  
  
-Si -dijo el dementor. -Alguien tiene que controlar a este irresponsable o provocará un cataclismo en Hogwarts.  
  
Myrddin bufó ante el comentario del dementor pero no respondió, se quedó mirando como entraba con sus pertenencias y se volvió a los adultos.  
  
-Bueno, como dijo Julio César; Alea jacta est, creo que este curso será muy largo.  
  
-Ya lo creo hijo -dijo Eltharion con una sonrisa. -Sin ti la mansión va a estar muy silenciosa.  
  
-Yo también echaré el valle de meno papá -respondió Myrddin mientras abrazaba a su padre.  
  
-Pórtate bien hijo, y no saques de quicio a Severus y Albus con tus locuras -dijo Vivian mientras le abrazaba.  
  
-Tranquila mamá -dijo Myrddin con una sonrisa. -No reventaré el colegio, aunque. le haré un pequeño homenaje a tío Jim -añadió maliciosamente.  
  
-Eso habrá que verlo -dijo Eltharion aguantando la risa.  
  
-¡Eltahrion!  
  
-Tranquila cariño, no creo que pase lo mismo que en la Torre de Hoeth.  
  
-¡Como se te ocurra hacer algo parecido a aquello Myrddin Fénix te aseguro que tendrán que recoger tus pedazos con una cuchara! -dijo su madre en un tono de advertencia que habría aterrorizado hasta el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Tranqui mami, no pensaba en eso, pensaba en un golpe más grande -respondió su hijo sin cortarse un pelo ante el enfado de su madre.  
  
-¡Myrddin!  
  
-Quédate tranquila cariño, con Seth vigilándole día y noche no creo que tenga la oportunidad -dijo Eltharion mientras abrazaba a su mujer.  
  
-¡Más le vale! -¡Os echaré de menos! Y a tus broncas también mamá -dijo Myrddin a sus padres mientras le daba a ambos un último abrazo pero por la expresión de los tres parecía como si eso no fuera cierto. -Señores Weasley, ha sido un placer -dijo volviéndose a los Weasley.  
  
-El placer ha sido nuestro Myrddin -dijo la señora Weasley mientras le daba un enorme abrazo para sorpresa de Myrddin. -Estaremos siempre agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nuestra hija.  
  
-Y lo volvería a hacer tantas veces como fuera necesario -dijo Myrddin serio. -No se preocupen por sus hijos, mientras esté en Hogwarts tendré puestos mis hjos en ellos, sobretodo en Ron.  
  
-Myrddin. -empezó a decir el señor Weasley pero fue cortado por este.  
  
-Se que están preocupados por sus hijos ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto (hizo caso omiso al estremecimiento de los Weasley), pero no se preocupen por ellos, no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra.  
  
-Gracias Myrddin, eres un gran hombre -dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Bueno. -dijo Myrddin mientras se volvía hacia los Granger. -Tío Mike, tía Kate, me ha encantado que volvieseis a pasar este verano con nosotros, espero que el siguiente hagáis lo mismo.  
  
-Nosotros también Myrddin -dijo la señora Granger.  
  
-Myrddin -dijo el señor Granger mientras lo cogía y se lo llevaba aparte. -Se que no hará falta que te lo pida pero. ¿Cuidarás de Hermione?  
  
-Sabes que la protegeré con mi vida tío Mike -dijo Myrddin.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé. pero es que no puedo evitar recordar cuando la petrificaron en segundo año. -dijo el señor Granger. -Si algo le pasara no sabríamos que hacer.  
  
-No te preocupes tío Mike tienes mi palabra de que no permitiré de que nada malo le ocurra.  
  
-Gracias Myrddin. Una última cosa.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Trata de que no se obsesione con los estudios, la conozco y se que con los exámenes de este año es capaz de dedicarse exclusivamente a estudiar todo el día y sé que eso no es bueno para ella. Bastante tuvo con lo de su tercer año como para repetirlo otra vez.  
  
-No te preocupes, pienso hacer que entre como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, eso la mantendrá ocupada y alejada de los libros. Y me dedicaré a vigilar que no se encierre en la biblioteca. De paso le diré a Harry y a Ron que también la vigilen.  
  
-Gracias Myrddin, que te vaya bien.  
  
-Lo mismo digo tío Mike.  
  
Myrddin le dio un abrazo para a continuación subir al tren, pasó entre estudiantes por el pasillo buscando el compartimiento de los muchachos. Cuando lo encontró vio que en el estaba Seth sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Harry Ron y Hermione estaban en la ventana despidiéndose de todos. Se acercó hasta ellos y también él sacó la cabeza por la ventana.  
  
-¡Adiós a todos! ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!  
  
-¡Gracias por todo Vivian! -dijo Harry a su madrina.  
  
-Gracias a ti Harry -dijo Vivian; en ese momento la sirena que indicaba que el tren partía sonó y éste comenzó a moverse.  
  
-Adiós papá, mamá. Este año estudiaré más que nunca -gritó Hermione a sus padres mientras se despedía de ellos. El señor Granger le guiñó un ojo a Myrddin.  
  
Todos se despidieron de los adultos una última vez antes de perderlos de vista entre el gentío conforme el tren avanzaba ganando velocidad. A unos metros más adelante, cerca de la salida del andén Flint y el resto de amigos de Myrddin se despedían de él agitando las manos, Myrddin hizo lo propio antes de perderlos de vista cuando el Expreso salió del andén 9 y ¾ y tomó una curva.  
  
-Bueno... ¡Hogwarts allá vamos! -dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos. Echó un vistazo al compartimiento para añadir -¿Y tus hermanos Ronald?  
  
-Fred y George han ido a buscar a su amigo Lee Jordan, mientras que Ginny ha ido a ver a sus amigas -contestó Ron.  
  
-Bueno, pues parece que tendremos el compartimiento para nosotros solos -dijo Myrddin.  
  
-¿Adonde vas Hermione? -preguntó Ron a su amiga mientras veía como cogía de su baúl un fajo de ropa.  
  
-A ponerme el uniforme en el cuarto de baño -respondió Hermione un poco roja.  
  
-¿Y porqué no te lo pones aquí como todos los años? -dijo Ron como si tal cosa.  
  
Hermione se puso totalmente roja y murmuró un débil "hasta luego" antes de desaparecer por la puerta del compartimiento. Ron se quedó estupefacto por la reacción de la muchacha.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a ésta?  
  
-Que eres un poco indiscreto e inmaduro Ronald -dijo Myrddin haciendo esfuerzos para no reír.  
  
-No entiendo porqué, siempre se ha cambiado con nosotros delante -dijo Ron aun confuso.  
  
-La pubertad Ronald, la pubertad... -dijo Myrddin suspirando de resignación mientras Harry se reía en silencio, la verdad es que Ron cuando quería podía ser muy inocente en ciertos aspectos. -¿Nos cambiamos nosotros también? Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor, así luego no habrá que preocuparse de hacerlo deprisa y corriendo.  
  
Los dos muchachos asintieron y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa muggle para ponerse el uniforme del colegio, cuando Harry se quitó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto la cota de escamas de dragón que Myrddin le había regalado por su cumpleaños.  
  
-Veo que sigues mi consejo al pie de la letra, ¿eh Harry? -le dijo el medio elfo alegre.  
  
-Es muy cómoda, ni sientes el peso cuando la llevas encima y resulta cálida al tacto -dijo Harry mientras se ponía por encima la camisa blanca del uniforme.  
  
-Créeme, algún día agradecerás el llevarla puesta -dijo Myrddin.  
  
Minutos más tarde los tres hombres se encontraban ya vestidos. Harry y Ron llevaban el uniforme del colegio, pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa, chaleco gris, corbata a rayas con los colores de su casa y la túnica negra por encima. Harry llevaba en el pecho la brillante insignia de plata que indicaba que era prefecto. Myrddin llevaba una túnica corta, pantalones y capa azules, además de unas botas altas marrones. Llevaba por encima de la túnica la cota de mallas negra que había portado el día de la batalla contra los no muertos; al costado llevaba ceñida su espada.  
  
-Ten Harry -dijo Myrddin mientras le pasaba un cinturón con sus armas. -Tenlas siempre a mano.  
  
-¿Lo crees necesario? -preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, así que es mejor llevar tus armas contigo a cualquier parte por si se presentara una situación inesperada en que hicieran falta.  
  
Harry asintió y se ajustó el cinturón con sus armas, cuando estaba terminando entró Hermione ya vestida con el uniforme de las chicas que difería del de los chicos en que este llevaba falda en lugar de pantalones. También ella llevaba la insignia de prefecta en el pecho.  
  
-Harry voy al compartimiento de los prefectos -dijo. -¿Vienes conmigo a conocerlos?  
  
-Iré más tarde -dijo el muchacho. Prefería estar con Ron y Myrddin que ir a ver a todos los estudiantes modelos del colegio. Ron le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por haber decidido quedarse con él en lugar de haber ido con los prefectos.  
  
-Muy bien -dijo Hermione. -¡Nos vemos chicos!  
  
-Un momento Hermi -dijo Myrddin. Hermione se volteó y Myrddin le tiró un cinturón con dos espadas cortas curvas envainadas. -¡Ten! Lleva siempre contigo tus armas. Ya tienes la suficiente edad y madurez para usarlas y llevarlas contigo.  
  
-¿Lo crees necesario primo? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Por supuesto -afirmó Myrddin. -Nunca se sabe que es lo que puede ocurrir y es mejor estar preparado para cualquier situación imprevista. Harry también lleva sus armas.  
  
-Esta bien Myrddin, las llevaré siempre conmigo -dijo Hermione mientras se ponía el cinturón y se lo apretaba. Myrddin levantó el pulgar en gesto de afirmación.  
  
Una vez que Hermione se hubo ido se pasaron los tres jóvenes la hora siguiente hablando del colegio, de si ese año habría por fin quidditch, de quien sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de los TIMOS y de un montón de cosas más. Seth permaneció todo ese tiempo en silencio, sentado en un rincón cerca de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, su mirada perdida en torno a Dios sabía que.  
  
Cuando era más del mediodía apareció Hermione de nuevo con un muchacho alto de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Llevaba en su túnica también la insignia de prefecto y en su túnica se veía el escudo de Slytherin. Ron dio un bufido de desaprobación, pero se contuvo de decir algún comentario hiriente estando Myrddin presente.  
  
-¿Harry porque no has venido? -dijo Hermione con un tono de ligero enojo que no correspondía con su sonrisa. -¡Todos quieren verte! -añadió mientras cogía a Harry de la túnica y se lo llevaba del compartimiento ante las miradas divertidas de Myrddin y Ron al ver la cara de horror del muchacho.  
  
Cuando estaban en el pasillo Hermione soltó a Harry y señaló al muchacho que les acompañaba:  
  
-Harry, este es Blaise Zabini, prefecto de quinto de Slytherin, además de un buen chico -dijo. Harry dudaba que nadie de la casa de Slytherin fuera buena persona pero cambió de opinión cuando el mencionado dijo:  
  
-Por favor Hermione...- dijo avergonzado; se volvió hacia Harry y le tendió la mano. -Un placer Potter, espero que nos llevemos bien -tenía una sonrisa sincera que contrastaba con la de los demás miembros de su casa que solía ser despectiva.  
  
-Igualmente -dijo Harry. Había algo en ese chico que nunca había visto en otros miembros de Slytherin, parecía diferente al resto de los de su casa, le recordaba a Snape cuando estaba con Vivian o Eltharion. -Pero prefiero que me llames Harry a Potter ¿vale?  
  
-Siempre y cuando me llames Blaise.  
  
-¡Hecho! -dijo Harry chocando su mano con la de Blaise. Hermione parecía contenta por como se llevaban los dos muchachos. -Por cierto estás irreconocible, si no fuera porque Hermione te llamó por tu nombre no te hubiera reconocido -dijo Blaise examinándolo de arriba abajo. Harry se imaginó que tendría que acostumbrarse a este tipo de reacciones en los primeros días de curso y se limitó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa. -¿Quién iba a decir que el mayor rompereglas aparte de los gemelos Weasley llegaría a prefecto? -dijo Blaise riendo mientras avanzaban por los vagones. -¡Me gustaría haber visto la cara del profesor Snape cuando se enteró! -Harry y Hermione empezaron a reírse también. Blaise era un muchacho agradable y divertido, Harry no en él ninguna característica de Slytherin y se preguntaba porque estaría en esa casa.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al primer vagón, Hermione y Blaise se dirigieron hasta uno de los compartimientos anteriores y entraron, Harry los siguió y entró también. Dentro estaban Ernie McMillan conversando con dos muchachas y un chaval y en una esquina apartados de ellos y con cara de asco Pansy Parkinson. Harry se preguntaba como habían podido elegir alguien tan odioso para el cargo de prefecta. Todo el mundo se calló cuando los tres muchachos entraron, Harry se percató de que Ernie McMillan le dirigía una mirada tensa, muy parecida a aquella de segundo curso, cuando creía que él era el heredero de Slytherin; sintió un ligero temblor en el estómago al recordar que Ernie era de Hufflepuff y si él creía que le artículo de Rita sobre lo trastornado y peligroso que era resultaba cierto.  
  
-Hola Hermione -dijo el otro muchacho. -¿No ibas a venir con Harry? No lo veo.  
  
-Pero si está aquí -dijo Hermione señalando a Harry. El resto de prefectos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Harry tan cambiado. Hasta Pansy lo miró de reojo levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios te ha pasado? ¡Cualquiera te reconoce! -exclamó el muchacho sorprendido.  
  
-Bueno es que el verano me ha sentado muy bien -dijo Harr riendo.  
  
-A ver Harry ellos son los prefectos de quinto año -dijo Hermione emocionada. -A Ernie ya lo conoces, ella es Susan Bones la prefecta de Hufflepuff, Tery Boot y Lisa Turpin, prefectos de Ravenclaw y ya conoces a Parkinson -añadió con desagrado.  
  
-Ni falta que hace que me nombres sangresucia -dijo Pansy Parkinson con desprecio. -Hogwarts y Gryffindor en especial no podían haber caído más bajo. Una sangresucia y cabezarajada como prefectos... ¡que asco!  
  
-Por lo menos ellos tienen cerebro cosa de la que tú careces Pansy -dijo Blaise enojado. -¿Porqué no te vas con tu queridito Malfoy a molestar a otro sitio?  
  
-¡Eso haré! -dijo Parkinson mientras salía del compartimiento mirando a Blasie con odio. -¡Me voy de aquí antes de que resulte manchada de estar con tantos sangresucia, sangremezclada y con un asqueroso traidor!  
  
-Al menos el traidor valora las personas por quienes son, no por lo que son -contestó Blaise antes de que Pansy se largara. -Bahhhh, es una estúpida, al igual que la mayoría de los de mi casa.  
  
-Parece que no te llevas bien con ellos -dijo Boot.  
  
-Es que me saca de quicio eso de ser superiores por ser sangrelimpia -escupió Blaise. -La casa Slytherin en si misma no es mala, los valores fundamentales de la casa son ambición, astucia, inventiva, determinación, liderazgo... Y no obstante han sido reemplazados por el desprecio a los hijos de muggles... A veces me pregunto porque el profesor Dumbledore no hace nada para arreglar la situación de la casa.  
  
-Es muy difícil -dijo Harry -hacer cambiar a las personas de opinión, sobretodo cuando el mismo fundador de la casa despreciaba a los hijos de muggles.  
  
Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, Harry se percató de que tanto Ernie como Susan le observaban de reojo con miradas sombrías. Decidió romper el silencio.  
  
-Ernie, Susan... ¿qué os pasa? Os noto un poco raros...  
  
-Nada -dijo secamente Ernie.  
  
-No lo creo... algo os pasa -insistió Harry.  
  
-¿No es evidente? ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! -dijo Susan mientras se ponía de pie y se iba confirmando los temores de Harry.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que culpéis a Harry de lo sucedido aquella noche! -dijo Hermione enfadada encarándose con Ernie, Harry simplemente miraba el suelo.  
  
-¡A mi me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos! -contestó Ernie arrogante.  
  
-¿Qué puntos Ernie? -dijo de repente Blaise. -¿Acaso dudas de lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore y te crees todas las idioteces de Rita Skeeter?  
  
-¡Sí claro! ¡Como va a haber retornado el innombrable! ¡Es algo imposible! ¡Desapareció hace catorce años! ¡O no será que Dumbledore quiere proteger a su alumno predilecto de ciertos hechos embarazosos como dijo el ministro!  
  
Harry sintió esto como un golpe en el estómago, una auténtica cuchillada. Nunca creyó que Ernie fuese capaz de volver a dudar de él hasta ese punto. Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin miraban la discusión sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
  
-¡Así que te fías más de la palabra del patán del ministro que de la palabra de Dumbledore! ¿Y que hay de lo sucedido el 1 de Agosto en Caer Cymry? -gritó Blaise. -¿Eh?  
  
-Barbaridades de Rita -repuso Ernie con vehemencia.  
  
-¡Así que ese artículo del ataque si es una mentira pero el de que Harry es un psicópata es verdad! ¡Desde luego Ernie es curiosa tu forma de ver las cosas! ¡Desde luego van a tener razón cuando dicen que los Hufflepuff sí son idiotas! ¡Lástima que Cedric por lo menos si pensara antes de hablar!  
  
Harry nuca había visto a Hermione tan furiosa la agarró de la túnica y la arrastró fuera del compartimiento porque en ese estado era capaz de lanzarle una maldición a Ernie, una vez fuera sujetó a Hermione para que no volviera a entrar.  
  
-¡Cálmate Hermione!  
  
-¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Como se atreve a decir lo que dijo!  
  
-Ya vale Hermione. No merece la pena.  
  
-Pero Harry...  
  
-Escucha Hermione, ya estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable mal de mi a mis espaldas, lo llevan haciendo desde que entré a Hogwarts. Como ya te he dicho no tiene ninguna importancia.  
  
-Si, tienes razón... siento que lo que ha pasado, no debí haberte traído aquí...  
  
-En absoluto, si eso no hubiera pasado no habría conocido a Blaise. Es una buena persona.  
  
-A que sí, no es como los demás Slytherin, es diferente.  
  
-Venga, volvamos con Myrddin y Ron que deben de estar esperándonos, sobretodo Ron.  
  
-Perdonad -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Harry y Hermione se giraron para encontrarse con Katie Bell, cazadora de quidditch de Gryffindor que cursaba séptimo año, llevaba en su túnica la insignia de premio anual. -¿Qué ha sido todo ese ruido Hermione?  
  
-Nada Katie -respondió Hermione queriendo dar por finalizado el asunto de su discusión con Ernie.  
  
-Veo que eres la Premio Anual de este año enhorabuena -dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Lo mismo te digo Katie -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Gracias, por cierto ¿quien eres tú? -dijo Katie volviéndose a Harry, este se limitó a sonreír divertido. -No puedo creer que no reconozcas al buscador estrella de Hogwarts que le dio a Gryffindor la copa de quidditch -dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿De verdad eres tú? -preguntó insegura Katie mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Harry se levantó el flequillo para que su cicatriz con forma de rayo quedara al descubierto. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué diablos te pasó?  
  
-Un verano como ningún otro -respondió Harry alegre.  
  
-Te ves muy bien... En cualquier caso que bien que os haya encontrado. Como prefectos de quinto año la profesora McGonagall ma ha informado de que tenéis que conducir a los alumnos de primer año a la sala común después del banquete. La contraseña es "Corazón de león".  
  
-Vale Katie, no te preocupes Harry y yo seremos un ejemplo de prefectos -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Se que lo haréis bien, nos vemos en el banquete -dijo Katie mientras se metía en un compartimiento.  
  
-Bueno Harry volvamos con Ron y mi primo -dijo Hermione. En ese momento escucharon abrirse la puerta del compartimiento de los prefectos de quinto año, de el salió Blaise con cara de enojo. -¿Ocurre algo Blaise?  
  
-No, simplemente he tenido una pequeña charla con Ernie -dijo muy despacio, conteniendo la ira que sentía. -Me iré a buscar un compartimiento lejos de aquí y del idiota de Malfoy que es quien menos ganas tengo de ver ahora mismo.  
  
-¡Vente con nosotros! -dijo Harry. Le daba la impresión de que Blaise no debía de tener muchos amigos en Slytherin por su forma de ser.  
  
-No, gracias no quiero ser una molestia.  
  
-Para nada Blaise, vente con nosotros que no nos molestas -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Muchas gracias -dijo Blaise tímidamente.  
  
Se dirigieron de vuelta al compartimiento cuando llegaron a él vieron que Ron estaba comiendo dulces del carrito del Expreso a mansalva. Myrddin miraba a Ron dividido entre la diversión y la incredulidad, cambió su mirada hacia los muchachos.  
  
-¡Ya era hora de que volvierais! -dijo socarronamente. -¿Quién es vuestro acompañante?  
  
Antes de que Harry ni Hermione pudiesen decir nada Blaise se acercó hacia Myrddin y le tendió la mano. -Blaise Zabini, es un placer conoceros en persona Lord Fénix -dijo educadamente. Myrddin enarcó sus cejas divertido por el saludo estricto del muchacho.  
  
-El gusto es mío Blaise, pero por favor nada de llamarme milord, ni alteza, ni ninguno otro de mis títulos. Simplemente Myrddin ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Myrddin con un tono de desenfado.  
  
-Como vos guste -dijo Blaise todavía formal.  
  
-Nada de vos Blaise, tutéame.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Blaise. Fijó su vista en Seth que se encontraba todavía en el rincón se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano para sorpresa de todos. -Saludos, es un placer conocer por fin en persona al guardián de la familia Fénix.  
  
-Vaya que inesperada sorpresa -dijo Seth con voz amable mientras le estrechaba la mano al prefecto de Slytherin. -No esperaba que nadie me reconociera en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Quién de Caer Cymry no conoce al gran Seth? -dijo Blaise con una reverencia.  
  
-¿Eres de Caer Cymry? -inquirió Myrddin.  
  
-Si, mi madre, es de allí y yo también nací en esa ciudad. Aunque mis padres viven en Londres todos los veranos nos vamos un mes a casa de mis abuelos.  
  
-Bien, siempre es un placer conocer alguien de Caer Cymry y a un futuro cymbrogi -dijo el dementor solemne.  
  
-Ron -dijo Hermione. -Él es Blaise, prefecto de Slytherin.  
  
-Un placer -dijo Blaise mientras le tendía la mano. Ron se limitó a soltar una especie de gruñido como saludo. Blaise retiró la mano nervioso. Hermione dio la impresión de que iba a encararse con Ron y decirle cuatro cosas no muy agradables, afortunadamente Myrddin se percató de la tormenta que estaba a punto de estallar porque rápidamente cambió de tema.  
  
-Bueno porque no comemos y charlamos del como será el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry y Hermione asintieron, Blaise dijo que se marchaba pero Myrddin lo obligó a quedarse con ellos. Mientras comían los dulces dl carrito empezaron a hablar de la nueva temporada de quiddtch, de los TIMO, de quien sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y un montón de cosas más.  
  
Una hora y media más tarde Myrddin y Seth se marcharon del compartimiento alegando que tenía que hacer ciertas cosas en el tren y que ya se verían en el banquete de principio de curso. Los cuatro muchachos siguieron hablando, para gusto de Harry y Hermione Blaise compartía muchos gustos comunes con ellos como los estudios, el quidditch o el fútbol; Ron fue cogiéndole poco a poco confianza al prefecto de Slytherin gracias a su carácter sincero y amistoso.  
  
Sobre las tres de la tarde aparecieron los compañeros de curso de Harry, Ron y Hermione; Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el cambio físico de Harry (en especial Parvati y Lavender que no le quitaron el ojo de encima en un buen rato para la incomodidad de Harry), cuando vieron a Blaise los chicos se mostraron suspicaces al principio (Parvati y Lavender dijeron que era un encanto además de guapo para embarazo de Blaise) pero al igual que Ron en unos minutos se acostumbraron a la presencia del Slytherin gracias a la personalidad del chico.  
  
-¿Visteis el partido entre los Canons y los Fénix? -dijo Seamus emocionado.  
  
-Estuve allí -dijo Blaise. -Le dieron una buena paliza a los campeones de la liga.  
  
-Si -dijo Neville. -Si participaran en la liga seguro que la ganarían sin problemas.  
  
-Todos sus jugadores son muy buenos, se coordinan entre si de manera perfecta -dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Y qué me decís de su buscador? Lord Myrddin Fénix es sencillamente genial, mucho mejor que Krum -dijo Parvati.  
  
-Y más guapo -añadió Lavender.  
  
Harry y Hermione empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, al poco rato Ron se les unió también, los amigos de Harry los miraban extrañados.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa? -dijo Seamus.  
  
-La cara que hubiese puesto mi primo si te hubiese escuchado Lavender -dijo Hermione entre risas.  
  
-¿Primo? -preguntó Blaise sin comprender.  
  
-Si... mi primo Myrddin Fénix.  
  
-¿CÓMO? -dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
-Si... primo por parte de madre -explicó Hermione. -Mi madre y Lady Vivian son hermanas.  
  
-¿Qué tú eres prima de Lord Myrddin Fénix? -dijo Blaise incrédulo.  
  
-¿Y tú tía es bruja? -dijo Neville sorprendido. -Aha -dijo Hermione divertida por las reacciones de los muchachos.  
  
-Quien lo iba a decir -dijo Parvati incrédula aun.  
  
-No os preocupéis, tendréis muchas oportunidades de verle este año en Hogwarts -dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Lavender.  
  
-Estará en el colegio todo el curso.  
  
-Con razón estaba aquí en el Expreso -dijo Blaise.  
  
-¿Está en el Expreso? -preguntó Dean  
  
-Estaba en este compartimiento hasta hace un buen rato -dijo Harry divertido.  
  
-En cuanto lo veamos tenemos que pedirle un autógrafo -dijo Lavender.  
  
-Tienes razón Lav. Hermione nos lo presentarás ¿verdad? -inquirió Parvati.  
  
Hermione no pudo contestar a su pregunta porque en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella apareció Draco Malfoy, el eterno enemigo de Harry, acompañado de sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle que parecían guardaespaldas.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya ... miren a quien tenemos aquí -dijo con su habitual manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras. -Si es el héroe Potter acompañado de su corte con Weasley y la sangre sucia a la cabeza -sus ojos se detuvieron en Blaise. -Pero si es el traidor sangre mezclada de Zabini, Slytherin no podía haber caído más bajo teniendo de prefecto a alguien de tu categoría.  
  
Todos miraban a malfoy con odio, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que sujetar a Ron para que no se echase encima de Malfoy. Blaise se levantó y avanzó hasta encararse con Malfoy.  
  
-Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con lo que dices a este sucio traidor Malfoy, pues ahora es un prefecto y no te agradaría en lo más mínimo saber que puede hacerte, aún siendo tú el nene mimado del profesor Snape -dijo Blaise con un repentino tono arrogante y amenazador que sorprendió a todos y dejó claro porque era un Slytherin. -Además es mucho mejor ser un traidor sangre mezclada que un inepto sangre limpia lamebotas de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Todos se quedaron en shock con las últimas palabras de Blaise, tanto por la forma en que había respondido a Malfoy como por haber pronunciado el nombre de Lord Voldemort sin inmutarse.  
  
-Mira que valiente es el traidor, pronunciando el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Aunque me gustaría ver si es capaz de decir lo mismo en su presencia. Los traidores como tú son los primeros en su lista junto a los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles -dijo con arrogancia.  
  
-¡Fuera Malfoy! -dijo Harry interponiéndose entre él y Draco. -¡Largo de aquí a vas a lamentar el haber venido a molestar!  
  
-Vaya... pero si es don prefecto Potter -dijo con sorna. -¿Te has cambiado el look para ocultarte del Señor Tenebroso? Porque me parece a mi que eso no te servirá de mucho si lo que pretendes es esconderte de él. Eres el primero Potter y... -se calló cuando sintió que algo le oprimía el vientre, al bajar la vista vio que Harry hundía el pomo de su espada en el estómago como señal de advertencia. -¡Que gallito con su espadita! ¿Se te ha subido a la cabeza tu pequeña hazaña de la batalla de Caer Cymry Potter? -sonrió con aún más malignidad. -No siempre tendrás a Dumbledore o a Lord Fénix para que te protejan del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-¡Largo Malfoy! -dijo Harry con voz firme sacando la varita. -¡O tu primer destino este año será la enfermería!  
  
-¡Recuerda mis palabras señor héroe! -dijo Malfoy aún más arrogante. -Tú y toda tu tropa seréis los primeros en caer, el Señor Tenebroso os tiene en el punto de mira e iréis cayendo uno a uno, pero tú serás el último Potter, cuando todos los que te rodeen ya hayan caído, entonces te llegará tu turno.  
  
Dicho esto abandonó el compartimiento seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Todos estaban furiosos con Malfoy, todos salvo Harry quien se había tomado la advertencia de Malfoy muy en serio. Sabía muy bien que Voldemort antes de matarle se vengaría de él yendo a por sus seres queridos, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier precio a no concederle ese gusto a Voldemort.  
  
-¡Qué imbécil! -masculló Ron. -¡Cómo me gustaría que atraparan a su padre! ¡Entonces veríamos quien sería el gallito!  
  
-Lo harán Ron , lo harán... -dijo Hermione, ella al igual que Harry también estaba preocupada por las palabras de Malfoy pero no iba a dejar que su temor saliera a la luz.  
  
-Bahhhh, se cree el don importante porque su padre es un asqueroso mortífago pero apuesto a que enseguida corre a lamerle los pies a Lord Voldemort -dijo Blaise arrancando escalofríos por parte de todos menos de Harry. -Apuesto a que el 99% de sus seguidores le siguen por miedo y no son tan gallitos cuando están en su presencia.  
  
-Supones bien -dijo Harry, Rony Hermione se volvieron recordando lo que habían visto en el pensadero de Harry. -Nunca creí que escucharía de un alumno de Hogwarts pronunciar el nombre de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-¿Hay alguna razón para no hacerlo? -dijo Blaise. Todos se volvieron hacia él sorprendidos. -Lo que quiero decir es... ¿acaso va a venir a por ti si pronuncias su nombre? -dijo dejando a todos boquiabiertos.  
  
-Muy cierto -dijo Harry. -No es nada más que un asqueroso y cobarde asesino.  
  
-Cierto, lo comprendí el otro día -dijo Blaise.  
  
-¿Cómo? -dijo Saemus.  
  
-El día de la batalla de Caer Cymry yo estaba en las murallas cuando él llegó a las puertas de la ciudad, vi con mis propios ojos como huía con el rabo entre las patas cuando Lord Myrddin Fénix le desafió y como los cymbrogi se encaraban con él. En ese instante comprendí que ante mi no tenía a nada más que un asesino y que el miedo constituía su arma más poderosa. Y que el primer paso para hacerle frente era perderle el miedo, empezando por llamarle por su nombre, tal y como decía Dumbledore.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón -dijo Harry mientras los demás miraban boquiabiertos al Slytherin.  
  
-Tú estuviste magnífico -dijo de repente Blaise.  
  
-¿Perdón? -dijo Harry.  
  
-En la batalla, tu forma de luchar, el desprecio al peligro que demostraste, como le diste moral a los cymbrogi cuando más lo necesitaban; como le salvaste la vida a Lord Fénix. Lo vi desde los refugios. Me sentía impotente, mis padres allí fuera luchando junto al resto de habitantes de la ciudad y yo ahí sin poder hacer nada. Y tú ahí en primera línea de combate.  
  
-No fue para tanto -dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Entonces lo de la batalla era cierto? ¿No era una mentira de Rita Skeeter? -dijo Neville.  
  
-No Neville, fue verdad -dijo Hermione. -Y Harry al igual que muchos otros arriesgó su vida para defender la ciudad de la horda no muerta de Voldemort -pronunció el nombre del enemigo de Harry sin ningún temblor y asomo de miedo en su voz, luego le guiñó un ojo a Harry.  
  
-Y... entonces... ¿Voldemort en verdad atacó a Caer Cymry? -dijo Neville con voz temblorosa sorpendiendo ahora si a todos, nadie se esperaba eso del nervioso Neville. -Es que... si en verdad atacó la ciudad, ¿no podría hacer lo mismo con Hogwarts?  
  
-No mientras Dumbledore esté en Hogwarts Neville -dijo Harry. -Nunca se atreverá a poner un pié estando él ahí y menos ahora que Myrddin está también.  
  
-Es un alivio saber que ellos dos están en Hogwarts -dijo Harry.  
  
-Si... tienes razón -dijo Blaise, al ver las caras tensas de todo el mundo sonrió y sacó una baraja de cartas. -¿Alguien quiere una partida de Snap Explosivo?  
  
La sugerencia de Blaise fue muy bien vista y todo el mundo se apuntó de inmediato para bajar la tensión del ambiente, estuvieron muy entretenidos jugando a las cartas que el tiempo pasó especialmente rápido y cuando ya se habían dado cuenta el Exprso de Hogwarts había llegado a su destino y se había detenido.  
  
Harry y los demás bajaron del vagón y se encontraron fuera con el habitual tumulto de alumnos de todos los años. Harry no dejó de notar que había muchos magos adultos en el lugar que no parecían pertenecer ni a Hogsmeade ni al Hogwarts, se preguntó si no serían magos del ministerio que estarían velando por la seguridad de los alumnos. Sintió una sensación de incomodidad repentina, como si alguien estuviese vigilándole. Al fondo, cerca de la locomotora, vieron la gigantesca silueta de Hagrid que gritaba por encima del tumulto:  
  
-¡Los de primer año por aquí por favor! ¡Harry! ¿Ha ido bien el viaje?  
  
-Si Hagrid, muy entretenido.  
  
-Me alegro; oye que sepáis que en los carruajes pueden ir este año hasta diez personas, los han ensanchado mágicamente.  
  
-Gracias Hagrid -dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a uno de los negros carruajes sin caballos que conducían a Hogwarts. Cuando entró en el vio que en efecto estab por dentro ensanchado de tal manera que cabían diez personas en el con comodidad.  
  
-Cabemos todos sin problemas -dijo Harry a sus compañeros.  
  
Todos se metieron dentro de carruaje. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, sumidos en sus pensamientos o mirando despreocupadamente la despejada noche por las ventanillas. A lo lejos se divisaba el imponente castillo de Hogwarts con sus innumerables torres y ventanas.  
  
Finalmente los carruajes se detuvieron frente a la escalera de acceso al portón de Hogwarts. Harry salió del carruaje y fijó la vista hacia arriba, sobre las impresionantes murallas con troneras que guarnecían la puerta de entrada al castillo. Junto a Hermione, Ron y los demás se dirigió a la entrada del colegio cuando de súbito se detuvo. La pequeña daga que perteneció a su padre vibraba en su costado derecho violentamente, solo en una ocasión la había sentido así, el día de la batalla de Caer Cymry y sólo se había detenido cuando el último no muerto fue destruido.  
  
-¿Harry qué te pasa? -preguntó Hermione mientras todos le miraban preocupados. -Te has puesto muy pálido. ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
Harry por toda respuesta desenfundó la pequeña daga. La hoja cubierta de runas brillaba con un resplandor azulado. Dirigió la daga en todas direcciones hasta que comprobó que el resplandor aumentaba de intensidad justo en la dirección que llevaba a los límites del bosque prohibido.  
  
-Dios... -susurró Hermione, Ron también estaba pálido y miraba con ojos desorbitados el lindero del bosque a unos cien metros de donde estaban ellos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Blaise preocupado por las caras pálidas de los tres muchachos.  
  
Poner pista 16 (Amon Hen) de la BSO de la Comunidad del Anillo desde el principio hasta el minuto 2,35.  
  
Harry posó su vista en el lindero del bosque y entonces lo vio. Surgiendo de el había una docena de figuras corpulentas de cerca de los dos metros, espaldas anchas y piel verde. Orcos portando armaduras pesadas, espadas de hoja ancha y escudos redondos. El que parecía el jefe levantó su espada y con ella apuntó a los alumnos que entraban por las puertas principales del castillo.  
  
-¡Ron! -dijo de repente Harry con voz autoritaria. -¡Avisa al profesor Dumbledore de que estamos bajo el ataque de orcos! ¡Hermione, Blaise! ¡Conducid a los alumnos al interior del castillo! ¡Yo ganaré algo de tiempo para ello!  
  
-¡Pero Harry.... -objetó Ron pero fue cortado por una mirada gélida de su amigo.  
  
-¡Es una orden de un prefecto! ¡Si no sabes cumplirla se lo pediré a otro! ¡Acompañadle! -dijo con voz firme dirigiéndose a Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavender quienes miraban a los orcos con ojos desorbitados de horror, aunque asintieron tragando algo de saliva.  
  
-¡Demonios tienes razón! -masculló Ron saliendo disparado hacia el interior del castillo seguido de los demás compañeros de quinto. Harry tenía razón la mejor manera en que el podía ayudar en esta situación era alertando a los profesores. A diferencia de Harry y Hermione él no era prefecto y no tenía conocimientos en el combate con armas. Rezó en sus adentros para que Harry saliese vivo de esta.  
  
Poner pista 16 (Amon Hen) de la BSO de la Comunidad del Anillo desde el principio hasta el minuto 2,35.  
  
-¡Hermione Blasie! ¡Adelante! -dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta para encararse con los orcos.  
  
-¡No puedes tú solo contra ellos! -gimió Hermione.  
  
-¡Claro que no solo voy a ganar tiempo! -contestó Harry sin darse la vuelta y acelerando el paso para poner la mayor distancia posible entre los alumnos y los orcos.  
  
-¡Vamos Hermione! -dijo Blaise mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. -Debemos cumplir con nuestro deber.  
  
Hermione asintió mientras se quitaba una lágrima de su mejilla, se giró y se dirigió al alumnado pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de meterle prisa sin hacer cundir el pánico. -¡Todo el mundo al interior del castillo! ¡Rápido al castillo es peligroso aquí fuera!  
  
-¡ Somos prefectos! ¡Este es un comunicado del profesorado! ¡Todo el mundo ha de dirigirse hacia el interior del castillo en seguida a paso ligero! -la gente comenzó a entrar más rápido preguntándose el porque de la orden.  
  
Harry desenfundó su espada y la alzó en alto en señal de desafío. El jefe de los orcos (visiblemente más corpulento) le señaló con su espada y soltó un aullido tras el cual tres de sus hombres se lanzaron a la carga con sus armas en alto.  
  
-¡Aquí vamos! -se dijo a si mismo Harry para darse ánimos mientras se preparaba para la embestida.  
  
El primer orco descargó un golpe en horizontal de arriba abajo, pero Harry haciendo uso de sus reflejos de buscador lo esquivó ágilmente mientras golpeaba al piel verde con un golpe de revés que lo alcanzó en el abdomen, la plateada hoja de su espada atravesó la armadura y se hundió en su enemigo. Sacándola rápidamente desvió el golpe del segundo y encadenó un nuevo golpe que golpeó al orco en el rostro. El tercero dio dos amplios mandobles, pero Harry los detuvo con su espada y antes de que el orco pudiera encadenar un nuevo movimiento desenfundó con la mano izquierda la pequeña daga y se la clavó en la garganta matándola en el acto.  
  
-¡Por aquí todo el mundo! ¡Todo el mundo por aquí! -chilló Hermione mientras conducía al alumnado a través del portón. Dio gracias a Dios de que nadie se hubiese percatado aun de lo delicado de la situación. Un enrome aullido surcó el aire nocturno, instintivamente se giró sobre si misma para ver como un orco caía ante un golpe de la espada de Harry. Por desgracia el aullido no solo fue escuchado por ella, varios alumnos se giraron en la dirección de la cual provenía y al ver la escena soltaron chillidos de terror al tiempo que algunos gritaban "¡Orcos!", "¡Nos atacan!".  
  
Ese fue el desencadenante de una reacción en cadena. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida hacia la puerta empujándose unos a otros y chillando de terror, pese a los esfuerzos de Hermione y Blaise para controlar la situación.  
  
Hermione dirigió una mirada más hacia Harry y palideció de horror. Una veintena de orcos más salía del bosque prohibido. Harry ya se encontraba bastante mal luchando contra seis pieles verdes y perdía terreno poco a poco, no aguantaría mucho más. Asintiendo para si misma mientras reunía todo el coraje que poseía y recordaba lo que Myrddin le había enseñado en estos años avanzó resulta hacia donde el centro de la lucha mientras desenvainaba sus dos espadas cortas pese a los gritos de Blaise para que se quedara.  
  
Harry dio buena cuenta del sexto con un golpe rápido y preciso mientras retrocedía para poner algo de distancia entre él y sus atacantes. Atrás de él podía oír los gritos de horror de los alumnos. Masculló para sus adentros preguntándose porque no llegaban los profesores. A lo lejos saliendo del bosque prohibido venía un nuevo grupo más numeroso.  
  
Un orco cargó contra él desde el flanco izquierdo, Harry paró el golpe para devolverle un contragolpe que cercenó la mano del orco, desarmado acabó con el decapitándolo. Otro cargo desde el flanco opuesto rozándole cuando Harry esquivó su golpe de un salto hacia la izquierda. Antes de que pudiera responder a su ataque una figura pequeña y ágil apareció golpeando al orco con dos golpes encadenados que lo dejaron herido de muerte, girándose sobre si misma paró una embestida de otro y le dio lanzó tres golpes que segaron su vida. Cuando la persona se detuvo Harry quedó mudo al ver quie era.  
  
Hermione tenía una mirada distinta a como había visto Harry desde que la conocía, sus ojos parecían brasas encendidas y sus labios estaban cerrados dándole a su rostro un aspecto frío, amenazador y de concentración absoluta. En cada mano empuñaba una de las espadas cortas curvas que le había entregado Myrddin en el Expreso.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Harry mientras encaraba un nuevo orco.  
  
-¡Lo mismo que tú! -dijo Hermione mientras daba cuenta de otro de un par de movimientos cruzados tras haber esquivado su ataque de un giro sobre si misma delicado y elegante a la vez. -¡Ganar tiempo hasta que lleguen los profesores!  
  
-¡Ahora creo que no es momento de discutir! -dijo Harry mientras veía como el segundo grupo estaba a diez metros de ellos. -¡Viene la segunda marea!  
  
Harry y Hermione resistieron la embestida, pero a pesar de los certeros golpes de Harry y de los delicados y refinados golpes de Hermione los atacantes les superaban en número un cada vez se veían forzados a retroceder más, para colmo de males un tercer grupo de orcos surgía del bosque. Harry se preguntaba donde diablos estaban los profesores cuando una tercera persona se metió en la refriega, esta portaba un escudo triangular en el brazo izquierdo y una espada en la mano derecha. Atacando de improviso dio buena cuenta de un orco, luego golpeo con el escudo al más cercana para desarmarlo y dar cuenta de él. Harry no creía lo que veían sus ojos cuando reconoció a la persona.  
  
Era Malfoy, con su rostro envuelto en una expresión de concentración absoluta auque tenía una fina sonrisa en los labios, como si disfrutara de la lucha.  
  
-¡Tú! -dijo Harry furioso mientras detenía una nueva estocada y clavaba su daga en la muñeca del orco haciendo que soltase la espada por el dolor. -¿Qué haces aquí? -añadió dando un nuevo golpe a su agresor que lo mató.  
  
-¡No lo ves Potter! ¡Eliminando a un montón de asquerosos pieles verdes! -dijo mientras detenía un golpe con su escudo. -¿Es que al famoso héroe Potter le fastidia que le quiten la gloria?  
  
Harry maldijo para sus adentros mientras encaraba a los orcos de tal forma que siempre pudiera ver que hacía Malfoy, desconfiaba de que no le diese un golpe por la espalda en la confusión de la lucha y a juzgar por las apariencias Hermione también desconfiaba de sus intenciones. Juntos hicieron retroceder a los orcos cuando llegó el tercer grupo. Mascullando maldiciones Harry se preparó para la embestida final, estaban muy superados ahora en número.  
  
Un silbido rasgó el aire y al instante un orco caía con el ojo atravesado por una flecha. Dos silbidos más se escucharon y dos nuevos orcos caían al suelo con flechas clavadas en el cuello. De improviso apareció una gigantesca figura envuelta en una capa negra empuñando con ambas manos un espadón de grandes proporciones. Con un gran mandoble Seth partió en dos a un orco para a continuación matar a otro partiendo su espada cuando el orco trató de parar el brutal golpe de Seth con su hoja. Myrddin apareció en la refriega también, empuñando su espada en la mano derecha y sosteniendo el arco con ella.  
  
-¡A ellos muchachos! ¡Ya son nuestros! -gritó.  
  
Espoleados por la aparición del medio elfo y su guardián los tres jóvenes atacaron con renovadas fuerzas. Pronto bajo los brutales tajos de Seth, los rapidísimos golpes de Hermione, las estocadas de Malfoy y los precisos golpes de Harry y Myrddin los orcos fueron vencidos, tres de ellos trataron de escapar hacia el bosque prohibido pero fueron muertos por los certeros disparos de Myrddin y su arco.  
  
Cuando el choque de los metales se dejó de escuchar sólo se oían la respiración agitada de Harry, Hermione y Malfoy. Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio como cerca de cincuenta orcos caídos sobre el pasto. Las puertas de entrada al colegio estaban despejadas por lo que supuso que todos ya estarían dentro. Vio la hoja de su espada manchada de sangre verde negruzca y la limpió en el suelo, cuando estuvo limpia hizo lo mismo con su daga, los demás imitaron su ejemplo. -Parece que ya no quedan por los alrededores -dijo Myrddin observando como la plateada hoja de la daga de Harry estaba apagada. -Muy buen intento de ataque por parte de Lord Voldemort -añadió con tono sombrío.  
  
-Pero ha pagado cara su osadía -dijo Malfoy. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, sombría y a la vez perdida.  
  
-¡Malfoy! -rugió Harry. -¿Qué estás tramando?  
  
-Eso Potter... son asuntos míos -dijo Malfoy secamente. -Pero si tanto quieres saberlo te diré que simplemente cumplía con el deber familiar.  
  
-¿De qué hablas Malfoy? -dijo Hermione enfadada y mirando a Malfoy con desconfianza.  
  
-Simplemente hacer lo que ha hecho su familia desde hace más de doscientos años. Luchar contra los orcos del clan Mordisco de Víbora -dijo Myrddin tranquilamente señalando el emblema de una serpiente que había en las armaduras de los orcos.  
  
-Exacto, no me interesa para nada que venían a hacer aquí, simplemente como todo Malfoy debo combatirlos dondequiera que se hallen -dijo Malfoy arrogante.  
  
-Si claro, y tú esperas que yo me lo crea -dijo Harry escépticamente.  
  
-¡Basta de discusión! -dijo Myrddin con voz firme y fría como el acero que hizo que los adolescente se callaran. -Será mejor que vayamos adentro. Todos deben de estar muy preocupados. Por el camino quiero que me contéis que ha pasado.  
  
Mientras entraban en el castillo Harry le explicó a Myrddin todo cuanto había sucedido resumidamente. Myrddin permaneció en silencio asintiendo de vez en cuando. Finalmente atravesaron las puertas del gran comedor, del cual se escuchaba provenir infinidad de murmullos.  
  
Cuando entraron los murmullos se apagaron al instante todas las miradas de las cuatro mesas estaban posadas en el curioso grupo que acababa de entra compuesto por Myrddin, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy y Seth. Algunos alumnos miraban con temor al dementor mientras que otros señalaban a Harry, Hermione y Malfoy y a sus armas. Harry pudo ver a los de primer año frente a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba con ellos y se tenía puesta una mano en el pecho mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire. En la mesa de los profesores estaban entre otros Hagrid, quien con los labios les preguntaba a Harry y Hermione en silencio si estaban bien; Snape, quien estaba sin color en el rostro cetrino y el profesor Dumbledore que les sonreía y levantaba los pulgares en señal de ánimo.  
  
Harry iba a sonreír cuando de improviso se paró en seco poniéndose aún más pálido que la vez anterior. Su daga volvía a vibrar con fuerza en su costado, más violentamente aun que antes. Myrddin y Hermione al notar que se había parado. Cuando vieron su cara se alarmaron. Hasta Seth al percibir la intranquilidad del muchacho. Se empezaron a oír murmullos de nuevo desde las mesas de los estudiantes mientras varios señalaban a Harry. Desde la mesa de los profesores las miradas de Dumbledore y Snape se cruzaron mostrando peocupación y nerviosismo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Harry? -preguntó Hermione preocupada por la cara de su amigo. Por toda respuesta recibió un rápido desenvainado de la daga de Harry. Al ver la hoja brillar con una intensísima luz azulada ahogó un grito.  
  
-¡¿Qué diantre?! -masculló Myrddin agitado mientras veía como Harry dirigía la daga hasta el punto máximo de resplandor, que coincidía con la puerta de acceso al gran comedor. El silencio se había extendido por todo el gran comedor mientras que la gente miraba con horror la puerta.  
  
-Myrddin -dijo de repente Seth con una voz que reflejaba temor e intranquilidad. Una voz que hasta ahora Harry no había escuchado nunca en el dementor. -¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué ser puede poseer tal cantidad de poder?  
  
La única respuesta del medio elfo que se escuchó en medio del aterrador silencio que se había adueñado del gran comedor fueron una palabras en voz muy baja, pero que las escucharon todos cuantos estaban en la gran sala.  
  
-Voldmort... ¿qué tienes preparado para ahora?  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Siento el retraso con el capítulo pero es que me quedé bloqueado en la parte del Expreso de Hogwarts; no obstante para vuestra alegría tengo el placer de comunicaros que a partir de este capítulo responderé a vuestros reviews. Vamos con ello.  
  
AnNa: como puedes ver he cumplido tus ruegos y te he colocado como miembro de la peña de amigos de Myrddin. Que puedo decir, manager del equipo de los Cymry Fénix, aunque tienes que lidiar continuamente con toda esa panda de impresentables. Por cierto eres muggle, pero tranquila, formas parte de la fuerza regular de los cymbrogi de Caer Cymry y eso está considerado en esa ciudad como algo más honorable que ser mago (fíjate en Flint por ejemplo que también forma parte de la fuerza regular).  
  
Gerardo: bueno ya he enviado el nuevo capítulo, ahora mismo estoy con el siguiente, lo mandaré pronto. Como te prometí tú saldrás también como elfo, muy al estilo de Haldir de ESDLA, pero tranquilo, a diferencia de él a ti no te voy a matar; todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que salgas, todo llegará.  
  
LoBeZn0: Así que te has dado cuenta del pequeño cameo (bueno no será tan pequeño) que hacen tres personajes de Oliver y Benji. Bueno pues no será el único cameo que haya; cierto elfo rubio (no, no es Legolas) también hará su aparición estelar en este fic muy pronto. Andraia: bueno también tú sales como miembro de la famosa peña; en este caso una elfa, además de ser la cazatalentos del equipo de los Cymry Fénix jejeje vas a estar muy ocupada con los partidos de quidditch, te lo aseguro.  
  
Elizabeth Potter: al igual que tu review vamos por partes. Primero, no te puedo explicar porque los cymbrogi estaban tan emocionados de que Harry luchara a su lado, pero si tiene que ver con su padre y con su título familiar. Sólo he de decirte que el título que Harry ha de heredar (pronto, te lo aseguro) es un título muy importante, reconocido por todos los cymbrogi de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Además está el hecho de que James Potter se ganó su reconocimiento en ciertas acciones durante el alzamiento de Voldemort (se irá explicando a lo largo de la historia). Harry si tiene un guardián, y sí, el guardián tiene título, pero no es de poder, pero también tiene una gran importancia y reconocimiento. Seth es el guardián de los Fénix porque Avatar salvó su vida hace muchos años en el alzamiento de Gindelwald, y según el código de honor de los dementores, si alguien le salva la vida, el dementor contrae una deuda de vida y deberá convertirse en el guardián de esa persona y de su familia por siempre. El guardián de Harry no es lo mismo que Seth, más bien es el depositario del testamento de Lily y James y en el que recae la responsabilidad de instruir a Harry en el camino correcto para que sepa sobrellevar el enorme peso que recaerá en él conforme le vaya siendo entregada toda su herencia, pues como ya he dicho acarrea una gran responsabilidad (ya verás quien es, no te lo vas a esperar), pues no sólo es la grandeza del título de Harry ( ya lo veréis) Con respecto a lo de meterte en mi fic, tú lo has dicho con tu nombre es difícil, no obstante ya lo tengo pensado para que encajes con la historia. No, no serás una prima de Harry, vas a tener otra historia más trágica que explica el porque de que hasta ahora no hayas aparecido en su vida (hmmm, sospecho que mis lectoras femeninas van a matarme cuando vean lo que haré con tu personaje, ya verás) de una forma coherente.  
  
Joyce Singer: vuelves a aparecer una vez más y no ha sido nada el que te haya dedicado el capítulo anterior. Tú fuiste mi apoyo para cuando nadie leía mi fic, es lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Sabremos que es aquello tan poderoso que asusta tanto a Seth como a Myrddin. Esta vez el medio elfo tendrá que demostrar y forzar sus habilidades mágicas y de guerrero en un cruento enfrentamiento que puede determinar el futuro de todos cuanto se hayan en Hogwarts.  
  
Fragmento de un capítulo próximo: "La esbelta y alta elfa de brillante cabellera rubia platinada y unos hermosos pero tristes ojos verdes se aproximó lentamente hasta el taburete. Su porte y sus gestos eran de una elegancia y exquisitez impensables para la mayoría de los que se hallaban en el gran comedor. La hermosura de sus rasgos pálidos contrastaba con el gesto de frialdad y carencia de emociones que mostraba su rostro, imperturbable ante los cientos de miradas que se posaban en ellas, como si perteneciera a otro mundo superior al cual se hallaba ahora." 


	8. Sed de sangre

CAPÍTULO 8: SED DE SANGRE  
  
"Debes tener siempre fría la cabeza, caliente el corazón y larga la mano"- Confucio.  
  
El Gran Comedor permanecía en un completo silencio sepulcral, todo el mundo miraba con horror el gran portón; súbitamente se escuchó una especie de gruñido bajo y el chirrido de un objeto metálico contra las paredes.  
  
Myrddin intercambió una rápida mirada con Dumbledore, las caras de ambos hombres reflejaban preocupación e intranquilidad, Myrddin asintió con la cabeza despacio. Cuando volvió la vista al portón empezó a dirigirse a él a paso lento, desenvainando su espada con la mano derecha y sosteniendo en la izquierda la varita.  
  
Cuando Myrddin desapareció por la gran puerta Harry y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas, las caras pálidas de ambos reflejaban la pregunta que ambos se hacía; ¿Qué podía asustar a Dumbledore, Myrddin y Seth hasta ese extremo? Seth jadeaba provocando que su respiración parecida a aspiraciones de aire fuese más ruidosa de lo normal. Malfoy miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos, apretaba la espada con fuerza y asentía con la cabeza para si mismo.  
  
De improviso se escucharon unas botas golpear el suelo, Myrddin apareció corriendo en el Gran Comedor, su rostro mostrando nerviosismo en extremo. Se giró sobre si mismo y apuntando con la varita a las puertas del comedor exclamó:  
  
-¡Yanasië! -al instante una luz azulada envolvió a la puerta, para a continuación formar la figura de un círculo con muchas letras y grabados sobre su perímetro. -¡Quizás esto lo entretenga un poco! -se volvió hacia Dumbledore y gritó. -¡Issüe! ¡Sëfai irion äkawäi terionlin esfeisein ibnäriel opshäi! ¡Voldemort akagi utaneon safin lahin fiiniwäi!  
  
-¿Nami? -exclamaron a la vez Dumbledore y Snape levantándose de golpe. -¿Shasha dua einon karen Myrddin?  
  
-Efinion aseri ithua. Abon deca ithälien -respondió Myrddin el la extraña lengua que solo el director y el profesor de pociones comprendían. -¡Varo aka gandaniel eräthien! ¡Ainuir itheriol camlon!  
  
-Ereth. -comenzó a decir Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por Myrddin.  
  
-Beionlin esteriohin, ifariel assai . Ithuä tariel temonlin, itha ereth fanardil hathel. Ihe iriel arathul tremonlin assai uhea ifaaniel -dijo Myrddin lentamente.  
  
Dumbledore asintió lentamente y luego habló de nuevo alzando la voz:  
  
-¡Todo el mundo preparado para salir del Gran Comedor a las Salas Comunes! ¡Se hará por la puerta trasera! ¡Los prefectos y profesores se encargarán de ello! ¡Los cursos más jóvenes lo harán en primer lugar!  
  
Mientras toda alma del Gran Comedor se levantaba de los asientos y se dirigía aprisa a la puerta trasera de la sala en tropel pese a los esfuerzos de los profesores y prefectos Myrddin arrastró a Harry, Hermione y Seth a un rincón alejado.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre primo? -preguntó Hermione asustada por la cara pálida del medio elfo.  
  
-Debes prometerme algo Harry -dijo Myrddin hablando muy lentamente mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa Myrddin? -dijo Harry inquieto por la mirada de su amigo.  
  
-Pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra...  
  
-¡Myrddin... -empezó Hermione pero fue cortada por su primo.  
  
-Suceda lo que suceda, no intervengas Harry.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando Myrddin? ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí fuera?  
  
-Algo muy ancestral y poderoso Harry, mantente al margen, no debéis de intervenir en este combate -dijo Myrddin muy serenamente mientras le miraba anhelante con sus ojos dorados.  
  
-¿Porqué? -quiso saber Harry.  
  
-No puedo explicártelo ahora; sólo has de saber esto, si yo caigo tú y el abuelo sois los únicos que podréis detenerle.  
  
-¿Detener a qué? ¿Qué insinúas con todo esto? -exclamó Harry contrariado.  
  
-¿Confías en mi? -preguntó Myrddin.  
  
-Por supuesto Myrddin...  
  
-Entonces prométeme que no intervendrás en esta pelea a no ser que el abuelo te lo pida; por favor Harry confía en lo que te digo -dijo Myrddin suplicante.  
  
-Está bien, no intervendré pase lo que pase -dijo Harry ante la mirada de su amigo. Hasta ahora Myrddin había confiado en él y le había dejado tomar parte en asuntos que otras personas jamás se lo hubieran permitido; ahora le llegaba el turno de confiar en el medio elfo, sabiendo que si esta vez le pedía mantenerse al margen es porque debía ser algo muy grave y peligroso.  
  
-Hermi te digo lo mismo que a Harry -dijo Myrddin a una muy nerviosa Hermione que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.  
  
-¡Oh primo ten cuidado! -dijo Hermione mientras se echaba sobre él y lo abrazaba. -Lo tendré -dijo Myrddin, luego volvió su vista al dementor. -Seth cuida de los muchachos, no permitas que les pase nada -por toda respuesta el dementor asintió con la cabeza en silencio.  
  
Un fuerte golpe se escuchó contra las puertas principales. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto mientras miraban el portón con miedo en sus ojos. Harry y Hermione tenían los ojos muy abiertos mientras escuchaban un chirrido metálico proveniente de la puerta. Luego un gruñido de bestia se escuchó tras las puertas y un nuevo golpe que las hizo temblar y que apareciera de nuevo el símbolo del sello mágico que Myrddin había puesto momentos antes.  
  
-No os preocupéis -dijo Myrddin sonriéndole a los dos muchachos. -Todo saldrá bien -dicho esto se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta para encarar a lo que fuera que había allí fuera. Aunque la gente seguía saliendo por la puerta trasera muchos (sobretodo de 5º para arriba) estaban todavía en el Gran Comedor con sus miradas fijas en la puerta que se estremecía por los golpes.  
  
Un nuevo golpe, más fuerte aún, hizo estremecer la puerta al tiempo que el sello parpadeaba; Myrddin apuntaba con la varita el sello para mantenerlo durante el mayor tiempo posible activo. Dos nuevos golpes hicieron crujir los goznes de la puerta al tiempo que el sello empezaba a desaparecer, todavía quedaba mucha gente en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo un poco más! -exclamó Myrddin concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en que el sello no despareciera.  
  
Con un colosal golpe las puerta fueron arrancadas de cuajo de sus goznes al tiempo que el sello se desvanecía en un haz brillante de luz azul que cegó a todos durante unos segundos. Cuando la visión se volvió de nuevo nítida Harry dirigió su mirada a la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor, no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentirse aterrorizado como jamás lo había sentido.  
  
Nunca hasta ahora se había encontrado en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts con algo tan terrorífico, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort ni los dementores. El gigantesco ser de tres metros de altura, pelaje rojizo salpicado de sangre seca, fauces con colmillos de cinco centímetros, armadura bronce rojiza, garras como cuchillas que sostenían un enorme hacha y un látigo, y con unas correosas alas negras en la espalda emitió un aullido espeluznante que heló la sangre de todos cuanto lo escucharon.  
  
-¡Dios mío! -susurró Hermione. -¡Oh Dios mío!  
  
Hermione no era la única que estaba aterrorizada; decenas de alumnos chillaban presa del terror mientras que otros miraban a la criatura con los ojos desorbitados, completamente paralizados por el miedo que inspiraba el monstruoso ser, hasta los profesores habían perdido el color en sus caras, sólo Dumbledore se mantenía firme, aunque tenía un ligero tic en el bigote, sus ojos azules relampagueando mientras clavaba su mirada en la bestia que estaba frente a las puertas.  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Un Devorador de Almas! ¡Ha venido un Devorador de Almas!  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! -dijo Harry mirando a su amiga y al dementor que parecían más aterrorizados aun que el resto de alumnos.  
  
-Eso, Potter... -dijo una voz por detrás de él, al girarse vio a Snape que tenía su tez más pálida aun de lo normal con los ojos negros reflejando el terror en estado puro a pesar de la tranquilidad que su voz intentaba dejar - es un Devorador de Almas, los más poderosos de todos los grandes demonios. Aquellos que se han enfrentado a ellos y han logrado sobrevivir se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano y sobran.  
  
-La última vez que se tiene constancia de que se venciera a uno fue hace cincuenta años -prosiguió Hermione con la voz temblando por el miedo.  
  
-Y apenas logró salir con vida del enfrentamiento -puntualizó Snape.  
  
-Vamos Myrddin -siseó Seth aspirando ruidosamente. -Si alguien puede plantarle cara a semejante monstruo ese eres tú... -las miradas del cuarteto estaban dirigidas hacia el medio elfo que avanzaba con paso resuelto hacia el demonio.  
  
(Poner pista 18 Dueling the Baslisk de la BSO de La Cámara Secreta)  
  
Myrddin se detuvo a dos metros de distancia del monstruoso ser con una sonrisa que parecía casi una mueca en su cara. Sus ojos dorados relampagueaban como nunca, lanzando miradas gélidas hacia su contrincante que le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras la saliva caía por las comisuras mientras abría y cerraba sus mandíbulas lentamente.  
  
-No puedes estar aquí -dijo lentamente con voz clara y firme mientras alzaba la palma de la mano izquierda. -¡Vuelve al vacío del que has provenido hijo del caos!  
  
Por toda respuesta el monstruoso ser descargó su látigo contra el medio elfo. Myrddin esquivó el golpe rodando por el suelo, se levantó de nuevo e hizo frente una vez más al agresor.  
  
-Es mi última advertencia, tú última oportunidad. ¡Vete o volverás a la nada de la que provienes! -exclamó con voz fría como el hielo. -¡Tú poder oscuro no tiene permitido la presencia en este mundo!  
  
El gran demonio desplegó sus grandes alas y con un repentino movimiento alzó el vuelo para luego caer sobre Myrddin en picado descargando su gigantesca hacha contra él. Myrddin esquivó de nuevo su golpe de un salto mientras el hacha de su oponente se calvaba con fuerza en el suelo. El demonio se alzó en toda su gran estatura desincrustando el hacha y volviéndola a esgrimir, con un nuevo aullido escalofriante se lanzó a la carga contra el medio elfo.  
  
-¿Porqué no le ataca con maldiciones o encantamientos? ¡No tendrá ninguna oportunidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra semejante bestia! -exclamó Harry mientras veía el brutal intercambio de golpes entre los dos contendientes.  
  
-No serviría de nada. -dijo Snape con ojos sombríos, mucha gente observaba como el demonio y el medio elfo luchaban en el centro del Gran Comedor sin retroceder ni un solo palmo de terreno. La agilidad y rapidez de movimientos de Myrddin le permitía esquivar y devolver los devastadores golpes de su oponente. -Los demonios emanan un aura especial que dispersa los hechizos que le son lanzados, en especial los grandes demonios como un Devorador. Es totalmente inútil atacarle con magia; habría que emplear hechizos muy poderosos y ni siquiera le afectarían mucho.  
  
¡Maldición! -masculló Harry mientras volvía de nuevo su vista al violento combate, a su lado Hermione no paraba de susurrar "Dios protégele, dios protégele" con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Respirando lentamente para tratar de calmarse murmuró -vamos Myrddin, si alguien puede hacerlo ese eres tú.  
  
Myrddin volvió a esquivar un nuevo hachazo del Devorador mientras que con un rápido mandoble golpeaba el la muñeca izquierda provocándole una herida al demonio, haciéndole retroceder y aullar de dolor mientras dejaba caer su arma al suelo. Antes de que Myrddin pudiera encadenar un nuevo golpe el gigantesco demonio le lanzó un latigazo que el joven Lord Fénix esquivó de un salto con voltereta; pero, en el instante en que sus pies tocaron suelo, el látigo de su contrincante pareció cobrar vida ya que por si solo se lanzó en el pie derecho de Myrddin y se enroscó en el. Al ver el gran demonio que tenía apresado a su oponente atrajo el látigo violentamente hacia él provocando que el medio elfo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo de espaldas. Con un nuevo movimiento levantó el látigo y a Myrddin con el del suelo, lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana.  
  
El impacto fue brutal, Myrddin sintió un gran dolor en el costado derecho, justo donde se golpeó contra el muro. Cayó pesadamente contra el suelo boqueando por la falta de aire. Pudo oir gritos de terror y la voz de Hermione gritar "¡Myrddin!". Sintió nuevamente ser alzado del suelo y a continuación un nuevo golpe más fuerte aun contra el muro de piedra para de nuevo caer contra el duro suelo de piedra. A la cuarta vez que fue de nuevo lanzado contra el muro no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor mientras sentía un devastador dolor en las costillas. Seguramente se habría roto algunas costillas. Trató de reincorporarse para encontrar la mirada ávida del demonio clavada en él con la boca semiabierta y babeando saliva.  
  
El demonio una vez más tiró del látigo hacia él para lanzar a Myrddin de nuevo contra el muro, pero el medio elfo ya se esperaba el ataque y con un rápido movimiento aprisionó con su espada el látigo en suelo, esto provocó que el arma del demonio se partiera en dos. Myrddin se permitió esbozar una breve sonrisa despectiva mientras su contrincante blandía su hacha con las dos manos y se lanzaba a la carga contra él.  
  
Harry observaba la pelea mientras se mordía el labio. Myrddin y el Devorador de Almas se lanzaban rápidos ataques girando sobre si mismos y moviéndose de un lado a otro por el centro de la sala. A su lado Hermione era sostenida por Seth; había estado a punto de haber echado a correr para ayudar a su primo cuando el demonio le atrapó con su látigo si el dementor no la hubiese sujetado; él mismo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse al margen tal y como Myrddin se lo había pedido, porque y muy a su pesar suyo reconocía que no estaba preparado para luchar con un adversario como ese.  
  
Vio como Myrddin de un nuevo golpe rápido hirió en la pantorrilla a la bestia, ya le había causado tres cortes más, dos en el costado y uno a la altura del pecho, penetrando en su gruesa armadura. No obstante su contrincante no parecía sentir en lo más mínimo las heridas inflingidas, de hecho parecía que cada vez que recibía una atacaba con mayor fiereza si eso era posible. Myrddin no hacía más que girar en torno a él para eludir sus constantes ataques y a la vez encontrar huecos en la defensa de su enemigo.  
  
El demonio de pronto abrió la palma de su mano apuntando a Myrddin, de ella salió una gigantesca bola de fuego en dirección a Myrddin, el cual levantó su antebrazo como si estuviera sosteniendo un escudo para luego verse envuelto en una esfera dorada. Cuando la bola de fuego hizo contacto con la esfera se produjo una gigantesca explosión y el medio elfo fue lanzado varios metros atrás algo aturdido por el golpe del hechizo.  
  
Con un aullido el Devorador de Almas se precipitó sobre Myrddin blandiendo su gigantesca hacha con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza para partir a su oponente en dos. En un acto reflejo Myrddin trató de esquivar el golpe echándose hacia atrás. Un súbito dolor ardiente en su rostro al tiempo que sentía la sangre correr por su cara le hizo ver que su enemigo había fallado el golpe apenas por unos centímetros. Con un rápido contragolpe le clavó su espada al demonio en la pierna quien retrocedió aullando de rabia.  
  
-¡Myrddin! -gritó Hermione al tiempo que se desprendía de los brazos de Seth y corría a ayudar a su primo. Se vio sujetada de nuevo por unos fuertes brazos. Al girarse vio a Harry que la sostenía con fuerza para impedir que corriera hacia Myrddin. -¡Suéltame Harry, debo ayudarle!  
  
-¡No! -exclamó Harry. -¡Lo único que lograrías es ponerte en peligro y ser una carga para Myrddin!  
  
-¡Pero va a matarle! -dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos señalando el rostro ensangrentado de Myrddin. -¡Debemos hacer algo!  
  
-¡Él es fuerte Hermione! ¡Sabe muy bien como ha de enfrentarse a ese monstruo! -dijo al tiempo que atraía a Hermione hacia él y la abrazaba. -Ya verás como Myrddin lo derrota -dijo tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que a su amiga.  
  
Myrddin atacó una vez más a su oponente sin ningún éxito. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, el cansancio se apoderaba de sus músculos y sus reflejos. El pecho y las costillas le ardían cada vez que respiraba dificultando su respiración agitada y entrecortada. Sentía en la frente un inmenso dolor punzante, como si le aplicaran un cuchillo al rojo vivo. Al mismo tiempo su visión se volvía borrosa por momentos. El Devorador de Almas le ganaba poco a poco terreno. "Si sigo así acabará venciéndome. ¡Nunca! ¡No puedo permitirme ahora perder!"  
  
Con un grito de rabia se precipitó contra su oponente sacando fuerzas de flaquezas en su desesperación. Sus ojos dorados refulgían, había sacrificado toda posible defensa en pos del ataque, el único modo de vencer al gigantesco demonio.  
  
El demonio comenzó a retroceder fruto de la furiosa embestida del medio elfo. Múltiples heridas comenzó a recibir por todo su cuerpo, enfureciéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. Myrddin no dejaba de atacar con golpes rápidos y encadenados para que no tuviese tiempo a contraatacarle. El gran demonio dio un gran tajo horizontal con su hacha que el medio elfo esquivó con habilidad agachándose, pero antes de que pudiera volver a reiniciar su desesperado ataque recibió de lleno un golpe del puño de la mano del Devorador que no esgrimía el hacha. El impacto fue tan fuerte que envió a Myrddin contra una de las columnas, golpeándose en la cabeza y cayendo al suelo semiinconsciente. El Devorador de Almas alzó el hacha mientras prorrumpía en un aullido victorioso para, a continuación, dirigirse a paso lento al aturdido medio elfo.  
  
-¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Va a matarlo! -chillaba Hermione desesperada mientras era sostenida por Harry. -¡Profesor Dumbledore! -exclamó dirigiendo su vista al director que estaba junto a muchos de los profesores que apuntaban al demonio con sus varitas.  
  
Dumbledore por toda respuesta con un ademán de la mano hizo guardar las varitas del profesorado con reticencias por parte de este. Sólo Dios sabía que aguardaban sus ojos azules mientras decía -Pase lo que pase nadie ha de intervenir, ni siquiera para salvarle la vida a Myrddin -los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el Gran Comedor chillaban horrorizados mientras muchas alumnas lloraban.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! -exclamó Hermione señalando a su primo mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Harry. -¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ayudarle!  
  
Harry no respondió, se limitó a observar con el corazón en un puño como el demonio se acercaba más a Myrddin. Cuando estuvo a su altura se agachó lentamente mientras acercaba su mano izquierda al rostro del aturdido medio elfo. En ese momento Hermione comenzó a sollozar enterrando su cara en el pecho de Harry para no ver la escena mientras Seth desenfundaba su espadón listo para intervenir a pesar de las órdenes de Myrddin. En ese momento Harry suspo que tenía que hacer algo.  
  
¡MYRDDIN! -exclamó a pleno pulmón con una voz que no parecía la suya. -¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ Y LUCHA! ¡¿O ES QUE QUIERES MORIR YA?!  
  
En ese momento, como si las palabras de Harry hubiesen supuesto el impulso que necesitaba para volver en si, Myrddin abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la situación, con la mano del demonio a escasos centímetros de él. Rápidamente tomó su espada que descansaba junto a él, listo para volver a luchar; pero antes de que pudiera levantar del suelo su espada el demonio descargó su hacha contra ella, partiéndola en dos. No obstante Myrddin no se dejó llevar por el pánico y, cogiendo lo que quedaba de su maltrecha arma se la clavó al demonio profundamente en la muñeca que sostenía el hacha, haciéndole soltar su arma mientras aullaba de dolor. Girando sobre si mismo e incorporándose del suelo, Myrrdin tomó la otra mitad de la hoja de su espada y se la enterró al demonio profundamente en el corazón mientras pronunciaba Anima expello y una intensa luz azul partió de la hoja clavada en el monstruo, poseyendo por completo el cuerpo del demonio que retrocedió aullando de dolor. Luego con un fogonazo de luz azul el monstruo se desvaneció, dejando atrás únicamente su armadura que cayó pesadamente al suelo junto al hacha que había empuñado instantes antes.  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio mientras observaba los restos del ser que, instantes antes, había amenazado la seguridad de todos cuantos se hallaban en Hogwarts. Myrddin retrocedió de lo que quedaba de su enemigo mientras respiraba bocanadas de aire lentamente.  
  
-¡Myrddin! -chilló Hermione al tiempo que se desprendía del abrazo de Harry y corría a su primo. Se lanzó sobre para abrazarlo, instantes después comenzó a llorar en su pecho a lágrima viva. -¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¡Creí que iba a perderte! ¡No habría podido soportarlo!  
  
-Tranquila Hermi -dijo Myrddin mientras la abrazaba para reconfortarla a pesar del dolor que sentía en el costado (intensificado por el abrazo de su prima). -Ya todo acabó.  
  
-¡Pensé que te iba a matar y yo sin poder hacer nada! -dijo Hermione llorando más fuerte aun. -¡Lo he pasado muy mal! ¡No vuelvas a hacer una locura como esta nunca más!  
  
-Shhhhh... -dijo Myrddin mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla. -Está bien. Todo ha terminado y estamos todos bien -sintió una fuerte mano posarse en su hombro. Al levantar la vista vio a que le sujetaba con fuerza el hombro. -Estoy bien Seth, no te preocupes. Sólo un poco magullado.  
  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo Myrddin, no vuelvas a hacer una locura semejante, no intentes hacerte el héroe -dijo el dementor con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Era necesario Seth, no había otra manera y lo sabes -fijó su vista en Harry que estaba tras el dementor. -Gracias Harry.  
  
-¿Porqué Myrddin?  
  
-Por haberme obedecido hasta el final cando tú mismo eras el primero en que querer hacer algo para ayudarme. Sin embargo te mantuviste al margen hasta el final tal y como te pedí -respondió Myrddin con una sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro.  
  
-Myrddin, siempre has confiado en mi, ahora me había llegado a mi el momento de devolverte esa confianza que depositaste en mi y hacer caso a tus ruegos. Aunque no negaré que unos segundos más y me habría lanzado a la carga contra esa bestia -dijo Harry también sonriendo.  
  
-Myrddin será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería -se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore quien se había acercado a ellos acompañado de la señora Pomfrey. Tenía en su cara una mirada de preocupación que Harry no había visto nunca.  
  
-Está bien abuelo. Vamos Hermi, tengo que ir a que me recoloquen unas cuantas tuercas -dijo en broma mientras separaba a Hermione de él que aun lloraba en silencio.  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarle a la enfermería profesor? -preguntó Hermione con una voz desesperada.  
  
-Por supuesto señorita Granger -respondió Dumbledore. -Seth, te importaría permanecer en el Gran Comedor y vigilarlo.  
  
-Por supuesto señor -respondió el dementor asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Myrddin trató de incorporarse pero se tambaleó y hubiera caído si un atento Harry no lo hubiera sujetado.  
  
-Me parece Myrddin que realmente necesitas que te coloquen unos cuantos tornillos en su sitio -dijo bromeando mientras pasaba el brazo derecho del medio elfo por sus hombros y lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
-Vamos Potter -dijo Snape mientras pasaba el otro brazo de Myrddin por los suyos. -Llevemos al héroe a la enfermería.  
  
Así pues Harry y Snape llevaron a Myrddin hasta la enfermería seguidos de una preocupada Hermione, de la señora Pomfrey y de un pensativo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey ordenó que acostaran a Myrddin en una cama. Allí procedió a examinarle mientras los demás aguardaban impacientes.  
  
-Ha tenido mucha suerte Lord Fénix, tan sólo unas cuantas costillas rotas, algunas contusiones y un corte sin importancia en la frente -dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando terminó de examinarlo y procedió a buscar unas cuantas pociones y ungüentos en los estantes de la enfermería.  
  
-Voy a hablar con Vivian y Eltharion Albus -dijo Snape mientras procedía a abandonar la enfermería.  
  
-¡Espera Severus! -dijo Myrddin mientras se sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón un teléfono móvil y se lo arrojaba a Snape. -Llámalos a casa, será más rápido. -Myrddin los artefactos muggles de ese tipo no funcionan en Hogwarts porque hay demasiada magia en el aire -dijo Hermione mientras veía a Snape salir de la enfermería.  
  
-Y por ende tampoco deberían funcionar en el Valle del Fénix -replicó Myrddin dejando a Hermione desconcertada.  
  
-Bébase esto Lord Fénix, para calmar el dolor -dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras le pasaba un vaso lleno con una poción marrón a Myrddin. A juzgar por su cara mientras lo ingería, no debía saber nada bien. Luego la señora Pomfrey procedió a curarle con su varita las costillas y las contusiones, para después aplicarle un grueso vendaje por la zona abdominal. Finalmente le limpió la sangre seca de la cara y le aplicó en la zona del corte una pasta que retiró después de un par de minutos. -¡Qué! ¡La cicatriz de la herida permanece a pesar de haberla tratado!  
  
-No se sorprenda Poppy -dijo serenamente Dumbledore ante la cara de preocupación de Hermione. - Ya me lo esperaba.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Albus?  
  
-Las heridas hechas por un hacha de Khorne nunca cicatrizan del todo. De vez en cuando vuelven a abrirse como recuerdo del horror al que se enfrentaron quienes las tienen -explicó Myrddin dándole una sonrisa a la preocupada Hermione.  
  
Harry y Hermione miraron la cicatriz que le había quedado a Myrddin. Partía desde un poco por arriba del entrecejo y caía por este en diagonal hacia la derecha a la altura de la nariz.  
  
-¡Que si Vivian! ¡Tu hijo está bien! ¡No, no le ha pasado nada salvo un buen corte y unas contusiones! -dijo Snape entrando y hablando rápidamente por el móvil mientras hacía con la mano libre gestos muy cómicos. -¡Que si! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Está bien! ¡Yo nunca te mentiría respecto a algo como esto! ¡Si si! ¡Ahora te lo paso! -le tendió el móvil a Myrddin. -A ver si tú puedes calmar a tu madre.  
  
-¡Hola mamá! ¡Si lo que ha dicho Severus es verdad! ¡No mamá, no! ¡Estoy bien! -dijo Myrddin por el teléfono mientras hacía esfuerzos evidente por no reír. -¡No mamá! ¡Que si que estoy bien, de verdad! ¿Y papá y el abuelo? ¿Cómo? ¿El abuelo dando saltos por el salón? -dijo Myrddin mientras no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. -¡No no me lo tomo a broma! -se alejó a un rincón de la enfermería para seguir discutiendo con su madre.  
  
-Albus -dijo Minerva mientras entraba a la enfermería. -Todos los alumnos están en sus salas comunes. ¿Qué hacemos con la selección?  
  
-Celebrarla como todos los años Minerva ¿Porqué me preguntas algo así?  
  
-¿Crees prudente después de lo que ha pasado esta noche llevarla a cabo?  
  
-Minerva, desde la fundación de Hogwarts no ha habido constancia de que alguna vez no se haya llevado la ceremonia de selección y el banquete de inicio de curso, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Como bien sabes, si este año decidimos abrir Hogwarts a pesar de los tiempos que corren fue para que se viviese con normalidad, a pesar de la situación tan difícil en que vivimos -hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Si no llevásemos a cabo el banquete como todos los años los alumnos se mostrarían suspicaces y preocupados y Voldemort lograría su propósito, sembrar el miedo y la inseguridad. Debemos de mantener la normalidad de todos los años, para que la vida siga como hasta ahora, a pesar de los tiempos difíciles en que vivimos, ¿no crees?  
  
-Tienes razón Albus. Iré a avisar a los profesores de que lleven al alumnado al Gran Comedor -dicho esto salió de la enfermería acompañada de Snape.  
  
Los demás se giraron para observar como Myrddin seguía discutiendo con Vivian por el móvil durante diez minutos más, tras un "¡Hasta luego y os quiero a ti, a papá y al abuelo!" Myrddin colgó.  
  
-Bueno ¿nos vamos a cenar? -dijo animadamente.  
  
-Eso será lo mejor, no se vosotros pero yo me muero de hambre -dijo Dumbledore mientras le guiñaba un ojo a los adolescentes.  
  
Salieron de la enfermería y en cinco minutos llegaron al Gran Comedor el cual lucía tan magnífico como todos los años. Ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas mirando con curiosidad y nerviosismo al grupo que entraba en el Gran Comedor. Myrddin y Dumbledore se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores mientras que Harry y Hermione se sentaban al lado de Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Ron mirando a Myrddin que se sentaba a la izquierda de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, ninguna herida de gravedad -respondió Harry; no pudo seguir porque en ese momento la profesora McGonagall colocaba encima de un taburete el viejo sombrero seleccionador. Todo el mundo se calló y miró al sombrero cuando a este se le abrió una rasgadura a la altura del ala.  
  
Hace mil años tal vez  
  
en tiempos perdidos en la leyenda,  
  
existieron cuatro magos de renombre y poder.  
  
Los más poderosos de su época llegaron a ser.  
  
Estaba el valeroso y respetado Gryffindor,  
  
la inteligente y estudiosa Ravenclaw,  
  
la honesta y trabajadora Hufflepuff  
  
y el astuto y temido Slytherin.  
  
Compartieron un mismo sueño, una misma esperanza  
  
un proyecto como ningún otro, sin par  
  
el colegio en el que ahora estáis  
  
para que los magos tuvieran esperanza en tiempos sombríos.  
  
Cada uno fundó su propia casa en base a sus valores  
  
todas ellas con su historia y su gloria  
  
han dado magos y brujas de renombre,  
  
yo me encargo de decidir a cual iréis.  
  
A Griffindor van los valientes y nobles de corazón,  
  
a Ravenclaw los de mente estudiosa e inteligente,  
  
a Hufflepuff los justos e incansables trabajadores  
  
y a Slytherin los astutos y ambiciosos.  
  
Así que si quieres saber a que casa vas  
  
ponme en tu cabeza sin miedo y con decisión  
  
te diré de donde eres con un solo vistazo  
  
porque yo el Sombrero Seleccionador jamás me equivoco.  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos por la nueva canción del sombrero. Cuando los aplausos acabaron la profesor McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino que llevaba.  
  
-Adrian, Sean -exclamó. Instantes después le colocaba el sombrero a un niño de once años. El sombrero después de unos segundos gritó "¡RAVENCLAW! Haciendo que dicha mesa estallara en aplausos  
  
-Vamos a ver que tal son los de este año -dijo Harry mientras aplaudía a Bloom, Sarah que era la primera Gryffindor seleccionada.  
  
-Evidentemente hay que volver a ganar la copa de la casa, ¿Eh Harry? -dijo Ron con animación mientras Connely, Charles era enviado por el sombrero a Slytherin entre los aplausos de su casa con Malfoy a la cabeza.  
  
-Desde luego, no podemos dejar que Slytherin la vuelva a ganar un año más.  
  
Luego de que el último seleccionado Zarryl, Adam fuese enviado a Hufflepuff, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla de oro mirando a todo el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón no se habían llevado el sombreo y el taburete.  
  
-¡Lo único que diré por ahora es que no quiero ver ni un solo plato con restos de comida! -dijo bonachonamente.  
  
Al instante siguiente las fuentes doradas se llenaron enseguida de una multitud de deliciosos platos. A pesar de que Harry no tenía mucha hambre se sirvió unos cuantos filetes de pollo en su plato. Cuando probó la comida pudo notar que los elfos domésticos se habían vuelto a lucir en la preparación del banquete de comienzo de curso.  
  
-¡Ah que bueno está esto! -exclamó Ron mientras se metía en la boca un pedazo de pollo asado.  
  
-Hermione... ¿no tienes hambre? -preguntó Harry a la muchacha al ver su plato vacío. Durante toda la selección se había mantenido muy callada y apenas había aplaudido.  
  
-No Harry, no tengo hambre... -respondió Hermione en voz baja, daba la impresión de que tenía ganas de llorar.  
  
-Vamos Hermione come algo -dijo Harry mientras le ponía en su plato patatas asadas y unos cuantos filetes. -No te hará nada bien el no comer nada.  
  
-Gracias Harry pero de verdad no quiero nada -respondió la chica con una sonrisa, algo apagada pero por lo menos ya sonreía.  
  
-Hermione Marie Granger -dijo Harry muy serio. -No pienso moverme de aquí en toda la noche hasta que no comas algo, así que ya puedes empezar -dicho esto cogió las manos de Hermione y le obligó a cortar un pedazo de filete y a metérselo en la boca. -Y quiero ver la sonrisa de la auténtica Hermione en tu cara.  
  
-Muchas gracias Harry -dijo Hermione dándole su dulce sonrisa. -De verdad no se que haría sin ti.  
  
-Para eso están los amigos -dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba a Ron una mirada cómplice de reojo y este asentía con la cabeza afirmativamente.  
  
Mientras Harry se encargaba de que Hermione comiera algo, se permitió echar un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. Vio a Hagrid que levantó el pulgar para indicar que todo estaba bien. También vio al pequeño profesor Flitwick de encantamientos, a la profesora Sinistra de astrología y a la profesora McGonagall sentada al lado del profesor Dumbledore. A la derecha de Dumbledore estaba sentado Myrddin quien hablaba animadamente con Snape, los dos sumidos en una discusión de Dios sabía que, detrás de ambos estaba Seth con los brazos cruzados. Cuando vio la persona que había al lado de Snape se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
-Ron, ¿has visto quien está al lado de Snape? -dijo Harry. Ron miró en dirección a la mesa de los profesores y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a una joven de no más de veinte años y pelo plateado que les guiñó el ojo pícaramente a ambos.  
  
-Harry... ¿esa no es Fleur?  
  
-La misma -respondió Harry.  
  
-¿Y que hace aquí?  
  
-Supongo que habrá venido para dar clases -dijo Harry.  
  
-Te refieres a la vacante en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-No me imagino cual otra -respondió Harry recordando que hasta ahora no habían tenido un profesor que durara más de un año.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa a los dos? -preguntó Hermione. Fijó su vista a la mesa de los profesores y cuando vio a Fleur frunció el ceño. -¿Ya estáis babeando por la francesita?  
  
-No Hermione -dijo Harry. -Nos preguntábamos si ella sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-¿Esa de profesora?  
  
-Mejor que tener a Snape -dijo Ron como embobado mientras miraba a la francesa.  
  
Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada.  
  
Cuando todo el mundo acabó de comer los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos dejándolos completamente limpios. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio mientras veía como Dumbledore se levantaba.  
  
-Antes de decir los novedades de fin de curso quisiera que se guardara un minuto de silencio en memoria de alguien que debería de estar con nosotros este año aquí, disfrutando del curso con sus amigos, Cedric Diggory.  
  
Todo el comedor permaneció en pié y en silencio mientras guardaba el minuto de silencio en memoria de Cedric, cuando terminó todo el mundo volvió a sentarse.  
  
-Como todos sabréis vivimos tiempos muy difíciles. Al final del curso pasado Lord Voldemort resucitó -dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilamente ignorando las miradas de terror de los alumnos. -A pesar de lo que diga el ministerio, creo que el ataque de esta noche, unido al sufrido por Caer Cymry el pasado 1 de Agosto lo confirma totalmente. Ante esto debemos permanecer más unidos que nunca y tratar de vivir como hasta ahora llevamos haciendo. Los profesores y yo mismo nos encargaremos de velar por la seguridad de todos vosotros.  
  
-¡En seguida! -dijo Myrddin en voz alta y burlona sorprendiendo a todos. -¡Se nota que no eres tú el que ha sudado la camiseta esta noche abuelo! ¿Verdad Harry? -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.  
  
-Muy cierto Myrddin -dijo Harry mientras estallaba en carcajadas seguido de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos. Poco a poco todo el Gran Comedor (profesores incluidos) se unieron a la risa colectiva.  
  
-Bien después de esta pequeña conspiración en mi contra -dijo Dumbledore mirando a Myrddin una vez que todos terminaron de reírse. -Debo comunicar que Gryffindor ha ganado esta noche doscientos puntos por la actuación de Harry Potter, quien ha comprendido de primera cuales son las responsabilidades y obligaciones que acarrea el ser prefecto.  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores mientras muchos le estrechaban a Harry la mano.  
  
-Espero que todo el cuerpo de prefectos, así como los dos premios anuales tomen buena nota de lo sucedido esta noche y velen por encima de todo por la seguridad del alumnado como ha hecho el señor Potter. Pasemos ahora a las buenas noticias de verdad. Este año me complace el comunicarles que vuelve la Copa de Quidditch -tuvo que callarse ante el estallido de vítores que surgió de todas las mesas. -Los interesados en participar deberán ponerse en contacto con Madam Hooch para entrar a formar parte de los equipos de sus respectivas casas. También he de comunicar que las visitas a Hogsmeade continuarán llevándose a cabo bajo la supervisión de los profesores. También he de decir que los libros de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca podrán ser consultados por los alumnos de quinto en adelante.  
  
-Seguro que a ti te habrá hecho ilusión ¿Eh Hermione? -dijo Ron con sarcasmo. -Más libros en los que poder husmear.  
  
-Ron esos libros podrían ser de mucha ayuda para preparar los TIMO -dijo Hermione irritada.  
  
-También he de decir que este año habrá dos nuevas asignaturas; Duelo Mágico y Lucha con Armas. Los profesores de ambas asignaturas llegarán en una semana. Finalmente quiero presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Myrddin Fénix y a su ayudante la profesora Fleur Delacour, representante del colegio Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
-¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Myrddin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! -dijo Harry mientras aplaudía.  
  
-¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Si que ha sido una sorpresa! -dijo Hermione mientras aplaudía entusiasmada.  
  
-A petición de ambos -prosiguió Dumbledore. -Vamos a hacerles pasar por la prueba del sombrero seleccionador para que entren a formar parte de una de las cuatro casas como todos los que están aquí. Por favor adelante.  
  
Fleur fue la primera en ponerse el sombrero, después de unos segundos el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR! Y la susodicha mesa estalló en aplausos. Después le vino el turno a Myrddin.  
  
-Seguro que quedará en Gryffindor, sobretodo después de lo de hoy -dijo Ron convencido.  
  
-Hmmm, muy difícil, si... muy difícil... Ni si quiera el joven Harry Potter lo era tanto... Veo una mente estudiosa e inteligente, con ansia de conocimiento... a una persona leal y honesta que lo da todo cuando hace algo... Hmmm un alma valerosa, noble que no le teme a nada salvo a perder a los seres queridos.... Ohhhh... si... hay una mente astuta, inventiva e independiente y una fuerte determinación. También veo ambición pero enfocada a ayudar a los demás. Esto es muy interesante... podrías estar en cualquiera...  
  
-Siempre me han dicho que soy un tipo conflictivo, hasta para ser seleccionado.  
  
-Sarcástico además ¿eh?... vaya, vaya... Si, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza, todo lo que te hace ser el perfecto...  
  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
-¿Cómo? -dijo Ron mientras veía como Myrddin se quitaba el sombrero y saludaba a la mesa de Slyhterin que aplaudía antes de volver a la mesa de los profesores y estrecharle la mano a un sonriente Snape.  
  
-¡Pero si Myrddin es lo más opuesto a un Slytherin que hay en el mundo! -dijo Hermione con la boca abierta.  
  
-No tanto -dijo Harry mientras recordaba las palabras de Blaise en el tren.  
  
-¡Todavía no me lo creo! -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bien una vez que ya todo esta dicho solo quedar añadir una cosa ¡Todo el mundo a dormir para estar descansado mañana!  
  
-Vamos Hermione, a conducir a los de primero a la sala común.  
  
-De acuerdo Harry -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
-¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Por favor los de primero por aquí! -dijo Harry mientras conducía a los de primer año fuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Myrddin y Seth que se dirigían hacia fuera. -¿Qué tal Myrddin? ¡Un poco tarde para dar un paseo nocturno!  
  
-Mas bien vamos a hacer una ronda nocturna -dijo Myrddin sonriendo.  
  
-¿Sin espada? Ten toma -dijo mientras se quitaba su espada del cinturón y se la daba.  
  
-Gracias, te prometo que te la traeré de una sola pieza -dijo el medio elfo.  
  
-Ah, toma esto -dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba el cuerno de Roland. -Lo convoqué con el encantamiento convocador mientras estábamos en la enfermería. Si algo ocurre no vuelvas a intentar hacerte el héroe y pide ayuda.  
  
-Descuida tío -dijo Myrddin levantado el pulgar.  
  
-Myrddin... ten cuidado por favor -dijo Hermione casi llorando.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermi, lo tendré -dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir fuera acompañado por Seth.  
  
Harry y Hermione condujeron a los de primero hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, una vez allí dijeron la contraseña (Corazón de León) Harry notó que Hermione seguía muy nerviosa, así que se encargó de llevar a los de primero a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando regresó a la sala común vio a Hermione llorando en uno de los sofás, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó protectoramente.  
  
-Tranquila Hermione, ya todo pasó y Myrddin está bien.  
  
¡Oh Harry! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Sólo me sentí así de mal cuando fuiste a enfrentarte a Quirrell tú solo y cuando despareciste con Cedric al coger la copa! -dijo entre lágrimas.  
  
-Pero todo ha salido bien. Myrddin está bien y yo también -dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable del sufrimiento de Hermione.  
  
-Harry... prométeme que tú también tendrás cuidado y que no te pondrás en peligro.  
  
-Te lo prometo Hermione, lo haré por ti. Ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir -dijo mientras conducía a Hermione abrazándola aún a su habitación. Allí la acostó en su cama y la arropó tiernamente. Tomó su mano y empezó a acariciarla como ella hizo en el verano con él. -Ya verás como nada malo ocurrirá este año -Hermione se durmió casi enseguida con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía un ángel de lo bella que se veía. Harry tomado por un repentino impulso la besó tiernamente en la frente. Luego se levantó de la cama. Sintió algo restregarse contra sus piernas, al bajar la vista vio a Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Estate con ella toda la noche, no la dejes sola ¿entendido? -por toda respuesta el gato saltó a la cama y se acurrucó junto a Hermione. -Buenas noches Mione -dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de los dormitorios.  
  
Harry bajó hasta la sala común y se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego. No le prestaba atención a la gente que llegaba a la sala común hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Al levantar la cabeza vio a Ron que le miraba grave.  
  
-¿Como está?  
  
-Sigue muy nerviosa y preocupada Ron, pero se pondrá bien. Tenemos que ayudarla en lo que podamos. También deberías de evitar discutir con ella en lo posible.  
  
-Lo sé amigo. En estos momentos lo que menos quiero es que llore por mi culpa como en tercero ¿Vienes a la cama?  
  
-Más tarde, todavía no tengo sueño.  
  
-Bien -dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos. Harry siguió con su vista clavada en el fuego de la chimenea sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Mientras tanto tres personas cercanas a los veinte años estaban en el terminal de llegadas internacionales del aeropuerto de Londres. Eran un joven alto de pelo negro y ojos marrones acompañado de dos muchachas, una pelirroja y de ojos azules y la otra de pelo castaño y ojos azules.  
  
-¿En que vuelo venía Marcus? -preguntó Joyce.  
  
-En el de las once de París -dijo Flint.  
  
-Bueno hace cinco minutos que llegó, debe de estar ocupada con las maletas -dijo Anna mirando el tablón de llegadas.  
  
-Aun no me explico los retrasos de estos aparatos muggles, si van a más de cuatrocientos kilómetro por hora -dijo Flint.  
  
-La culpa no la tienen los aparatos Marcus, sino el papeleo y los trámites -bufó disgustada Anna.  
  
-Y además siempre están de huelga los operarios -dijo Flint. -No puede ser más...  
  
-¡HERMANO! -gritó una joven alta de pelo negro y ojos marrones echándose encima de Flint, casi tirándolo al suelo de la sorpresa . -¡Te he echado de menos!  
  
-¡Ale hermanita! ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?  
  
-Bien aunque cansada por el viaje.  
  
-Pues entonces mejor nos vamos para el coche para llegar a casa cuanto antes -dijo Anna cogiendo una de las maletas pese a las reticencias de Flint.  
  
Diez minutos después estaban en la autopista rumbo a Caer Cymry en el coche de Anna. Flint iba en el asiento del copiloto y Joyce y Ale en la parte de atrás.  
  
-¿Qué tal Beauxbatons Ale? -preguntó Joyce.  
  
-Muy bien, por fin me he graduado, aunque echaré de menos el día a día de allí y a Fleur.  
  
-¿Fleur? -preguntó Anna con interés mientras conducía.  
  
-Mi mejor amiga.  
  
-¿No fue campeona en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? -preguntó Flint.  
  
-Si y desde la segunda prueba no hizo otra cosa más que hablarme de Harry Potter. Hagui es fantástico, Hagui es fenomenal, es el mejog, es guapísimo, es caballegoso -dijo imitando el acento francés de la semi veela. Todos se rieron.  
  
-Dichoso niño, tiene al igual que Myrddin a todas las mujeres zumbando a su alrededor. No se como lo hacen -dijo Flint.  
  
-Siempre igual Marcus -dijo Anna enfadada. -Nada más que pensando a que mujer llevarte a la cama.  
  
-Perdona pero yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres... ahora bien, si tú te pones celosa ese es tú problema.  
  
-¿Celosa yo? ¿Celosa de qué?  
  
-¡Tú sabrás!  
  
-Quieren dejar a un lado sus discusiones matrimoniales -dijo Ale.  
  
-¡COMO QUE DISCUSIONES MATRIMONIALES! -dijeron Anna y Flint al unísono, lego se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos para después desviar la vista del otro y ponerse rojos hasta el cabello.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Lo has visto Joyce? ¡Están como tomates!  
  
Joyce no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa. Si esos dos siempre discutían era porque no sabían reconocer sus propios sentimientos. Toda la peña estaba volcada en conseguir que los dos reconocieran por fin que se gustaban.  
  
En ese momento el pitido del móvil de Flint se escuchó. Este se lo sacó del pantalón y la activó.  
  
-Si... ¿quién es? Ah buenas noches Eltharion, ¿pasa algo? -su cara se fue poniendo pálida conforme escuchaba, las tres mujeres se miraron preocupadas. -¿CÓMO? ¡¿Myrddin está bien?! ¡¿Algún herido?! ¡Ya... ya! ¡Si... si...! ¡Gracias por llamar! ¡Vale, estaremos en contacto!  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Anna preocupada.  
  
-Ese bastardo de Voldemort envió una partida de orcos del clan Mordisco de Víbora a atacar Hogwarts y no acabó allí... también envió un Devorador de Almas.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Joyce. -¿Un Devorador? ¿En serio?  
  
-Si... Myrddin luchó contra él y logró vencerlo aunque casi pierde la vida en el intento.  
  
-Dios... -dijo Ale.  
  
-Esto es grave -dijo Anna. -Ahora ya se atreve hasta atacar Hogwarts. Debemos hacer algo ¿Cuándo es el primer encuentro del grupo?  
  
-A finales de esta semana, aun está por decidir -dijo Flint.  
  
-¿Qué grupo? -quiso saber Ale.  
  
-Myrddin ha propuesto a la peña que organicemos una resistencia encubierta contra Voldemort ya que este vigilará los movimientos del ministerio y de Dumbledore, pero no se esperará lo mismo de unos universitarios -dijo Joyce.  
  
-Quiero entrar en el grupo.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Flint.  
  
-Soy tu hermana y también formo parte de la peña Marcus. Debo hacer algo ¿no crees?  
  
-Por mi está bien -dijo Flint. -Pero no deben de enterarse papá y mamá.  
  
-Descuida soy muy discreta y lo sabes.  
  
-Debemos de movernos cuanto antes, la guerra ha empezado -dijo Anna.  
  
Nadie dijo nada más en todo el camino de regreso a Caer Cymry.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Anna. ¿qué te parece tu relación con Flint? Jejeje vas a tener que lidiar mucho con todos esos impresentables del equipo, te lo aseguro.  
  
Gerardo: a eso de cortar el capítulo ahí se le llama dar intriga. No te preocupes, Malfoy no es bueno. Además a mi no me gusta eso de que Malfoy se vuelva bueno de repente porque si, no le pega. Debe tener motivos grandes para cambiar su actitud. Respecto a lo de Blaise... el tiempo dirá si es bueno a malo ya lo verás. Respecto a que Malfoy sepa pelear te diré una cosa, Louis y Lucius le enseñaron. Ya se verá más adelante.  
  
Joyce: lo de Hermione con sus espadas me basé en Lucía la protagonista de Devil May Cry2 un videojuego de PS2. Me alegro de que te haya gustado esa parte.  
  
Elizabeth Potter: bueno respecto a lo de los orcos, a grandes rasgos hay dos razas; los orcos normales y los orcos negros, más grandes y fuertes y de piel negra, todos ellos distribuidos en varios clanes por todo el mundo; los dos autóctonos de Gran Bretaña son el Blackrock (el de Azrag y aliado del Ministerio) y el Mordisco de Víbora, enemigo acérrimo del primero. Los orcos que atacaron a Ginny no eran del clan Mordisco de Víbora pero en si mismo a Lucius le importa un comino, ya que él solo tiene un seño,r Lord Voldemort y los principios de su familia le importan un bledo. Respecto a porque Neville dijo el nombre de Voldemort, pues es que se sintió "inspirado" por las palabras de Blaise, Harry y Hermione, al fin y al cabo es un Gryffindor e hijo de un auror de prestigio. Hay muchas cosas respecto a él que nadie sabe.  
  
LoBezno: Ron aprenderá a luchar, ya he dicho muchas veces que a él le espera un destino grande conforme avance el fic.  
  
Muchas gracias a javito 19, a Duende, a Draconier Ballantine y a Liz Beth por sus reviews.  
  
LO SE LO SE no tengo excusa por la tardanza en publicar y no voy a poner ninguna excusa ni a pedir perdón por que no lo tengo ni lo merezco, soy el escritor más canalla del mundillo y lo admito. A ver si me doy una patada en el culo y actualizo más rápido.  
  
Próximo capítulo: Comenzarán las clases en Hogwarts y veremos como imparte Myrddin su asignatura. También veremos a los nuevos profesores de las dos nuevas asignaturas y una nueva alumna que entra a quinto año.  
  
Fragmento de un próximo capítulo:"-Y bien.... ¿cómo llamaremos a este grupo de lunáticos y suicidas que pretenden pelear contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos cien años? -inquirió Spike irónico. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio hasta que se escuchó la voz de Harry decir: -¡Los Merodeadores!" 


End file.
